8 ans après la guerre Version 2
by Jijisub
Summary: Version modifiée après la pré-quelle sous le masque ! Ichi revient à Karakura contre l'avis de Shinji et Ichigo voit toutes les craintes du blond se réaliser... Yaoi - Ichi x Shinji // Ichi x Byakuya
1. avertissement, synopsis

Bonjour à toutes et tous !

Je viens vous présenter « 8 ans après la guerre Version 2 ». Je n'ai pas modifié la première version, pour que celles et ceux qui ont apprécié la première version puisse encore la lire. Et puis, je pense que cela intéressera certain d'entre vous de replonger dans la première version après avoir lu celle-ci !

Certains chapitres n'ont pratiquement pas été modifié, par contre, certains sont complètement différents et j'ai ajouté des chapitres. Par contre, vous n'aurez moins de chapitres en parution, puisque j'ai regroupé certains d'entre eux !

J'espère que cette nouvelle version, vous touchera autant que la première.

Je pense qu'il y aura des fautes d'orthographes. Comprenez aussi que je submerge Ernia de travail et que je n'ose plus en ajouter d'avantage. Alors, je fais mon maximum mais c'est pas gagné. Gomen pour toutes mes fautes !

Voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture

Et je remercie par avance toutes celles et ceux qui liront l'histoire et celles et ceux qui me laisseront une review.

A bientôt, Jijisub…

**AVIS IMPORTANT **: avant de lire cette fan-fiction, il faut que vous ayiez lu **"sous le masque"**, sinon vous ne comprendrez pas certaines situations qui est la pré-quelle de "8 ans après la guerre" !

**LE SYNOPSIS :**

**Yaoi  
**

Ichigo x Shinji - Ichigo x Byakuya

Ichigo revient à Karakura après ces 8 ans passé en Angleterre. Il revient contre l'avis de Shinji et cela le tracasse après tout ce qu'ils ont traversé, surtout que son mari ne sait toujours pas qu'il est à nouveau possédé par son hollow. A peine rentré au pays, Ichigo va rencontrer ses anciens compagnons humains qui l'acceuille plutôt fraichement... jusqu'à rencontrer Byakuya Kuchiki qui se montre très curieux à son endroit... Il pense reprendre une vie "normale" comme en Espagne et en Angleterre et pourtant à peine arrivé Ichigo se voit confronter à toutes les craintes de Shinji. Karakura est son enfer sur Terre !


	2. De retour à Karakura

Bonjour, ou bonsoir à tout le monde !

Voici ce que je vous avais promis la version 2 de "8 ans après la guerre" ! Je voudrai signaler à ceux qui ont lu en diagonal l'introduction... Il est inutile de me dire que certains chapitre ressemble à la première version et que d'autres non. C'est pour cela que je republie la fan-fiction.

Disclamer : Oui, tout est à Tite Kubo.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Ichigo regardait par le hublot de l'avion… Dans moins d'une demi-heure, il foulerait à nouveau le sol japonais. Il se renfonça dans le fond de son siège et soupira. Maintenant, un peu plus de 7 ans qu'il avait quitté Karakura et sa vie tourmentée de shinigami remplaçant. Le temps avait passé rapidement ! Il s'en souvenait encore comme si c'était hier… la guerre contre Aizen et le monde du Hueco Mondo. Cette dernière finie, il y avait eu quelques explications… entre lui et son père. Il avait appris que son vrai nom de famille n'était pas Kurosaki mais Shiba… Son père et sa mère avaient fuit la Soul Society parce que sa mère avait été muté près du roi et que pour Isshin et celle qui allait devenir sa femme dans le monde des humains, il leur était impossible d'endurer cette séparation. Ils avaient fuient ensemble… Ichigo se souvenait du choc qu'il avait eu en voyant son père arborer l'uniforme des shinigami et l'haori des capitaines. Ce dernier avait si longtemps joué les crétins… que son fils n'arrivait pas à coller l'image du père shinigami et du père médecin. Le pompon pour lui, c'était la relation qu'il avait avec Ryuken Ishida et Urahara Kisuke… décidément, il avait eu l'impression que c'était un drôle d'imbroglio.

Mais, finalement, ce n'était pas cela qui l'avait le plus choqué… c'est plutôt lorsque le capitaine commandant Yamamoto conjointement avec le nouveau soutaïcho Ukitake, l'avait convoqué pour lui dire qu'après la guerre, alors qu'il avait sauvé la Soul Society… il devrait vivre une vie « normale » et quasiment oublier le monde de la Soul Society. Il ne reviendrai à la Soul Society qu'au moment de sa propre mort… ça l'avait réellement perturbé.

De retour chez lui, d'un commun accord avec tous ces camarades de classes, il avait réintégré une vie civile rangée… Kurosaki avait fini par sortir avec Orihime. En y repensant, un nouveau soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il était resté un an à Karakura pour finir ses années de lycée et avait fait en sorte d'obtenir les meilleurs résultats à ses examens. Il fronça ses sourcils et se remémora cette sensation de vide qu'il ressentait à l'époque. Il avait vécu une brève passion avec Orihime, mais cette dernière s'était vite essoufflée parce que lui et elle n'avaient finalement vraiment rien en commun… Il avait décidé de partir en Angleterre pour suivre la fac de médecine.

Pendant un an il avait retourné le problème dans tous les sens. À l'époque, repartir du bon pied voulait dire pour lui quitter le Japon et oublier tout ce qui se rattachait aux shinigamis, à la Soul Society mais aussi oublier Uryû, Chad, Keigo, Tatsuki, et Orihime. Quelque part, il se sentait lâche… mais au moins, il vivait sa vie.

Il avait aimé sa vie en Angleterre, non… c'était pour lui le plus précieux des trésors. Il était devenu indépendant, réfléchit et beaucoup plus mature. Il s'était fait un bon nombre d'ami, plus qu'au Japon et s'était amusé, même s'il avait eu quelques épreuves. Il était sorti avec quelques filles et s'était investis dans ses études. Mais surtout, il avait eu Shinji Hirako qui était entré dans sa vie. L'amour de sa vie ! Il n'avait que ce mot pour qualifier leur extraordinaire relation. L'ex-capitaine de la 5ème division, était arrivé dans sa vie telle une tornade pour ne plus en sortir. Ichigo regarda son alliance qui luisait doucement. Il n'était pas près de la rompre cette relation, leur mariage représentait beaucoup pour lui. Il repensa à sa vie en Espagne et un sourire lui vint aux lèvres en pensant à sa lune de miel. Son sourire s'éteint une nouvelle fois. Il revenait aider son père à Karakura contre l'avis de ces amis et de son mari. Il songea qu'il avait tourné la page du shinigami remplaçant… Mais les craintes de Shinji le mettaient mal à l'aise. Il lui avait téléphoné avant d'embarquer et un silence s'était institué entre eux.

L'avion s'était posé entre temps. Ichigo sortit de l'appareil et alla récupérer ses bagages. Malgré sa couleur de cheveux et son éternel coupe en pétard… Kurosaki était devenu un très bel homme. Plus grand qu'à ces 16 ans, il mesurait maintenant 1.86 m. Ces traits avaient gagné en maturité et en douceur. Sa carrure athlétique attirait les regards de ces dames, voir des hommes aussi. L'ancien shinigami se pencha et récupéra sa valise et son sac à bandoulière. Il pensait aux cadeaux qu'il avait apportés avec lui pour Karin et Yuzu… il sourit à l'idée de revoir ses sœurs. Il traversa rapidement la zone de débarquement et vit son père et ses deux sœurs. Elles avaient bien grandi depuis le temps… Il se sourit à lui-même « Bien grandit », elles avaient maintenant 23 ans. Que le temps passait vite songea t'il une nouvelle fois.

Yuzu ressemblait trait pour trait à sa mère et Karin à son père. Yuzu lui sauta au cou lorsqu'elle le vit, accompagné de véritable cris de joies… Karin, moins émotive que sa sœur, lui colla une tape dans le dos comme l'aurait fait un gars. Il prit tendrement sa petite sœur dans ses bras et faisait des clins d'œil à son autre sœur. Il tendit à son père une main ferme et franche… son père le regardait avec le sourire et lui prit la main en l'attirant contre lui tout en lui donnant de grandes claques dans le dos. Ils ne se parlaient pas… mais finalement, l'émotion était trop grande. Isshin prit la valise de son fils et ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie. La voiture les attendait bien sagement et après avoir remplit le coffre, ils prirent place à l'intérieur. La conversation battait son plein et les rires étaient communicatifs. Ichigo souriait mais regardait par la fenêtre ces paysages qui lui avaient tellement manqué quelque part. Le cœur de l'ancien shinigami bondit plus vite dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il reconnu les rues de son ancien quartier. Lorsqu'il sortit de la voiture, il contempla la petite clinique de son père et murmura « Tadaima » et les autres de membres de la famille lui répondirent « Okaeri » en cœur. Finalement, rien n'avait changé ou presque !

°0°0°

Ichigo avait réintégré sa chambre, en attendant de chercher un appartement. A peine, avait il franchit la porte que Kon lui bondit dessus et ce dernier pleura à chaude larme le retour de son propriétaire (y'a le bruit tout au moins…). Ichigo laissa la peluche exprimer ses sentiments bruyamment. Il le regardait avec beaucoup d'affection. Il n'avait pas voulu le prendre avec lui quand il avait quitté le Japon. Trop de souvenirs étaient attaché à Kon.

Isshin entra dans la pièce

- Nous n'avons prévenu personne de ton retour comme tu nous l'avais demandé.

- Merci. Ichigo s'ébouriffa les cheveux et lui dit :

- Je n'aurai pas pu les revoirs maintenant. Cela me fait déjà tellement bizarre de revenir ici et de redécouvrir ma chambre ainsi que Kon. Je crois que cela m'a apporté assez d'émotions pour aujourd'hui. Et puis… je pense que Karin et Yuzu préfèreraient que nous ne restions que nous quatre pour l'instant.

- T'aurais quand même pu m'envoyer des cartes avec des belles nanas dessus ! Je m'inquiétais moi, sans nouvelle.

-Commence pas, Kon. Je t'ai eu au téléphone quand même… Tiens, j'ai même rapporté une peluche de lionne pour toi en souvenir… on pourra y mettre un mode soul, le taquina Kurosaki…

Nan… je veux Onee-san…hurla Kon.

En entendant ce nom, Ichigo se rembrunit quelque peu. Renji et Rukia étaient mariés maintenant. Il l'avait appris par son père. Il avait reçu un carton d'invitation, mais il se refusait à tout contact même avec ses anciens amis. Puisqu'on ne voulait pas de lui jusqu'au moment de sa mort, il ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'aller à toutes les fêtes pour féliciter untel et untel pour ensuite être considéré comme un intrus. Ils n'en voulaient pas à ses amis… il soupira.

Je suis assez surpris, fils.

Ichigo regarda son père. Ce dernier l'observait depuis la porte de sa chambre.

Tu arrives à plutôt bien camouflé ton reiatsu maintenant… Est-ce que Shinji Hirako t'aurai donné un entraînement spécial ?

Ichigo eut un sourire en entendant le nom de son mari.

Shinji, Kensei, Risa, Hatch et Aiko… m'ont donné un entraînement spécial.

Je vois ! Il semble que cela t'ai été profitable…

L'ancien shinigami remplaçant eut un triste sourire…

Il le fallait bien.

Par curiosité… tu t'es transformé en shinigami à Oxford ?

Ichigo lui sourit et approuva de la tête.

De temps en temps… lorsque certains hollow venaient et que le shinigami en place n'était pas assez rapide pour les tuer.

Ichigo se leva et proposa :

Et si on descendait manger un morceau… je suis certain que Yuzu nous a préparé un festin.

Il n'avait pas envie de s'étaler sur le sujet. Son père n'était pas bête mais il fit semblant de ne pas comprendre. Plus tard, Ichigo appela Shinji pour l'informer qu'il était bien arrivé à destination. Hirako ne voulu pas s'exprimer sur le sujet.

°0°0°0°

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'Ichigo était de retour à la clinique familiale. Il aidait son père et avait entreprit des démarches administrative pour faire valider ses diplômes de médecines au Japon. Ichigo était d'ailleurs en route pour récupérer ces précieux documents qui lui permettrait d'exercer dans son pays. Il remonta ses lunettes de soleil qui avait glissé de son nez pour observer la route. Il regarda l'hôpital où les Quincy exerçaient. Il sourit en repensant à Uryû. Il n'avait encore contacté personne… il ne s'en sentait pas particulièrement le courage. Uryû… maintenant il était marié à Orihime, songea t'il. Cela ne le perturbait finalement pas plus que cela. Il était content pour eux. Il n'avait pas fait non plus le déplacement pour ce mariage là non plus. Il gara sa voiture face à la mairie où il récupérerait les papiers dont il avait besoin.

Il songea aussi qu'il devait aller visiter plus tard dans l'après-midi un appartement. C'était le cinquième qu'il visitait depuis le début de la semaine. Il espérait qu'il trouverait enfin son bonheur car cela l'exaspérait de perdre son temps. Il eut un sourire en se rendant compte qu'il recherchait à recréer son ambiance à Oxford. A croire, qu'il ne sentait plus chez lui ici…

Il se fondit dans la foule. Enfin, il essaya de se fondre dans la foule car il attirait irrémédiablement l'attention. Entre sa taille, ses cheveux, sa coupe de cheveux et son magnétisme naturelle, il était sur de se faire remarquer. Il n'avait toujours pas retiré ses lunettes de soleil. Il se dirigeait vers le bureau indiqué par la standardiste quand il entendit une exclamation derrière lui « Ichigo !». Surpris, ce dernier se retourna et rencontra les regards éberlués de Tatsuki et de Chad…

-Ichigo… Ichigo c'est bien toi ?

- Tatsuki, Chad …

Tatsuki traversa rapidement l'espace qui les séparait... et il reçut une gifle monumentale. Tout le monde s'arrêta et regarda la scène… Tatsuki était en pleurs.

- Comment, cria-t-elle, comment as tu pu nous laisser sans nouvelle toutes ces années ? Nous avons essayé de te joindre. Ton père et tes sœurs n'ont jamais voulu nous donné tes coordonnées. Tu ne voulais sois dit en pas. Comment considères-tu les amis, Ichigo ? Uniquement quand tu as besoin d'eux ? La voix de Tatsuki s'était brisée en prononçant ces derniers mots.

Kurosaki s'était redressé après avoir récupérer ses lunettes de soleil. Il se frotta la joue et essuya le sang qui coulait sur ses lèvres.

- Toujours aussi percutante, Tatsuki.

Cette dernière arborait maintenant une coupe au carré, et portait un tailleur pantalon très féminin. Chad le regardait avec un peu de mépris dans les yeux. Il savait que Chad ne lui reprocherait rien… mais il savait que ce dernier lui en voulait aussi terriblement. Ichigo soupira…

- Depuis quand es tu revenu ?

- Une semaine… il se frottait toujours la joue, pensif.

Il regardait ses anciens amis et se demandait finalement s'il avait bien fait de revenir.

- Tu n'as prévenu personne ? Je suppose que non, puisqu'on te surprend ici…

- Surprendre ? Le roux eut un sourire. Tatsuki tu n'y vas pas un peu fort, là ? Je reviens tout juste d'Angleterre et j'ai un tas de papiers à remplir si je veux travailler au Japon… Je vous aurais contacté quand j'aurais eu le temps de souffler un peu…

- Pas la peine…

Ichigo fut surpris par le ton sec de Tatsuki. Cette dernière reprit :

- Ce n'est plus la peine de contacter qui que ce soit… Nous aussi on a tourné la page. Si tu n'as pas voulu de nous pendant ton exode, je ne vois pas pourquoi maintenant nous devrions être à ton service en attendant tes bonnes grâces. Que se soit avec Chad et moi ou que se soit Orihime, Uryû, Keigo ou les autres… nous aussi on veut que tu nous foutes la paix maintenant.

Sur ces mots, Tatsuki partit avec Chad sur ses talons… Ce dernier n'avait rien dit, mais Kurosaki avait bien vu le ressentiment de son ancien ami.

Ichigo sortit de la mairie avec un bleu à la mâchoire. Il replaça ses lunettes sur son nez et reprit sa voiture. Il grognait… il venait d'apprendre qu'il devait passer un examen dans un hôpital et, évidemment, c'était celui des Ishida. L'ancien Shinigami se grattait le crâne… ça risquait d'être aussi mouvementé de ce côté là… connaissant le caractère d'Uryû, il lui ferait certainement payer son long silence.

Il ressentait le besoin de se défouler… pour finalement se retrouver devant la plage de Karakura. Il avait ressentit également un mouvement de reiatsu qui lui était inconnu. Non pas qu'il veuille vérifier mais la curiosité l'emporta. Il sortit de la voiture pour regarder la mer calme et paisible. Il aurait aimé que sa vie soit également ainsi. Tout en regardant l'océan, il songea à Shinji et à son coucher de soleil romantique. Il se dirigea vers les barrières et s'installa dessus. Il sortit un paquet de cigarettes de la poche intérieure de sa veste et s'alluma une cigarette… Cela lui calma un peu les nerfs. Il observait au loin le soleil qui commençait à se coucher. Il tirait lentement sur sa clope quand il entendit une voix remontant à un passé qu'il essayait d'oublier…

- Kurosaki Ichigo…

Cette voix traînante…Sans se retourner, Ichigo lança :

- Byakuya… tu ne sais pas quoi faire à la Soul Society donc tu viens te défouler dans le monde des humains ?

Ichigo laissa lentement la fumée de la cigarette s'échapper de ses lèvres. Il continuait toujours à observer le soleil sans prêter d'attention au capitaine de la 6ème division qui s'était approché silencieusement de lui. Ce dernier était surprit par la nonchalance de l'ancien shinigami remplaçant. Il plissait les yeux pour mieux observer son interlocuteur qui refusait toujours de le regarder.

- Tu es revenu au Japon ? Personne n'est au courant…

Ichigo l'interrompit.

- Ça changerait quoi que vous soyez au courant ? C'est bien vous qui m'avez demandé de vivre ma vie en oubliant tout ce qui s'était produit, que vous n'aviez plus besoin de mes services… Un petit rire cynique accompagnait ces paroles. Au fait… bien que cela ne me regarde pas… Tu es venu me souhaiter la bienvenue Byakuya ! Ichigo avait utilisé la raillerie vis à vis de son interlocuteur.

Byakuya était troublé par ce nouvel Ichigo qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il avait bien changé depuis leur dernière rencontre. Et il ne savait dire si c'était en bien ou en mal…

- Ce que je fais ici ne te regarde en rien… dit il de sa voix posée. Mettons ceci sur le compte de la coïncidence… j'avais affaire ici, mais j'ai senti ton reiatsu. J'ai voulu vérifier par moi-même.

Ichigo étira ses longues jambes et se redressa pour finalement faire face au capitaine de la 6ème division qu'il regarda de haut. Kurosaki se pencha vers ce dernier et fit glisser ses lunettes de son nez pour planter ses prunelles ambres dans les yeux sombres de son interlocuteur, une lueur railleuse au fond des yeux…

- Capitaine Kuchiki, veuillez ne plus m'adresser la parole jusqu'à ce que je meure… Le fait que vous me parliez est une grave offense aux règlements de la Soul Society… Non ? Où vous seriez vous encanaillez depuis notre dernière rencontre ?

Le capitaine Kuchiki était troublé par la proximité du jeune homme et par son assurance. Il n'avait plus rien à voir avec le gamin qu'il avait rencontré la première fois. Il faisait face à un homme avec un bleu à la mâchoire certes, mais un très bel homme plein d'assurance et d'un magnétisme et d'un self contrôle que même lui n'aurait pas pu nier. Il remarqua l'anneau d'or à son annuaire.

Il déglutit intérieurement, profondément troublé.

- Kurosaki Ichigo… vos plaisanteries sont douteuses. Le ton était froid, puis reprenant la conversation la curiosité l'emportant sur le reste. Vous seriez-vous mariez ?

Ichigo émit un petit rire

- Cela vous regarde en quoi ?

Ichigo était toujours penché vers le capitaine. Il visa une poubelle non loin et y jeta son mégot. En écoutant les paroles du Kuchiki, il eut un sourire plutôt triste. Il se redressa et remonta ses lunettes. Il sortit ses clefs de sa poche et ouvrit sa voiture. Il s'engouffra dans celle-ci et laissa sur le trottoir un capitaine médusé et pensif.

°0°0°0°0°

à suivre...


	3. Rapport du capitaine Kuchiki

bonjour à toutes et tous !

voici le chapitre 2 - bonne lecture et merci pour ceux et celles qui me laisseront une review

à bientôt et bonne lecture ^^ !

Disclamer : C'est à Tite !

* * *

Ichigo s'était sentit troublé. Rencontrer le capitaine de la 6ème division si tôt... Franchement, il aurait cru pouvoir respirer plus longtemps. Il se demanda soudain s'il allait bientôt rencontrer d'autres shinigamis et il eut une pensé pour Rukia et Renji... « Je me demande s'ils vont aussi me coller leurs poings dans la figure... » et il se souvint du Hueco Mondo, du moment où ils étaient venu le rejoindre pour sauver Inoue. A cette idée, il soupira.

Il se dirigea vers son rendez-vous. Il se rendit dans le centre de Karakura. Là, où se trouvait les résidences. Il gara son véhicule et oublia sa rencontre avec Kuchiki. Il rencontra l'agent immobilier qui lui faisait un sourire plus blanc que blanc. Il montèrent dans l'ascenseur pour arrêter au 5ème étage. Ichigo sourit. Il entrèrent dans un appartement plutôt lumineux. Il y avait un petit sas et ensuite une grande pièce carré ouverte sur une terrasse. L'agent lui fit faire le tour. Les tapisseries étaient récentes et clair. Ils se retrouvèrent dans un couloir et se trouvèrent devant la cuisine, suivit de deux chambres et une buanderie qui se trouvaient en face et une salle de bain à côté. Tout était neuf ou semblait l'être. Ichigo écoutait à peine la conversation du petit brun qui s'agitait autour de lui. Les pièces, il les appréciait par leur volume.

- Madame voudra visiter également, je suppose.

Ichigo leva un sourcil et il vit que l'agent immobilier bloquait sur son alliance. L'orangé soupira et dit d'un bloc.

- Ce n'est pas madame... Et c'est moi qui achète l'appartement. Je n'ai pas besoin de son consentement. Il s'en fou, surtout si c'est pour Karakura ! Maugréa l'orangé entre ses dents.

L'agent cru avoir mal compris. Mais l'homme qui se tenait devant lui était plutôt inaccessible. Ichigo sentit son portable vibrer.

- Haï !

- 'lut Ichi... C'est Heather !

- Je t'ai reconnu ! Plaisanta l'orangé.

- Tu fais quoi ?

- Je visite un appartement.

- Et ?

- Il me plaît bien !

- Shinji est avec toi ?

- Pas encore !

- Tu lui as parlé

- Pas encore !

- Je vais l'appeler...

- Heather ! Je m'occuperai de cela avec Shinji de vive voix. Je me vois mal lui expliquer au téléphone, surtout... surtout... la voix d'Ichigo s'éteignit et un silence de plomb s'abattit.

Après quelques minutes Heather repris.

- Je voulais juste savoir si tu allais bien !

- Oui... comme tu vois je suis encore vivant !

- Ne plaisante pas avec ça ! Nous on tient à toi ici !

- Je le sais... Rétorqua doucement Ichigo.

Ce dernier vit l'air contrarié du type et décida de couper Heather.

- Bon, je vais dire à ce type que je le prends l'appartement. Je vais faire les papiers et après j'appelle Shinji ! Ca te convient ?

- Sur ! Fait attention à toi Ichigo.

- A bientôt !

- 'lut !

-

Ichigo donna sa décision. L'agent le regarda perplexe et lui demanda s'il était vraiment seul, car le prix était faramineux. Ichigo eut un sourire et acquiesça. L'agent sortit les papiers et ne posa pas plus de questions, car ce type ne voulait vraiment pas parler de sa vie privé. D'ailleurs, il n'en revenait toujours pas d'une vente aussi facile.

Ichigo signa tous les papiers. Il sortit un chèque et signa un acompte. Le reste, l'agent le recevrai le lendemain quand Ichigo récupérerai tous les papiers. Le roux reçu les clefs. Ils se quittèrent tous les deux avec le sourire. Ichigo regarda sa montre moins d'une heure pour faire affaire ! Il se décida à rentrer chez lui... Finalement, il ne se posa plus la question à savoir si c'était vraiment une bonne idée d'être revenu à Karakura. Maintenant, il songeait plus qu'à emménager ! Ces affaires étaient dans un garde meuble. Il téléphona en route pour se faire livrer rapidement son mobilier à sa nouvelle adresse. Il prit un rendez-vous pour fin de la semaine suivante. Le lendemain, il se promit de faire quelques petits travaux. Il remercia Colin intérieurement pour ces judicieux conseil en bricolage. Il appellerait Shinji plus tard dans la soirée !

0°0°0°0°0

Byakuya était rentré à la Soul Society et, après avoir donné ses directives aux hommes qui l'accompagnaient, il se dirigea directement chez Ukitake Jyushiro qui était devenu après le départ de Yamamoto dans la dimension du roi après la guerre, commandant des divisions du Gotei 13 et capitaine de la première division.

Ukitake écouta attentivement le capitaine de la 6ème division lorsqu'il lui fit son rapport sur les agissements anormaux qui se déroulaient actuellement à Karakura. Depuis quelques temps, un grand nombre de hollows recommençaient à apparaître dans la ville. D'autres personnes qui s'attaquaient directement aux humains et notamment à leurs âmes avaient fait leur apparition.

Au début, l'incident était passé inaperçu, mais le nombre croissant de disparitions et l'accroissement de l'activité spirituelle dans cette ville où la guerre avait laissé des marques tragiques ne pouvait pas laisser indifférent le Gotei 13.

Ukitake demanda au capitaine Kuchiki, à la fin de son rapport si d'autres événements notables étaient à signaler... Constatant l'hésitation du noble, le commandant le poussa gentiment à parler.

- Kurosaki Ichigo est revenu à Karakura.

Ukitake sursauta et le regarda, profondément surprit.

- Pardon ?

- Je l'ai croisé alors que je suivais la trace spirituelle fraîche d'un suspect. Le cadavre dont je vous avais parlé tout à l'heure...

- Et ? Le commandant voyait le trouble de son interlocuteur.

- J'ai été surpris. Nous avions perdu son reiatsu... alors que cela nous semblait inimaginable il y a encore quelques temps. Quand je l'ai vu, je pensais m'être d'ailleurs trompé, car il ne dégageait absolument rien.

Byakuya soupira... Il reprit :

- Il a énormément changé, finit il par dire.

- Y aurait il un lien entre notre affaire et lui ? À chaque fois que nous le croisons, nous sommes certains d'être entraînés dans une guerre, rappela le commandant.

- Je pense que nous pourrions contacter Isshin Kurosaki pour en savoir plus... À moins, qu'il soit aussi réfractaire qu'au moment du départ de son fils... Au pire, on pourrait faire appel à Tessaï qui l'a bien connu aussi.

- Je pense que c'est la bonne solution... Je voudrais également qu'un shinigami de la deuxième division soit envoyé à Karakura pour surveiller Ichigo Kurosaki... enfin, Ichigo Shiba. Le commandant semblait songeur... Décidément, j'ai l'impression que nous pouvons nous attendre à un nouveau grand bouleversement.

Byakuya haussa un sourcil, mais comme à son habitude ne laissa transparaître aucune émotion. Finalement, il quitta le bureau du commandant pour rentrer à son manoir, pensif.

*-*-*-*-*

Le jeune noble se dévêtit dans sa chambre toujours songeur. Il prit une douche rapide et enfila un kimono d'intérieur.

Il allait se diriger vers la salle à manger quand il croisa dans le hall d'entrée Renji et Rukia, accompagnés de leur fils Kaoru. Sa sœur s'étant entichée d'un personnage de manga et Renji n'avait jamais trouvé le moyen de la faire changer d'avis sur le prénom de l'enfant.

- Nii-sama... Comme je suis heureuse de vous revoir !

Renji se débattait avec sa progéniture qui refusait obstinément de dire bonjour à son oncle. Byakuya en était attristé intérieurement... mais on ne pouvait pas forcer un gamin à l'aimer, surtout qu'il commençait à se demander s'il était lui-même encore capable de le faire.

- Bonjour Rukia... Renji. J'allais passer à table, souhaitez vous vous joindre à moi ? D'autant plus que j'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer.

Renji et Rukia acquiescèrent mais se demandaient bien ce que pouvait être « la chose ». Kaoru les suivies, mais bien décidé à faire comprendre aux adultes qu'il n'était pas content d'être là. Finalement, une domestique vint au secours du couple et décida de s'occuper du gamin réfractaire.

Sur la table, deux couverts avaient été ajoutés. Chacun des convives prit place autour de la longue table.

- Peut-on savoir de quoi il s'agit ?

Renji était toujours aussi direct. Rukia aussi intrigué que son mari, n'eut pas la présence d'esprit de lui lancer un regard désapprobateur.

- Au cours de ma mission sur Terre, j'ai rencontré Kurosaki Ichigo...

Un silence pesant suivit cette déclaration.

Les domestiques apportèrent le repas durant ce silence durant lequel Renji et Rukia se dévisagèrent intensément... Renji s'était raidit sur sa chaise et Rukia semblait désespérée... Finalement, Renji souffla d'une voix un peu éteinte :

- Lui avez vous parlé Capitaine ? Ses anciens réflexes de vice-capitaine lui revenaient tout à coup.

Après une hésitation celui-ci répondit :

- J'ai été à sa rencontre et j'ai échangé quelques mots avec lui...

Renji et Rukia écoutaient attentivement ses paroles. Byakuya soupira et reprit après quelques minutes.

- Il a énormément changé. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. Je sais que lui et moi ne nous sommes pas quittés dans des termes disons des plus amicaux... mais là, c'était carrément de l'hostilité.

- Vous vous êtes sûrement trompé Nii-sama. Cela ne devait pas être lui !

- J'y ai pensé aussi puisque je sentais à peine son reiatsu... lui qui était incapable de le contrôler avant... soit il l'a perdu définitivement (ce qui expliquerait en autre que nous ne pouvions plus suivre ces déplacement) soit il est arrivé à le maîtriser complètement. Mais là... vu le personnage, j'en serais fortement surpris. De plus...

Byakuya hésita... Puis ajouta

- Il semble qu'il se soit marié !

- Pardon ? Firent Rukia et Renji en même temps !

- Mais... nous ne sommes pas au courant ! S'écria Rukia outrée. Nous l'avons prévenue de notre mariage et il ne l'a pas fait pour le sien. Il est... Il a...

- Tournée la page ! Fit Renji d'une voix un peu éteinte. Il fallait s'en douter... Nous n'avions plus de nouvelle depuis si longtemps.

Finalement, le capitaine de la 6ème division leur raconta la brève discussion qui avait eu lieu entre Ichigo et lui. Ils débattirent un moment entre eux, sur l'étrange comportement de l'ancien shinigami remplaçant... Rukia termina la conversation en disant :

- Il ne nous a toujours pas pardonnés.

°0°0°0°0°

Le chef du clan Kuchiki était maintenant allongé dans son futon. Il repensait à la dernière phrase de sa sœur... « Pardonner », mais qu'avions nous à nous faire pardonner songea t'il ?

Soudain, Byakuya se remémora le visage d'Ichigo le regardant de haut et la lueur ironique qui flottait dans ces yeux ambres. Le trouble qu'il avait ressentis en sentant le souffle chaud du shinigami orange sur sa joue... « Que m'arrive-t-il » ? « Je me demande qui peut-être sa femme ? Son caractère, sa physionomie ? Qui a pu s'adapter à ce caractère si imprévisible ? » Il essaya d'oublier ce souvenir et se retourna dans son futon et, après quelques tentatives finit par s'endormir... en rêvant d'un shinigami au bankai noir et portant un masque de Hollow.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous ai plu ^^


	4. L'hopital des Ishida

bonjour à toutes et tous...

voici la suite des aventures de Shinji et d'Ichigo

bonne lecture !

bisous

Disclamer : bon, je me répéte mais Bleach c'est à Tite

* * *

Ichigo se retrouva à l'agence le lendemain avec les papiers manquants et donna un chèque de banque pour sa dernière transaction. L'appartement avait été réglé au comptant à la stupéfaction du vendeur. Ichigo organisa son déménagement et se rendit dans son nouvel appartement. Yuzu vint le rejoindre avec Karin dans la matinée et bientôt tous les trois avait arraché le papier peints partout où il y en avait. Yuzu nettoya et Karin s'enfuit. Ichigo finit les réparations mineures à faire.

- Tu veux que je t'accompagne demain pour choisir le papier peint ? Demanda la petite brune.

- Je ne sais pas quand j'irai Yuzu.

- Comme tu veux...

- Merci quand même !

Ichigo finit d'aider sa sœur au nettoyage et ils quittèrent la nouvelle demeure de l'orangé. Dans l'après-midi, le roux donna un coup de main à son père pour l'assister dans une intervention bénigne. Ils partirent manger et Karin lança à son frère curieuse.

- Dit-moi Ichigo... Il te manque Shinji avec tous ces déplacements. Vous n'êtes pas souvent ensemble !

Tous regardèrent Ichigo qui faillit s'étouffer avec son poulet.

- Si...

- Mais ça t'énerve pas ? Moi, je serai folle de rage si mon homme était toujours par mont et par vaux ! Toi, tu dis rien ?

- Il a certaines choses à faire... et personne ne peut le faire à sa place.

- Personne n'est indispensable ! Décréta Karin.

- Pour certaines choses... si !

- Site m'en une ! Dit la brune énervée. Je ne te comprend pas et lui non plus.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de comprendre ! Fit Ichigo exaspéré. Tu n'as pas besoin de comprendre. Le ton du roux devint sombre.

- Karin... c'est la vie privée d'Ichigo. Fit Isshin. Nous n'avons pas besoin de connaître leur raison. Si Ichigo l'accepte, c'est son problème pas le notre.

- Mais, il est souvent tout seul ! Moi, je mourrai si j'étais dans sa situation.

Ichigo se leva et quitta la pièce. Yuzu foudroya sa sœur du regard et lui lança en colère.

- Comme si les raisons t'étaient inconnues !

Et elle partit en claquant la porte.

- De quoi parle t'elle ? demanda Isshin inquiet soudain.

Karin avait pâlit. Elle regarda son père et finit par dire

- Désolée papa. Je... je vais présenter mes excuses à Ichi-nii.

Elle se leva et prit la direction que son frère avait prise. Elle le trouva assis sur un muret à l'extérieur. Elle s'approcha hésitante et finit par lui dire.

- Je suis désolée Ichi-nii. Je ne voulais pas te blesser. Mais pour moi... votre situation est si incompréhensible.

- Sache que normalement, j'aurai dû être près de lui. Si je suis ici, certes je l'ai voulu mais c'est aussi par devoir. Je n'ai pas à imposer à la personne que j'aime le purgatoire dans lequel je me trouve !

- Purgatoire ? dit Karin incrédule.

Ichigo regarda sa sœur.

- C'est uniquement parce ce que vous êtes ici et c'est pour aider papa pendant deux ans ou presque que je suis revenu. Mais une fois que j'aurai finit ici, je ne remettrai plus les pieds au Japon !

- Pardon ? Explose Karin. Mais... Mais...

- Vous pourrez nous rendre visite en Espagne en Angleterre ou partout où on sera. Mais pour moi ici, c'est devenu...

Ichigo ne finit pas sa phrase et regarda autour de lui avec une douleur latente dans le regard.

- Un enfer ! Finit-il par dire.

- Pourquoi ? Tu as tous tes amis ici et nous...

- Je n'ai pas d'amis ici. Oui, je vous ai vous... mais tous mes amis maintenant sans à l'étranger.

- C'est égoïste ! s'emporta Karin.

- Égoïste ? Tu n'es plus une gamine Karine. Est-ce que c'est égoïste de vouloir vivre avec la personne que j'aime. Est-ce égoïste de vouloir être heureux et ne plus me soucier des problèmes qui ne me concerne pas ? Oui ? Et bien, je le suis... Qu'importe ce que tu penses. Tu n'as pas vécu ma vie... tu ne peux pas comprendre !

- Et si j'essayais ?

- Tss... Karin ! Cela te fait-il si mal que je ne veuille plus rester ici mais partir ? Tu ne crois pas que c'est aussi un sacrifice pour Shinji que je sois ici ? Il ne voulait pas que je vienne. Il est mort d'inquiétude pour moi me sachant ici et connaissant les shinigamis.

- Pourquoi n'est-il pas ici s'il est si inquiet ?

- Cela ne te concerne en rien comme je te l'ai déjà dit !

- Tu nous éloignes de ta vie ! Tu ne veux plus vivre avec nous !

- Karin... J'ai vécu pendant 7 ans seul. J'ai mes habitudes et Shinji va venir me rejoindre. Je n'ai pas envie d'être dérangé dans ma vie de couple. J'ai besoin d'être seul aussi.

- Tu n'es plus le Ichi-nii que je connaissais.

- Tout le monde change Karin... Par la force des choses !

- Tu mens !

- Tu es têtue.

- Je te déteste...

- Je t'aime petite sœur !

Karin s'enfuit et laissa Ichigo à ces réflexions. Ichigo sentit son père derrière son dos.

- Elle reviendra et elle ne pense pas ce qu'elle a dit.

- Je le sais !

- Tu es... différent !

- Tss ! Vous vous attendiez à quoi ? A me voir ne pas changer au cours des années ?

- Es-tu heureux ?

- Je le suis quand « il » est là !

- Pourquoi ne l'est-il pas...

- Hum... Je dirai simplement une chose. La soul Society est très forte pour créer des monstres mais n'est pas capable de prendre soin de ceux qui se sont sacrifiées pour elle.

Le ton d'Ichigo était méprisant.

- « Il » s'occupe des « monstres » ?

- Puisque ce sont les nôtres maintenant.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

- Il existe des familles qui n'ont rien à voir avec les liens du sang papa. Excuse-moi mais je dois rentrer.

Ichigo sortit une petite boite verte et se sortit un comprimé. Il était devenu tendu. Isshin regarda déconcerté son fils et voulu lui parler, mais il s'éloignait déjà sans se retourner. Un poids semblait peser sur ces épaules.

°0°0°0°0°0°

Ichigo se présenta devant l'immense bâtiment que représentait l'hôpital de Karakura tenu par le père d'Ishida. Il était habillé sobrement, une paire de lunette visé sur son nez. Lorsqu'il entra à l'intérieur du dit bâtiment, il dut cependant les mettre sur sa tête car l'entrée paraissait sombre en comparaison avec la clarté à l'extérieur de l'hôpital.

Il se dirigea vers l'accueil où se trouvait une jeune secrétaire. Cette dernière était d'ailleurs sur le qui-vive depuis qu'elle avait vu ce sublime jeune homme entrer dans l'enceinte de l'hôpital. Il lui semblait ne l'avoir jamais vu... Ichigo baissa le regard vers la jeune femme en émoi et lui tendit la feuille sur laquelle était indiqué son rendez-vous. La jeune femme était clouée à son fauteuil. Elle balbutia quelques excuses et composa le numéro du directeur. Bien entendu, Ichigo n'entendait qu'une partie de la conversation.

-Monsieur le Directeur... votre rendez vous de 14 h est arrivé.

- ...

-Très bien, je lui indique tout de suite !

- ...

-Je vous en prie.

La jeune femme rendit la feuille de rendez-vous à Ichigo et lui indiqua le chemin pour se rendre au bureau là où on l'attendait. Ichigo voyait le trouble de la secrétaire et faisait mine de l'ignorer, ne voulant pas accroître ses balbutiements. Il la remercia et esquissa un faible sourire.

Dans l'ascenseur, Ichigo appuya son dos contre la cabine, une jambe repliée sur la cloison, la tête penchée, réfléchissant à la contenance qu'il devait prendre ! Cela lui semblait plus compliqué de faire face à ses anciens amis que d'affronter un éventuel jury.

Il se redressa soudain en voyant la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrir. Il se dirigea vers le fond du couloir et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ce couloir, il l'avait déjà emprunté avec Ishida et les autres pour fuir face à un bounds. Il s'arrêta devant la porte qu'on lui avait indiquée et, après une seconde d'hésitation, Ichigo frappa fermement à la porte.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Ishida Uryû leva la tête en entendant frapper à la porte. Son cœur battait un peu plus vite à l'idée de retrouver son ancien ami. Cependant, il avait du mal à digérer ces 7 années d'exil où ils n'avaient eut aucune nouvelle d'Ichigo, lui et Inoue.

- Entrez, dit Ryuken.

La porte s'ouvrit rapidement, laissant apparaître un homme de très grande taille. Des cheveux orange en pétard, des yeux ambres qui n'avaient pas changé... par contre, le jeune adolescent avait fait place à un homme d'une grande beauté possédant un charisme assez animal. Il n'en revenait pas... Étais-ce bien Kurosaki Ichigo qui se tenait devant lui ? Ce dernier balayait la pièce du regard pour observer ses différents interlocuteurs et sembla à peine s'arrêter sur l'archer, ce qui blessa son ami. L'ancien shinigami remplaçant salua ses interlocuteurs avec respect et attendit calmement qu'on lui explique la marche à suivre.

Ryuken observait l'homme qui se tenait devant lui. Il ne ressemblait franchement pas à son père. Ou plutôt si... mais au côté sérieux de son père dans ce cas-là... pas le côté délirant que ce dernier affichait continuellement pour la galerie.

- Monsieur Shiba Ichigo, veuillez nous montrer le dossier qui vous a été remis à notre attention, s'il vous plaît.

Ichigo lui tendit son dossier avec respect. Aucune des expressions auquel Uryû étaient habitué de la part du shinigami orangé ne vinrent troubler son visage. Serein et calme, il respirait la confiance en lui. Chacun dans la salle était troublé par son charisme.

Ryuken et les quelques médecins présents dans la salle posèrent les questions d'usages au jeune homme qui répondit sans hésitation sur son parcours professionnel. Il regardait chacun de ses interlocuteurs droits dans les yeux et sans ciller. Il possédait une parfaite maîtrise de lui-même que l'archer aurait presque pu lui envier.

Après deux longues heures, Ryuken Ishida lui posa une question qui parut surprendre le shinigami.

- Pourquoi ne vous êtes vous pas spécialisé en chirurgie neurologique ? Vos résultats sont relativement impressionnants et vous auriez pu suivre cette voie sans problème.

- Mon but est simplement d'être médecin. Je ne me voyais pas continuer mes études, cela ne m'intéressais pas.

- Dommage... j'avoue que j'ai bien regardé votre dossier et j'aurais une proposition à vous faire !

Ichigo plongea son regard dans celui du vieux chirurgien. Ryuken reprit, voyant qu'il avait capté l'attention de son interlocuteur.

- Nous recherchons actuellement quelqu'un ayant vos qualifications. Notre hôpital va ouvrir un nouveau département et nous aurions aimé vous comptez parmi nous...

Ichigo interrompit le vieil archer :

- Ne m'en dites pas plus. Je vous remercie pour l'intérêt que vous me portez mais je ne recherche ni plus ni moins qu'aider mon père pendant deux ans environs et ensuite, je retournerai en Espagne pour exercer.

- En Espagne ?

- Oui... C'est là que ma « famille » vie. Il ébouriffa ses cheveux et l'éclat de son alliance brilla un instant.

Uryuu sursauta et demanda

- Tu t'es marié Ichigo ?

- Oui...

- Tu n'as prévenu personne ?

- Non... De toute façon, il ne valait mieux pas que quelqu'un le sache. Même papa n'a pas été prévenu.

- Pourquoi ?

- Cela ne te concerne en rien et puis... je me vois mal expliquer « mon cas » devant ces messieurs. Fit moqueur Ichigo.

- Tu as changé Ichigo.

- Vraiment ? Beaucoup me l'ont dit. Mais après tout... je ne fais qu'obéir aux ordres ! Fit moqueur l'orangé.

Les deux Ishida savaient de quoi parlait l'ex shinigami remplaçant. Finalement Ichigo se leva et récupéra son dossier. Uryû et Ryuken observèrent avec étonnement le shinigami orangé qui s'inclinait avec respect et qui quittait la pièce d'un air décontracté.

Tous quittèrent la pièce, trop heureux de reprendre le cour de leur vie. Soudain, Ryuken dit à Uryû.

- Au moins un qui a comprit son devoir !

Le jeune archer regardait son père aussi froidement que ce dernier l'observait... Une joute visuelle s'engagea entre les deux hommes. Uryû finit par répondre :

- Vous faites comme vous l'entendez... moi j'assume ma vie comme je l'entends. Je n'ai pas envie de pleurer ceux que je n'ai pas pu protéger et me sentir impuissant. Pour votre famille vous avez abandonnez les Quincy... Pour la protection de la mienne, je resterais un Quincy. »

Sur ces paroles, Ishida sortit du bureau de son père et partit rejoindre sa femme qui attendait anxieusement des nouvelles de leur ancien camarade de classe. « Elle n'allait pas être déçue ! » pensa t'il !

* * *

à bientôt


	5. Nostalgie & premières attaques

coucou tout le monde !

voici mon nouveau chapitre !

pas la peine de dire que tout appartient à Tite on l'aura compris ^^

En tout cas, merci pour toutes tes revieuws Seeliah ! (j'ai tout en triple pour cette fic... même mes dossiers ^^). Un énorme bisous aussi à Erniah... et je remercie humblement lovenarusasu, white angel et shizu chou ^^

allez, je vous laisse lire tranquille ^^

* * *

Le soir même tard dans la soirée, Ichigo s'était allongé sur le toit de la clinique familiale. Il avait allumé une cigarette et contemplait la lune. Il sourit, amusé. Il avait sentit depuis quelques temps la présence d'un shinigami qui l'observait. "Bande de crétins" pensa-t'il. Il sentait aussi une autre présence, plus inquiétante... mais cela ne le préoccupait pas vraiment. Il savait parfaitement se défendre. Il n'était plus le gosse de 15 ans comme lorsqu'il avait pénétré par la force dans le Gotei 13.

Il eut brutalement envie de chaleur humaine. Il sortit son portable et composa le numéro de Shinji. La sonnerie retentit longuement lorsqu'il entendit la voix endormit de son amant.

- -'tain Ichigo... tu sais quelle l'heure il est là ? murmura le vizard.

- -Non, je ne sais pas où tu vis actuellement... et même s'il fait jour... tu serais capable de piquer un roupillon quand même !

La voix de Shinji devint plus assurée.

- -Tu aimerais bien le savoir hein...

- -Tu me manques, c'est normal.

- -Je suis mort de rire. Tu deviendrais sentimental maintenant ?

- -A qui la faute ?

- -Humm, en ce moment on a débarqué à New York... Pour une fois, on a des chambres décentes. Tu fais quoi là ?

- -Je fume une clope sur le toit de la clinique de mon paternel.

- -...

- -Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- -Dit-moi... la Soul Society t'a recontacté ?

- -J'ai croisé par hasard Byakuya Kuchiki.

- -Par hasard ? ironisa l'ancien capitaine.

- -Mouais... disons que j'ai senti un drôle de reiatsu. Un comme je n'en avais jamais ressentit. Ce n'était ni un shinigami, ni un Vizard, et encore moins un hollow. Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'aller voir ce que c'était exactement car j'ai senti l'arrivé du Kuchiki et j'ai préféré battre en retraite. Ichigo rit doucement... ça ne l'a pas empêché de me trouver.

- -Aucun regret ?

Ichigo tira une dernière bouffée de sa cigarette et observa la nuit étoilée...

- -Pour quelle raison ? Parce que j'ai tourné le dos à la Soul Society après avoir été utilisé et jeté comme un vulgaire objet ? Comme tu l'as prédit à notre première rencontre, j'ai perdu tous mes amis et il ne me reste plus que les Vizards. Non, je n'ai aucun regret. Vous m'avez appris beaucoup plus que la Soul Society et surtout, je t'ai toi...

- - Tu t'ennuis réellement autant de moi que cela ?

L'ancien shinigami aux cheveux orange se rassit et, le regard au loin murmura :

- Il faut croire... ça fait deux mois que tu es partis avec Kensei, Rose, Hatchen et l'autre perverse.

Un soupir lui répondit.

- Très bien... je vais venir te rendre visite. Je pense venir seul, car les autres vont vouloir rester à New York vu que la "famille" est réunie.

- Ne te sens pas obligé...

- Tu me fais du chantage et après tu me fais le coup du "t'es pas obligé"... te fou pas de ma gueule gamin...

- Je ne suis plus un gamin, je te rappelle.

Shinji s'esclaffa.

- Si j'étais encore capitaine de la cinquième division, je serais parmi les plus vieux capitaines à l'heure actuelle... alors pour moi tu resteras toujours un gamin... _MON_ gamin. D'autant, que tu viens encore de me faire un caprice...

- Tu arrives quand ?

- Sais pas... j'ai deux, trois trucs à régler avant de venir.

- Tant mieux... j'ai acheté un appartement et je vais devoir l'aménager. Enfin, pas grand chose. Juste au moins le rendre confortable. Note l'adresse au cas où je ne serai pas disponible pour venir te chercher.

- Donc, je n'irai pas dormir chez ton père ?

- Nan... Avec moi... Souffla le roux.

- Hum... c'est un programme qui me plaît ! Ronronna le blond.

- Je t'aime...

- ....

- Tu ne me le diras pas ?

- Gamin.

- Moi aussi... bonne nuit !

Ichigo raccrocha. Il n'avait pas eu l'intention au départ de le faire venir mais sa voix lui rappelait trop de choses. Il avait jeté depuis longtemps son mégot. Il se ralluma une cigarette pour se calmer un peu. Trop d'émotions le submergeait à présent.

Il n'avait parlé à personne de ses entraînements avec les vizards. Lorsqu'il avait quitté le Japon et qu'il était allé vivre en Angleterre, il avait été rattrapé par les survivants de cette fichue guerre. L'ancien shinigami se rappelait trop bien la colère et la souffrance qu'il avait ressentit à cette époque. Son hollow intérieur avait essayé a cette époque de reprendre la couronne et cela avait mit le jeune homme dans un état de zombie. Shinji l'avait trouvé inconscient au cour de l'une de ses crises et c'était occupé de lui, sans rien demander. Il lui avait dit qu'il ne laisserait pas un autre des siens mourir pour la Soul Society. Il avait écouté attentivement son récit concernant sa convocation, son renvoi à la vie "normale", et le fait de retourner à la Soul Society à sa mort. Il n'avait pas commenté... même pas par un « je te l'avais bien dit ! »

Shinji avait lui aussi ses propres tourments. La mort d'Hiyori l'avait profondément bouleversée, d'autant que cette dernière avait donné sa vie pour sauver la sienne. Même s'ils se prenaient la tête toutes les deux secondes, ils s'adoraient en fait.

Finalement, l'ancien shinigami remplaçant et l'ancien capitaine de la 5ème division avaient soulagés leurs peines. Ils étaient devenus amants et peu de temps plus tard s'étaient mariés. Qui aurait pu croire cela possible entre ces deux coureurs de jupons. Au départ, ils n'avaient que des fréquentes disputes car leurs instincts de Vizards prenaient le dessus, mais au fil du temps, la tendresse s'y était mêlée et maintenant, les deux amants s'aimaient plus que tout, même si Shinji ne l'avouerait pas à Ichigo. Quoiqu'il l'ai fait une fois et que peu de temps après les craintes du blond se sont réalisés puisqu'il à faillit le tuer lorsqu'il a du reprendre le contrôle de son hollow. Shinji avait tellement été déstabilisé par leur dispute... Cela fit froncer les sourcils d'Ichigo. Ce souvenir lui rappelait que malgré son apparente décontraction Hirako avait encore ses propres souffrances... et que ces sentiments pour lui pouvaient le déstabiliser au point de perdre le contrôle.

L'ancien capitaine était au petits soins pour Ichigo. Malgré ses nombreuses absences, il veillait constamment sur lui en lui téléphonant régulièrement. Grâce également à la présence de ses amis notamment Heather, Alistair, Karl, Kevin et Colin, ils soutenaient le roux pour ce qui restait pour Ichigo une épreuve. Shinji avait finit par les accepter et leurs laissaient des instructions pour que sa tête de mule ne se sente pas seul. Ichigo soupira longuement... Ces amis lui manquaient également. Il était impatient maintenant de l'arrivé d'Hirako, ses journées et soirées lui sembleraient moins longues...

°0°0°0°0°

Ichigo finit par se relever. Il regarda dans la direction où se trouvait l'espion de la soul society. Ensuite, il tourna la tête vers le reiatsu inconnu. Ce dernier s'était rapproché de l'espion. Ichigo décida d'intervenir. Il glissa du toit et entra dans sa chambre par la fenêtre. Il prit son badge de shinigami remplaçant, qu'il possédait toujours et il se transforma. Au même moment, Isshin entra dans sa chambre.

- Ichigo ? Isshin fut surprit de voir son fils en tenu de shinigami.

- A tout à l'heure. Je vais vérifier quelque chose.

Il ne laissa pas à son père le temps de répondre puisqu'il avait utilisé le shunpo pour disparaître. Et il s'était drôlement amélioré depuis ses 15 ans.

Isshin maugréa contre son ingrat de fils puis il réalisa qu'il se dirigeait vers le drôle de reiatsu qu'il avait lui aussi sentit plus tôt.

°0°0°0°0°0°

Ichigo arriva juste au moment où l'espion de la 2ème division allait se faire bouffer par un "truc". Qu'est ce que c'était que ça encore ? Ichigo saisit Zangetsu et pulvérisa son adversaire qui n'avait pas eu le temps de se rendre compte de son arrivée, trop concentré à épier sa proie.

Le shinigami sur le sol était complètement livide. Il balbutia quelques remerciements mais l'ancien shinigami remplaçant ne prit pas la peine de l'écouter et partit sans prêter plus d'attention à l'homme qui était à terre.

Il avait ressentit d'autres fluctuations inquiétantes dans Karakura et avait décidé d'en avoir le cœur net, même s'il disait qu'il s'en fichait... il le faisait surtout pour sa tranquillité d'esprit et pour le compte de personne d'autre. Après tout, il avait de la famille ici...

Traversant la ville à grande vitesse, il trouva un de ces autres "animaux" qui rôdaient dans les quartiers sombres de la ville. Et là, il vit Orihime... Ces yeux sortirent de sa tête... "Qu'est ce qu'elle fout là ?" Il vit rapidement, la bête, capable de marcher sur ces deux jambes, il s'en rendait compte et ayant l'air de se décomposer, s'approcher silencieusement d'Inoue. Elle ne semblait rien remarquer. Ichigo allait réagir mais une flèche bleue vint traverser la chose. Il vit Ishida se précipiter vers Inoue et l'engueuler pour son inconscience. Il lui demandait, énervé, ce qu'elle faisait là à cette heure là précisément... Cette dernière allait répondre encore par une explication à dormir debout quand tous deux sentirent la présence d'Ichigo. Ils levèrent en même temps la tête vers lui.

Le shinigami orange ne les laissa pas le temps de l'apercevoir ; il était déjà partis ailleurs. Il se dirigea vers un autre endroit de la ville qui semblait être envahit par ces "choses". Il ne fut pas déçu. Il tomba sur quatre bêtes immondes, accompagnées par plus une plus grande et qui, malgré son air goguenard, semblait les diriger toutes. Il comprit qu'il ne pourrait pas rester en mode shikai et décida d'utiliser son bankai.

Il se jeta dans la bataille sans prendre le temps de réfléchir. Il commença à donner des coups rapides aux endroits qui lui semblait les plus fragiles sur ces bêtes et il fut bien vite encerclé malgré sa vitesse. C'était comme si un champ de force l'obligeait à ralentir. Il vit le "visage" de leur chef de près. Il se rendit compte de son erreur. "Merde" pensa-t-il. Il fit appel à son hollow intérieur et utilisa son getsuga tenchô contre le monstre. Ce dernier le reçu de plein fouet et se courba sous l'impact. Ichigo vit que cela devenait dangereux. Il fallait qu'il se débarrasse de la racaille rapidement. Il accéléra et trancha tout ce qui pouvait l'être, profitant de la faiblesse passagère du chef.

Ce dernier lança une attaque aussi violente que rapide. Ichigo accusa le coup, mais ne broncha pas. Il utilisa une technique de kido pour immobiliser l'adversaire et arriva à toute vitesse sur lui et le trancha en deux. Il avait pour cela préalablement concentré son reiatsu dans sa lame. Cette dernière pouvant ainsi trancher n'importe quoi.

Il reprit sa respiration durant quelques secondes. Il n'avait pas eut à livrer de combat comme celui-ci depuis longtemps. Il se sentait un peu rouillé. Il souleva son masque de hollow et décida de quitter les lieux avant qu'on ne le repère mais c'était déjà trop tard. Des yeux avaient suivies son combat.

Ichigo regagna sa chambre lorsqu'il ne sentit plus que la faible présence d'un hollow qui fut éliminé peu de temps plus tard par le shinigami en faction dans la ville.

Isshin attendait son fils devant sa fenêtre. Il sentit brutalement un coup de vent soulever les rideaux. Il se tourna et vit son garnement de fils réintégré son corps.

- T'as fait de sacré progrès pour quelqu'un qui ne faisait qu'éliminer quelques hollows, fiston !

- Tu t'attendais à quoi avec l'entraînement de Shinji ?

- Je ne sais pas... Isshin avait plissé les yeux et scruta le visage de son fils. Mais, il l'a prit vraiment très au sérieux cet « entraînement »

Ichigo ne releva pas. Il passa devant son père et attrapa quelques vêtements de nuit. Il avait envie de prendre une douche et d'aller se coucher. Et puis, il ne voulait pas que son père sache jusqu'où il était capable d'aller. En sortant, Ichigo sortit de vagues excuses à son père et se dirigea fermement vers la salle de bain.

Enfermer à l'intérieur, il eut songea au coup de fil qu'il avait eu avec Shinji. Il se promit de finir rapidement les travaux. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de traîner et il voulait pouvoir être libre de ses mouvements. Il comprenait mieux maintenant les appréhensions de Shinji à venir habiter ici.

Ses pensées dérivèrent ensuite sur les montres qu'il avait rencontré et la peur qu'il avait eu en voyant Orihime qui se trouvait là où il ne fallait pas... comme d'habitude ! Cela l'exaspéra. Pourquoi Uryuu ne pouvait pas surveiller sa femme ?

Ichigo finit de se rincer et se sécha rapidement. Il regagna sa chambre et ouvrit la fenêtre. Il s'alluma une nouvelle cigarette et scruta la rue et les environs. Il fut vite rassuré... Plus rien ne bougeait...

- _**T'en es sur ? Demanda une voix narquoise...**_

Ichigo se prit la tête et grogna.

- _**J'te l'avais dit mon Roi... que j'n't'quitterai jamais ! Que vas-tu faire ? M'emprisonner pour t'débarasser ?**_ _**Tss...tss... Maintenant même ton petit Shinji, ton ptit' mari adoré va savoir... Tu crois qu'il réagiras comment ? Tu crois que tu vas faire la même chose ? L'transpercer avec Zangetsu à la fin ? Et si toi tu l'n'ratais pas ? hein... Tu ferais quoi cher Roi ? Si seul et si désemparé sans son 'tit' chéri ?**_

- Ta gueule ! Jura Ichigo.

- _**Ooohhhh !! Il n'faut pas l'toucher ? Tu sais qu'je lui f'rai ?**_

Ichigo sortit la boite contenant ses pilules et se prit un cachet. Il essaya de ne pas écouter son double malfaisant. Pourtant l'autre se moqua cruellement de lui et de son amant... Bientôt les effets de sa pilule firent effet. Il songea avec effroi qu'il en avait prit deux le jour même. Il sentit la transpiration dégouliner de son front. Il s'assit sur son lit et se prit la tête dans ses mains. Il fallait que le blond revienne et très vite...

* * *

à bientôt pour la suite...


	6. Ton retour !

Bonjour à toutes et tous !

voici un nouveau chapitre de "8 ans après la guerre version 2" (c'est long comme titre...) enfin bref, j'espère que vous suivrez avec plaisir la suite des aventures de Shinji x Ichigo !

Merci pour vos reviews ça me fait plaisir à chaque fois, bisous et à bientôt

Bonne journée à tous et bonne lecture !

Disclamer : J'ai encore besoin de le dire ? Ok ! C'est à tite Kubo...

* * *

L'espion était retourné à la Soul Society. Il devait faire son rapport à Yoruichi. Elle l'écouta attentivement et fut très intriguée par le comportement de l'ancien shinigami remplaçant. Elle allait devoir se rendre chez Ukitake pour l'informer des derniers événements. "_Qu'est ce qu'il fout ?_"se demanda-t'elle. Elle regrettait le temps où elle pouvait discuter avec Kisuke des divers incidents qui se produisaient à Karakura et à la Soul Society. Et puis, l'ancien capitaine de la 12ème division connaissait bien Ichigo et son comportement souvent puéril. Urahara avait toujours dit qu'il se reconnaissait bien dans les réactions du jeune homme. A ce souvenir, Yoruichi leva les yeux au ciel... "Kisuke, parfois, tu étais un parfait imbécile".

Elle finit son rapport écrit et demanda à l'un de ses subordonnés de l'apporter au commandant. Celui-ci disparut en une fraction de seconde. Elle savait que Byakuya avait parlé à Ichigo et ne pouvant plus attendre, elle se décida à lui rendre une petite visite amicale entre capitaines.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Le capitaine Kuchiki se renfrogna intérieurement en voyant la jeune femme entrer dans son bureau. Renji avait déjà décidé de lui casser les oreilles avec certaines rumeurs qui couraient sur le shinigami remplaçant et voilà que la tigresse, déguisée en chat venait lui rendre visite... Il se doutait fort bien de ce que serait le prochain sujet de conversation mais il se garda bien d'entamer la discussion. Il attendit donc, son masque d'impassibilité accroché sur son visage que fusent les questions du capitaine de la 2ème division.

Elle attaqua d'entrée de jeu. Comment s'était passé l'entretien ? De quoi avaient- ils parlés ? Ses impressions ? Comment était Ichigo à l'heure actuelle... Byakuya ne voulait pas trop lui en parler, mais finalement, il décida de coopérer car le point de vue de la femme chat serait intéressant étant donné le fait qu'elle l'avait côtoyé plus que quiconque à la Soul Society enfin mis à part Rukia et Renji mais ils n'étaient pas trop impartial, avouons le !

Yoruichi fronçait les sourcils au fur et à mesure de son récit. Elle se décida à rapporter aux capitaines des 6ème et 5ème divisions les événements dont avaient été témoins deux de ses espions envoyés sur Terre. L'arrivée impromptue d'Ichigo pour sauver la vie du premier espion, son départ précipité et son arrivé intempestive devant l'ennemi qu'il avait balayé en quelques coups d'épée mais surtout une utilisation maîtrisé du kido sans incantation cela stupéfia les deux capitaines. Jamais aucun d'eux ne l'aurait cru capable d'un exploit pareil. Renji était envieux car il ne savait toujours pas le faire.

- Vous êtes certaine, Yoruichi, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, de cette information ?

- Plus que certaine. C'est mon lieutenant qui a vu la bataille. Apparemment Ichigo, Kurosaki enfin Shiba maîtrise parfaitement son reiatsu et il maîtrise parfaitement l'art du combat rapproché et à distance. Il semble être d'une puissance sans égal et surtout il semble maîtriser le kido... Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que cela peut donner en combat. Le lieutenant Hinamori qui connaît bien cette science a été réellement très impressionnée par son aisance... Il n'a pas pu acquérir une telle force en ne se battant que contre un ou deux hollows. Messieurs, il est temps d'aller discuter avec le commandant !

°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Ishida tenait tendrement son épouse dans ses bras. Il avait vu le combat d'Ichigo contre les "monstres" et franchement il était stupéfait. Inoue n'avait rien vu, car il l'avait ramené très rapidement chez eux... et il était repartit aussitôt en suivant le reiatsu bien présent d'Ichigo. Il avait été ébahi de sa facilité de combat. Même Aizen ou aucun autre capitaine ne semblait se mouvoir comme lui le faisait. Il avait penné à suivre ses mouvements d'ailleurs. Et lorsque ce dernier avait immobilisé celui qui semblait le chef des espèces de goules, il avait utilisé le kido sans incantation...

Bon sang le shinigami orange n'y connaissait rien il y a à peine 7 ans... Ishida était effrayé par son ancien ami. "Ancien"... Uryû soupira... il n'avait même pas essayé de reprendre contact avec eux. Il caressa machinalement les cheveux roux de son épouse et posa délicatement un baiser sur sa tempe. Cette dernière avait été perturbé d'entre apercevoir l'ancien shinigami remplaçant. Elle avait cru qu'il viendrait au moins les saluer. Mais Uryû lui avait signalé que Kurosaki se dirigeait vers un autre danger. Elle avait soupiré et était rentrée à contre cœur. Elle avait bien essayé de soutirer des renseignements à Uryû sur le ce fameux danger quand ils étaient rentrés chez eux mais le jeune homme avait décidé de taire ce qu'il avait vu... Il avait simplement relaté les grandes lignes sans vraiment entrer dans les détails... à quoi bon ?

Il finit par s'endormir, la tête enfouie dans l'épaisse chevelure rousse d'Orihime. Il se doutait bien que tout cela n'allait pas finir comme cela.

°0°0°0°0°0°

Une semaine s'était passé depuis l'incident et aucune autres manifestations n'avait eu lieu, ce qui plu à Ichigo. Il auscultait un jeune garçon qui s'était blessé un peu plus tôt en essayant d'escalader une barrière. Sa mère l'avait tout de suite amené à la clinique qui était très proche du lieu de l'accident. Le vizard se montra doux et patient avec le bonhomme qui ne devait pas avoir 9 ans. Il échangea quelques mots avec la mère qui semblait maintenant plus intéressé par le médecin que par son gamin.

Le père d'Ichigo, qui avait achevé le plâtre de sa patiente, ne put s'empêcher de réprimer un sourire en voyant son fils se faire draguer par la jeune mère, plus du tout inquiète pour son enfant.

Ichigo avait remarqué son manège et un fin sourire était apparut au coin de ses lèvres... mais il ne se laissa pas embobiner pour si peu. Il finit par se détacher de cette maman très entreprenante et partit ranger son matériel pour une nouvelle urgence.

Son père se tint dans l'encadrement de la porte et lui lança, narquois :

- Tu es marié fils... n'essaye pas de détourner les pauvres mères de famille du droit chemin !

- N'importe quoi ! Arrête de radoter !

- Tiens donc... et pourquoi ? Cette femme était vraiment mignonne.

Ichigo releva un sourcil moqueur et dit à son père :

- Tu me fais rire... pourquoi ne l'as tu pas dragué puisqu'elle avait l'air de te plaire ?

- Elle n'a pas eu l'air sensible à mon charme ! Se plaignit Isshin à grand renfort de larmes. Aurais-je perdu la tactique auprès de la gent féminine ?

- Boucle là ! Grogna Ichigo.

Isshin regardait son fils qui semblait vraiment agacé.

- Tu en es tellement amoureux ?

- ...

- Je suis si fier de toi fils ! Tu en as prit de la graine à avoir toutes ses valeurs sur la fidélité et la famille. Ta maman serait fière de toi aussi ! Mais dit-moi... Fit Isshin avec un air lubrique. Qui est qui dans votre couple ?

- En quoi ça te regarde ? Ichigo foudroya son père du regard.

- En fait, je me disais

- Tu te disais rien du tout ! Et arrête de te mêler de ma vie privée, père dégénéré. Je me mêle pas de ta vie affective. S'énerva Ichigo. Il faut dire que tu n'en as pas ! Finit-il narquois.

- Mazaki... hurla Isshin. Tu entends ton fils !

- Arrête un peu ! soupira Ichigo.

Le roux retira sa blouse et au même moment, son portable vibra. Il décrocha pour entendre la voix de Shinji...

- Le grand méchant loup est arrivé. Fit une voix moqueuse.

- N'importe quoi ! Qu'est ce que tu peux être con parfois...

- Merci de l'accueil, c'est chaleureux ! S'indigna Shinji.

- T'es où ?

- Je sors de l'aéroport. J'attends mon taxi.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé pour me dire que tu arrivais ?

- Je voulais te faire une surprise...

- Tu n'as même pas les clefs de l'appartement ! Ronchonna Ichigo.

- T'as qu'à venir m'ouvrir mon petit chaperon rouge ! Souffla Shinji.

- Crétin... Tu as de la chance, je viens juste de finir mon boulot. Je vais directement à l'appartement et je t'attends. Avec un peu de chance, je risque d'arriver avant toi !

- J'espère ne pas me trouver comme un con devant l'appartement ! Maugréa le blond.

- Tu n'as qu'à t'en prendre qu'à toi-même ! Siffla Ichigo énervé

- Ca commence bien. Si tu veux, je repart, je suis juste devant l'aéroport ! Rétorqua le blond.

En même tant qu'Ichigo parlait, il récupéra les clefs de sa voiture et salua vaguement son père. Ce dernier lui fit un signe du pouce et un clin d'œil lubrique pour lui indiquer qu'il savait à qui Ichigo discutait.

- Tout ce chemin pour repartir ? Rétorqua narquois Ichigo.

Ichigo monta dans son véhicule et fit tourner le contact.

- Shinji... Je t'attends à l'appartement...

- Hum.. Des remords ? Avoue !

- Beaucoup...

- Bon, mon taxi arrive... On se rejoint chez nous !

Shinji raccrocha. Ichigo conduisit avec un sourire aux lèvres, il lui tardait d'arriver à l'appartement. Il se gara rapidement sur le parking et monta directement son cœur battant la chamade à l'idée de retrouver enfin son crétin de mari. Le roux se posta devant la grande baie vitrée pour observer la rue et il vit rapidement arriver un taxi. Le vizard en sortit et leva la tête immédiatement dans sa direction... le temps se figea pour eux, ils en oublièrent leur environnement. Ichigo comme Shinji échangèrent un regard qui en disait long sur l'absence de l'autre et sur leurs sentiments. Le blond sursauta quand il entendit le coffre se fermer brutalement à côté de lui. Il régla la course et se dirigea vers le hall d'entrée du petit immeuble.

Ichigo se dirigea vers la porte et laissa filtrer un peu de reiatsu pour permettre à Shinji de se diriger dans le couloir. Lorsque la sonnette retentit, le cœur du roux s'était emballé et l'émotion le submergea. Mais cela ne fut rien comparé à la vague qui s'écrasa sur lui lorsqu'il croisa les yeux noisettes. Il s'effaça et laissa entrer son amant. A peine eut-il fermer la porte qu'Ichigo plaqua Shinji contre le mur et l'embrassa passionnément. Le blond répondit à l'urgence et glissa ses bras autour de son cou. Ils restèrent un moment contre le mur, chacun goûtant et savourant la bouche de l'autre. Le baiser devint plus lent et finalement ils le cassèrent pour reprendre leurs souffles.

- Je t'ai manqué à ce que je vois... Chuchota Shinji.

Ichigo regarda intensément Shinji et se pencha pour lui voler un baiser

- Ma vie sans toi... n'a pas beaucoup de raison d'être... répondit enfin dans un souffle l'orangé.

Ichigo avait rapproché son visage de celui de Shinji et son souffle caressait son visage. Il prit délicatement son visage entre ses mains et effleura ses lèvres. Il se recula légèrement quand Shinji voulu lui répondre. Une lueur malicieuse s'était allumé dans le regard d'Ichigo, alors qu'une lueur exaspérée flottait dans les yeux noisette. Ichigo laissa tomber ses mains pour enlacer la taille de son amant.

- -Tu es lent, murmura Shinji.

- -C'est pour mieux te croquer mon enfant

- -Je plaisantais tout à l'heure... je ne suis pas le méchant loup.

- -Moi, si, répondit Ichigo en attrapant la lèvre inférieure de sa victime consentante.

Il la mordilla lentement, son regard toujours planté dans celui du vizard. Lentement sa langue caressa la commissure de ses lèvres. Ces dernières s'ouvrirent pour laisser passer la langue persuasive de son amant. Ichigo joua quelque seconde avec le piercing de son ami... ce dernier laissait échapper des soupirs de contentement. Ichigo prit lentement le visage de Shinji entre ses mains à nouveau et laissa glisser ses doigts dans ses longs cheveux fins. Il dénoua le nœud qui les retenait pour pouvoir jouer avec la longue chevelure de son amant. Lentement et diaboliquement, il entreprit de faire glisser sa cravate tout en faisant descendre ses lèvres vers la gorge offerte du blond. Sa langue s'attarda derrière le lobe de son oreille. Ayant défait la cravate de Shinji, le vizard orange entreprit de défaire lentement, un à un, les boutons de la chemise de l'ancien capitaine qui était accroché à lui comme à une bouée. Sa bouche suivit ses mains et il mordilla gentiment la peau du blond. Les mains entreprenantes excitaient les mamelons . Shinji voulu se débattre. Il haletait

- Va plus vite, t'es trop lent !

Pour toute réponse, Ichigo écarta les pans de la chemise de son amant et s'attaqua a un mamelon offert à sa vue. Lentement, sa langue décrivit des cercles. Il le suça, le titilla. Shinji retenait sa respiration. Bon sang... il va me faire mourir ! Il se débattit un peu mais il retint un cri. Une des mains du jeune homme s'attardait sur son entre jambe et il caressa son aine lentement. Là, Shinji déglutit péniblement... lui qui pensait prendre les choses en main ce soir, il était en train de se faire dévorer. Brutalement, Ichigo souleva son mari et se dirigea directement dans la chambre. Il porta le guerrier jusqu'au lit. Ce dernier allait l'engueuler.

- Merde, je ne suis pas une vierge !

Mais Ichigo n'entendait plus rien. Il regardait intensément sa proie. Cette dernière ne put retenir un halètement. Ichigo fit basculer l'ancien capitaine sur le lit. Il se pencha tel un fauve et commença à déboutonner son pantalon. Ses dents tirant doucement sur le tissus de son boxer. Shinji se sentait quelque peu inquiet. Il n'était pas passif de nature mais là, il sentait l'atmosphère électrique, comme si le temps avait suspendu son vol. Son cœur battait à 100 à l'heure et sa respiration commençait à devenir saccadée. Ils avaient fait souvent l'amour ensemble, mais apparemment cette fois-ci serait particulière ce qui le troubla énormément.

Pendant que le vizard se débattait avec ses idées... Ichigo avait fait glisser son pantalon. Il caresse au travers du tissus la verge de Shinji qui baissa son regard vers le roux qui le fixait intensément. Lentement, Ichigo retira le boxer et sa main caressa la longueur dressé. Il le voyait troublé par son comportement et un sourire plein de tendresse naquit sur ses lèvres. Il entreprit alors de faire courir ses doigts sur la peau douce et pourtant si finement musclé de son mari. Ce dernier était en proie à d'intenses sensations. La bouche de son amant emprunta la voie que ses mains avaient explorée quelques secondes plus tôt. Il aurait voulu bouger mais Ichigo ne voulait pas le laisser faire. L'ancien shinigami remplaçant voulait faire l'amour à Shinji comme jamais auparavant. Il voulait lui faire comprendre une bonne fois pour toute qu'elles étaient ses vrais sentiments à son égard, même si tout devait s'effondrer autour de lui.

La lenteur exquise avec laquelle il attaquait chaque grain de peau... Les lèvres du roux embrassaient chaque parcelle de son corps les frémissements et les soupirs de son amant le rendait fou. Sa langue descendit finalement sur le sexe palpitant de Shinji qui en retint sa respiration. Il attendait depuis un moment et enfin on y arrivait... mais c'était sans compter sur la mauvaise volonté d'Ichigo qui léchait son sexe tout en lui prodiguant des caresses légères qui firent se crisper un peu plus la pauvre victime qu'était Shinji. Les doigts d'Ichigo entrèrent légèrement tout d'abord puis lorsque son amant se détendit un peu plus, plus profondément en son amant. Ichigo caressa doucement la prostate de Shinji et il en profita pour avaler d'un coup la virilité de son amant et commença un doux bal de va et vient qui le faisait frémir.

- I...Ichigo

Shinji ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter par les sensations. Son corps tremblait et sa respiration devint rauque. Ichigo releva lentement et il surplomba le vizard qui le regardait avec des yeux langoureux.

Ichigo entreprit de se déshabiller rapidement et s'allongea à côté de son mari pour échanger des baisers passionnés avec lui. Les mains du roux continuaient à exciter son amant d'un côté et à caresser ses fesses de l'autre. Shinji ne savait plus où il en était. Il caressait le corps devant lui mais, les caresses d'Ichigo ne l'aidait pas beaucoup à avoir les idées clairs. Il haletait, s'impatientait mais il voyait que l'autre n'allait pas souscrire à ses désirs. N'en pouvant plus, il rejeta la main entreprenante pour se plaquer contre le shinigami et entreprit de bouger son bassin contre celui de l'orangé afin que leurs sexes puissent se caresser et éprouver un peu plus leur désir.

Ichigo était plus que passablement excité et ces longs mois d'abstinence eurent raisons de sa volonté. Il retourna le vizard brutalement, et caressa son dos. Il plongea avec délice ses mains dans les longs cheveux blond et il se pencha pour embrasser et mordiller la peau du blond. Les mains d'Ichigo descendirent vers les fesses de Shinji, ils les caressa doucement. Ichigo introduit un doigt, puis un deuxième... Shinji tremblait un peu plus à chaque fois... Ses soupirs devenaient déchirants et il attendait avec impatience qu'on mette fin à son supplice. Il sentit bientôt que les doigts furent remplacés par le membre de son amant. Il se crispa un peu pour finalement se détendre complètement et accepter cette présence en lui. Il ne put s'empêcher de crier au premier coup de rein. Ichigo s'était penché au dessus de lui et avait passé une main devant ses yeux. Il introduisit un doigt dans sa bouche et se mit à jouer en même temps avec ses lèvres, son piercing.

- Je t'en prie... Souffla Shinji

Ichigo arrêta de s'amuser et comprit qu'il était temps pour lui de donner à son amant ce qu'il attendait de lui. Attrapant fermement les hanches de celui-ci, il commença à donner des coups de reins qui arrachèrent des gémissements de plaisir intense à son amant. On entendait le bruit des fesses qui s'entrechoquaient, les halètements de plaisir, les respirations saccadées. Ichigo ferma les yeux et apprécia les sensations qui montaient en lui. Shinji était tellement serré. Une fine pellicule de transpiration recouvrit leurs corps. Pour finalement entendre des râles de plaisir au moment de la libération des deux amants.

Ils se laissèrent tomber lourdement sur le lit défait...

- Tu m'as eu, haletait Shinji.

Ichigo sourit tendrement à son partenaire. Finalement, il se mit sur le dos et regarda le plafond tout en laissant baisser son rythme cardiaque. Shinji se rapprocha et posa sa tête sur le torse de son amant. Ils profitèrent du silence et de la quiétude de la pièce. Ichigo avait enroulé ses doigts dans les longs cheveux blond et les caressaient doucement. Il adorait faire cela... c'était d'ailleurs pour cela que Shinji les avaient laissés repousser. Kensei n'arrêtait pas de râler car il disait que cela faisait « fille », mais il s'en moquait. Il savait à qui il devait faire plaisir, car son amant se pliait toujours en quatre pour lui. Ichigo se pencha pour attraper la couverture et les recouvrit tous les deux. S'enroulant dedans, ils se laissèrent bercés par la respiration de leur partenaire.

Hirako releva la tête et contempla les yeux ambres qui le scrutaient en retour.

- Tu m'as manqué Shinji... Reste avec moi toujours ! Lui chuchota t'il.

- A moi aussi... Je ne te promet pas de ne pas encore m'absenter encore un peu... Mais, je me déplacerai beaucoup moins. Et puis... Souffla le blond, une fois que tu quitteras Karakura et que nous retournerons en Espagne, nous ne serons plus séparer. Donc, Fit Shinji en ronronnant, nous ne serons plus très souvent séparé.

Ichigo lui sourit tendrement et Hirako lui lança un regard exaspéré.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça...

- Comment ? fit doucement Ichigo.

- Comme tu le fais ! grinça des dents Hirako.

- Pourquoi ? Je ne fais que te regarder...

- Abrutis ! Tes yeux...

- Quoi mes yeux...

Hirako posa une main sur les yeux d'Ichigo. Il était trop troublé par l'amour qu'il y lisait. Son cœur se serrait à chaque fois. Car lui, n'était pas capable de le lui montrer avec autant de sincérité. Et pourtant, ces regards là, ces moments là... Il aurait voulu qu'il dure sans jamais finir. Ichigo ne bougea pas... Il embrassa juste doucement le bord de son pouce qui se trouvait à la hauteur de ses lèvres. Ichigo avança sa tête et l'attrapa entre ses dents et se mit à le sucer et à le lécher consciencieusement. Hirako gémit et finalement retira son doigt et remonta à la hauteur des yeux ambres sous lui.

- Grand crétin !

- Moi aussi... et tellement...

Hirako le fixait avec intensité. Ses yeux bruns montraient pour une de ses rares occasions beaucoup de tendresses. Il se pencha en avant et mordilla sa lèvre inférieure. Ichigo enlaça de ses bras puissants la plus petite carrure de son amant. Ses doigts s'emmêlant dans ses long cheveux longs. La langue d'Hirako s'insinua dans la bouche d'Ichigo qui lui donna un accès plus grand pour laisser passer la sienne. Lentement, elles s'emmêlèrent pour se défaire. Pour se taquiner et se caresser. Les mains d'Ichigo avait enserré tendrement la tête de Shinji. Leur baiser lent devint voluptueux. Hirako glissa une de ses mains dans les cheveux en épis de son amant. Il cassa son baiser pour qu'ils puissent reprendre leurs respirations.

Ichigo se pencha pour attraper la couverture et les recouvrit tous les deux.

- Je suis heureux ! Souffla Ichigo.

- Tss...

- On dort un peu ?

- J'aimerai rester tout le temps au lit avec toi !

- T'y survivrai pas ! Fit moqueur Ichigo qui laissa échapper un bâillement.

- Dors !

Hirako entendit quelques minutes plus tard la respiration régulière de son amant. Il ferma les yeux. Il était toujours au dessus d'Ichigo qui refusait pour l'instant de le laisser échapper. Ses mains puissantes enroulées dans ses longs cheveux. Le blond murmura alors dans un souffle, certain qu'Ichigo n'entendrai pas sa déclaration.

- Je t'aime plus que n'importe qui... mon amour ! Et je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi. Et le pire c'est que tu le sais. Maugréa t'il finalement entre ses dents.

Il finit par poser sa tête sur l'épaule d'Ichigo et se laissa bercer par la douce respiration du vizard sous lui.

* * *

eh, eh... à bientôt pour la suite !


	7. Apprendre à aimer

Hello Week-end donc... Chapitre ^^

Bonjour à toutes et tous ! J'espère que tout roule pour vous... voici un new chapitre de la fic !

A bientôt, bisous

Ernia... un spécial kiss pour toi et tout le boulot que tu fais ! (même si ici... je t'ai pas fait corriger... je sais que tu l'aimes beaucoup cette fic !)

Disclamer : Range ton zanpakuto Kurosaki... Je vais le dire ! Bleach est à mo... Aïlleeuuuux !!! c'est à Tite Kubo ! (mince, peut même pas plaisanter ! Tss, comme s'ils ne s'en étaient pas douté franchement -_-')

J'avoue que ce chapitre, je l'aime particulièrement... J'espère que vous l'aimerez aussi ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Ichigo se leva en premier. Shinji dormait au milieu des draps froissés et son amant le recouvrit. Il allait se relever quand une main s'était levé doucement et emprisonna son poignet.

- Tu vas où ? Demanda la voix ensommeillée de Shinji.

- Je travaille aujourd'hui.

Il s'était penché sur son mari et l'avait embrassé sur le front. Ce dernier ne semblait pas s'en émouvoir, encore tout endormit.

- Tu peux pas rester avec moi ?

- Demain… Promis !

- Je fais quoi moi en attendant ?

- Déjà repose toi… je suis sur que t'a pas dormi dans l'avion.

- …

- Ce soir ça te dit si on sortait ?

- Mmmm...

Dors, lui murmura tendrement Ichigo au creux de l'oreille.

Il en profita pour l'embrasser et voyait que les yeux de son amant se refermait doucement. Le vizard le lâcha et se rendormit. Ichigo remonta une nouvelle fois la couverture sur Hirako pour qu'il ne prenne pas froid. Il se prit la direction de la salle de bain et se prit une douche.

°0°0°0°

Ichigo se dirigea vers la clinique de son père. Il entra dans cette dernière et salua le médecin déjà à s'occuper d'un patient. Ichigo fit un café et prépara ses affaires en toute sérénité. Une urgence se présenta et la prit en charge. Bientôt, aucun des deux médecins n'eut de temps pour discuter ou pour prendre une pause. Le roux compris pourquoi son père avait tant besoin d'aide, un second médecin ici n'était vraiment pas du luxe. La réputation d'Isshin n'était plus à faire et sa gentillesse faisait affluer les malades dans la petite structure familiale que beaucoup préférait à l'indifférence de l'hôpital central de Karakura.

Vers 14 h, le père et le fils purent s'accorder une courte pause déjeuner.

- Alors, il est arrivé ?

- Hum…

- Il râle toujours autant ?

- C'est qu'il est en forme… rétorqua Ichigo avec un sourire.

- Tu crois qu'il…

La porte s'ouvrit et Shinji entra dans la pièce où les deux médecins mangeaient. Isshin arrondit les yeux de surprise et Ichigo eut un grand sourire.

- Shinji… Que fais-tu là ?

- Je m'ennuyais, je suis venu voir si tu bossais !

- Je prend ma pause déjeuner…

- Oh… débordé ?

- Plutôt oui !

Shinji s'était approché et regarda le bento d'Ichigo avec un œil circonspect. Puis, il se tourna vers Isshin et le salua distraitement.

- Hirako, je n'aurai pas cru que tu serais venu jusqu'ici.

- Pourquoi ? Parce ce que tu es là ? Shinji haussa les épaules. De toute façon, il faut que je m'y fasse, tu es mon beau-père ! Gronda t'il entre ses dents. Comme si tu ne pouvais pas l'éliminer… reprocha t'il à Ichigo.

Ichigo se leva et posa son bento dans l'évier et au passage donna un petit coup sur la tête de Shinji.

- Tu me décoiffes ! Attention… Protesta Shinji.

- Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi aussi…

- A propos de quoi ?

Ichigo lui lança un regard exaspéré et le blond marmonna quelque chose. Se tournant vers Isshin

- Je crois que quelqu'un est entré dans votre clinique…

- Ichigo va-y allez ! ricana Isshin.

- J'ai a lui parler…

- « Parler ? »

- Papa tu sors et c'est tout !

- Bien… A tout à l'heure.

Shinji regarda la porte se fermer et finalement se tourna vers Ichigo. Son regard devint furieux et il traversa l'espace qui les séparait pour le plaquer contre un mur.

- Que t'arrive t'il ?

- Qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? Peux-tu m'expliquer cela ?

Hirako sortit son portable et mis sa messagerie en route et plaqua le téléphone à l'oreille d'Ichigo. Celui-ci blêmit en entendant la voix d'Heather.

- Salut Shinji. Écoute cela fait des mois que j'en parle à Ichigo et je ne pense pas qu'à ce jour il t'en ai parlé mais, je suis morte d'inquiétude. Il est en période d'Hollowification et c'est déjà à un stade avancé. Je t'en supplie aide-le ! Ichigo m'en voudra mais, c'est stupide de mourir par entêtement.

Ichigo baissa les yeux et rencontra les yeux de glace de son mari. Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoique se soit, Ichigo prit une gifle.

- Que crois-tu faire ? Qui suis-je pour toi ? C'est quoi cette comédie du tout va bien… Te rends-tu compte de ce que je traverse depuis que j'ai eu ce message ce midi. J'ai appelé les autres et ils vont arrivés prochainement.

- Mais Shinji…

- Ichigo pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ?

Ichigo avait le cœur qui palpitait et n'en revenait toujours pas de la gifle de Shinji qui était dans une colère noire. La lueur d'angoisse dans le fond de ses yeux, celle qu'Ichigo avait lui-même peur de voir apparaître…

- Répond-moi au moins ! Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? Tu en es où actuellement ?

Shinji coinçait toujours Ichigo contre le mur, sa poigne était de fer et il était clair qu'il ne le lâcherai pas tant qu'il n'aurai pas parlé.

- Je… je devais t'en parler ce soir…

- Bien sur ! Prend-moi pour un imbécile en plus ! S'écria Shinji.

- Je ne pouvais pas t'en parler au téléphone Shinji. Avoua Ichigo. Je voyais bien ce que cela te faisais et comment tu étais à la mort d'Isane…

- Depuis combien de temps ? Avoue !

- Il est revenu clairement après notre dispute après notre séjour dans le désert !

- Pardon ? Les yeux de Shinji s'élargirent. Donc, quand tu es venu pour… tu étais déjà ? Attends, ça remonte à combien de temps tout ça ? A 6 ans ? Mais… Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit avant ? Je cours à travers le monde pour sauver des gens pour qui j'ai certes une certaine amitié. Pour certains, je ne connais quasiment rien... et **TOI** la seule personne **que j'aime**, la seule à protéger, tu souffres depuis si longtemps sans rien me dire ?

Shinji lâcha Ichigo ses yeux étaient écarquillés et emplie de douleur.

- Tu manques de confiance en moi autant que cela ? Murmura Shinji d'une voix faible.

- Non ! C'est… je ne voulais pas que tu souffres…

Ichigo s'était approché mais Shinji se tourna d'un bloc vers lui et lui balança son poing à la figure.

- Ça c'est pour me dire des conneries aussi grosses que toi ! Voilà pourquoi je m'inquiète tout le temps pour toi ! Comment veux-tu que je vive en sachant que tu me caches des choses aussi importante pour nous ? Tu tiens donc tant que cela à crever ? Et si je n'étais pas là pendant « la » crise… Qu'aurais-tu fait ? Tu aurais recommencé comme en Angleterre… je t'aurai surpris en train d'assassiner des shinigamis ? Ton entêtement va jusqu'à la bêtise…

- Hirako ! Fit la voix d'Isshin.

Les deux hommes se tournèrent et regardèrent le médecin qui regardait soucieux Ichigo.

- Ichigo… Je ne veux pas me mêler de ta vie mais là, je trouve qu'Hirako à raison. De plus, tu es venu m'aider en étant dans un état où c'est plutôt toi qui devrait te faire soigner… Je te relève de ta charge dans la clinique ! Tant que tu n'es pas guérit, je refuse de te surmener avec le travail qu'il y a à faire ici.

- Mais… attend…

- Non ! C'est trop grave. Je suis vraiment surpris que tu ne te rendes pas compte à quel point ton état est critique. Que tu ne m'en parles pas parce ce que je ne sache pas vraiment ce que cela représente, soit ! Mais Shinji est ton mari et ensuite, c'est certainement lui qui comprendra le mieux cette situation. Avoir peur de blesser ? c'est en te comportant comme tu le fait que tu blesses les gens que tu aimes…

Hirako eu un léger signe de remerciement envers Isshin et se tourna vers Ichigo qui se tenait debout les épaules voûtées et la tête basse, une de ses mains dans sa chevelure épaisse.

- Shinji raccompagne Ichigo à votre appartement. Je crois que vous devez vous parler et ce rapidement.

- Merci Isshin ! Le blond était reconnaissant au père d'Ichigo qui pour une fois était tout à fait sérieux.

Ichigo se résigna et abandonna sa veste blanche. Les deux hommes quittèrent la clinique et le roux conduisit jusqu'à l'appartement. Un silence régnait entre eux et Ichigo ne savait vraiment pas comment l'interpréter. Le visage Shinji était comme un masque dans lequel il ne pouvait voir aucunes expressions.

Une fois dans l'appartement, à la surprise d'Ichigo, Shinji le prit dans ses bras et cacha son visage dans son cou.

- Tu me donnes trop de raisons de m'inquiéter à chaque fois !

Ichigo soupira et enlaça la taille du blond et le serra contre lui. La bouche de Shinji effleura la nuque du roux. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de son cou. Ses lèvres continuèrent de remonter pour caresser la mâchoire de son mari et avec une main fit pencher sa tête pour s'emparer de ses lèvres. Une des mains de Shinji glissa sous la chemise du roux et caressa les muscles de son torse lentement allant jusqu'à jouer avec un mamelon à le faire durcir sous ses doigts. Il récupéra son gémissement dans sa bouche.

- Je t'avais dit que Karakura était une mauvaise idée… Chuchota Shinji

- Shinji…

- Chut… Tu me diras encore des mensonges !

Ichigo ouvrit grand les yeux, ceux de son mari étaient dur.

- Je ne veux pas te regarder te détruire et souffrir sans rien dire ! Tu n'as même pas idée de ce que je peux ressentir en ce moment. Partout où je vais, où que je soit… tu me suis comme mon ombre… mes seuls pensées sont occupées par toi, je me demande si tu vas bien, si tu n'as aucun problème, si tu es triste ou gaie, j'ai peur à l'idée de te perdre et de ne pas être là pour toi ! D'aider les personnes qu'il ne faut pas… Je culpabilise en pensant au temps que je donne aux autres et que je ne t'accorde pas. D'être loin de toi et une punition pour moi. Tu comprends combien je peux souffrir en ce moment ? Je ne pense pas… car je ne t'ai jamais rien caché malgré les distances qui nous séparait, même si tu te mettais en colère, je t'ai toujours avouez mes faiblesses… alors pourquoi ?

Tout en parlant Shinji caressait le corps d'Ichigo qui se trouvait débrailler et qui se tordait de plaisir sous ses caresses.

- Shin..ji !

- Tu me dis m'aimer… tu me le dis… mais le penses-tu ? Je préfère que tu ne me dises pas tes sentiments et que tu me dises tes peines et tes blessures, c'est cela aimer pour moi. C'est avoir confiance en l'autre ! A quoi cela sert de dire à une personne que tu l'aimes, si tu es incapable de te confier, de donner à l'autre. Je te déteste Ichi autant que je t'aime pour m'avoir rendu esclave de toi ! Et surtout de m'avoir enchaîner à mes émotions. Je ne suis plus qu'un pantin attendant que tu me donnes des brides de ton amour. Je ne veux plus ça ! Ichigo cela fait 7 ans pratiquement que nous sommes ensemble, traversant les aléas de la vie, nous avons nos joies et nos peines… donne moi tout de toi ! Je prends tout, tu comprends Ichi ? Comprends-tu que je me nourris que de toi ? Tu m'obliges à être ce que je ne suis pas, à me dévoiler à chaque fois un peu plus… quand me montreras tu tes blessures et ton cœur comme je peux te les montrer ? Suis-je le seul à réellement t'aimer ? Dit-moi ce que je dois faire pour qu'enfin tu daignes me dévoiler toutes tes facettes ? As-tu peur de moi ? Moi, je donnerai ma vie pour toi pour que tu vives et que tu découvres le monde comme j'ai pu le découvrir. Aimer c'est souffrir Ichigo ne l'as-tu pas encore compris ? Si tu ne le sais pas… j'aurai l'éternité pour te faire découvrir la beauté cruelle de ce sentiment à la fois doux et amer !

En même temps, Shinji bougeait dans Ichigo. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent les larmes glissaient dans ceux du roux et une douleur flottait dans ceux du blond. Hirako se pencha sur son mari et lui souffla contre les lèvres

- Tu es tout ce que j'ai… Quand comprendras-tu crétin que je ne peux pas et je ne veux pas que tu me mettre à côté de ta vie. Tu n'es plus seul… je suis là, pour le restant de tes jours ! Je resterai accroché à toi comme une sangsue ! Tu finiras par comprendre mes sentiments un jour…

Les deux hommes se libérèrent et Ichigo gisait sur le sol du salon essoufflé et perdu. Il attira le blond qui était assis à côté de lui et qui le regardait indécis. La prise était douce et sans animosité, Shinji se laissa glisser sur le sol et se retrouva dans les bras d'Ichigo. Ce dernier l'embrassa ne pouvant répondre à une telle déclaration, ses mains tremblaient sur les bras de Shinji.

- Nous en reparlerons Ichigo… Viens…

Shinji se redressa et aida le roux à se mettre debout. Ils laissèrent leurs vêtements en vrac et Hirako entraina le jeune homme dans leur chambre. Ils s'arrêtèrent brutalement, une aura maléfique avait pénétré l'espace humain. Ils se regardèrent surpris et Shinji lança à Ichigo.

- Si tu y vas, je te tue… même si je dois m'achever ensuite !

Ichigo hocha la tête et suivit Hirako dans la chambre…

- Donc, je suis ici pour te faire regretter tout le mal que tu me donnes mon cher mari tête de mule.

- Fait de moi ce que tu veux…

- Non Ichi… tu vas apprendre à me faire confiance…

Et shinji prit une de ces cravates et l'attacha autour de la tête d'Ichigo.

- Montre moi qui tu es vraiment Ichi… donne-moi tout ce que tu peux me donner ! Souffla Shinji.

Au loin une bataille faisait rage entre les shinigamis et les Soul Evil… Alors que dans un appartement un vizard apprenait à aimer !

* * *

_J'espère que le chapitre vous aura plu !!_

_Une 'tite Review ? Non... ok... Je sors... Tss ! Vous aurez quand même un prochain chapitre_

_Que vous le vouliez ou pas ! Na !!_


	8. Besoin de ton aide fils

hum... me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre !

Je vous souhaite un agréablement et j'espère que vous êtes confortablement installé

Disclamer : eut.. Tite et Kubo... c'est l'auteur original

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Isshin avait rangé son matériel et se demandait ce qu'il allait faire durant sa soirée. Peut-être allé voir Urahara… Cela faisait un moment qu'ils ne s'étaient pas parlé ! Ses pensées dérivèrent vers son fils et son cœur se serra à l'idée des épreuves qu'il traversait encore une fois et pour lequel de toute façon, il ne pouvait rien. De toute façon, la seule personne dont il avait besoin se trouvait à côté de lui. Il n'avait très surpris quand Ichigo lui avait dit que son mari était Shinji Hirako, mais maintenant en ayant vu ce qu'il avait vu plutôt sur le couple, il comprenait que c'était la personne la plus qualifié pour être avec son fils. Le vizard blond comprenait par quoi Ichigo passait et surtout… il l'aimait. Pas d'un amour fugace ou de ces amours qui des la première épreuve s'étiole… Non, c'était un amour sincère, profond et brûlant, d'un amour qui vous brûle l'âme et qui vous torture. Celui qui vous apporte autant de joie que de douleurs.

Isshin abandonna ses instruments et se dirigea vers la fenêtre et observa le ciel et songea à sa femme. Elle aurait été heureuse de savoir son fils entre de si bonne mains, même si ce mariage été peu orthodoxe… comme lui, elle se serait réjouit de l'amour qu'Ichigo recevait. Isshin sentit soudain la présence des Soul Evil entrer dans la dimension humaine. Il fronça les sourcils. Ils en avaient discuté avec Urahara et Ryuuken, ces nouvelles saletés étaient franchement très difficile même pour un capitaine de les supprimer. Il avait été très surpris quand il s'était rendu compte qu'Ichigo en avait supprimé quelque uns avec une facilité déconcertante alors qu'eux avec un seul mettait un temps fou pour parvenir au résultat du vizard.

Isshin sentit arriver les shinigamis. Ils étaient venu en nombre cette fois-ci ! Enfin, ils prenaient les choses très au sérieux. Non pas qu'Ukitake ne sache pas depuis longtemps à quoi il avait à faire, mais il envoyait toujours qu'une seule division… Or, c'était plutôt des haut gradés qu'il fallait envoyé. Mais, il comprenait aussi que le Soutaïcho ne pouvait laisser le Sereitei sans ses défenses. Isshin ressortit du matériel et se dit que bientôt, sa clinique serait envahis par des shinigami blessés !

Il ne se trompa pas, car quelques minutes plus tard, il vit arriver les premiers hommes tombés. C'était un vrai carnage… Isshin fit de son mieux ! Il aurait aimé que son fils soit avec lui mais, il comprenait que trop bien sa position et puis, Shinji refuserai qu'il intervienne et il ne voulait pas causer de discorde dans ce couple qui devait être en plus d'être fusionnel, être aussi très passionnel connaissant le caractère des deux hommes. La bataille se prolongea jusque très tôt le lendemain matin. Isshin était épuisé mais, ne le montra pas car certains de ces patients étaient en train de mourir sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire.

La porte de la clinique s'ouvrit violemment et il vit apparaître Yoruichi suivi par Renji qui tenait dans ses bras Rukia Kuchiki.

- Isshin fait quelque chose… Lança Yoruichi. Je vais regarder les autres cas…

Isshin se déplaça vers la jeune femme qui semblait proche des portes de la mort. Il demanda à Renji de la déposer sur un brancard, car tous ces lits étaient occupés. Le médecin jeta un œil sur le capitaine de la 2ème division qui s'occupait des cas les plus légers et leurs demandait ensuite de retourner à la Soul Society pour ne pas encombrer inutilement le passage.

- Vous pouvez faire quelque chose ? Demanda anxieusement Renji.

- Laisse moi l'examiner d'abord, que je vois où elle a été le plus touché.

Isshin demanda à Renji de partir pour qu'il puisse travailler en paix. Peu de temps plus tard Byakuya Kuchiki vint les rejoindre et regarda l'ancien capitaine s'occuper de sa sœur. Il vit son beau-frère se ronger les sangs et Yoruichi aider pour des cas plus léger que ceux de sa sœur. Le noble finit par demander aux shinigamis de retourner à la Soul Society pour se faire soigner par la 4ème division. Que seuls ceux qui avaient besoin d'aide et incapable de se déplacer sur l'instant restaient au sein de la clinique.

Isshin finit par se résoudre, voyant qu'il était épuisé et qu'il ne pouvait plus s'occuper seul de tous les cas. Il sortit son portable.

- Que faites-vous ? Demanda Byakuya.

- J'appelle Ichigo pour m'aider…

- Comment pourrait-il vous aider, il ne connaît pas le kid…

- Ichigo manipule le kidô curatif aussi bien qu'un membre de la 4ème division. Déclara Isshin.

- Pourquoi n'est-il pas là alors ? Demanda Renji

- Parce ce que je ne sais pas s'il est suffisamment bien pour pouvoir m'aider !

- Pardon ? Fit Yoruichi qui s'était approché d'Isshin.

- Ichigo a de gros problème et ne peux pas m'aider pour l'instant. Mais là, j'ai besoin de lui ! Espérons qu'Hirako le laisse venir !

- Hirako ? Demanda la femme-chat.

- Le mari d'Ichigo !

Tous ouvrirent de grand yeux. Yoruichi stupéfaite repris

- Le mari d'Ichigo… Attend ! Ne me dit pas que ces deux crétins se sont mis ensemble ?

- Si ! Fit simplement Isshin.

- 'tain… Ichigo est gay ! s'exclama Renji. Et il est marié avec un homme…

La voix du shinigami rouge était faible et interrogative, comme si l'éventualité était au-dessus de son entendement. Renji rougit violemment.

- Ça c'est trop pour lui ! Ironisa la femme chat.

- C'est certain. Commenta Byakuya qui remit de sa surprise avait repris son air indifférent.

Isshin composa le numéro de son fils. Après quelques sonneries Shinji décrocha.

- Yo !

- Hirako ?

- Qui tu veux que se soit ! Demanda stoïque Shinji.

- Ichigo par exemple ! Ironisa Isshin.

- Qu'est ce que tu lui veux ?

- Tu peux me le passer ?

- Il dort !

- J'ai besoin de lui Hirako… Il y a beaucoup de shinigami qui sont tombés !

- Et alors ? demanda indifférent le blond.

- Certains sont en train de mourir ! Et certains d'entre eux sont les anciens amis de mon fils. Je sais qu'il n'est pas très bien. Mais, s'il pouvait m'aider juste un peu sans se forcer…

- Bon supplie pas Isshin ! C'est pas ton genre… et Ichi va m'en vouloir pour ça. Je vais le réveiller et il va venir. Par contre, si ça va plus je lui ferai arrêter les traitements. Compris ?

- Très bien… Je vous attends !

- Dit aux autres que s'il touche à Ichi, je les bute !

- Rien n'arrivera !

- Je l'espère…

Isshin éteignit son portable.

- Alors ? Demanda Yoruichi.

- Hirako va le réveiller et il va venir… Il travaillera et devra arrêter avant qu'il n'atteigne se limite.

Un silence s'installa. Certains se demandant si Ichigo allait si mal !

°0°0°0°0°

Shinji se dirigea vers la chambre d'un pas lent et se maudit d'avoir eu la curiosité d'ouvrir le portable. Il s'assit sur le lit et son regard s'adoucit quand il observa le visage du roux endormis et pelotonné dans les couvertures. C'était dommage de le réveiller, le jeune homme semblait si paisible.

- Ichi… dit doucement Shinji.

Tout en parlant, il caressa les cheveux en épis si doux quand on les caressait. La main du blond descendit lentement vers la mâchoire d'ichigo pour caresser les lèvres entre-ouverte du roux.

- Hum… protesta –il.

- Ichi… Isshin t'attend, il est débordé. Y va y avoir des morts !

Ichigo ouvrit tout de suite ses yeux. Il se redressa sur le coude et regarda son mari surpris.

- Des morts ?

- Tu te souviens de tout à l'heure… les présences que nous avons ressentis. Et bien, apparemment les shinigamis se sont pris une raclée. Ton père à besoin de toi. Laisse ton corps ici et utilise ton badge.

Shinji lui tendit à contre-cœur s'était évident.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tss ! Si tu savais que ton père m'avait appelé et que je ne t'en avais pas parlé… et surtout si je laissais tes amis mourir tu m'en voudrais à mort ! Et ça, je ne le veux pas non plus.

- La voix de Shinji était dépitée.

- Merci Shinji. Fit Ichigo.

Il appliqua le badge sur lui et se retrouva sur le lit debout dans son uniforme noir, Zangetsu fermement attaché au dos.

- Je t'accompagne… Je serai plus tranquille. Il y a du monde là-bas.

- Je préfère également ! Murmura Ichigo. Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre et fut rejoint par Shinji dehors dans sa tenue de capitaine de la 5ème division.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent et Ichigo se pencha pour embrasser sa moitié toujours inquiète.

- Allons-y ! Lança Ichigo.

Ils arrivèrent en moins d'une seconde devant la clinique. Ichigo ouvrit la porte en premier et se dirigea vers le reiatsu de son père. Il savait qui était là, mais ne laissa rien transparaître sur son visage. Il ouvrit la porte donnant à la salle de soin. Son regard parcouru la salle, il croisa les yeux de Renji, Byakuya, Yoruichi et d'autres shinigamis qui étaient vraiment bien amoché. Il se dirigea vers Isshin sans rien dire. Il tira Zangetsu et le tendit derrière et il sentit qu'on lui prenait. Il savait d'ailleurs très bien qui le prenait.

Ichigo poussa gentiment son père et regarda Rukia allongé et entrepris de commencer les soins immédiatement. Son père se recula soulager, il était épuisé… ses propres problèmes de santé jouaient. Il observa les gestes précis de son fils et reconnu les gestes sur d'un médecin de la 4ème division. Isshin vit le visage de Rukia se détendre et su qu'elle serait sauvée. Il se leva vers les autres capitaines qui eut observait Shinji qui s'était assis sur le bureau, gardant Zangetsu et mangeant une pomme.

- Rukia est sauvée !

- Tu croyais quoi toi ? Ichi est très bon en kido… enfin normal, c'est moi qui lui ai tout appris ! Enfin, sauf pour le kido curatif, ça c'est Aiko !

- Aiko ?

- Une vizard ! Lâcha Shinji évasif.

- Pas étonnant alors qu'il ai fait ce qu'il a fait quand il est arrivé ! déclara pensive Yoruichi.

- Qu'a t'il fait encore ? Demanda Shinji en alerte.

- Tu te calmes Hirako… Ichigo t'expliqueras lui-même pas la peine de vous reprendre la tête maintenant. Déclara Isshin fatigué.

Tous regardèrent le roux qui continuait ses soins patiemment. Bientôt, Hirako vit les regards insistants des shinigamis devant lui. Leurs yeux ne faisaient que des aller-retour entre lui et Ichigo.

- Qu'y a t'il encore ? Demanda Shinji.

- Disons que c'est très dur d'imaginer l'ex-capitaine de la 5ème division Hirako Shinji marié avec l'ex-shinigami remplaçant Kurosaki Ichigo. Ironisa la femme-chat.

Les deux autres hommes s'étouffèrent plus ou moins discrètement selon la personnalité.

- Je ne vois rien qui soit sujet de discussion. Et que vous n'imaginiez pas m'arrange… Alors, foutez-nous la paix !

Shinji jeta son trognon de pomme et leva les yeux vers les différents protagonistes d'un air souverainement indifférent.

- Ichigo se leva et se dirigea vers un autre shinigami mal en point.

- Eh Ichigo n'abandonne pas Rukia, elle a encore besoin de toi ! Elle est pas réveillé…

Le roux leva les yeux et regarda Renji en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je ne peux pas faire plus. Le reste c'est la 4ème division qui le fera… Il y a d'autres shinigamis qui ont besoin de moi. Maintenant, excusez-moi mais j'ai à faire !

Ichigo se dirigea vers un autre lit et entreprit de travailler pour soigner le blesser. Il tourna son dos indifférent aux autres personnes présentent. Shinji s'installa de telle façon sur le bureau qu'il pouvait comater tranquillement dans son coin. Isshin, lui s'occupait des cas moins sérieux à son rythme. Les autres shinigamis se sentaient inutiles et observaient le shinigami orange qui semblait à son affaire. Pourtant au bout d'une heure, Shinji se mit sur ces pieds précipitamment et se plaça dans son dos. Le blond posa une main sur l'épaule d'Ichigo.

- Tu arrêtes maintenant ! C'était un ordre.

- Mais… j'ai..

- Tu arrêtes, j'ai dit !

Ichigo fronça les sourcils et observa Shinji. Les autres avait été très surpris par la rapidité du blond et de son ton catégorique. Que se passait-il ?

- Tu ne t'es pas aperçu de quelque chose.

Le roux ferma les yeux et soudain sentit la présence très proche de shirosaki. Il en ouvrit les yeux de surprise et ouvrit la bouche pour parler… Mais Shinji lui enfonça une pilule dans la bouche.

- Avale !

Ichigo faillit s'étouffer et Shinji leva les yeux au ciel et marmonnant !

- 'tain ! même un cacheton peut lui faire la peau à ce gars !

- C'est de ta faute ! Gronda Ichigo. T'as pas vu comment tu me l'as enfoncé dans la bouche ! crétin !

- Ben voilà, je te sauve la vie encore une fois et tu me remercies de cette façon ! Tss… aucune reconnaissance ce gamin !

- Bon les enfants ! Fit Isshin. On se calme et je pense que tu vas aller te reposer Ichigo ?

- Bien évidemment ! Rétorqua Shinji qui prit la main d'Ichigo dans la sienne et la tira.

Ichigo se mit debout et récupéra Zangetsu au vol. Il avait lâché la main de Shinji. Il se tourna vers son père.

- Ça va aller ?

- Tu m'as donné un bon coup de main. Pour moi, se sera facile maintenant.

- Ichigo !

Ce dernier se tourna vers Yoruichi.

- Le soutaïcho veut te voir…

- Pas question ! Lâcha Hirako qui se plaça devant Ichigo une main sur son zanpakuto. Bien qu'il fut calme chacun su que c'était très clairement une menace. Ichigo n'ira nul part sans moi et si le Soutaïcho veut le voir, il peut se déplacer !

- Ne fais pas l'imbécile Hirako ! Répliqua Yoruichi. Nous avons besoin d'Ichigo.

Hirako ricana.

- Bien sur… qu'importe les conséquences ? Pour vous, cela n'en aura aucune… mais pour moi, c'est autre chose..

- Shinji, je rentre ! Souffla l'orangé.

- Je te suis…

- Ichigo ! Lança Renji.

L'orangé se tourna et scruta le visage du tatoué qui lui dit

- Merci Ichi !

Ichigo lui adressa un sourire et quitta la pièce, Hirako sur les talons.

- Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit Isshin ! Tapa du pied le capitaine de la 2ème division.

- Que veux-tu que je dise… De toute façon, Ichigo n'écoute qu'Hirako et lui ne veut pas entendre parler de la Soul Society.

- C'est un pantin ou quoi ?

- Non, il l'aime !

Isshin tourna le dos aux shinigamis et rangea ses affaires.

- Maintenant, je vais aller dormir car je vais travailler avec des humains dans peu de temps. Tous peuvent rentrer. Par contre, Rukia laissa-là dans le lit où je l'ai placé. Je préfère attendre son réveil.

- Merci ! Fit Renji.

- Ne me remercie pas Renji… C'est Ichigo qui a tout fait !

- Il est devenu très fort ! Fit songeur Byakuya.

- Ouaih ! lâcha Renji.

Tous pensèrent à l'allier de choix qu'il pouvait être… par contre, il y avait Hirako et se serait compliqué et surtout la « maladie »… De quoi souffrait Ichigo ? Isshin n'était pas très loquace… Ils trouveraient et ramèneraient à nouveau le shinigami remplaçant dans leur rang !

* * *

à bientôt !


	9. Enlèvement

Bonjour à toutes et tous ^^

Voici donc, un nouveau chap de 8 ans après V2

Je voulais vous remercier d'avoir mis cette histoire dans vos favoris. Cette fic me touche particulière et de voir qu'elle puisse vous plaire aussi, me fait particulièrement plaisir.

Sinon, bonne lecture et bien sur... C'est à Tite les Droits de Bleach !

* * *

Byakuya, Renji et Yoruichi se tenaient devant le Soutaïcho. Ukitake était pensif quant aux déclarations des trois capitaines concernant l'intervention d'Ichigo en matière de manipulation de kidô.

- Donc, Ichigo Kurosaki a suivi l'enseignement d'Hirako Shinji pendant toutes ces années. Ce qui explique alors sa capacité à utiliser le hado et le bukado aussi facilement… Et vous dite qu'il a aussi suivi un enseignement en kido curatif ?

- Oui ! Déclara Yoruichi. Je vous aurez bien emmené Ichigo pour que nous puissions en discuter avec lui mais apparemment Hirako ne le laissera pas venir ici ! Pourtant, il nous serait d'une aide précieuse… Tout comme Hirako aussi mais, il est sur qu'il rejettera en force toute demande d'aide. Notre seul moyen d'avoir un vizard dans nos rangs reste Ichigo Kurosaki.

Un petit silence s'installa et c'est la voix neutre de Byakuya qui le cassa

- N'oublions pas quand même une chose… Hirako est contre le fait qu'Ichigo nous aide parce qu'il prétend que Kurosaki est malade.

- Quelle maladie ? Demanda Yoruichi. Il n'a pas su nous en parler !

- Vous avez vu tout comme moi la réaction qu'il a eu à un moment… Il lui a donné apparemment quelque chose qui bloquait une manifestation de sa maladie.

- C'est vrai… Renchérit Renji. J'aurai juré qu'Hirako semblait paniquer d'ailleurs à ce moment là.

- Nous ne lui demandons pas la lune ! Déclara le capitaine de la 2ème division. Il pourrait au moins faire l'effort de venir en discuter ici.

- Je ne sais pas mais… après que nous lui ayons demandé de ne plus se mêler des affaires de la Soul Society, je comprends qu'il n'ai pas envie de nous revoir. Marmonna Renji.

- Les choses ont changé depuis ! Déclara pensivement Ukitake. Vous savez pertinemment que nous avons un mal fou à repousser les attaques des Soul Evil et j'avoue que je rechigne moi-même à lui demander de l'aide, surtout s'il est en mauvaise santé… Pourtant… Aucun autre vizard ne voudra nous aider ! Il nous faut quelqu'un dans le monde des humains, je ne peux pas poster constamment un capitaine dans ce monde. Surtout avec toutes les attaques que nous avons à subir en ce moment. Peut-être que si nous arrivions à persuader Kurosaki, nous pourrions persuader les autres et ainsi éviter que l'ancien shinigami remplaçant ne prenne part au combat. Si Hirako Shinji prenait sa place…

- Je trouverai cela étonnant ! Fit la voix froide de Byakuya.

- Moi, je pense que si… déclara Yoruichi. Après tout, ils se sont mariés ces deux crétins et Hirako semble particulièrement amoureux d'Ichigo. Cela pourrait marcher !

- Euh… Fit Renji. Moi ça ne me plaît pas comme plan ! Ichigo va être fou si on lui fait un coup pareil. Parce ce que soit dit en passant, Ichigo a l'air pas mal épris de son côté pour le peu que j'en ai vu. Alors, s'il arrivait quelque chose à Hirako…

- Que veux-tu qui leurs arrivent ? Ils sont plus puissants que nous ne le sommes ! Déclara péremptoire Yoruichi.

Yoruichi se gratta la tête pensivement.

- Ce n'est pas que je veuille semer la zizanie entre eux. Après tout, ils mènent leurs vies comme ils l'entendent. Mais, qu'on le veuille ou non nous avons besoin d'eux… l'idéal étant de les avoir tous les deux. Quelque part, c'est très bien qu'ils soient ensemble car nous sommes sur de les garder tous les deux.

- Où de les perdre tous les deux ! Déclara froidement Byakuya.

- Ne joue pas les rabat-joies !

- C'est une évidence…

- Pourquoi êtes-vous tous les deux si frileux ? Vous ne comprenez pas que c'est une chance qu'ils soient ici tous les deux au moment ou nous en avons le plus besoin ? Ce n'est pas élégant après que nous ayons renvoyé Ichigo… mais c'est au-dessus de nos intérêts personnels !

- Capitaine de la 2ème division, Shinouin Yoruichi… Je vous demande d'inviter Kurosaki Ichigo à venir à la Soul Society pour que nous puissions discuter avec lui tout au moins de ce qui se passe actuellement avec les Soul Evils. Si c'est possible amené également Hirako Shinji. Je vous demande à ce que Renji Abaraï vous accompagne, après tout vous étiez amis avant qu'il ne parte en exil.

- Je ne sais pas s'il me considère toujours ainsi ! Marmonna le shinigami rouge.

- Au fait, est-ce que Rukia est remise de ces blessures ?

- Oui ! En fait, ça a été une chance qu'Ichigo soit là… Le capitaine Unahora a dit que s'il n'avait pas pratiqué les premiers soins, elle ne serait plus ici actuellement.

- C'est pour cela aussi que tu es réticent ? Demanda Yoruichi.

- C'est la méthode qui n'ai pas juste ! Répondit Renji.

-Dit toi qu'il pourrait sauver beaucoup de vie comme Rukia ! Et pour moi, ça c'est juste !

Le jeune femme quitta la salle et l'interpella.

- Tu viens ? Ou dois-je partir seule ?

- J'arrive ! Maugréa Renji.

- Elle a raison aussi.. Renji. C'est seulement sa façon de présenter les choses qui est incorrecte ! Fit doucement Byakuya.

- Si vous le dites !

Et Renji quitta les quartiers de la première division sans un regard en arrière.

- Vous pensez qu'elle arrivera à le persuader ? Demanda Ukitake à Byakuya.

- Tout ce que j'espère, c'est qu'elle n'utilisera pas la manière forte ! Déclara le noble et il quitta sans un mot supplémentaire le bureau.

Jyuushiro quitta sa place pour se diriger vers la fenêtre et regarda d'un air absent le vol groupé d'oiseaux vers le ciel bleu azurée. Il fronça les sourcils et songea que la vie pouvait être vraiment ironique.

0°0°0°0°0

Ichigo avait dormis comme une masse en rentrant dans l'appartement. Hirako ne l'avait pas rejoint et l'orangé le soupçonnait d'avoir veiller à ce qu'ils ne soient pas déranger par qui que se soit pendant son sommeil. Ichigo se leva difficilement vers midi et rejoignit son mari absorbé dans la confection du repas.

- Tu t'améliores vraiment…

- Il faut bien… Tu passes ton temps à dormir maintenant ! Ironisa le blond.

Ichigo pas démonté se dirigea vers Shinji et le prit dans ses bras pour le serrer contre lui et embrasser son front.

- Tu me fais quoi là ?

- Une démonstration d'affection, c'est comme cela que ça s'appelle !

- Fou-toi de moi en plus !

Ichigo ricana et embrassa finalement son amant qui essayait de lui échapper, pour l'entendre hurler !

- Ça crame ! Regarde de ta faute…

Shinji poussa le roux et éteignit le feu contrarié !

- Comme si ça te dérangeait ! sourit Ichigo.

- 'tain ! Quand t'as décidé de m'emmerder !

- Tu aimes que je..

- C'est bon ! Je l'ai sauvé…

Se tournant vers Ichigo le regard torve…

- J'ai passé ma matinée à essayer de faire quelque chose de mangeable et toi tu viens pour… pour foutre en l'air mon travail. Avoue que tu l'as fait exprès de réveiller maintenant ! Ça pouvait pas être avant, après… mais « maintenant ! »

Ichigo attrapa une cuillère pour goûter mais fut stopper net par une cuillère en bois d'une certaine longueur !

- Tu touches ! T'es mort ! Réfléchis bien…

- Shinji… j'ai faim et ça sent bon…

- Pas question ! Tu me repousses toujours quand tu es en cuisine.

- Oui… mais tu mangerais tout avant qu'on puisse passer à table ! Grogna Ichigo.

- Pourquoi tu es mieux ?

- Disons que tes talents culinaires pour l'instant…

- Tu as quoi contre mes talents culinaires ? C'est pas bon ce que je fais ! Hurla Shinji contrarié. Si c'est comme ça… débrouille-toi !

Shinji jeta le tablier qu'il avait passé furieux. Ichigo l'attrapa au vol et tenta de le calmer.

- Tu t'améliores, c'est de plus en plus mangeable.

- 'tain ! Tu sais ce que c'est qu'un compliment toi !

- Tu te fous toujours de moi… je peux au moins me moquer gentiment de toi en cuisine.

- « te moquer ? » Va te faire voir !

- Shinji… Attends ! Je plaisantais… j'aime ta cuisine. Oh et puis…

Ichigo repris sa cuillère et voulu se servir dans la wok mais son bras fut immobilisé.

- Shinji lâche-moi ! Je pensais que tu étais vexé et que tu allais bouder !

- Plutôt crever ! Tu toucheras à rien avant que je ne le mette dans l'assiette !

- J'ai faim…

Ichigo se tourna brutalement et lança des yeux larmoyant à son mari qui le foudroya du regard.

- Hors de question !

- S'il te plaît… Supplia Ichigo les yeux embués.

- Va te faire voir !

- Je vais tomber dans les pommes…

- T'as qu'à les ramasser au passage. T'aura rien !

- Tu t'améliores dit-moi… Maugréa Ichigo. Très bien ! J'attendrai… Je vais dans le salon.

Ichigo se redressa et quitta la pièce et Shinji fut dépité.

- Ok ! Je veux bien que tu goûtes… mais qu'une cuillère !

- Non… non, je ne voudrais pas te perturber…

- 'tain ! Viens ici et goûtes !

- Non… je vais attendre finalement.

- Je vais te tuer ! Gronda Shinji

Le blond partit à l'assaut du roux qui esquiva l'attaque de la cuillère avec dextérité. Shinji stoppa net dans son mouvement et utilisa le shunpo pour coincer Ichigo qui s'était réfugier dans la salle à manger.

- Tu triches !

- Tous les coups sont permis !

- Salaud ! Je suis dans mon corps humain, c'est un coup bas… Gronda Ichigo.

Shinji ricana.

- Tu crois que ça va me gêner ? J'vais t'coincer…

- J'voudrai bien voir ça !

Le blond bondit mais Ichigo réussit à l'éviter à la dernière seconde et voulu se précipiter vers son badge de shinigami remplaçant, mais Shinji ayant anticipé sa manœuvre se retrouva devant et lui fit avaler la cuillère. Ichigo s'étouffa et retira l'ustensile et voulu se venger en rendant la politesse au blond. Ichigo bondit et réussit à plaquer son mari sur le sol durement…

- 'tain ça fait mal !

- Vengeance ! S'écria Ichigo avec un sourire de victoire sur les lèvres.

Hirako se débattait sous lui pour échapper à sa prise mais Ichigo avait une lueur lubrique dans le fond du regard et allait enfourner la cuillère vide dans la bouche de son amant quand il entendit une voix moqueuse derrière lui.

- Tu vois Renji… A part le zanpakuto, tu peux « aussi » utiliser une cuillère pour achever ton adversaire ! C'est ce qui s'appelle utiliser ton instinct de survie

Ichigo et Shinji tournèrent la tête surpris. Les deux hommes froncèrent les sourcils en voyant le capitaine de la 2ème et 3ème division dans leur appartement.

- On peut savoir ce que vous foutez là ? Demanda Shinji en se redressant sur un coude.

- Vous parlez ! Déclara Yoruichi. Ca sent bon… C'est vous qui faites la cuisine ?

- Nan ! Déclara Shinji. On a un esclave qui nous fait la bouffe, le ménage ! Ricana Shinji. Ichi… c'est pas que ça me dérange que tu me montes dessus mais tu commences à être lourd !

Ichigo baissa les yeux vers son mari et se moqua.

- D'habitude ça te gêne pas ! répondit-il avec un sourire ironique.

- On reprendras ça plus tard… car apparemment, il y en a encore qui n'ont pas encore vu passer le loup ! Ricana t'il en regardant Renji.

Le roux tourna la tête pour voir le regard gêné de Renji. Il eut un sourire et se redressa et tendit une main à sa moitié qui gémit en se redressant.

- Merde ! La prochaine fois que t'm'fais un placage dans c'genre, je t'f'rai regretter !

-Je te rappelle pour mémoire toutes les fois où tu m'assommes et mes maux de crânes insupportable quand je me réveille…

- C'est l'amour vache chez vous ! Si on comprend bien…

- Qui aime bien châtie bien ! Ricana Shinji… Et j'l'adore… il a pas de chance. Grinça des dents le blond qui regardait le roux en lui tirant la langue.

- 'bécile ! Bon, j'ai faim… je vais manger !

- Nan ! S'écria Shinji qui partit en shunpo vers la cuisine.

- Tu vas pas recommencer ! Gronda Ichigo.

- J'vais m'gêner !

- Ecoutez ! Vous reprendrez vos ébats et vos bêtises plus tard les enfants, mais nous avons besoin de vous parler sérieusement !

- J'm'en fou ! Déclara Shinji. Ichi… va dans la cuisine après tout !

Ichigo scruta le visage de Shinji qui ne riait plus du tout et avait déjà prit une attitude menaçante et s'était placé de telle manière qu'il se trouve entre les shinigami et Ichigo.

- Tu ne pourras pas toujours le protéger Shinji ! Et c'est de la plus haute importance…

- Tu crois ça ? Fit Hirako froidement. Laissez Ichigo tranquille… Et c'est inutile d'essayer de lui mettre la main dessus. Je veillerai qu'il ne vous approche pas !

- Hirako ! Nous avons besoin de vous…

- M'en fou ! la voix du blond était cassante. Vous sortez de chez nous ! Nous n'avons rien demandé et surtout pas de vous voir ! Vos problèmes ne sont pas les notre !

- Si justement ! S'énerva Yoruichi. Ichigo explique lui toi ce que tu as combattu en arrivant ici… Tu es quoi son jouet ? Tu n'as plus de conscience pour penser seul ? Pourquoi refuses-tu de nous aider ? Le monde humain cours un grand danger et il va y avoir beaucoup de mort ! La Soul Society a besoin de…

- Oui.. la Soul Society… Ricana Shinji. Tu cherches à faire quoi Shinouin ? A me diviser avec Ichigo ?

Se tournant vers Ichigo abruptement il déclara froidement.

- Ichi. Si tu vas les aider, je te quitte ! J'en ai assez de devoir m'inquiéter pour toi à tout bout de champ. Je ne le supporterai plus très longtemps. Je refuse de leur apporter toute aide ! Il se débrouille de toute façon toi tu ne peux rien faire à l'heure actuelle ! Tu m'as compris et tu sais que se ne sont pas des paroles en l'air.

Ichigo observa Shinji les sourcils froncés. Il était tout à fait sérieux et il savait que cette fois-ci, s'il passait outre il n'était pas près de voir son mari avant un très long moment… et ça, il n'en avait pas envie. Pas après tout ce qu'il lui avait dit quelques heures auparavant… Il ne voulait plus blesser la personne la plus importante pour lui.

- Ichigo ! Tu ne vas tout de même pas le faire passer avant de faire passer le monde humain.

Le jeune homme ne la regardait pas… il avait ses yeux plongés dans ceux de son mari et il y lu tout l'amour qu'il avait pour lui et son cœur se gonfla pour cela. Son visage s'adoucit et il adressa un sourire à son amant et monta lentement sa main et caressa la mâchoire de Shinji avec beaucoup de tendresse. Il leva finalement les yeux vers les deux capitaines et répondit calmement.

- Je n'irai pas contre la volonté de Shinji. Si je le perds, je perd tout…

- C'est n'importe quoi ! S'emporta la jeune femme.

- Pour toi Yoruichi… uniquement pour toi ! Sais-tu ce que j'ai traversé ? Sais-tu pourquoi je suis encore en vie aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi je survis encore aujourd'hui ? C'est uniquement parce ce que c'est Shinji qui me maintient en vie ! Alors, il est hors de question que j'aille contre lui ! Tu peux considérer cela comme une faiblesse, je m'en fou ! Pour moi, seul Shinji compte à mes yeux, même si la Terre s'effondrait… S'il me dit que je ne dois pas m'en occuper… je ne le ferai pas !

Ichigo tourna les talons et partit en cuisine. Renji quitta les lieux après un dernier regard à son ami qu'il comprenait parfaitement bien. Cette mission le dégoûtait maintenant encore plus surtout en voyant la solidité des liens qui unissaient les deux hommes. Le chantage, c'était vraiment pas son truc ! Comment l'aurait-il prit, si c'était Rukia qui avait été dans la même situation ? Certainement très mal.

Yoruichi voyant l'attitude nettement menaçante du blond se décida à quitter la pièce. Shinji se dirigea vers la porte fenêtre et la ferma. Il était inquiet ! C'était certain, les shinigamis reviendraient d'une manière ou d'une autre et Ichigo était en danger !

Shinji se dirigea vers la cuisine et vit le jeune homme assit sur une chaise une assiette fumante devant lui. Il avait également servit une assiette pour lui. Le blond traversa la pièce et se glissa entre les jambes de son mari et prit sa tête entre ses mains et releva son visage.

- Ichi… Tu ne regrettes pas ?

- Non ! Shinji, je mourrai si je te perdais ! Alors dans un cas comme dans l'autre, je préfère mourir à tes côtés…

- Imbécile ! Kami-sama…

Shinji se sentit étreint par l'émotion et entoura les épaules de son amant et le serra contre lui.

- Ichigo… s'il t'arrivait quelque chose, je m'en remettrai jamais. Je ne veux pas te perdre !

Le blond posa sa tête sur le sommet du crâne du roux. Il respira la douce odeur des cheveux orangé et se sentit rassurer par le contact et l'odeur familière.

- Ichi… je veux partir ! Je veux te protéger et… ici, c'est pas l'endroit idéal…

Ichigo avait enserré la taille fine de son mari et le serrait un peu plus contre lui, la tête enfoui contre sa poitrine.

- Ils vont finir par comprendre… et si cela continue comme cela, je te promet que nous partirons plus vite que prévu ! Je ne veux pas te blesser… Si c'est l'effet que cela te fait si nous restons ici, je préfère partir !

Shinji observa quelques secondes le visage lever vers lui à présent.

- Ok ! On reste encore un peu et on voit comment ils se comportent. S'ils tentent quoique se soit, on part !

- Très bien…

Les deux hommes s'observèrent un instant et Ichigo tira sur la chemise du blond pour le rapporcher. Ils échangèrent un baiser passionné ou la tendresse, l'amour et une certaine angoisse venaient se mélanger !

°0°0°0°0°

Yoruichi et Renji regardaient plus loin les deux hommes s'embrasser !

- Il faut attendre le bon moment ! Déclara Yoruichi.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord…

- Si c'était une autre personne qu'Ichigo tu ne ferais pas autant le difficile ! Admet-le au moins Renji !

- Oui… mais c'est Ichigo… Et je peux pas !

- Rraaahhh ! Mais tu ne comprends rien ?

- C'est toi qui ne comprends rien ! Lâcha le shinigami rouge mécontent.

Ils quittèrent finalement leurs postes d'observations et laissèrent encore un tant au couple. Mais Yoruichi avait une petite idée dans la tête et elle ne laisserai pas Hirako l'empêcher de réussir sa mission. Renji était inquiet mais ne pouvait faire autre chose que de suivre Yoruichi.

°0°0°0°0°0°

Ichigo se dirigeait vers le combini le lendemain matin. Il était plutôt serein et Hirako dormait épuisé de monter la garde toute la nuit. A peine fut-il ressortis du magasin, qu'il sentit la présence des deux shinigamis et fronça les sourcils. Il accéléra le pas et se maudit pour ne pas avoir oser réveiller son amant. Mais bon, il ne se savait si observer que cela. Il avait atteint son appartement et se sentit soulagé d'être entré. Il posa ses courses sur la table et se sortit une cigarette. Il ouvrit légèrement la porte fenêtre pour pouvoir faire sortir la fumée de la pièce. Soudain, il se sentit attrapé brutalement, il entendit derrière la voix paniqué d'Hirako et eux juste le temps de voir son mari qui bondissait et brutalement vis son corps sur le sol. Il ouvrit les yeux de surprise et eu le temps d'adresser un regard d'incompréhension à Shinji avant de plonger dans le noir par un choc violent.

Yoruichi souleva le corps d'Ichigo et ouvrit le portail rapidement. Elle laissa Hirako derrière furieux et hurlant. Quand Yoruichi entra dans le quartier de la 1er division, elle trouva Renji faisant son rapport pour annoncer son renoncement à l'opération. Les autres capitaines l'entouraient et tous eurent un regard stupéfait en voyant la jeune femme portant le corps inconscient du shinigami remplaçant. Renji fronça les sourcils et murmura à lui-même.

- Je sens de gros ennuis qui vont nous tomber dessus !

- De quel genre ? Demanda doucement Kyouraku.

- Hirako Shinji ! répondirent en cœur Renji et Byakuya.

Les deux capitaines s'observèrent et tous regardèrent le corps toujours inconscient d'Ichigo Kurosaki allongé devant le Soutaïcho.

- Mission accomplis ! Déclara Yoruichi.

- A quel prix ? Demanda Renji…

Le ton de sa voix était lugubre, tout comme le cheminement de ses pensées…

* * *

Voilà à bientôt pour la suite ^^


	10. Chapitre 10

Hello !

Donc, voici les aventures de notre ami Shinji et de notre ami Ichi !

J'espère que cela vous plaira ^^

Merci pour vos commentaires.

Disclamer : L'oeuvre appartient à Tite Kubo !

* * *

Les capitaines de divisions regardaient maintenant déroutés ou stupéfaits, le capitaine Kuchiki.

- Pourquoi ne nous avez-vous pas donné cette information avant ? Demanda Ukitake.

- Je ne pensais pas que ce détail de la vie de Kurosaki et Hirako nous concernait réellement. Mais, en voyant maintenant jusqu'où sont prêt à aller certains, je vous signale qu'il va très mal le prendre.

- Tss ! lança Kenpachi... Stupidité ! Il ne viendrai pas pour "ça" !

- Moi, j'en suis plutôt certain... rétorqua Renji. Si vous les voyiez ensemble vous seriez qu'Hirako doit être dans une colère noire, et je pense qu'il va bientôt débouler ici...

- Eh bien, eh bien... murmura Kyouraku... Qui aurait-pu croire à une telle relation ? Enfin, c'est ça l'amour... Fit-il songeur. Si Kurosaki-kun est le mari d'Hirako, il vaut mieux je pense lui rendre rapidement, car connaissant le caractère de notre ex-capitaine, le mot "furieux" doit-être relativement faible. Pourquoi avez-vous fait cela Yoruichi en sachant les liens qui les unissaient ! N'était-il pas plus facile d'en discuter avec eux ?

- Ils refusent de m'écouter ! Ils préféraient faire le pitre. Et la situation est bien trop importante pour les laisser à leurs gamineries...

- N'en ont-ils pas besoin ? Rétorqua Kyouraku. Nous ne savons rien de la vie d'un vizard... Quelque fois un comportement puéril peut cacher de bien profondes blessures...

- Cessez de leur trouver des excuses ! Mais n'y a t'il personne ici qui ne soit d'accord sur l'urgence de la situa...

Un reiatsu puissant venait d'entrer dans la Soul Society. L'atmosphère était devenue lourde et étouffante. L'énergie spirituelle était emplie de rage et de meurtre. Tous surent à qui appartenait cette aura et Renji murmura

- Les ennuis vont commencer...

Ils entendirent un gémissement sur le sol. Ils baissèrent les yeux et virent Ichigo se recroqueviller sur lui-même et trembler. Le capitaine Unahora se pencha vers le jeune homme et vit que ce dernier avait laissé une petite flaque de sang. Elle le tourna et observa du sang dans les cheveux du jeune homme.

- Yoruichi-sama, vous n'avez pas été de main morte avec ce pauvre Kurosaki-kun. Je me demandais pourquoi il restait inconscient depuis tout à l'heure, mais vous avez faillit le tuer.

Le capitaine de la 4ème division entreprit de soigner l'orangé à même le sol, il y avait urgence et le reiatsu qu'il ressentait ne devait pas beaucoup l'aider.

- Que quelqu'un aille prévenir Hirako qu'il doit baisser son énergie spirituelle, elle va tuer Kurosaki si cela continue...

Tous se regardèrent et finalement Byakuya partit suivi par Kyouraku. Ukitake s'était accroupi sur le sol observait inquiet le jeune homme.

- Que se passe t'il ?

- Kurosaki doit être malade depuis très longtemps, il est épuisé et le coup qui lui a été porté n'arrange pas du tous les choses.

- Pouvez-vous l'aider ?

- Il faut que je l'emmène à la 4ème division et cela rapidement. Quelqu'un pourrait-il porter Kurosaki jusqu'à ma division ? Demanda doucement Unahora.

- Je vais le faire ! Proposa Renji.

Le shinigami rouge souleva doucement le corps de son ami qui ressemblait plus à une poupée de chiffon qu'à autre chose. Il lança un regard mauvais à Yoruichi et déclara abruptement

- Si Hirako vous fait la peau, je ne lèverai même pas le petit doigt !

- Abaraï Taïcho ! s'exclama Ukitake.

Mais Renji avait déjà disparu un instant plus tard avec le shunpo vers la 4ème division.

°0°0°0°0°

Kuchiki Byakuya et Kyouraku Shunsui virent apparaître à grande vitesse l'ex-capitaine de la 5ème division. Il s'arrêta devant eux et ils observèrent calmement les yeux noirs et or qui les observaient proprement furieux. Une aura noire sous forme de flamme se dégageait de son corps.

- Où est-il ?

La voix de Shinji avait pris une légère tonalité spectrale. Le calme apparent ne laissait rien présager de bon aux deux capitaines.

- Nous allons te rendre Ichigo... Ukitake ne voulait pas que cela se passe ainsi ! Il faut que tu...

Mais Hirako exaspéré les dépassa et se dirigea directement vers la 1er division où il ressentait le reiatsu d'Ichigo. Il fit voler les portes et entra d'un pas assuré vers le milieu de la pièce. Ses yeux cherchaient du regard le corps de son mari.

- Nous avons du amener le corps d'Ichigo-kun à la 4ème division. Déclara Ukitake.

Les yeux or se posèrent froidement sur Ukitake et il se dirigea vers lui et demanda

- Pour quelle raison ?

- Il a été blessé et il semble qu'il soit également très malade, le capitaine Unahora a jugé urgent de le traiter dans les locaux de sa division.

- Blessé ? Répéta Hirako.

- A la tête... S'il te plaît Hirako baisse ton reiatsu, il semblait ne pas supporter son intensité tout à l'heure.

Shinji se tourna lentement sur lui-même et observa les capitaines de divisions qui se trouvaient là. Tous observaient le blond sur le qui-vive mais malgré cela aucun ne vit partir l'attaque d'Hirako sur Yoruichi Shinouin. Elle fut projeter avec violence contre le mur de la division et le mur se craquela sous la violence de l'attaque. Hirako marcha tranquillement vers elle. Kuchiki Byakuya se mit sur sa route mais le blond n'avait plus toute sa raison. La colère et son hollow intérieur brouillaient son raisonnement. Les mots blessés et soins avaient achevé de le mettre en colère. En voyant le noble devant lui, Hirako l'attaqua de manière instinctive et sans calcul. Le capitaine de la 6ème division se tordait de douleurs sous le coup reçut et Shinji passa à côté de lui sans un regard, ses yeux toujours rivés sur le capitaine de la 2ème division. Kyouraku et Kenpachi se dirigèrent vers lui pour l'immobiliser et pour cela le capitaine de la 8ème division utilisa le kido. Shinji fut immobiliser, Kenpachi voulu lui porter un coup mais Ukitake intervint.

- Non ! Laissez- moi lui parler. Sortez !

- Mais... protestèrent les capitaines de division.

- Sortez !

La voix d'Ukitake était exceptionnellement dure. Tous quittèrent les lieux, sauf Kyouraku.

- Si cela ne te dérange pas... je souhaiterais rester.

- Reste en dehors de la conversation alors...

Jyuushiro fit le tour pour se placer devant Hirako, Kyouraku se mit un peu plus loin mais dans le champ de vision du blond. Ces yeux étaient toujours dans les couleurs noirs et or et son expression ne laissait rien présager de bon.

- Je suis désolé que cela se passe ainsi. Mais s'il te plaît écoute-moi Hirako, Ichigo-kun est actuellement sous les soins d'Unahora Taïcho. Il faut que tu baisses ton reiatsu, car lorsque tu es arrivé, il n'a pas supporté l'intensité de ton énergie spirituelle. Si tu ne veux pas le blesser d'avantage, baisse ton reiatsu. Je vais te conduire près de lui ensuite... et vous pourrez retourner dans le monde humain...

- Libère-moi immédiatement !

Les deux hommes s'observèrent pendant quelques instants et finalement, Ukitake demanda à Kyouraku de briser la barrière. Shinji se redressa et fit baisser son reiatsu et planta ses yeux redevenu normaux dans ceux du Soutaïcho.

- Je vais le chercher tout de suite et on part !

Shinji tourna les talons et allait quitter la pièce quand la voix d'Ukitake lui parvint aux oreilles.

- Ne veux-tu pas savoir au moins pourquoi je voulais vous voir ?

- Cela ne me concerne pas !

- Au contraire Hirako... Reprit Shunsui. Cela te concerne autant que nous...

Hirako tourna la tête lentement vers le capitaine de la 8ème division.

- Je ne voix pas en quoi les affaires de la Soul Society concernerait les vizards !

- La menace qui pèse sur nous, va bientôt peser sur le monde humain... Ils ont déjà envahit Hueco Mundo et nous avons beaucoup de mal à les repousser nous-même ici au Sereitei. Nous ne pourrons pas assurer la sécurité des humains et si cela continue à se rythme Hueco Mundo, la Soul Society et le monde humain vont disparaître !

Shinji respira lentement et se tourna vers Ukitake pour le regarder enfin.

- Pourquoi n'arrivez-vous pas à supprimer cette menace ?

- Parce ce que nous ne sommes pas assez nombreux possédant un reiatsu assez fort pour pouvoir les combattre. Imagine que les plus faibles ont un niveau équivalent à lieutenant. Ichigo ne t'a donc pas parlé de son combat ? Nous souhaitions qu'il nous aide ou toi, au mieux tous les deux ou les vizards pourquoi pas... parce ce qu'il a réussit à se débarrasser d'un niveau capitaine relativement facilement, si nous devions le comparer à nous. Nous ne voulons pas que vous deveniez des shinigamis à part entière mais simplement, nous aider dans ce combat. N'as-tu pas vu ce qui est arrivé à nos escouades ? Pourtant, c'est bien Ichigo qui a soigné les blessés les plus graves.

- Pour moi, cela ne me concerne pas ! Et je ne laisserai pas Ichigo combattre alors qu'il n'est pas en état de le faire !

- Pourquoi as-tu accepté qu'il nous aide alors ? Demanda Koryouku.

- Pourquoi ?

Shinji baissa la tête et repoussa une de ses mèches de cheveux. Il leva les yeux vers Shunsui un las sur le visage.

- Parce qu'Ichigo m'en aurait voulu si son père l'avait supplié, si je ne l'avais pas prévenu pour ses "amis" shinigami. Je sais... que même si j'occupe une place particulière dans son cœur, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de vouloir sauver le monde. Ichigo s'en voudrait de ne pouvoir aider ses amis ou sa famille... Mais, moi je suis là pour le sauver "lui" ! Si je n'étais pas là... qui lui donnerait une limite pour sa propre survie ?

- Tu n'exagères pas Hirako ? Demanda doucement le capitaine de la 8ème division.

- Même pas ! Répondit sèchement Hirako. Si je ne l'avais pas retrouver après que vous l'ayez renvoyé dans ses foyers après la guerre d'hivers, il ne vivrait plus à l'heure actuelle. Quand, il y a sept ans nous nous sommes retrouvés, il avait assassiné des shinigami et était sur le point de commettre des meurtres. Il devenait un hollow et perdait la raison... C'est ce qui lui arrive de nouveau aujourd'hui. Mais cette fois-ci nous ne pouvons plus repousser notre intervention. Nous avons contenue son hollow autant que nous le pouvions... Une fois que Kensei et les autres arriveront dans deux jours ou trois jours, nous allons mettre en place pour qu'Ichigo puisse maîtriser à nouveau sa part d'ombre.

- Pourquoi ne l'avez vous pas fait avant ?

- Si je l'avais su... nous l'aurions fait ! Mais Ichigo a voulu tout gérer tout seul, comme d'habitude et n'a pas voulu m'inquiéter... parce ce que la deuxième fois que nous passons par le cap de la hollowification, nous avons environ une chance sur cent de parvenir à le maîtriser. S'il n'y arrive pas... il mourra !

Un silence pesant s'abattit sur la salle.

- C'est pourquoi je ne voulais pas qu'il vous aide et je ne voulais pas qu'il s'inquiète...

Shinji finit par regarder alternativement les deux shinigami et demanda

- Je peux aller le voir maintenant ?

- Ne peux-tu pas nous aider ? Toi, Shinji Hirako ex-capitaine de la 5ème division.

Shinji éclata d'un rire ironique.

- Je ne suis pas Ichigo Kurosaki ! Je n'ai pas la prétention de sauver le monde et je n'ai pas sa compassion. Il est humain... moi pas !

- Pourtant, tu vis avec les humains...

- N'essaye pas de me faire dire, ce que je ne veux pas dire. Maintenant, je veux voir Ichigo !

- Nous allons t'y emmener !

Ukitake et Kyouraku encadrèrent Hirako et se dirigèrent vers la 4ème division. Ils utilisèrent le shunpo et arrivé devant la division, ils virent le capitaine Unahora sortirent d'une salle de soin.

- Oh... Hirako Taïcho !

- Je ne suis plus...

- Pour moi vous le resterez toujours... répondit doucement le capitaine calmement. Kurosaki dort actuellement et j'aimerai que vous le laissiez se reposer. Il est littéralement épuisé.

- Sa blessure ?

- Je l'ai soigné et tout va pour le mieux. Par contre, je pense qu'il serait bon qu'il arrête de se cogner la tête, il va finir par exploser sa boite crânienne.

Shinji se mordit nerveusement la lèvre en entendant la dernière phrase.

- Je peux aller le voir ?

- Bien sur ! Mais éviter des monter de reiatsu trop violente. Son affaiblissement ne lui permet pas de supporter ce genre de chose.

Hirako se dirigea vers la salle de soin qu'Unahora venait de quitter et entra à l'intérieur. Il sentait les regards peser sur lui mais en fit abstraction. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et se dirigea vers le lit où Ichigo reposait. Son teint pâle et ses traits tirés lui montrèrent la souffrance par lequel il passait. Il sortit sur lui les pilules et posa la boite sur la table de chevet à côté du lit.

- Je peux savoir de quoi il s'agit ? Demanda le capitaine Unahora derrière lui.

Shinji se tourna et croisa le regard calme du capitaine.

- Se sont des pilules inhibitrices contre les monter soudaines de reiastu, notamment celui de notre hollow.

- Oh... intéressant !

- Elles nous aident jusqu'à un certain point... après, nous devons utiliser la manière "forte" pour retrouver le contrôle de nous-même.

- De quelle formule s'agit-il ?

Shinji scruta le visage d'Unahora et haussa les épaules.

- A quoi cela va t'il vous servir de connaître la formule ?

- Qui sait si nous en avions besoin un jour ! Autant être prêt pour les événements les plus inattendu... non ?

- Si vous le dites...

Hirako haussa les épaules et demanda une feuille et un pinceau. Il commença à noter la formule ainsi que les indications nécessaire à l'élaboration de base.

- Par contre, je ne veux pas que la 12ème division s'empare de ceci ! Je le fais au cas où un jour nous pourrions en avoir besoin. Pas pour que nous servions de cobaye pour Kurostushi !

- Très bien capitaine...

Unahora regarda la feuille où l'écriture soignée de l'ex-capitaine donnait toutes les informations nécessaires à l'élaboration des pilules.

- Je peux rester seul avec Ichigo ?

- Bien sur ! Si cela n'allait pas... venez m'avertir tout de suite !

Le vizard ne répondit pas et se tourna inquiet vers sa moitié qui dormait toujours profondément. Hirako se pencha vers Ichigo et lui chuchota...

- Tu as réussit malgré toi à me faire revenir ici...

Shinji enlaça ses doigts à ceux d'Ichigo qui reposait sur son estomac. Le blond posa sa tête sur leurs mains et murmura.

- Si tu savais comme je suis fatigué aussi ! Tu crois qu'on reverra l'Espagne ? Même Heather me manque... pour te dire ! Guérit vite Ichi... et on rentre à la maison tous les deux !

Le vizard ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par la respiration régulière de son mari. Il finit par s'endormir également épuisé par ses nuits de garde et de tension nerveuse. Avant de s'endormir, il se jura qu'il ferait payer à Shinouin la blessure qu'elle avait causé à Ichigo et l'angoisse qu'il avait subit après le départ précipité vers la Soul Society.

°0°0°0°0°

Shinji se réveilla en entendant du bruit à côté de lui. Il leva la tête et grimaça en sentant quelque chose d'emmêler à ses cheveux.

- Merde ! Ichi t'a encore enroulé tes doigts dans mes cheveux. T'es chiant !

- Oh pardon... on vous a réveillé !

Surpris Hirako leva les yeux et rencontra les yeux bleus foncés de la petite brune qu'Ichigo avait sauvé la dernière fois. Rukia Abaraï s'il avait bonne mémoire, sœur du vénérable Kuchiki Byakuya. A côté d'elle se tenait son mari qui semblait toujours aussi mal à l'aise.

- Que faites-vous là ? Demanda Hirako brusquement.

- Je... je voulais voir Ichigo. Répondit la jeune femme.

- Oh... eh bien tu l'as vu ! Dégagez !

Hirako sentit qu'on le tirait en arrière surpris il se tourna pour rencontrer ses yeux ambres de son mari qui l'observait les yeux mi-clos;

- T'es réveillé ?

- Avec le bruit que tu fais, j'aurai beaucoup de mal à dormir...

- Bon sang, je veille sur toi et c'est tout ce que t'as à me dire ? Demanda Incrédule Shinji.

- Baka !

Les yeux fatigués d'Ichigo se tournèrent vers Rukia et Renji.

- Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir Rukia ?

- Pour te remercier ! Renji m'a dit que si j'étais encore en vie, c'était grâce à toi et je n'ai pas pu le faire depuis que nous sommes rentrés au Sereitei. Le capitaine Unahora m'a dit que tu avais fait un travail remarquable.

Ichigo haussa les épaules presque indifférents. Il s'inquiétait plus pour Hirako qui semblait ne pas tenir en place... Il se redressa lentement en se tenant la tête.

- Tu as encore mal ? Se soucia le blond. Quelque chose qui cloche ?

- Non, ça va... Mais, il est temps Shinji... Il est vraiment temps ! J'ai l'impression que je vais devenir un hollow avant que nous ne puissions faire quoique se soit !

- Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi crétin ! On retourne dans le monde humain et tu te reposeras. Moi, je m'occuperai de tout pendant son indisponibilité.

- T'occuper de quoi ?

- Tss ! Comme si tu me laissais le choix ! Si je ne vais pas contre les Soul Evil, tu voudras y aller car se sera plus fort que toi et tête en l'air comme tu peux l'être actuellement, tu vas me faire des conneries. Autant que j'y aille et que je régle le problème une fois pour toute... mais...

- Je n'aiderai pas mon père. Il se trouvera un assistant autre. Nous retournerons en Espagne et en Angleterre des que possible...

Shinji respira mieux tout à coup et se leva pour prendre le jeune homme dans ses bras et embrasser le haut de son crâne. Il avait oublié qu'il y avait du monde dans la pièce.

- Hum... Fit Renji.

- Quoi ? Demanda Shinji à nouveau énervé.

- Incroyable... Murmura Rukia. Renji m'avait dit que vous étiez mariés mais... pour moi, c'était impossible. Depuis combien de temps ?

- Six ans, enfin presque... Répondit Ichigo.

- Il ne nous reste plus que deux mois avant notre anniversaire !

- Oui, oui... On le fêtera où ? Demanda soudain Ichigo songeur.

- Moi, j'ai une idée !

Shinji se frotta les mains et haussa un sourcil moqueur.

- Baka... déjà, on va finir le travail ici et on s'organisera notre anniversaire et se ne sera pas toi tout seul qui va décider ! Maugréa Ichigo.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Shinji. Tu me laisses toujours décidé... Pourquoi changer nos habitudes ! Moi ça me convient...

- Évidemment... abrutis !

- Répète pour voir ! Grinça Shinji entre ses dents.

- Vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher de vous prendre la tête comme ça à chaque fois ! C'est pas étonnant qu'Ichi soit crever ! Déclara soudain Renji.

- Qu'est ce que je disais... Marmonna Ichigo.

Shinji se tourna vers Renji et le menaça.

- Ne va pas lui fourrer des idées débiles en tête et toi, en se tournant vers Ichigo, arrête de croire à toutes les débilités qu'il peut sortir.

Ichigo se laissa glisser hors du lit et posa les pieds à terre. Il remit ses waraji et tourna la tête dans tous les sens pour récupérer son zanpakuto.

- Je l'ai !

Ichigo tourna la tête vers le blond et lui adressa un sourire. Il prit son sabre et le replaça dans son dos.

- On rentre... tu peux créer le portail ?

- Bien sur ! Tu me prends pour qui ?

- Mon sauveur ! Ironisa Ichigo.

- Crétin !

Shinji créa le portail et Renji se précipita derrière Ichigo.

- Tu vas nous aider ?

- Moi non... lui... oui ! Mais, sachez que cela ne durera pas ! Nous repartirons bientôt...

- Mais... les Soul Evils, nous n'arriverons pas...

- Nous avons nos propres problèmes à régler... soyez heureux que shinji ai accepté. Mais, je ne lui causerai plus de soucis supplémentaires. Nous ne nous reverrons plus... je ne reviendrai plus à la Soul Society. Si nous nous revoyons un jour se sera dans le monde humain. Sur ceux... se fut un plaisir de t'aider Rukia.

- Mais...

Ichigo était déjà entré dans le portail accompagné de Shinji qui les observait avec un regard moqueur. Arrivé à nouveau dans le monde humain, ils se dirigèrent vers leur appartement.

- Tu es sur ?

- Je n'ai pas eu à te supplier pour que tu te charges pendant quelque temps des Soul evils, donc, tu ne me supplieras pas pour que nous partions !

Ichigo repris possession de son corps et se tourna vers Hirako qui entrait dans son gigaï. Le roux le prit dans ses bras et serra son mari contre lui.

- Jamais plus... nous ne serons séparés, et je ne veux plus te causer de soucis. Je vais guérir et nous repartirons... et tu pourras revoir Heather ! Fit Ichigo moqueur.

Shinji leva la tête sur le coup et plissa les yeux pour finalement lui dire en tapant des points sur la poitrine d'Ichigo.

- Tu as entendu !

- Oui...

- Mais... tu étais censé dormir !

- Oui...

- Tu as fait semblant ?

- Non... c'est juste qu'à ce moment là, j'ai sentit ta présence tellement fort que j'avais l'impression de pouvoir te toucher. Et j'ai sentit tes mains

Ichigo se recula un peu et enlaça ses doigts à ceux d'Hirako

- tes doigts avec les miens, et je me suis sentit apaisé. Même si tu n'aimes pas que je te le dise, ou que tu trouves que je te le dis trop souvent... Je t'aime Shinji !

- Baka ! Moi aussi...

- Merci d'être venu me chercher !

- Comme si je pouvais te laisser seul !

Hirako enfoui son visage dans le cou du jeune homme

- Va te reposer Ichi. Je vais veiller ... Comme je leur ai proposé mon aide, ils ne viendront pas t'embêter ici.

Le portable d'Hirako vibra... surpris, il le sortit et regarda le message.

- Ichi... Ils arrivent demain après-midi ! Nous pourrons nous occuper de ton hollow jeudi !

L'air de Shinji était sombre. Ichigo emballa ses bras autour des épaules de son amant et l'embrassa légèrement.

- Après jeudi nous aurons tout notre temps pour nous...

- Je l'espère !

- Shinji... Nous pourrons enfin vivre normalement ! Je vais aller me reposer pour être en forme pour jeudi.

- Je prends ton badge ! Ça t'évitera de vouloir sauver la veuve et l'orphelin si je dois m'absenter !

Ichigo haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers la chambre... il se sentait très fatigué subitement. Il était heureux au fond de lui-même d'en finir avec son hollow et en même temps, il tremblait au cas où cela échouerait... Il ferma son esprit aux idées sombre et s'allongea sur le lit. Il s'endormit rapidement après tout, il était chez lui et Shinji veillait !

* * *

à bientôt pour la suite ^^


	11. Te chercher et te protéger !

Bonjour à toute et tous !

voici un nouveau chapitre, j'espère que l'histoire vous plaira toujours autant !

Un grand merci à Seeliah pour son soutient infaillible et à Ernia ma bêta que j'aime ^^

Bonne lecture...

oups ! C'est à tite Bleach

* * *

Hirako revenait de la chambre où Ichigo se reposait encore. Il était vraiment épuisé et il se dit que les soins d'Unahora avait été nécessaire. Il fronça les sourcils et se demanda soudainement, s'ils n'avaient pas trop exigé de l'ex-shinigami remplaçant ? De toute façon quelle que soit la cause… ils étaient au pied du mur ! Ils devaient aider Ichigo à s'en sortir.

Shinji fronça soudain les sourcils. Il ressentit une énergie spirituelle très douteuse. Elle était malsaine au point qu'elle paraissait écœurante. "Bon y'a pas, faut que j'aille voir ce que c'est… fait chier ! Je t'étranglerai après toute cette histoire Ichigo !" Songea le blond. Il quitta son gigaï préférant se rendre sous sa forme d'âme vers cette énergie particulière. Le combat risquait peut-être d'être long après tout ! Vu toutes les explications qu'il avait reçu. Il sortit de l'appartement en jurant que c'était la dernière fois qu'Ichi lui faisait faire des bêtises.

Rapidement, il se déplaça vers ce riatsu bizarre… et il se rendit compte que "la" chose à qui appartenait cette énergie se déplaçait et vraiment rapidement. Il se demanda d'ailleurs, s'il allait réussir à la rattraper. Finalement, l'énergie eu l'air de s'arrêter. La première personne qu'il vit ce fut le capitaine de la 6ème division qui se battait avec une "chose" complètement écœurante. Déjà, les hollows c'était moche, mais ça… c'était un record. Il n'aurait jamais pensé combattre ce genre de monstre qu'il croyait réserver à la science-fiction. D'emblée, il vit que Kuchiki avait énormément de mal à repoussé le Soul Evil. Ca devait être ce dont lui avait parlé Ichigo. "Let's go… and have fun" se murmura t'il…

Il mit tout de suite son masque de hollow et contrecarra l'épée de l'adversaire du capitaine au moment où celui-ci avait laissé une ouverture par la puissance et la rapidité des coups de l'adversaire. Il entendit Kuchiki appeler Ichigo et rencontra son masque… il parut surpris mais n'ajouta rien. Shinji se concentra immédiatement sur son adversaire. Il ne lui lassa aucun répits. Les coups étaient durs et la vitesse malgré son physique lourd en décuplait les dégâts. Il comprit qu'il devait agir vite, sinon il ne pourrai pas longtemps subir toutes ses attaques sans en subir les conséquences. Il comprit pourquoi alors Ukitake avait tant besoin des vizards et de leurs forces… Il reçut un coup qui le fit reculer… Shinji décida de lui envoyé un céro pour lui porter un coup d'importance. Cela ne fit que plier son adversaire quelques secondes. Il profita de l'ouverture immédiatement pour lui porter un coup fatal. Pas le temps de réfléchir avec ces choses… Il réussit à l'élimer mais en s'y reprenant à deux fois… le premier coup l'ayant que blesser profondément.

Shinji rengaina son épée et enleva son masque. Byakuya s'était approché et le regardait avec une certaine curiosité mesurée.

- C'était mon combat… vous n'aviez pas le besoin de vous en mêler

Après un sourire Hirako lui répondit

- Bien sur… c'est pour cela que je vous ai évité d'être trancher quand je suis arrivé

Byakuya du admettre qu'il avait raison et de mauvaise grâce le remercia.

- Oh qu'elle chaleur dans votre voix Byakuya Kuchiki fit moqueur Hirako

- Puis-je savoir pourquoi c'est vous et non Kurosaki Ichigo qui êtes ici ?

Shinji réfléchit à sa question… enfin, il semblait s'y concentrer et il finit par lui dire

- Hum… comment dire ? Ichigo est en cours de "réparation" pour cause d'utilisation trop intense de hollow dit-il en ricanant… Donc, je lui ai promis de m'occuper de vos Soul Evil à sa place tant qu'il ne pourrai pas combattre ! Je suis étonné qu'Ukitake ne vous en ai pas parlé… Vous paraissiez déçut tout à l'heure de me voir… et maintenant vous demandez où Ichigo est ? fit-il en se déplaçant devant Byakuya… Ne me dites pas que vous vous intéressez à lui ?

Le capitaine Kuchiki fut surpris par le ton ironique et surtout par la question… Il ne s'intéressait pas plus que cela à Kurosaki Ichigo. En fait, il ne pensait pas rencontrer un autre vizard que lui… c'est vrai qu'il avait prévenu qu'il y en aurai d'autres, mais il pensait plus tard.

- Je ne pensais pas vous vous seriez investis par ce genre de « mission », étant donné que vous y sembliez si réfractaire. Et pour finir, je ne m'intéresse pas plus que cela à la personne de Kurosaki Ichigo.

Shinji avait vu les différentes expressions qu'essayait de cacher le capitaine. Il n'était pas dupe, ou du moins il se le cachait… Il faut dire qu'il était passé par-là lui aussi.

- Soit ! Puis-je au moins savoir la raison de votre présence dans le monde réelle ? Vous n'aviez pas confiance en nous pour venir essayer de vous occuper des Soul Evil ?

- Ce n'est pas une question de confiance. Ce combat, je l'ai commencé à la Soul Society. Mais, ce genre de monstre apparemment maîtrise les passages des différents univers. Et il a fini par m'entraîner ici.

- Une chance… vous auriez pu finir dans un univers où vous n'auriez pas pu survivre.

Son interlocuteur hocha la tête, tout en fronçant les sourcils… il allait lui répondre quand il vit l'ex-capitaine changer de comportement. Il avait abandonné son air moqueur pour avoir plutôt un air inquiet.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Il va falloir que je vous quitte… non pas que votre conversation ne soit pas intéressante. Mais, je vais avoir une urgence dans peu de temps… finit-il de dire dans un murmure. A une prochaine fois reprit-il moqueur et il partit en plantant le capitaine Kuchiki

Hirako se dirigea vers son appartement. Il entra par la porte fenêtre qu'il avait laissé entre ouverte et et se précipita dans la cuisine et là, il vit Ichigo qui se tenait plié en deux, la respiration rauque. Shinji traversa la pièce pour se trouver instantanément derrière Ichigo. Ce dernier tourna le regard vers lui au même moment et il eu le temps de voir des yeux noirs et or le regarder avec haine… il lui asséna un coup sur la tête pour le faire tomber. Tout ceci se passa en une fraction de seconde qui parurent interminable à Shinji. Il rattrapa Ichigo par la taille avant qu'il ne s'effondre sur le sol.

- Passe une bonne nuit mon amour ! lui murmura Hirako. Maintenant, tu vas sagement retourner te coucher et me faire de beaux rêves.

Shinji souleva le corps inconscient d'Ichigo et se dirigea vers leur chambre. Il le posa avec beaucoup de précaution sur le lit. Il espérait ne pas avoir tapé trop fort cette fois-ci. Il s'assis sur ses genoux à même le matelas et caressa le visage de son mari. Son cœur se serrait de plus en plus et il se demanda s'il arriverait à tenir jusqu'au lendemain… Il songea à sa propre hollowification et repensa à Ichigo qui s'était sentit rejeter parce ce qu'il n'avait pas voulu le blesser. Il n'avait pas aimé qu'Ichigo lui cache son propre état. Non, vraiment se sentir rejeter…

- Ichi… je t'aime ! Reste avec moi…

Le blond posa une main sur son front et ferma les yeux, ses épaules semblaient lui peser une tonne. Il se sentait accablé par le remord, le chagrin et la peur. Il enleva ses chaussures. Finalement, il s'allongea contre le corps assoupi d'Ichigo. Ce dernier sentant inconsciemment sa présence se pelotonna contre lui en soupirant d'aise. "toi alors…" Il l'embrassa sur le front et le prit dans ses bras et s'endormit peu de temps après.

°0°0°0°0°

Sur le coup le lendemain matin, Ichigo se demanda où il se trouvait. Puis, vit le corps de son amant qui le serrai contre lui. Il eut un sourire de grande tendresse. Puis, il sentit une douleur au niveau de la tête. Il se frotta le crâne pour découvrir une bosse. Comment s'était-il fait cela ? Il avait du quitter le lit sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Une chance que son mari l'ai stoppé.

Lentement, il se détacha du corps inconscient du dormeur à côté de lui… et se leva. Il prit soin de recouvrir Hirako qui s'enroula sous la couette. Ichigo ne put s'empêcher de lui dénouer ses longs cheveux et de jouer un instant avec eux. Ca l'apaisait toujours. Il se leva finalement et pris la direction de la salle de bain. Il se dirigea tranquillement vers la cuisine, vêtue d'un t-shirt et d'un pantalon noir. Il se frottait la bosse au sommet de son crâne et ne put retenir une grimace de douleur. Il se demandait pourquoi Shinji avait besoin de l'assommer aussi fort. Il chercha dans le réfrigérateur quelque chose à grignoter, quand Ichigo sentit deux mains lui saisir ses hanches, et un corps se mouler au sien et un soupir endormis lui monta aux oreilles.

- Shinji va te recoucher !

- Pas sans toi mon amour… Chuchota Shinji.

Ichigo se raidit… Il se redressa et se tourna lentement vers son mari et ce dernier se laissa aller contre le corps plus grand du roux.

- Shinji… Souffla doucement Ichigo. Que se passe t'il ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Hirako ne répondit pas, ses mains remontaient le long du d'Ichigo et s'accrochèrent au tissus. Ichigo soupira et serra le corps frêle de son amant contre lui.

- J'ai peur Ichi ! Pour la première fois, j'ai peur…

- Shinji…

Le blond leva son visage vers Ichigo et leurs yeux se noyèrent dans ceux de l'autre.

- Je ne peux pas te mentir en te disant que tout ira bien Shinji. Tu m'as interdit de te mentir… Mais je ferai mon possible, tout ce que je peux pour que nous restions ensemble toute une éternité…

- On va se recoucher ? J'ai envie d'être avec toi sous la couette !

- Je mange juste un truc…

- On se fait un plateau de trucs infâmes ?

Ichigo eut un sourire et sortit un plateau et le remplis de choses variées, fruits, toasts, café qui avait coulé dans l'intervalle, beurre et confiture…

- J'ai pas trouvé de confiseries… se moqua Ichigo.

- On en mange pas crétin !

Ils se dirigèrent vers le lit et Ichigo tendit le plateau à son mari et retira son pantalon pour le rejoindre sous la couette. Ils déjeunèrent en échangeant ce qu'ils prenaient donnant à l'autre ce qu'il préférait. Shinji en eu vite assez et posa le plateau plus loin sur le sol et poussa Ichigo dans le fond du lit et s'allongea contre lui.

- Laisse-moi te serrer dans mes bras Ichi…

- Autant que tu le veux…

Ils fermèrent les yeux et finirent par se rendormir. Plus tard dans la matinée Shinji s'échappa de la prise d'Ichigo qui avait encore emmêler ses doigts dans ses longs cheveux. Il eut un sourire et pris quelques vêtements et laissa le roux se reposer tranquillement. Il prendrait le plateau plus tard. Shinji sentit quelques temps plus tard l'arrivée de nouveau Soul Evil

0°0°0°0°0°0

Lorsqu'Ichigo se leva, il vit que Shinji avait quitté l'appartement. Il avait été troublé par le comportement du blond complètement inhabituel. Pourtant, il sentait les reiatsu… il savait qu'il accomplissait son « travail » avec sérieux et détermination. Il était temps que tout s'arrête. Il fouilla dans ses poches et se rendit compte qu'il n'avait plus de cigarettes. Il partit se prendre une douche et prit une veste et sortit pour se changer les idées. Il savait que cet après-midi les vizards arrivaient à l'aéroport. Ils avaient décidé d'aller les chercher et de les emmener dans un loft réservé à cet effet pour eux.

Le roux descendit rapidement les marches pour arriver devant l'entrée du bâtiment. Il traversa la route et se dirigea vers le combini le plus proche. Son pas était rapide et ses pensées étaient tourner vers Hirako… de toute façon, ses pensées tournaient souvent autour du blond. Il traversa le parc qui lui permettrait d'arrivé plus vite à la petite supérette. Soudainement, il perçut près de lui une aura épaisse et sombre. Il se redressa tout de suite en état d'alerte. Il ne portait pas sur lui son badge de shinigami remplaçant. Shinji le lui avait confisqué pour éviter "toute tentation" et Kon vivait maintenant avec Yuzu. Il était inquiet...

Tout à coup, il vit un Evil Soul se matérialiser près de lui. "Merde" pensa-t'il. "Je suis vraiment mal". Il ne bougea pas et vit que l'autre l'avait repéré. Le Evil Soul fit un pas vers lui et Ichigo recula. Il se sentait comme un lapin prit au piège... Il se décida pour la fuite, même s'il n'avait aucune chance. Il fit un mouvement pour partir et vit le Evil soul lui bondir dessus. Ichigo l'esquiva de justesse mais pas suffisamment pour éviter un coup de griffes. Une plaie béante s'ouvrit sur le côté gauche de son flanc. Il se tordit de douleurs... c'était douloureux.  
Le Evil soul le chargea une nouvelle fois et Ichigo ne put éviter le coup. Le Evil Soul l'agrippa par la gorge et Ichigo se mit à chercher son souffle. Il essaya de desserrer l'étau, mais rien n'y faisait. Il se sentait partir doucement et le noir emplit son champ de vision... il ne vit pas les pétales de cerisiers qui l'entourèrent soudainement.

°0°0°0°0°

Byakuya avait terminé sa mission. Abaraï était déjà repartit à la Soul Society et il allait rentrer quand il sentit nettement près de lui une présence qu'il commençait à bien connaître. Il fronça les sourcils et il sentit le reiatsu d'Ichigo près d'un Evil soul... "Il peut combattre maintenant ? Où est Hirako ?"... il fronça les sourcils et par acquis de conscience alla vérifier. Quand il arriva sur les lieux, il fut choqué de trouver le jeune homme en train de suffoquer entre les griffes d'un Soul Evil, il intervint immédiatement sans se poser de question... Il murmura "Bankaï" et entreprit de défendre le jeune homme, en espérant qu'il ne soit pas trop tard pour le sauver. Le Soul Evil lâcha sa proie et Kurosaki s'effondra sur le sol inconscient et mortellement blessé. Byakuya, se rendant compte de l'urgence de la situation, murmura "Shire, sebonzakura kageyoshi". Byakuya était inquiet pour le jeune homme et il était pressé d'en finir. Il se jeta donc de toutes ses forces dans la bataille. Les minutes parurent interminables à Byakuya mais il lutta ardemment, comme rarement il s'était impliqué dans un combat.

°0°0°0°0°

Finalement, après des minutes qui lui avaient semblé des heures il avait réussi à battre le Soul Evil. Il se précipita vers le jeune homme qui semblait à l'article de la mort. "Pas ça" murmura le capitaine Kuchiki. Il souleva gentiment le corps inconscient du jeune homme et décida de l'emmener directement à la clinique de son père. Il pénétra de manière incongrue dans la clinique où une jeune femme s'évanouit quand elle vit le corps d'Ichigo flotter tout seul dans les airs. Isshin se retourna et quand il vit le capitaine de la 6ème division porter le corps inerte de son fils mutilé, il blêmit. Il se précipita et posa la main sur sa gorge pour prendre son pouls. Les battements de son cœur étaient irréguliers et faibles.

- Posez-le ici, dit Isshin en demandant au jeune noble de le poser sur un lit.

Isshin prit la jeune femme évanouie dans ses bras et la posa sur un autre lit et ferma les rideaux l'entourant. Il se dirigea ensuite vers son fils tout en prenant son portable.

- Ryuken, c'est moi... Ichigo est très gravement blessé. Trouve-moi immédiatement une place pour une opération. Je n'ai pas le matériel ici pour pratiquer une intervention.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Pas le temps de t'expliquer mais dépêche toi, j'arrive "immédiatement".

- Très bien, je te prépare ça... indique-moi la salle avec mon reiatsu.

- Merci...

Et il raccrocha. Il sortit une pilule d'Urahara de ses poches et fit sortir son âme de corps pour réintégrer son corps de shinigami à la surprise de l'homme qui l'observait. Il souleva Ichigo dans ses bras et regardant le capitaine couvert du sang de son fils, prit le temps de le remercier puis disparut grâce au shunpo. Byakuya était très nerveux et se demandait si Ichigo allait s'en sortir !

La porte de la clinique s'ouvrit et il vit apparaître Hirako Shinji. Il était blême et lorsqu'il vit Byakuya couvert de sang ainsi que le lit se trouvant à côté de lui... il traversa rapidement la salle et lui demanda :

- I…Ichigo ?

Byakuya hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment... Voyant l'inquiétude de l'autre, il ajouta :

- Son père l'a apparemment emmené dans une structure adaptée pour lui.

- Comment est-ce arrivé ?

Le noble raconta brièvement l'épisode et vit son interlocuteur devenir complètement livide. Il se demanda pourquoi cela l'affectait autant et puis, il se rendit compte qu'il était lui-même beaucoup plus ému qu'il ne le laissait paraître.

Shinji chercha le reiatsu d'Ichigo et n'arrivait pas à le localiser... Ce qui le mis encore plus en émoi. Arriverait-il trop tard ? Il rechercha celui d'Isshin, le trouva et disparût suivit de Byakuya. Tous étaient anxieux par rapport à l'état du jeune vizard. Ils n'arrivaient plus à sentir quoi que se soit. Ils traversèrent tous les deux le hall pour se diriger vers la salle d'opération. Là, on bloqua Shinji, il ne pouvait entrer. Alors, il sortit une pilule d'âme artificielle et l'avala. Hirako Shinji réintégra son corps de capitaine de la 5ème division de la Soul Society. Il traversa la porte avec Byakuya qui l'avait attendu. Ensemble, ils s'approchèrent de la salle d'opération et aperçurent l'ancien capitaine de la 11ème division se tenant à côté de son fils et l'équipe médical qui s'activait autour du corps inconscient. Ryuken et Uryû avait levé la tête et tous les deux ne purent s'empêcher d'être exaspérés de voir la pièce "envahie" de shinigami. Isshin tourna la tête vers les deux autres capitaines se rapprochant d'eau. Shinji lui lança un regard interrogateur...

- Son état est critique... nous ne savons pas s'il survivra.

- Il était très affaiblit... murmura Hirako. Il était tellement fatigué…

Il traversa la pièce et se plaça derrière la tête d'Ichigo et lui murmura à l'oreille, sous le regard désapprobateur de la famille Ishida :

- Tu me fais ce coup là... je te tue pour de vrai en te fracassant le crâne... crétin ! Après un silence, il reprit... Je t'aime, qu'est-ce que je ferai sans toi moi si tu me laisses ? Sa voix se brisa sur les derniers mots.

Il se redressa sous le regard stupéfait de la partie de l'assistance qui avait entendu ses paroles puis quitta la pièce. Il était bouleversé au-delà des mots. Il réintégra son corps et sortit son portable. Il composa le numéro de téléphone de Kensei... il n'avait pas remarqué la présence des deux autres capitaines dans son dos.

- Lisa ? Qu'est ce que tu fous avec le téléphone de Kensei ?

- Bah, j'étais à côté... donc j'ai décroché. De toute façon il pionce.

- Vous atterrissez à quelle heure ?

- Bah, dans environ trois heures... quelque chose ne va pas, Shinji? Tu sembles bouleversé...

Pour qu'elle s'en rende compte, cela devait être assez évident !

- I… Ichigo est entre la vie et la mort, souffla Shinji.

- Comme d'habitude ! s'exclama Lisa.

- Non, pas cette fois-ci. Il a peu de chance de s'en tirer.

- Oh... mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Les Soul Evil commence à venir de plus en plus souvent dans le monde réel... et Ichigo en a rencontré un !

- Bah, il peut se changer en shinigami.

- Il ne pouvait pas... murmura t'il, la voix brisée. Je lui aie confisqué tout ce qui pouvait lui permettre de se transformer en shinigami pour sauver la veuve et l'orphelin alors qu'il... qu'il...

- Shinji... on arrive bientôt alors reprends toi !

- Qu'est ce qui se passe, bordel ? fit la voix de Kensei.

Lisa lui expliqua la situation avec le peu d'information qu'elle possédait. Kensei reprit son téléphone et engueula copieusement Shinji :

- Mais t'es con ou quoi de ne pas lui avoir laissé quelque chose pour qu'il puisse se transformer! Avec le reiatsu qu'il possède, il est comme un gyrophare dans la nuit...

- On dit un phare, Kensei.

- La ferme !

Hirako se prit la tête dans les mains et attendit que les deux autres se calment. Il se sentait oppressé.

- Bon, qu'est ce qu'on peut faire d'aussi loin ? demanda Kensei.

- Je vais envoyer un mod soul vous récupérer à l'aéroport. Il vous conduira là où vous logerez et ensuite vous viendrez me rejoindre !

- Ça marche... Shinji...

- Oui.., murmura le vizard.

- Garde ton calme, il n'est pas mort... alors y'a de l'espoir. Et tu sais qu'il ne te fera pas de peine inutilement... Alors, garde la tête froide et... ce n'est pas ta faute !

- Oui, oui... a tout à l'heure !

- Ils arrivent ? demanda Isshin.

- Pas avant au moins trois heures.

Il reprit la pilule du Mod Soul et l'ingurgita. Il se détacha de son gigaï et lui dit :

- Tu as entendu ce que j'ai dit... alors vas-y !

Le Mod Soul partit et Shinji alla s'asseoir sur une chaise, la tête penchée en avant. Le remord lui bouffait le cœur. Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il leva la tête et croisa les yeux de l'ex-capitaine de la 11ème division.

- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir... Il n'aurait pas du bouger de votre appartement et c'est lui qui a prit cette décision. Il savait très bien qu'il ne serait pas en sécurité.

- Comment pouvez-vous rester aussi calme ? s'emporta Shinji. L'émotion l'emportait sur sa bonhomie habituelle.

- Parce que cela ne sert à rien de s'énerver, si ce n'est à nous blesser davantage. Il se bat pour survivre... Alors fais lui confiance !

Hirako se sentait vaincu par la voix rassurante du père d'Ichigo. Que faire ? Il alla se poster près d'une fenêtre de la salle d'attente vide. Il s'adossa à un mur et observa l'extérieur sans vraiment le voir. Byakuya avait entendu les paroles de l'ex-capitaine de la 5ème division et avait été troublé par sa déclaration au jeune homme. Et en avait eu un pincement au cœur. Mais quelle que soit sa relation avec lui, il décida qu'il n'y pouvait rien et que cela ne le concernait pas. De toute façon, le seul à pouvoir, à la limite quelque chose à cette situation, avait très bien accepté la chose.

Il prit son portable et composa le numéro du bureau Recherche et Développement. Il tomba sur Mayuri qui était exaspéré et commença à hurler...

- La ferme, dit le noble d'une voix posé et calme. Pour le coup tous furent saisies par les paroles de l'homme. Jamais au grand jamais Byakuya Kuchiki n'avait juré de sa vie. (enfin, pas devant témoin !)

- Veuillez signaler au capitaine commandant Ukitake qu'Ichigo Kurosaki est présentement entre la vie et la mort. Pour l'instant, son pronostic vital est en jeu.

- Quoi ? fit la voix surprise de Mayuri.

- Vous m'avez très bien entendu. Pour l'instant, je reste dans le monde des humains et je vous tiendrais informé de l'évolution de son état de santé.

- Très bien, je vais en informer le capitaine commandant, mais je ne suis pas un bureau de renseignements...

Byakuya coupa son téléphone et s'adossa au mur se situant en face de celui de Shinji et prit le même air lointain... plongé déjà dans de sombres pensées... Isshin s'adossa au mur restant et adopta la même attitude que les deux autres... Tous les trois étaient dans l'attente du dénouement de l'opération d'Ichigo !

* * *

à suivre....


	12. Mourir pour toi !

Bonjour tout le monde !

Merci à an author alone in the dark pour toutes ces reviews. J'espère que tu vas apprécier ce chapitre...

Bonne lecture !

Disclamer : C'est pas à moi, c'est à Tite !

* * *

Ichigo fut envoyé en salle de soins intensifs, et les deux Ishida sortirent de la salle d'opération. Ryuken fit signe aux trois capitaines de la Soul Society de le suivre... Il marmonna qu'il n'avait pas envie qu'on le prenne pour un fou à parler tout seul.

Ils entrèrent dans son bureau, accompagné d'Uryuu. Ce dernier d'ailleurs était assez choqué d'avoir eu à réaliser des soins sur le corps de son ami. Il l'avait vu quelques jours plutôt sur de lui et en pleine santé... le voir allongé là, à l'article de la mort. Il regarda le spectacle des trois capitaine debout devant son père. Il connaissait très bien Byakuya Kuchiki et le père de Kurosaki... par contre, celui qui avait fait sa déclaration, il lui semblait l'avoir déjà vu... mais ne savait plus où ! Il entendit son père déclarer...

- Franchement, je vous avoue que s'il survit, je serai très surpris. Nous l'avons placé en soin intensif, mais j'ai bien peur qu'il ne survive pas à cette nuit. De toute façon, il nous faudra attendre les prochaines 72 heures pour être fixé. Mais n'attendez pas de miracle. Les plaies sont trop profondes et mal placé, et il me semble aussi affaiblit mais je ne saurai dire de quelles façons.

Ishin le remercia et partit s'adosser à un mur. Il accusait le coup. Certes, il savait que son fils deviendrai un shinigami à part entière, mais ne plus le savoir « vivant » le troublait énormément. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'Ichigo partirai de cette manière et aussi vite. Quoiqu'il pouvait passer le cap. Il était si souvent revenu de la mort, alors pourquoi pas encore aujourd'hui ?

Hirako quand à lui s'était enfermé dans le silence. Il s'était approché d'une fenêtre et regardait l'extérieur... comme pour trouver un repère où se raccrocher. Il ne voulait pas que son expression trahisse son émotion.

Quand à Byakuya il ne savait pas comment prendre la nouvelle. Quelque part Ichigo deviendrai un shinigami alors ce n'était pas un problème... mais au vu des réactions d'Ishin et d'Hirako, il comprenait fort bien la perte d'un être proche et lui-même ne se sentait pas très heureux de la situation… c'en était difficile aussi pour lui. Il sortit son portable et contacta Renji. Il l'informa de l'état de santé de vizard lui signifia qu'il resterai là une ou deux journées supplémentaires pour finalement raccrocher.

- Je vais en informer la première division lui répondit le shinigami rouge

Ryuken leur proposa de s'installer dans une pièce où ils pourraient se mettre à l'aise et surtout qu'ils ne soient pas déranger. Ishin lui répondit qu'il allait voir son fils. Et quitta la pièce sans entendre les protestations de son ami. Les deux autres restèrent plantés un devant la fenêtre et l'autre au milieu de la pièce.

0°0°0°0°0°0

Ichigo était assis sur le bord d'un immeuble. Shirosaki regardait son roi... Il semblait lointain à des années lumières de là où se tenait. Il se plaça derrière lui

- Tu as réussi mon roi

Ichigo tourna vers lui son visage et planta ses yeux ambrés dans ses yeux noir et or. Shiro voyait la détermination qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis tellement de temps. Pas de complainte, plus de fuite... ses yeux lui envoyait toute sa détermination. Il comprit qu'il ne réussirait pas encore une fois transformer son roi en destrier.

- Y'a rien à faire... tu trouves toujours une solution à la dernière seconde. Te servir de ça pour reprendre le dessus, 'tain j'aurai pas pensé que tu irais jusque là ! Pourquoi tu t'accroches ? Laisse moi prendre les commandes... après tout, la fuite tu l'as prise depuis presque 10 ans, alors laisse moi prendre ta place.

Ichigo regardait son autre lui-même monochrome. Il éprouva pour lui presque de la tendresse. Une part de lui, une part qu'il a tellement rejeté jusqu'à aujourd'hui et pourtant qui lui à donner sa force si souvent... Il lui sourit et l'autre eu l'air presque effrayé.

- Tu souris mon roi ? Pourquoi tu ne me réponds pas ? Tu es plus virulent d'habitude... surtout que tu pourrais danser puisque tu as gagné.. encore cette fois-ci !!!

Ichigo souriait toujours au hollow et son regard se fit lointain. Il sentait dans son corps comme une fin. Son hollow s'approcha pour finir par se plaquer contre lui et l'enlaça. Le shinigami se laissa faire..

- alors, c'est pour bientôt ? Je ne veux pas mourir !

Ichigo regarda son hollow et lui passa son bras autour des épaules.

- Tu ne peux pas disparaître, tu es une partie de moi...

- Facile à dire, quand la fin est proche... je veux pas disparaître !

- Nous allons juste quitter la forme physique mais je resterai un shinigami...

- Facile à dire pour toi... si tu disparais aussi en tant que shinigami, on crèvera tous les deux !

- Aurais-tu peur ? lui murmura Ichigo dans son oreille

- Ta gueule connard siffla Shiro

- Tu veux être le roi, mais tu n'assumes pas cette partie là ?

- Ta gueule j'ai dit ! Sais tu ce que c'est de dépendre de quelqu'un et ne pas avoir le choix de comment tu choisis ta sortie ? Je ne fais qu'attendre en me demandant quand tu te casseras la gueule. Ne pas pouvoir contrôler son propre destin dit-il... être enchaîné à toi...

- T'es bien obligé de m'accepter puisque je suis une partie de toi...

- C'est ça le cauchemar pour moi !

Ichigo éclata de rire... Shiro le regardait avec curiosité.

- Pourquoi t'as plus peur ?

- Je ne sais pas... je cherche depuis tout à l'heure !

- T'es vraiment con

- A part me balancer des vacheries...

Ichigo sentit le changement en lui...

- On va devoir se quitter...

- Tu reviendras me voir ?

Le shinigami lui sourit et lui caressa les cheveux... l'autre disparut progressivement pour ne plus être.

Ichigo regarda son monde s'écrouler... « c'est comme cela mourir ? c'est bizarre, il ne pleut même pas... N'est ce pas Zangetsu ! »

0°0°0°0°0°0

Ichigo poussa son dernier soupir à peine une heure après l'opération... son âme se détacha de son corps. Il le regarda et vit les derniers battement s'effacer du moniteur. Il entendit un long Bbbiiiiippppp et soudain la porte s'ouvrit et il vit des gens se précipiter. Il quitta la pièce et traversa tout le bâtiment. Il était mort et ne reviendrai plus... Il avait besoin d'être seul ! Maintenant, il était devenu un shinigami à part entière et quelque part même s'il y était préparé depuis longtemps... il pensait à sa vie, à sa famille et à tout ce qui s'était passé pour lui ces dix dernières années. Il n'avait pas envie de rencontrer son père maintenant... Il baissa les yeux. Il se sentait honteux, comme s'il avait échoué. « quel con je fais !» Il pensa à Shinji et à la douleur que cela lui causerait. Mais il n'était pas sur de pouvoir affronter sa colère maintenant…

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement... Uryuu entra et leurs déclara

- Il... il est... !

Gros silence...

Ishin, Shinji et derrière Byakuya se précipitèrent dans la pièce où le corps d'Ichigo gisait. Il virent que tous les moniteurs étaient plats. Le visage pâle du jeune homme immobile qui n'ouvrira plus ses yeux ambres... ils étaient tous sous le choc. Shinji posa une main sur son cœur et fronça les sourcils. Son cœur palpitait, il avait « **Besoin** » de voir Ichigo.

- Et où...

- Il a quitté la pièce quand je suis entré avec les infirmières... répondit Ryuken qui venait d'entré à nouveau dans la pièce. Je suis désolée Ishin... j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu.

Mais Ishin ne pouvait pas répondre. Il était sous le choc et le fait de ne pas voir au moins l'âme de son fils le troublait...

- Je vais le chercher...

- Je viens murmura Shinji

- Je vous accompagne termina Byakuya

Les trois capitaines partirent à la recherche d'Ichigo... chacun d'un commun accord, prirent chacun une direction différentes.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Le cœur de Shinji battait à tout rompre. Il cherchait l'âme d'Ichigo... Une part de lui qu'il pourrai découvrir. Il réussit à ressentir une étincelle très faible. « Il essaye de se cacher... l'enfoiré ». Il camoufla son propre riatsu et partit dans la direction où il avait découvert son amant. Il le trouva debout en haut d'un immeuble regardant le ciel si bleu avec à peine quelques nuages...

- Qu'est ce que tu fou là ?

- Tu m'as retrouvé ?

- Imbécile... Pourquoi tu te caches ?

Les épaules du jeune homme s'affaissèrent quelque peu.

- Je.. il regarda Shinji qui semblait bouleversé, le voyant il se dirigea vers lui et lui prit son visage entre ses mains...

- Ichigo... c'est de ma faute... j'aurai pas du te laisser comme ça !

Ce dernier caressa de ses doigts le visage de Shinji... il pencha son visage grave devant celui de Shinji

- Mon amour... tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Rien... De toute façon, en quelque sorte tu m'as sauvé. J'ai réussi à redevenir maître de moi-même alors que je n'aurai pas cru y parvenir encore ce matin. J'ai l'impression que tout ceci c'est passé il y a des lustres.

- Pourquoi es-tu parti ?

- Le besoin de me sentir seul. J'ai l'impression de me retrouver sur un fil. Je savais ce qui m'attendait mais c'est comme si une part de moi refusait cet état de fait ! Je pense à mon père, à mes sœurs... et à toi !

Ichigo prit Hirako dans ses bras.

- Je ne veux pas aller où tu n'es pas

- Imbécile... bien sur que tu restes avec moi. Shinji avait passé ses bras dans son dos.

Va me falloir un gigaï maintenant.

Shinji sourit...

Tu vas connaître les joies de cet objet pratique certe, mais oh combien inconfortable !

- Si tu le dits.

- Il faut que tu vois ton père... et Byakuya

Ichigo le regarda surpris...

- Si tu es encore là... c'est grâce à lui. Et il est resté avec nous depuis qu'il t'a transporté du cimetière à la clinique de ton père. Shinji eu un sourire triste...

- Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte...

Les deux vizards sentirent arrivé les deux autres capitaines et s'écartèrent un peu d'un commun accord, mais gardèrent une main dans celle de l'autre… un besoin de se toucher pour se rassurer en quelque sorte. Ishin et Byakuya se manifestèrent soudainement et regardèrent Ichigo qui se tenait tranquillement sur le toit de l'immeuble. Ishin traversa la distance qui les séparaient et attrapa son fils dans ses bras, Shinji se recula et lâcha la main de son amant.

- Bon sang fils, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir en voyant ton corps sans toi à côté. Me fait plus peur comme ça.

- ... le fils en question ne savait pas quoi lui dire en fait.

Il tourna juste son regard sur le capitaine de la 6ème division et lui fit un signe de remerciement. L'autre compris très clairement le message.

- Kurosaki Ichigo tu vas devoir rejoindre la Soul Society...

- Non ! fut la réponse catégorique d'Ichigo

- Pardon ? fit Byakuya

- Hors de question. Je reste ici... avec ma famille et son regard se tourna vers Shinji. Nous resterons pour finir ce que nous avions promis à Ukitake... et même si cette mission finie, je n'irai toujours pas à la Soul Society. Pour moi, seul Shinji compte à présent !

- Je vois… lâcha lentement le noble Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici à présent.

Byakuya partit... Il laissait Ichigo Kurosaki, pour l'instant...

- Tu sais à un moment tu n'auras plus de choix...

Tss ! Ca ne risque pas d'être avant un très long moment .

Les yeux d'Ichigo regardaient avec une tendresse non dissimulée le visage de Shinji. Ishin soupira... et se frotta la tête...

- Il faut que je prévienne tes sœurs et que je prépare ton enterrement.

Il fronça les sourcils. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à s'y faire !

- Prévoit moi aussi un gigaï chez Urahara

- Je vais aller me prendre un petit remontant, je crois que j'en ai besoin. Je vous laisse.

- Je vais revenir à la clinique tout à l'heure

- Comme tu veux... Je pense que tes sœurs voudront venir te voir après avoir appris la nouvelle.

Ichigo hocha la tête et passa un bras autour des épaules de son père. Ce dernier ébouriffa les cheveux de son fils et finalement le laissa seul avec son mari qui était devenu bien silencieux ! Shinji et Ichigo se regardèrent quelques instant.

- Je vais aller voir mes sœurs...

- Fais comme tu le sens.

Ichigo se rapprocha du blond et brossa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Shinji s'accrocha à son shihakusho comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

Ichi… Murmura le blond lorsque le baiser se cassa.

Leurs fronts se touchaient et ils restèrent un petit moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre, indifférents à ce qu'ils se passaient autour d'eux. Finalement, l'orangé allait partir quand une très forte pression spirituelle se fit sentir. Les deux vizards eurent un air surpris. Ils cherchèrent immédiatement à localiser l'endroit d'où pouvait provenir cette pesanteur malsaine.

- T'es pas obligé de venir, tu sais

- Te laisser seul ? Tu vas encore faire des conneries... Je t'accompagne !

Ichigo sourit. Les deux hommes utilisèrent le shunpo pour se déplacer plus rapidement vers les lieux où les Soul Evil étaient apparus. Une vingtaine d'entre eux avaient envahis la ville Karakura. Aucun des deux et sans se concerter il se transformèrent en vizards et se lancèrent dans la mêlé.

L'orangé en mode bankaï avait l'impression d'être lent. Pourtant, il se déplaçait aussi vite que le lui permettait se transformation. Zangetsu volait mais la peau de ces Soul Evil étaient plus résistante que ceux auxquels il avaient été confronté jusqu'à présent.

Il vit jaillir à côté de lui des flèches bleus. Surpris il tourna la tête. Il vit Uryuu qui s'était joint à la bataille. Mais, il ne s'attardait pas et se concentra sur les adversaires coriaces qu'il affrontait. Bientôt, ils furent rejoint par Urahara, Yoruichi et Isshin... Le combat commençait à devenir plus équitable. Ils se battaient avec acharnement depuis plus de vingt minutes et les Zanpakuto commençaient à devenir lourd... La peau particulièrement épaisse des ennemis semblaient leurs renvoyer comme des vibrations... La fatigue commençait à s'installer... Ichigo évita un céro envoyé par Shinji alors qu'il s'était déplacé pour porter un coup mortel à son adversaire. Il entendit râler son amant malgré le vacarme du combat !

N'étant pas en reste, il utilisa le Getsuga Tenshô pour terrasser à plusieurs reprises pour supprimer deux soul Evils qui l'attaquaient de front. Quand soudain, il se sentit agrippé par son épaule. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte de l'arrivée de l'ennemi derrière lui, tellement concentré sur ceux devant lui. Il entendit un craquement et une douleur fulgurante lui traversa le corps. Il réussi à se dégager en prenant Zangetsu et le planta juste au dessus de cette même épaule. Se fut un coup heureux car il se ficha dans un des points faibles sous le cou du monstre. Ichigo eut quelques minutes d'inattention procurer par la sensation de brûlure intense qui lui vrillaient les nerfs.

Les deux souls Evils profitèrent de la baisse de garde du jeune homme pour porter une attaque. Ichigo s'en rendit compte mais il comprit dans le même temps, qu'il ne pourrai pas échapper aux coups mortels portés. Une ombre passa devant lui et les reçu de plein fouet. Il vit comme au ralentit de long cheveux blond se détacher du nœud qui les retenait. Le cœur d'Ichigo s'arrêta... Il vit un masque blanc éclater et le corps du vizard se tordre sous l'impact. Une gerbe de sang éclata soudain éclaboussant le jeune homme stupéfait de voir le corps tomber, il se précipita pour éviter qu'il ne tape durement sur le sol.

« NNNOOOONNNNNNNN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! » un véritable cri de rage déformé par le masque du hollow éclata.

Le jeune homme avait les yeux fixé sur Shinji. Son corps semblait se soulever et descendre précipitamment, comme si le fait de respirer lui était difficile. Les combats étaient comme suspendu. Tous avait tourné leurs visages vers l'orangé qui s'était immobilisé sur le sol, le corps d'Hirako entre ses bras.

Shinji ! Souffla Ichigo

I..chigo… murmura le blond.

Du sang s'échappait de sa bouche et le corps du vizard blond était atteint de blessures mortelles. Ichigo ne se rendit pas compte que son père et les autres spectateurs avaient reprit les combats acharnés, le laissant vivre ses derniers instants avec son mari.

Tu vois.. Je.. te l'a...vais....dit... dit-il en un souffle, que... tu... fe..rai... des... conne..ries.

La ferme ! sa voix n'était pas assurée.

Shinji attrapa lentement le cou du jeune homme et lui fit descendre son visage. Lorsque sa bouche se trouva à la hauteur de son oreille, il lui murmura quelque chose auquel son amant répondit par autre chose...

Je t'aimerai… toujours Ichi… Vie ta vie…

Comment je pourrais la vivre sans toi ? Comment…

… feras mon… konso…

Bien sur mon amour !

Les yeux d'Hirako s'éteignaient tout doucement en même temps que le cœur d'Ichigo saignait et que son esprit se mourrait avec les dernières et lentes respirations de Shinji. Le roux souleva une main de Shinji et la porta à sa bouche. Il embrassa l'alliance et enlaça ses doigts aux siens. Il souleva un peu son amant pour lui permettre une meilleure respiration et se pencha pour lui murmurer tous les mots d'amour qu'il n'avait pas pu lui dire, ce qui fit sourire doucement le blond dont les yeux baignaient de larmes pour finalement se figer. Ichigo le sentit. Ichigo éclata en sanglot. La main du blessé tomba alors lentement comme dans un film... au ralentit. L'orangé tourna la tête vers lui surpris par le brusque relâchement de l'homme qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Le regard vide du blond lui confirmèrent ses horribles doutes. Un silence de mort suivi ! Ichigo vit une dernière larme coulée des yeux vides de Shinji. Ichigo serra le corps inanimé du blond contre lui et enfoui sa tête dans ses longs cheveux blonds. Il se rassasia de son odeur et de sa présence.

Ichigo ne se rendit pas compte du groupe qui s'était formé derrière lui et qui observait la scène mal à l'aise et perdu devant tant de douleur. Isshin voulut s'approcher de son fils et ce dernier murmura

- Ne t'approche pas ! la voix était sourde et oppressée

- Ichigo... lança Uryuu

- La ferme ! cria ce dernier. Sa voix avait claqué comme un coup de fouet

Le corps d'Ichigo semblait maintenant laissé échapper des effluves noires qui devenaient de plus en plus dense. Sa pression spirituelle se libéra tout à coup... la rage et le meurtre se faisaient sentir comme une effluve étouffante et malsaine. Les shinigamis et le quincy présents eurent beaucoup de mal à supporter cette essence faite de meurtre. Une bête s'était réveillée aussi sauvage que ces Soul Evils qui foulaient le sol de Karakura.

Le vizard prit le corps inerte dans ses bras assez délicatement, comme une porcelaine d'une valeur inestimable. Le corps de l'orangé était entouré d'effluves noires, ses yeux n'avaient toujours pas changé de couleur. Et son visage semblait taillé dans le roc. Il disparu de leurs vus grâce au shunpô. Tous arboraient maintenant un visage inquiet. Où était-il partit ? Et que ferait-il maintenant ?

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Ichigo était parti se réfugier avec le corps inerte de son amant dans l'ancien entrepôt où autrefois Shinji et les autres vizards l'avait aidé à surmonter son problème de contrôle de hollow intérieur. Ichigo ne cessait ne caresser ses longs cheveux blonds comme s'il se persuadait que tout cela n'était pas arrivé... qu'il allait se réveiller et lui balancer une vanne du style « Alors tu t'fais du soucis pour moi, fillette ? N'oublie pas que c'est moi qui te protège... Baaaka !»

Ichigo enlaça le corps a qui il avait fait si souvent l'amour et qui l'avait tant aimé. Il n'était plus capable de pleurer. Ses yeux étaient noir et or encore et désespérément sec. Il sentit bientôt la présence des autres vizards qui l'entourèrent peu à peu. Ils observèrent la scène n'osant croire à ce qu'ils voyaient. Aucun d'eux n'osa approcher le jeune homme... les effluves noires circulaient toujours autour de lui et son expression ne présageait rien de bon pour le courageux qui essaieraient de l'aborder. Ils s'installèrent tous sur un rocher attendant que le shinigami finisse par leur raconter ce qui s'était produit.

0°0°0°0°0°0

Finalement, au bout de quelques heures Ichigo parla d'une voix atone et leur expliqua tout ce qui s'était produit. Il finit par...

- C'est de ma faute...

- Shinji n'aurai jamais survécu si les Soul Evil avaient réussi à te porter le coup lâcha Risa

- On leur fera payer gronda Kensei incapable de croire que Shinji soit mort en un coup

- Ichigo tu ne vas pas récupérer ton corps ? lui demanda Love

- Il est mort !

Tous regardèrent le visard stupéfait ! « Pas possible » murmura Risa

- Mais... que s'est-il passé ces dernières heures ? demanda Eve un vizard venu prêter son aide.

Un silence lourd vint planer sur la petite communauté.

- Ichigo lâche Kensei... nous allons nous occuper des funérailles. Ensuite, nous allons prendre possession de nos appartements. Enfin, nous allons nous organiser pour nous permettre de nous venger ! déclara Kensei

Non… Shinji voulait que je lui fasse son Konso. Je vous ai attendu pour le faire… que toute la famille soit réunit ! Fit-il d'une voix éteinte.

Ichigo tira Zangetsu et lentement posa la poignée sur le front de son mari. Le corps de se dernier se volatilisa en milliers d'étoiles brillantes et Ichigo les suivit des yeux le cœur qui se serrait au point de ne plus pouvoir respirer. Ses yeux en levant la tête croisèrent les yeux noisette de Shinji. Il pâlit d'un coup comme s'il avait vu un fantôme et tourna de l'œil. Tous se retournèrent pour voir pourquoi le shinigami avait eu cette réaction... et virent le gigaï de visard décédé qui les observaient tous... le mod soul se sentit extrêmement mal à l'aise. Kensei se pencha vers Ichigo et récupéra son insigne de shinigami remplaçant et le posa sur le corps d'emprunt. La pilule sortit par la bouche. Quand ce dernier se fut réveillé, Ichigo récupéra l'alliance de Shinji qui se trouvait sur le sol à côté de lui. Ils quittèrent l'espace qu'ils avaient autrefois construit. Le gigaï de Shinji avait été enterré dans cet espace où aucun d'entre eux, ne remettrait plus jamais les pieds.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur leurs tours de garde et Ichigo passa chez Urahara pour récupérer son gigaï. Ce dernier était entouré de Yoroichi, Gita, Ururu, Tessaï et Isshin et ses deux sœurs. Ces dernières voulurent se précipiter vers lui, mais son aura sombre les stoppa net. Le vizard marcha directement vers Urahara et lui demanda si son gigaï était prêt. Le commerçant observa entre la fente de ses yeux le visage sombre de son interlocuteur... son aura lourde ne laissait présager rien de bon.

- Ichigo commença son père qu'as-tu l'intention de faire à présent ?

Seul les yeux noirs et or se déplacèrent.

- Cela ne te concerne en rien. Je voulais vous prévenir, sa voix était sourde, elle planait comme une menace, ne vous mêlez pas ces prochains jours de tous les événements qui pourraient se produire dans la ville. Vous risqueriez d'y perdre la vie aussi.

Ichigo prit le colis que lui tendit Tessaï. Il les salua et voulu partir quand Yuzu se précipita sur celui qui était son frère...

- Ichigo ne part pas, reste...

Il tourna juste la tête lentement, ses yeux avaient repris leur couleur ambres mais vide, puis il se détourna et sortit du magasin. Il disparut dans la nuit...

°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Ichigo était rentré dans son appartement. Il avait revêtu le gigai et repensa à la phrase moqueuse de Shinji « _Tu vas connaître les joies de cet objet pratique certes, mais oh combien inconfortable ! _». Un sourire triste éclairait son visage. Il s'était assis sur le sol... la baie vitrée était ouverte. Il observait la lune... les souvenirs affluèrent et les larmes coulèrent enfin sur son visage à présent ravagé par la douleur d'avoir perdu la personne la plus cher à son cœur.

Il se souvint de la dernière fois où il avait contempler l'astre sur le toit de la clinique familiale. Il entendait encore la voix ensommeillé de son amant quand il avait eu le besoin de se réconforter _« 'tain Ichigo... tu sais qu'elle heure il est là_ ? ». Ichigo en regarda sa montre... 5 h 46 du matin ! L'aube apparaîtrai bientôt... « _Tu resteras toujours MON gamin_... » son rire résonna dans ses oreilles encore.

Il se souvint comme des mini-scènes se déroulant dans un cinéma de quartier la fois où Shinji l'avait embrassé la première fois, quand ils avaient regardé la lune sur un toit à Londres et où le vizard lui avait avoué dans un de ses rares moments de romantisme qu'il pensait toujours à lui lorsqu'il regardait l'astre de nuit lors de leurs séparations. La première fois où ils avaient fait l'amour et la voix de son amant qui vibrait de passion, sa manière de se lui faire la tête ou de lui exprimer sa joie et surtout leur mariage et leur nuit de noces.... Ses yeux si sérieux ou emplie de tendresse quand il le voyait au plus mal... « Shinji » murmura Ichigo. Avant de sombrer, les dernières paroles de son amant lui revinrent en tête, un sanglot s'étouffa dans le fond de sa gorge.

Le soleil s'était levé depuis un petit moment et Ichigo s'était endormis sur le sol froid et rigide du salon... indifférent au monde qui l'entourait... Indifférent à la douleur de sa blessure à l'épaule... indifférent au regard de l'homme qui l'observait depuis un petit moment comme accroché dans le ciel.

* * *

à suivre...


	13. Souvenir de toi

Bonsoir, bonjour Mina !

Après avoir eu la gorge nouée, voici un chapitre plein d'entrain !

J'ose pas vous dire bonne lecture ! mais le coeur y est ^^

à bientôt pour la suite !

bisous et bonne lecture !

Tite... oui, tout est à toi ! Oh mon Maître...

* * *

Ichigo n'assista pas à l'enterrement de son propre corps. Son père, ses sœurs et ceux qui étaient ses amis étaient présents. Certains membres de la Soul Society s'étaient aussi déplacés dont Renji, Rukia, Byakuya et Kenpachi... Quoique ces deux derniers fussent surtout là pour retrouver le shinigami à part entière qu'était devenu Ichigo. La Soul Society avait eu vent de sa perte de contrôle et désirait maintenant connaître l'étendu des dégâts psychologique chez le jeune homme. Pourtant, il était devenu impossible de le localiser. Byakuya connaissait l'appartement où le vizard s'était réfugié le jour de sa mort, mais il n'y était plus et aucun signe de son reiatsu n'était perceptible au sein de la ville de Karakura.

Après la cérémonie, seuls les capitaines Kuchiki et Kenpachi restèrent dans le monde des humains. Ils étaient déterminés à mettre la main sur le jeune homme, coûte que coûte. Urahara, Isshin et Yoruichi se joignirent à eux dans leurs recherches. Ils se mirent d'accord pour se rejoindre à la boutique de Kisuke et de se concerter après chaque recherche. Ils étaient sur le point de séparer quand un reiatsu monstrueux fut son apparition. Tous furent saisis par la panique. Ils se dirigèrent immédiatement vers le lieu où était apparue l'aura maléfique qu'ils ressentaient.

Ils se figèrent devant le nombre d'Evil souls qui étaient entré dans la ville de Karakura. Tous sortirent leurs zanpakuto et se lancèrent à l'assaut des monstruosités présentent dans la ville. Ils avaient à peine commencé le combat que la présence de forts reiatsus, autres que les leurs, se fit sentir... Isshin leva la tête et contempla quelques instants la dizaine de vizard présent dans le ciel, dont Ichigo. Tous arboraient leur masque de hollow. Une aura maléfique et lourde les entourait... Ce combat ne serait pas le combat du bien contre le mal... mais bien celui du mal contre le mal. Isshin n'eut pas le temps d'analyser la situation que déjà les vizards se lançaient à l'assaut des Evil souls avec une rapidité et une sauvagerie comme il n'en avait jamais vu. À croire que les êtres qui se battaient devant lui, n'avaient jamais été des humains ou des shinigamis.

Ils ne faisaient absolument aucune distinction entre amis ou ennemis, ils agissaient avec la force brute, comme s'ils étaient devenus des arrancards à part entière. Les céros, les coups de lames, les bankaï, les sorts de kidô s'entrechoquaient et bientôt le lieu du combat fut obscurcit par leur aura maléfique. Isshin put néanmoins voir apparaître près de lui le capitaine Kuchiki qui, par l'intermédiaire de son Soul Pager, demandait que l'on installe une protection sur la ville Karakura en installant des Kekaï un peu partout...

Ses yeux s'étaient élargis par la surprise que provoquait en lui la violence des attaques... Seul Kenpachi resta sur les lieux. Les autres capitaines s'étaient joints à Isshin pour observer le véritable jeu de massacre auquel les vizards étaient en train de s'adonner. La bataille sembla durer une éternité et aucun des deux camps ne semblaient vraiment avoir le dessus sur l'autre. Bien sur, beaucoup d'Evil soul de capacité limitée avait été éliminé, mais ceux qui restaient, étaient autrement plus coriaces que les précédents qui étaient apparues jusqu'à présent.

Tout d'un coup, les capitaines eurent la surprise de voir surgir devant eux un des monstres, prêt à lancer une attaque énergétique sur eux. Il était trop tard pour qu'ils se replient. Au moment où ils se croyaient perdus, le Evil soul leur sembla suspendre son geste puis il disparut. Ils eurent alors la surprise de voir Ichigo qui se tenait derrière lui. Il les observa derrière son masque quelques instants puis disparut pour replonger dans la mêlée générale qui se tenait un peu plus bas.

°0°0°0°0°0°

Ichigo était prit par son combat. Il avait juste eux le temps de voir un de ses assaillants le quitter pour se diriger vers d'autres proies. Ichigo avait eu le temps de voir les capitaines qui s'étaient regroupés pour observer la scène qui se déroulait devant eux. Ils avaient l'air de s'être statufiés et ne semblaient pas avoir vu le danger. Ichigo se dégagea de justesse et alla éliminer l'ennemi qui s'était échappé et qui semblait vouloir en découdre ailleurs sur des adversaires plus faciles à abattre.

Il avait jeté un coup d'œil aux capitaines et, rassuré sur leur sort, après avoir éliminé le gêneur, il était repartit au combat. Peut lui importait la façon dont il éliminait ceux qui se trouvait sur son chemin. Le principal étant pour lui de les supprimer tous autant qu'ils étaient. Il savait que Shinji ne reviendrai pas pour autant, mais au moins, il avait l'impression de faire quelque chose... quelque chose qui lui permettrait d'atténuer sa douleur. Elle était comme une plaie béante dans son âme et rien ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir que d'achever ces horreurs pour se qu'il se sente moins coupable de la mort de son amant.

Sa blessure le faisait souffrir. Le Evil soul qui lui avait broyé l'épaule deux jours plus tôt n'y avait pas été de main morte et surtout, le fait qu'il ait combattu avec ce handicap sans que celui-ci ne soit guérit n'avait pas arrangé les choses, mais quelque part, cela l'aidait à ne pas oublié pourquoi il était là... pourquoi il avait baissé sa garde et pourquoi son amant s'était sacrifié pour lui. En y repensant, il étouffa un sanglot qu'il ne pouvait plus verser... Il profita de sa rage, de son impuissance de sa frustration... et de sa haine pour éliminer tout ce qui pouvait l'être. Il se déplaçait tellement vite que l'ennemi avait l'impression qu'il avait obtenu le don d'ubiquité. Ichigo évita un céro que Kensei avait encore envoyé n'importe comment et il faillit avoir Kenpachi qui l'avait vu arrivé à la dernière seconde. Cela eut le don de le rendre encore plus furieux si c'était encore possible.

Le Zanpakuto d'Ichigo lui semblait de plus en plus lourd au cour du combat. Son épaule commençait sérieusement à s'affaiblir et pourtant, d'autres Evil souls étaient venus se joindre aux précédents. Il eut juste le temps d'apercevoir des pétales de fleurs de cerisier l'entourer et il vit qu'un des monstres avait été stoppé net dans son élan afin de le pendre en traître. Pourtant, le vizard ne perdit pas de temps et continua à combattre. Ses coups étaient devenus plus lourds et il en perdit sa rapidité. Son masque commença à s'effriter et il comprit qu'il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps.

Ichigo sentait qu'il perdait lentement conscience « Non ! Pas maintenant ! ». Mais, il était arrivé au bout de ses forces et de sa douleur. Risa, qui se trouvait juste derrière lui, eut le temps de constater son affaiblissement. Elle se précipita vers lui avant qu'un coup mortel ne lui soit porté et l'attrapa par le revers de sa veste pour le propulser hors de la zone de combat. Elle eut juste le temps de parer une vague d'énergie qui déferlait dans sa direction. Risa comprit qu'elle même était en danger, car elle sentait lentement ses forces l'abandonner. Elle inspecta ses autres amis et tous montraient des signes de fatigues évidentes.

Les shinigamis étaient là eux aussi et ils étaient plus ou moins en forme... Tous étaient blessés, vizards comme shinigamis. Au moment où elle crut que tout était fini pour eux, une horde d'hommes en noirs déferlèrent sur le champ de bataille. Ils étaient les renforts envoyés par la Soul Society et ils étaient accompagnés de trois capitaines. Riza aperçut le capitaine Kyoraku se joindre au combat. Elle sourit sous son masque. Elle était heureuse de constater qu'ils n'avaient pas été abandonnés par la Soul Society. Cela lui remonta le moral et lui permit de continuer ses attaques sous forme de céros.

°0°0°0°0°0

Le corps d'Ichigo tomba sur le sol pesamment. Il avait perdu conscience. Il se trouvait dans son monde intérieur. Il pleuvait... ou plutôt un déluge s'était abattu sur Zangetsu et Hichigo. Tous les deux observaient leur maître allongé sur la surface vitrée et laissant la pluie pénétrer son corps. L'orangé sentait la surface dure sous son dos et se demandait s'il fallait encore lutter. La mélancolie gagnait son cœur et il aurait voulu mourir pour de bon... A quoi bon ? Il avait envie de réparer ses erreurs, d'effectuer un retour en arrière, mais cela était impossible. Il se demanda comment ce serait une fois que son monde se serait écroulé.

Il entendit au fond de sa mémoire la voix goguenarde de Shinji lui dire :

-_ « Oï la fraise... tu m'entends ? Quelle connerie tu m'as encore faites ? Hé, hé... attention tu risques gros si tu te ballades comme ça devant moi ! Tu connais mon fruit favori ? La fraise... »_

- _« Un jour tu me serviras de plateau Ichi. Je t'allongerai sur le sol et je te couvrirai de nourritures et je dégusterai à un à un les aliments et je finirai par mon dessert... autrement dit... une fraise ! Je te mettrai de la chantilly et je lécherai toute les parcelles de ton corps. »_

- _« Tu penses pas qu'on en a fait assez de tourisme là ?_

- _Je voulais juste te changer les idées !_

- _Moi, j'ai d'autres façons de me changer les idées... surtout après presque quatre mois d'absence !_

- _Oh... de quel genre « d'autres façons »._

- _Du genre à te tenir éveiller jusqu'à ce que tu me demandes grâces. Le sourire de Shinji se fit pervers._

- _Oh... Il ne nous reste plus qu'à rentrer je suppose !_

- _Pourquoi pas se trouver un petit coin tranquille... suggéra Shinji un sourire corrompu au coin des lèvres._

- _Non !_

- _Pourquoi ?_

- _Parce ce qu'à chaque fois... c'est moi qui me retrouve dans des situations qui m'empêche de m'allonger sur le dos, de m'asseoir ou autres désagréments..._

- _Tu as perdu ton sens de l'aventure ? Serais-tu devenu casanier ?_

- _Très bien... Mais, c'est moi le seme dans ces conditions !_

- _Quoi ? S'écria shinji._

- _Deviendrais-tu douiller ?_

- _La ferme..._

- _Tu vois... Tu es d'accord pour faire des trucs pervers dans des endroits impossibles à « condition » que se soit moi qui en subisse toujours les conséquences ! »_

Sa déclaration la plus chère au cœur d'Ichigo

- _« Ichigo Kurosaki, je sais que nous sommes loin l'un de l'autre... Je t'ai dit qu'on ne se verrai pas avant Noël... Mais tu me manques trop. Tu viens me rejoindre en Espagne fin octobre et veux-tu accepter, grand crétin, de te marier avec moi..._

- _Shinji... on peut pas se marier... On est des hom..._

- _Si en Espagne c'est autorisé ! Alors ?_

- _Mais.. mais.._

- _Ichigo... je... je voulais qu'il y ai un lien entre nous malgré la distance. Tu me manques terriblement malgré toutes les conneries que tu peux faire... Tu sais, je ne ferai jamais rien et... La voix était mal assurée et douce._

- _J'accepte ! l'interrompis vivement Ichigo._

- _Je suis très content ! Finit par dire Shinji. Je crois que j'aurai préféré me trouver face à Vasto Lordes que de te passer ce coup de fil ! »_

Puis la voix se fit chuchotement.

- _Ichigo... refais ta... vie... un autre...t'aime ! Ne... m'oublie pas.... Ma fraise... je t'aime... » _

La pluie semblait plus drue, plus intense... la douleur qu'il ressentait au fond de son âme ne semblait pas vouloir s'éteindre.

Il finit par se relever, en ayant assez du martèlement continu et dru du déluge. Il plissa les yeux pour apercevoir malgré le rideau sombre créé par la pluie, les deux formes de Zangetsu et Hichigo qui se tenaient l'une à côté de l'autre. La douleur de l'absence de Shinji se fit ressentir et il abandonna son monde intérieur pour reprendre conscience dans son corps. Son reiatsu se modifia et des pulsions brutales firent échos dans toute la Soul Society de son réveil.

°0°0°0°0°

La première chose qu'il ressentit fut des draps sur son corps. Ensuite, il sentit une gêne au niveau de ses poignets. Il ouvrit les yeux... sa cornée était noire et sa pupille jaune orangé était fluorescente. Il ne bougeait pas... Seuls ses orbes singuliers bougeaient dans leurs orbites. Il put voir des murs blancs, et en baissant un peu son regard, il aperçut une grille obstruant la porte, comme dans les prisons. « _Ainsi, ils m'ont enchaînés ? Je suis prisonnier ?_ » Sa colère ne faisait qu'augmenter... _« Qu'est ce que je fous là ? Où sont les autres ? _». Il entendit une voix traînante qu'il reconnut immédiatement.

- Kurosaki Ichigo... Vous êtes réveillé, je le sais... Ne soyez pas surpris par votre position. Nous vous avons placés ici pour votre bien. Il semble que vous ne soyez plus vous même. Vous pourrez à nouveau vous déplacez librement lorsque vous aurez retrouvé votre entendement.

- Blablabla, ricana le prisonnier.

- Kurosaki Ichigo vous ne semblez pas prendre votre « cas » au sérieux !

Un autre ricanement répondit à Byakuya.

- Soit... je vais vous laisser. Reposez-vous...

- ...

Ichigo n'avait pas l'intention de moisir là éternellement dont il attendit que le capitaine de la 6ème division soit partie pour se redresser. Au même moment, un jeune shinigami entra. Il devait être de la 4ème division. Quand il croisa le regard noir et or, l'autre laissa échapper son plateau qui se fracassa sur le sol. « Fait chier ! » Maintenant, il devait se dépêcher. Ichigo concentra son énergie spirituelle dans ses bras et voulut prendre son apparence de hollow, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un geste, il reçu une violente décharge qui le paralysa. Il retomba dans l'inconscience. Ichigo entendit nettement le bruit de clefs farfouillant dans une serrure et un bruit de pas étouffé. Byakuya et Mayuri lui faisaient maintenant face.

- Excellent, cet appareil... s'enorgueillit le scientifique

- Ne comptez pas l'utiliser pour vos expériences...

Byakuya se pencha sur le jeune homme et le souleva dans ses bras pour le déposer sur le lit. Il le posa dessus avec précaution car sa blessure à l'épaule s'était ré-ouverte. Byakuya croisa les orbes si particuliers d'Ichigo lorsqu'il était sous hollowfication. Il aperçut de la rage contenu à l'intérieur de celles-ci. Finalement, les paupières d'Ichigo se fermèrent lentement.

0°0°0°0°0°0°0

Ichigo se retrouvait encore une fois dans son monde intérieur. La pluie tombait tel un déluge, comme toujours ! Il entraperçut les deux silhouettes familières et prit leur direction. Zangetsu et Hichigo étaient tous les deux détrempés.

_**- Mon roi... Je ne suis pas contre le fait que tu veuilles éliminer tout le monde, mais si tu ne te reprends pas... c'est toi-même donc nous, que tu vas éliminer**_.

- Je suis étonné que tu ne veuilles pas prendre ma place....

_**- Tsss... comme si j'pouvais !**_

- Tu ne peux pas ?

_**- Pas à l'heure actuelle. Ta volonté de combattre est trop forte. Je ne suis pas bête !**_

- Tu étais pourtant près de prendre ma place... récemment.

_**- Tsss...**_

°0°0°0°

Lentement, Ichigo se réveilla à nouveau. Il était toujours en cellule de détention. Il n'y avait personne. Il s'assit sur le lit et passa sa main dans ses cheveux orange. "Un plan" voilà ce qu'il lui fallait pour sortir de ce lieu. Ichigo entendit toussoter. Il garda la position voûtée et la tête penchée en avant. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils puissent voir ses yeux. C'était trop dangereux !

- Ichigo ! Ce dernier reconnu la voix de Rukia.

Il glissa simplement ses pupilles vers elle et l'observa sans réellement changer de position. Elle n'avait pas changé. Renji ainsi que Byakuya se tenaient à côté d'elle. Il se sourit à lui-même en pensant qu'ils ressemblaient à des gardes du corps. Il fit un effort et se concentra sur ses pensées. Lorsqu'il se sentit plus calme, il se leva lentement... les deux capitaines avaient posé leurs mains sur leurs zanpakuto. Le vizard fit comme s'il n'avait pas vu leurs gestes et se dirigea calmement jusqu'à la grille qui ornait sa prison pour poser son regard ambre sur Rukia. Il lui adressa un sourire.

- Cela faisait longtemps, Rukia... Tu as l'air en forme...

- Ichigo... que t'arrive t'il ? Je n'en ai pas cru mes oreilles lorsqu'i...

- Rukia, fit Renji... ce n'est plus le Ichigo que nous avons connu !

- Oh... fit ce dernier. Il avait lentement levé ses orbes moqueurs sur lui. Maintenant, tu fais de la psychologie Renji ? Quelle progression ! le railla t'il.

- La ferme...

Les deux hommes se regardaient maintenant dans les yeux. Les yeux rouges sombres étaient glacés, les yeux ambre étaient ironiques. Aucun des deux ne voulait céder du terrain. L'atmosphère devint rapidement lourde. Finalement, Ichigo détacha son regard de celui de Renji et se dirigea vers le fond de la salle où se situait son lit et se rassit tranquillement. Le dos contre le mur, ses bras puissant croisés sur sa poitrine, une jambe posé sur le sol et l'autre replié sur le lit. Il attendit patiemment que ses interlocuteurs lui parlent.

- Kurosaki Ichigo... vous sembler avoir repris vos esprits, déclara le noble.

- Je ne les aie jamais perdus !

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai pu observer ces derniers jours.

Le vizard respira lentement et essaya de se calmer. Il sentait la colère monter en lui.

- Byakuya, as-tu une idée de qui je suis ?

- Je le pense....

- Tu en réfères à tes souvenirs datant de mon adolescence ?

- ...

- Je n'ai plus rien à voir avec cette image périmée que tu as de moi. Maintenant, si vous n'avez plus rien à me dire... Vous pouvez quitter cette pièce. J'ai besoin de réfléchir !

- Ichigo... s'il te plaît... aide nous !

L'interpelé leva la tête et haussa un sourcil interrogateur :

- Pourquoi je vous aiderai ?

Il se leva brutalement et se dirigea de nouveau vers la grille. Rukia se recula un peu par précaution. Elle avait eu l'impression de voir un fauve se jetant sur sa proie !

- Je n'en avais plus rien à faire de la Soul Society... et vous aussi, vous vous moquiez de mon destin. Vous êtes venu me trouver pour que j'arrange vos propres problèmes alors que j'avais les miens à régler. Dans cette histoire, j'ai perdu la vie pour devenir une âme à part entière et j'ai perdu l'homme de ma vie... sa voix était rauque et tendu... Je me souviens de m'être battu contre les Evil soul et à mon réveil, que vois-je ? Surprise ! Je suis prisonnier pour je ne sais quel motif ! Il semble que je ne sois plus le modele de vertus que vous me prêtiez à 15 ans. Désolé, j'en ai 10 de plus ! Maintenant, je n'attends qu'une chose, c'est que vous me libériez et que je retourne près des miens. Je n'ai rien à faire à la Soul Society et cela depuis bien longtemps !

- Ichigo, s'écria Rukia. Tu te trompes, c'est faux ! Où as-tu vu que nous ne voulions plus de toi ?... Je suis désolée pour Shinji Hirako. Nous avons appris ton mariage avec lui... La jeune femme semblait gênée.

- Ne prononcez plus, toi ou quiconque, ce nom devant moi. Et il était plus que tu ne pourras jamais l'imaginer... La voix était lourde de menaces. Ses yeux commençaient à changer de couleur... son reiatsu commença à flotter lourd, étouffant.

- Kurosaki Ichigo... Arrêtez, je vous prie.

- Non, rétorqua le jeune homme. Vous allez m'écouter attentivement maintenant. Soit vous me libérez gentiment et je retourne sur le plan terrestre sans faire de vague, où j'explose ce qui me sert de cellule et j'éliminerai toute personne qui s'interposera entre moi et la sortie. Vous y comprit ! Sa voix tomba comme un couperet et ses interlocuteurs en restèrent interdits ! Je vous donne une heure pour me faire connaître la décision d'Ukitake.

- Le capitaine-commandant veut te faire passer capitaine, Ichigo, cria Rukia, prise de désespoir.

- Je m'en moque ! Il éclata de rire. Moi, capitaine ? Et il partit se rasseoir sur son lit.

Il posa sa tête sur ses bras repliés. Il avait remonté ses genoux sous son menton.

0°0°0°0°

Byakuya était triste pour le jeune homme. Il entendait Renji et Rukia se désoler face à cet homme qui avait été leur ami et qui était devenu un inconnu somme toute effrayant. Mais pour lui, c'était tout le contraire. Il comprenait très bien sa peine. La différence entre eux, c'est qu'Ichigo l'exprimait alors que lui l'avait toujours caché. Certes, il leur disait qu'il avait changé, mais pour lui, le jeune homme était juste un homme blessé, à bout et replié dans ses derniers retranchements... Il finit par admettre que Shinji Hirako avait raison... il s'intéressait plus à Ichigo que dans un contexte amical ou professionnel normal... Il s'intéressait à lui, comme un homme amoureux d'un autre !

Il s'arrêta un instant, surpris, avant de reprendre son chemin vers la première division pour relater l'incident qui venait de se produire et les conditions d'Ichigo Kurosaki. Byakuya se perdit une fois de plus dans ses pensées :

_"Ichigo ! Depuis quand te vois-je autrement ? Tes yeux hantent mes nuits, ton corps, ton âme, tout me pousse vers toi. Non, tu n'es plus l'enfant que j'ai rencontré il y a une dizaine d'année, mais un homme droit et fier, sur de toi et de tes choix ! Quand est-ce que j'ai commencé à t'aimer ? Ichigo... si je pouvais te dire tout ce que je ressens... mais tes pensées sont tournées vers « lui », n'est ce pas ?_ "

°0°0°0°

Ichigo entendit le cliquetis de clefs. Il releva son visage neutre. Il vit s'approcher Soi Fong et Kuchiki.

- Le capitaine-commandant t'attend !

Ichigo se releva sans mot dire et suivit sans faire d'histoire les deux capitaines. Il nota au passage que ses geôliers ne lui avaient pas retiré ses menottes spirituelles. Ils étaient maintenant entourés de nombreux shinigamis prêt à intervenir en cas de problèmes.

Les portes de la salle de réunion des capitaines s'ouvrirent. Ichigo contempla les 10 capitaines qui avaient rejoint leurs places. Il traversa la haie de moitié et fit face à Ukitake. Après un petit silence, celui parla :

- Kurosaki Ichigo, le capitaine Kuchiki m'a fait part de votre désir de retourner sur le plan des humains. De plus, il m'a informé que vous étiez prêt à le faire par la force si nous n'accédions pas à vos désirs... Nous ne vous avions pas arrêté. Loin de nous cette idée, mais d'après le rapport que nous avons reçut sur la dernière bataille contre les Evil soul, il semble que vous soyez quelque peu devenu incontrôlable...

Le vizard considéra l'homme en face de lui, puis, levant ses poignets toujours menottés, il lui dit :

- Et c'est quoi ces menottes ? Comment vous sentiriez-vous si à votre réveil vous vous trouviez enfermé dans une cellule ? Que suis-je pour vous ? Suis-je juste un outil que vous utilisez quand vous en avez l'utilité. Y-a-t-il une inscription sur mon front qui dise : «Dangereux ! Veuillez uniquement briser la glace en temps de guerre » ? J'en ai assez de tout cela. Maintenant, je souhaite retourner auprès de ma « famille ». Je n'ai pas ma place ici. Je vous laisse vous occuper de vos affaires, j'ai les miennes à résoudre !

- Voulez-vous dire par là que vous refusez de nous aider ?

- Je veux dire que pour l'instant, nos intérêts sont communs... mais je ne recevrai aucun ordre de la Soul Society et tolérerait encore moins la présence de shinigamis autour de moi. Alors, pour moi, cette conversation est close. Veuillez me retirer mes menottes !

- Je voulais vous faire une proposition... je désirai vous proposer le poste de capit...

- La ferme ! s'écria le roux.

La colère commençait à se refléter dans son regard.

- Pour la dernière fois... veuillez me retirer mes menottes ! Il avait articulé le dernier mot clairement.

- Nous...

Ichigo, n'en pouvant plus de ces tergiversations, commença à libérer son reiatsu. La pièce fut vite remplit par l'aura meurtrière du jeune homme. Des flammèches noires entouraient son corps, ses yeux s'étaient transformés et ses pupilles étaient devenues noir et or. L'atmosphère de la pièce devenait suffocante. Les menottes explosèrent sous la pression et le vizard put enfin bouger librement. La force qu'il dégageait était pour le moins impressionnante. Maintenant que les menottes spirituelles n'étaient plus, son reiatsu circulait librement. Il eut un sourire féroce.

- Je vous conseille fortement de ne pas m'approcher... si vous ne souhaitez pas à avoir à en subir les conséquences.

Ukitake et Kyoraku sortirent immédiatement leurs lames des autres capitaines... mais Ichigo avait déjà brisé la porte et s'était enfui. Il avait utilisé son bankai et se déplaçait beaucoup plus vite que ses poursuivants qui avaient été prient par surprise. Il put ouvrir le senkaimon, emprunta le dangaï et se volatilisa hors de la Soul Society.

0°0°0°0

Ichigo savait qu'il allait avoir toute la Soul Society à ses trousses alors il décida de ne pas aller voir son père où toute autre personne qu'ils savaient qu'il connaissait comme Urahara etc. Il dissimula son reiatsu et dissipa son bankai.

Il se dirigea donc vers l'endroit où tous les vizards s'étaient regroupés. Il vit qu'il n'y avait plus personne. Ils étaient tous partis. Il ne restait dans l'appartement que son gigaï. Il décida de rester là... de toute façon, personne ne connaissait cette cache.

Il comprit qu'il devrait lutter seul. Il aurait vraiment aimé savoir ce qui s'était passé durant son rapt ! Il alla dans sa chambre et s'assit sur le lit. La tête entre les mains, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de pester contre tout ce qui s'était passé dernièrement... la douleur revint, impitoyable.

Des larmes vinrent rouler le long de ses joues. Un sanglot éclata enfin, bruyant, déchirant... Il s'allongea sur le lit et s'y recroquevilla. Il posa ses mains contre son visage. Il se sentait si seul, jamais il ne s'était senti aussi seul et aussi perdu qu'en ce moment là. Ses larmes se tarirent doucement et il finit par s'endormir...

°° _Ichigo... eh Ichigo réveille toi ! s'écria Shinji. 'tain, pourquoi je t'emmène dans un lieu pareil si tu t'endors !_

_- Excusez moi... fit la voix ensommeillée d'Ichigo_

_- Tu es fatigué ?_

_- J'avoue que je suis encore groggy. Tes pilules ont un drôle d'effet._

_- Regarde plutôt... et Shinji lui montra l'immensité de la mer devant eux._

_Le soleil se couchait et Ichigo put voir les couleurs qui s'y mélangeaient. Doucement, la nuit fit place à un somptueux couché de soleil puis la lune apparût. Shinji laissa échapper un petit rire narquois :_

_- Que t'arrive-t-il encore ? marmonna l'orangé._

_- J'aurai jamais cru qu'un jour j'emmènerai un type voir un coucher de soleil de façon « si romantique »._

_- Tu crois que je perdrai cette bataille ? _

_- T'es con parfois ! Enfin souvent... Tant que je serai là, je t'empêcherai de perdre la raison. Ichigo... je ne suis pas doué pour ce genre de chose... Mais veux-tu reconsidérer ma demande. Veux-tu sortir avec moi ?_

_Le shinigami le regarda avec surprise. Le vizard, lui, l'observait avec beaucoup de sérieux. Son sourire ironique avait quitté son visage. Il n'était pas mal à l'aise d'avoir fait une déclaration à un autre homme, alors qu'il était considéré comme un véritable coureur de jupon. Non, il attendait patiemment la réponse du jeune homme près lui._

_- Shinji... tu sais qu'en ce moment je ne suis pas au mieux de ma forme et je pense être plus un poids pour toi qu'autre chose. Ne m'en veux pas... Mais, je refuse de me servir de toi..._

_- Connard ! Je m'occupe déjà de toi ! Disons qu'on mettrait dans le programme une partie plus « agréable » à notre relation actuelle. A moins que mon âge soit un obstacle ? Où plutôt que je sois blond ? T'as quelque chose contre les blonds ?_

_- Crétin..._

_Ichigo prit son visage entre ses doigts et plaça sa bouche sur la sienne pour un chaste baiser, tout cela juste pour le faire taire !_

_- C'est ta réponse ?_

_- ..._

_Shinji s'assit sur les genoux de l'homme qui lui faisait face et passa ses mains autour de son cou et l'embrassa. C'était doux et chaud._

_- Je t'aime, Shinji._

_- Moi aussi, grand crétin... Il souriait, moqueur, mais son regard exprimait une grande tendresse._

_- Fais-moi une promesse !_

_- Laquelle ?_

_- Celle que nous resterons toujours ensemble._

_- Arhhh... gamin ! Si ça peut te faire __plaisir__... On n'est pas prêt de se quitter. Je resterai toujours auprès de toi. ... Toujours et pour toujours, avait-il soupiré au creux de son oreille._

_Ils étaient resté une partie de la nuit sur la plage et avait fait l'amour pour la première fois dans ce lieu inconfortable._

Ichigo ouvrit lentement les yeux. Ses larmes coulèrent à nouveau.

- Menteur, souffla le shinigami. Tu es partit... Je fais quoi maintenant sans toi ?

* * *

J'espère que cela vous aura plu !

Merci à toutes pour vos reviews, ça me touche beaucoup et je vous remercie de me consacrer un peu de votre temps. Arigato


	14. Dans mon île

bonjour Mina !

voici un deuxième chapitre posté !

bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Ichigo décida d'enfiler son gigaï. Il avait l'esprit beaucoup plus clair après s'être laissé aller à pleurer la nuit dernière. Il décida de prendre ses affaires que les autres vizards avaient placées devant le lit. Ils lui avaient laissés un passeport, un portefeuille remplit de papiers et d'une carte de crédit avec un faux nom dessus. Il avait également là les clefs d'une voiture. Ichigo prit alors une boite de teinture pour cheveux et entreprit de changer sa couleur naturelle orangée en un noir corbeau. Il plaça ensuite des lentilles de contact de couleurs vertes sur ses pupilles ambres et de fausses lunettes sur son nez.

Ichigo relut la lettre qui lui avait été laissée par Lisa :

_Ichigo,_

_Nous t'avons laissé tout ce dont tu avais besoin. Nous pensons que tu t'échapperas de la Soul Society et que ces crétins ne te diront pas que tout est terminé. Saches que nous n'avons plus à intervenir. De toute façon, ce n'est plus notre problème…_

_D'une part, l'ennemi a été mit en déroute. D'autre part, un événement étrange c'est produit. Je ne saurai te l'expliquer correctement, juste que des Oni sont venus éliminés le reste des survivants des Evils souls. Je ne tire aucune conclusion, mais depuis tout est rentré dans l'ordre. Enfin, je crois…_

_Tu pourras nous rejoindre tu sais où… Tu n'as plus rien à faire à Karakura !_

_A+ Lisa_

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0

Ichigo sortit à l'extérieur de l'appartement vers le milieu d'après-midi. Il savait, après avoir lu le message de ces autres compagnons, que la porte menant au monde humain avait été fermé lors de la bataille qui l'avait récemment opposé aux Evils souls.

Le roux passa alors devant une boutique de piercing. Il s'arrêta et entra après une courte réflexion. Il demanda aux tatoueurs de lui percer la langue. Il choisit le même petit anneau que Shinji portait sur le bout de la langue. Il en profita pour se faire percer une oreille et y plaça un saphir discret. Il paya et puis sortit.

L'orangé continua à marcher malgré le fait qu'il ressentait tout près de lui, des reiatsus familiers. Il fit comme si de rien n'était. Après tout, il ne ressemblait plus au Kurosaki qu'ils avaient croisé la veille. Son changement de look était radical et puisqu'il dissimulait de son aura et remercia Shinji au passage, il ne leur serait pas possible de l'identifier.

Il prit un taxi et se dirigea vers l'aéroport. Il s'assit dans l'avion et soupira lorsque ce dernier quitta le sol japonais. Il partait pour New York. Il ferma les yeux et se remémora ces dernières semaines complètement folles, où il avait eu l'impression de tout perdre.

Ichigo se souvint des dernières paroles de Shinji avant que ce dernier ne s'éteigne. Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre qui l'aimait ? Après quelques déductions, le roux avait comprit que son amant parlait de Byakuya Kuchiki. Il avait vu son regard qui se portait à plusieurs reprises sur lui. Il n'était pas idiot et puis, c'était le même regard que le blond posait toujours sur lui. L'orangé soupira… « Crétin… comment peux-tu croire que je puisse m'attacher à une autre personne que toi ? Pour moi… toi et moi, se conjuguera toujours au présent ! Donc n'ait pas peur mon amour, je ne risque pas de t'oublier ».

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Ichigo se dirigea vers l'adresse que Risa lui avait laissé. Il trouva les vizards tous regroupés et un silence de mort l'accueillis. Le visage d'Ichigo était impénétrable et il observa tous ces visages qui lui étaient familiers… certains plus que d'autres. Finalement, Kensei vint le rejoindre et lui souhaita la bienvenue en lui tapotant l'épaule. Bientôt, tous les vizards virent le trouver pour lui témoigner leurs compassions. Même s'il ne le montra pas, cela bouleversa l'orangé au fond de lui-même.

Plus tard, Rose et Kensei discutèrent avec lui. Risa et Hatch étaient assis sur les canapés et écoutaient leurs conversations.

- Shinji avait fait un testament…

- Pardon ? Ichigo était stupéfait.

- Il l'avait établis au moment où il avait été habité à nouveau par son hollow. Il avait tellement peur que tu ne puisses pas t'occuper de toi tout seul. Je te remet sa lettre !

Rose tendit la lettre à Ichigo qui l'a pris d'une main tremblante.

- Sache Ichigo. Fit Kensei… Nous respecterons les volontés de Shinji et que nous avons déjà prit toutes les dispositions.

Ichigo les regardait le visage indéchiffrable.

- Pour ton logement… il est évident que tu logeras dans l'appartement où il vivait ici avant de te rejoindre à Karakura.

- Je ne…

- Tu n'as pas le choix Ichi. Fit Kensei.

Ce dernier lui tendit des clefs et l'adresse.

- Nous voulons que tu y ailles seul… Je pense que tu préféreras !

- Merci… Souffla Ichigo.

Bientôt le roux prit congés des vizards et se dirigea vers l'appartement qui fut celui de Shinji. Son pas était traînant n'étant pas pressé d'arrivée à destination. Lorsqu'il prit l'ascenseur, son cœur palpita plus que de raison. Il arriva devant la porte que Shinji avait du emprunter tant de fois. Il fit glisser la clef dans le trou de la serrure et entra. Il posa sa valise dans le hall d'entrée et tendit la main pour allumer la lumière. Il vit un appartement décoré d'un mélange des années 60 et moderne avec de nombreuse plantes un peu partout. Ichigo en fit vite le tour la salle et la cuisine étaient dans le même espace. La chambre derrière et la salle de bain ainsi qu'une petite buanderie qui servait de débarras.

Le cœur d'Ichigo se serra en imaginant Shinji se faisant à manger, faire la lessive ou dormir dans cette endroit. Un sanglot monta du fond de son être et il le réprima. Il toucha nerveusement l'alliance de Shinji qu'il avait accroché autour de son cou. Ichigo sortit l'enveloppe que Rose lui avait donné plus tôt. Il se dirigea vers le lit et s'allongea dessus et scruta la surface blanche où rien n'était indiqué. Il finit par l'ouvrir et sortit une feuille où l'écriture élégante de Shinji s'étalait

_« Ichigo…_

_Si tu lis cette lettre un jour, c'est que j'ai du partir avant toi. Tu sais que je ne suis pas le genre à te faire de grande déclaration… Ne rêve pas crétin, je ne t'en ferai pas une enflammée ici… je ne tiens pas à te faire pleurer, je t'aime trop pour ça. _

_Ichigo, j'ai peur que tu ne saches pas t'occuper de toi… C'est de ma faute, je t'ai trop couvé. Alors, je te lègue toute ma fortune et vie… Fait moi plaisir, tu vies pour que je vive au travers toi. Laisse-moi imaginer là où je serai que tu es heureux et que tu accomplis ton destin. _

Je veux que tu saches faire du ski, escalader les montagnes, te soualer avec Heather et Alistair, encanaille toi et soit moins sérieux, je veux que tu te trouves quelqu'un et que tu l'aimes… Mais ne me remplace pas dans ton cœur. Laisse moi une petite place où je puisse vivre avec toi.

_Ichigo… Si tu savais à quel point, j'ai du mal à imaginer ma vie sans toi… et j'imagine très bien le mal que ma disparition te fera. Je vais être égoïste et je suis égoïste en te demandant quelque chose que je n'aurai su faire. _

_Ichigo… ma fraise… Si je n'ai pas eu le temps de te dire que je t'aime, sache que tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé au cours de mes plus de huit cent années d'existence… essaye d'en faire autant ou de t'en approcher._

_Mon unique Amour, _

_Toujours et pour Toujours…_

_Shinji Hirako_

_PS : Occupe toi des autres vizards pour moi… Tu es aussi fort que moi, voir peut-être plus au moment où tu liras cette lettre. Si cela devient un fardeau de t'occuper d'eux… laisse les autres le faire… je veux toujours te voir sourire… _

Ichigo replia la lettre, les larmes baignaient son visage. Ichigo imaginait très bien Shinji a son bureau cherchant les mots justes sans trop en dire de peur qu'il ne s'effondre. Ichigo s'endormit la lettre serrée contre lui. Il se recroquevilla et sentit l'odeur d'Hirako avait laissé dans la pièce. Cela le réconforta et ses rêves le ramenèrent en arrière.

_-**-**-**-_

_- Shinji… attend-moi, comment veux-tu que je te rattrape au shunpo tu vas trop vite.._

_Le blond était devant lui et riait aux éclats_

_- Alors ma fraise ! Tu te ramollis… viens me rattraper !_

_Ichigo faisait des efforts désespérés pour rattraper le vizard blond et décida de passer au mode bankaï pour le rattraper. Mais même en étant passé sur le monde là, le blond accélérait sans cesse le laissant haletant et gémissant…_

_- Attends… Shinji… SHINJI… ATTEND MOI !_

_Ichigo regardait la silhouette qui le devançait de plus en plus…. L'orangé hurla et tendit une main et il vit le blond lui faire un signe d'au revoir._

_- Shinji… j'ai fait tout ce que tu m'as demandé… que veux-tu que je fasse de plus ?_

_Ichigo vit Shinji se tourner vers lui un sourire moqueur sur le coin des lèvres…_

_- J't'ai demandé d'aimer quelqu'un… j't'ai dit que quelqu'un t'aimait… où sont tes promesses ?_

_- Je ne peux pas ! Pas ça Shinji ! Je t'aime… toujours… pour toujours la voix d'Ichigo s'étouffa._

_- Soit heureux Ichigo… j't'avais demandé d'être heureux… laisse moi t'imaginer avec le sourire…_

_Shinji… Ichigo tomba et voulu se redresser pour rattraper l'homme qu'il aimait mais il avait disparu._

_Ichigo regarda affolé autour de lui le cœur battant, zangetsu dans ses mains et ne sachant quoi faire._

_- SHINJI !!!!!! Hurla Ichigo de désespoir._

**-**-**-**

Ichigo se sentit secouer violemment et finit par ouvrir les yeux et croisa le regard bleu d'Alistair.

- Ichigo ! Tu nous as fait peur tu n'arrêtes pas d'hurler après Shinji depuis tout à l'heure.

Le roux regardait hébété autour de lui et vit qu'il était dans son lit, dans son appartement. Heather poussa son mari et s'assit sur le lit d'Ichigo.

- Ichigo… Quand tourneras-tu la page ? Cela fait presque vingt ans qu'il est mort. Lentement Ichigo repoussa ses couvertures et se dirigea vers la fenêtre et observa la rue d'un air absent, passant une main indifférente dans ses cheveux noirs. Il posa son front contre la vitre et entendit derrière la voix d'Heather qui dit d'un ton moqueur.

- Dit-moi ça vaut vraiment le coup d'être un shinigami… Tu gardes la ligne et mon dieu, ton corps est aussi beau que lorsque nous sortions ensemble.

Elle se tourna vers Alistair moqueuse

- Prends-en de la graine-toi !

- Ferme là ! Je ne suis pas un dieu de la mort moi !

Ichigo se tourna vers le couple et eu un petit sourire et songea à ses disputes avec Shinji. Il traversa la pièce silencieusement.

- Tu ne nous en diras pas plus ?

- Non…

- Que t'a t'il dit cette fois ?

- Rien…

- Mon œil ! fit Heather…

Mais Ichigo l'ignora et se dirigea vers la salle de bain et se prit une douche et enfila les quelques vêtements qu'il avait pris avec lui. Il se dirigea vers sa cuisine.

- Vous êtes venu voir Colin ?

- Oui… ça va pas fort ! Je pense qu'il n'en a plus que pour quelques semaines au mieux.

- Se sont les gaz auquel il a été exposé pendant la guerre en Irak… et surtout l'uranium appauvrit qui lui ont bouffés ses défenses immunitaires.

- J'irai le voir tout à l'heure ! Murmura Ichigo.

- Tu ne retournes plus en Espagne ? Fit soudain Heather.

- Non… Edwardo se pose trop de questions à mon sujet ! Alors, j'ai organisé ma mort ! et je me suis fait mon propre testament et envoyé au compte de mon neveu… autrement dit moi-même. Fit Ichigo avec un sourire.

- Ça va mieux ? Demanda Alistair soucieux.

- Moi ? Bien sur… comme un charme !

- Disons que se sont tes rêves qui t'éprouvent.

- Certainement… Souffla Ichigo.

Alistair et Heather prirent congés et plus tard dans la matinée, Ichigo se dirigea vers l'appartement qu'Ichigo avait acheté et lui louait pour une somme dérisoire pour le laisser vivre là ou il avait toujours aimé être. Il tourna la poignée de la porte et trouva l'homme allongé sur le lit faible.

- Ichigo ?

- Oui… c'est moi ! Heather et Alistair sont passés me voir !

- Oh… Ils n'auraient pas du !

Colin se redressa sur ses oreillers et observa l'homme aux cheveux noirs. Ichigo sortit un paquet de cigarettes et Colin lui en demanda une. Le vizard lui tendit et sortit un briquet pour lui allumé.

- Merci Ichigo !

- Alistair me disait que ça s'aggravait encore…

- Ouaih ! Il ferait mieux de la fermer ! T'es mon propriétaire…

Ichigo rit doucement et tira sur sa cigarette pensivement. Les deux hommes s'observaient sans rien dire.

- A part ton look, tu es toujours pareil Ichigo.

- Quand on est une âme… tu n'as plus le problème de vieillir. Quoique si ! Mais ça met franchement plus de temps !

- Ichi… je t'ai jamais demandé mais… Shinji… il avait quel âge quand il est mort ?

Le vizard ne laissa pas paraître son trouble mais Colin vit les doigts d'Ichigo trembler légèrement à l'évocation du blond.

- Shinji avait 885 ans !

- Ah quand même… Colin resta songeur quelques instant et repris. Mais, tu étais humain quand tu l'as épousé… c'est ça ?

- Oui ! J'avais 21 ans..

- Qu'elle différence d'âge !

- C'est ce que je lui avait dit ! Marmonna Ichigo.

- Ichigo ?

- Oui Colin ?

- Dis… tu m'as dit que c'est un shinigami qui ferai mon enterrement d'âme… mais, tu ne peux pas le faire ? Tu en es un après tout !

Le roux soupira et trembla de nouveau intérieurement.

- Je suis en train de faire l'enterrement d'âme de tout ceux que je connais…

Mais… Ichigo… c'est formidable pour nous ! Nous connaissons celui qui vient pour nous permettre de passer de l'autre côté ! C'est pas un inconnu mais un ami et tu ne peux pas savoir combien c'est… important et rassurant pour nous. Enfin, je parle pour moi. Je suis mort de peur… sans mauvais jeu de mots. Je… je veux que se soit toi !

L'orangé tira une dernière bouffée de sa cigarette et se leva pour écraser sa cigarette.

- Ichigo ça fait presque trente ans qu'on se connaît maintenant… je ne veux personne d'autre que toi dans ce monde. Se serait le plus beau cadeau pour moi, se serait que tu t'occupes de ma mort ! Je sais que pour toi…

- Je le ferai Colin ! Ne me supplie pas… Si cela t'arrive pendant que je dors, viens me réveiller. Si un shinigami vient te voir, dit lui qu'un autre shinigami va venir te voir ! Ne dit pas que je suis un vizard… entre nous ça ne colle pas beaucoup comme tu le sais !

- Merci infiniment Ichigo !

Le visard eu un sourire et dit doucement à Colin

- Après tout… si j'ai pu me marier avec mon crétin de mari, c'est grâce à toi !

- Tu ne l'oublies toujours pas hein…

Le roux eut un petit sourire et regarda le soleil éclatant de l'extérieur.

- Il fait beau… je vais aller faire un tour ! Tien, je vais ouvrir la fenêtre pour que l'air tiède viennent un peu jusqu'ici.

- Si seulement je pouvais te rembourser…

- Tu te souviens du premier jour de mon arrivée ? Et de la semaine qui a suivi ? Pour moi, tu as fait énormément à ce moment là ! Je n'étais plus seul… j'avais un ami et ça, dans une ville et un pays qui t'es inconnu… c'est le plus important ! Merci d'avoir été là à ce moment là…

Ichigo avait ouvert la fenêtre et quitta les lieux après s'être assuré que tout aille bien pour Colin. En descendant les escaliers, Ichigo savait qu'il n'en avait plus que pour deux ou trois jours au plus… il avait assisté à tellement de mort depuis quelques années. Il traversa le hall et salua Manuel le nouveau concierge… Enfin, ça faisait cinq ans qu'il était là ! Il poussa la porte et salua un couple qui habitait au rez de chaussée. Il descendit rapidement les escaliers et se dirigea vers le parc. Il admira la nature en pleine éclosion. Le printemps… Les yeux d'Ichigo se sortit une nouvelle cigarette et ses pas le menèrent devant les plans d'eaux du parc. Il observa les cygnes et les canards patauger joyeusement. Il tira sur sa cigarette et laissa son bras tomber le long de son corps. Ichigo sortit ses lunettes de soleil pour les mettre sur son nez et marcha calmement sur le chemin et rencontra plusieurs couples et femmes promenant leurs enfants en bas âges ! Combien de fois avait-il vu ce spectacle ? Il était heureux aujourd'hui, il serait rejoint par les autres et il songea qu'il pourrait se défouler un peu. Il allait revoir Eve aussi ! Il finit sa cigarette… Eve… il la plaignait intérieurement. Elle savait qu'elle ne remplacerait jamais Shinji et ne cherchait même pas à le remplacer. Elle voulait seulement passer du bon temps et Ichigo malgré tout était un homme et aimait ses rencontres avec la vizard. Relation sans prise de tête… sans attente ni d'un côté comme de l'autre !

Ichigo s'assis sur un banc et caressa la place à côté de lui… ses souvenirs se portèrent loin à la première fois où il avait revue son mari. Il se demanda quel aurait été sa vie avec lui aujourd'hui ! Courrait-il avec lui autour du monde pour sauver les vizards ? Il y en avait eu quelqu'uns depuis la mort de Shinji. Le roux avait fait en vingt ans une trentaine de konso, plus celui du père d'Alistair qui avait été très heureux de « revoir » Ichigo. Il n'avait jamais accepté son changement de look et avait été ravi de le voir tel qu'il l'avait connu au moment où il s'était transformé en shinigami. Alistair et Heather en avaient eu les larmes aux yeux et Antony le père d'Alistair était heureux que ces enfants et petits enfants puissent le voir partir. Il avait fait aussi le Konso de Karl qui était mort lors d'un accident de voiture. Il avait voulu éviter un piéton inconscient et était rentré dans un arbre. Karl était venu le chercher et avait mis plus de quatre mois pour le retrouver.

Ichigo se retira une nouvelle cigarette… le bilan… le bilan depuis que Shinji l'avait laissé ? Une vie sans saveur et des personnes qui mourraient autour de lui et qu'il aidait à quitter le monde humain pour aller à la Soul Society, ou abrégé les souffrances de vizards. Bien sur, il avait gardé son métier de médecin et il avait sauvé et soigné de nombreuses vies… Mais le visage de Shinji le poursuivait le jour et la nuit ! Surtout la nuit en ce moment ! Il rêvait le revoir, le prendre dans ses bras et lui faire l'amour ! Le salaud… il lui recommandait de faire ce que lui était incapable de faire… Pour cela il devait assister à toutes ses morts ?

_« Shinji… est-ce que tu as vécu tes 885 ans de cette manière ? Elle a été triste ta vie… Mais regarde ce que je suis devenu sans toi ! Une loque qui se déplace d'un point à un autre. Je sais jouer du piano à la perfection, j'ai été escaladé plusieurs montagnes, j'ai fait du ski, je sais faire de l'équitation, j'ai été sur les plus belles plages mais elles n'ont jamais égalé « notre plage », j'ai aidé je ne sais combien de personnes, je me suis soualer plus que de raisons, j'ai fait toutes les fêtes connu dans le monde… j'ai sais même faire de la voile et j'ai fait le tour du monde je ne sais combien de fois… Je sais, j'ai même essayé de me suicider ! Tu es déçu ? Tes affaires tournent mieux que lorsque tu es partit… Mais pourquoi je fais tout cela ? Puisque tu n'es plus là… _»

Ichigo regarda ses mains, l'une d'elle avait le bout des doigts brûlés par les cigarettes qu'il laissait se consumer seul trop perdu dans ces pensées. « _Je déteste cette vie… je déteste ma vie… je déteste… vivre sans toi_ ! ».

Le visard se leva et se dirigea vers l'entrepôt les autres devaient être arrivés. Il y arriva au bout d'une bonne demi-heure de marche et entra dans le kekkaï qu'Hatch avait créé. Il descendit les marches nonchalamment. Ichigo vit Kensei et Rose soucieux. Il se dirigea vers eux et ces derniers se tournèrent vers Ichigo.

- Salut Ichi !

- 'lut… Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Les deux hommes se concertèrent et finalement Kensei prit la parole.

- C'est Eve…

Ichigo pâlit légèrement

- Elle ne contrôle plus son hollow… il faut que tu nous aides !

Le roux se passa une main sur le visage d'un air las. Il finit par demander

- Elle est où ?

- Là bas…

Rose désigna un coin de la grotte ! Ichigo suivit la direction et se retrouva bientôt devant la jeune femme pulpeuse prostrée. Le roux s'assit à côté d'elle et lui prit les épaules et fit glisser lentement sa main le long de son épaule pour remonter vers son cou. Il glissa ses doigts dans ses longs cheveux soyeux et fit pencher sa tête vers lui. Il respira son odeur mais ne dit rien. C'est elle qui parla.

- Ichi… je suis désolée…

- Pourquoi ? demanda le roux d'une voix rassurante.

- Parce ce que c'est toi qui a les travaux les plus pénibles ! Je plaignais déjà Shinji à l'époque mais toi… ta vie a été pire que la sienne ! Je me demande parfois fit la jeune femme en glissant une main sur le torse d'Ichigo et son corps plaquer contre celui de son amant. Qu'est ce qui a été heureux dans ta vie ? Nous… nous ne sommes que deux âmes qui essayons de nous remonter le moral par la perte de l'être qui nous étaient le plus cher ! Ichigo… je t'aime tu sais…

- Je vois !

Eve rit doucement…

- Tu m'aimes autant que je t'aime… On est pathétique !

Ichigo tourna son visage et prit lentement les lèvres de la jeune femme. Avec son bras il l'a fit grimper sur ces genoux et enroula ses bras autour de sa taille souple, Eve plongea ses doigts dans ses cheveux et répondit désespéré à son baiser. Les larmes coulaient sur son visage, rivière silencieuse de sa détresse. Elle cassa le baiser et empoigna les cheveux de son amant et lui renversa la tête en arrière.

- Ichigo… tu as assez vu de morts ! Moi, j'ai de la chance car je vais rejoindre Enzo… mais toi tu vas être tout seul et je n'aime pas ça ! Ichi essaye de ne pas regretter, revit ce que tu as vécu avec Shinji. Revois les lieux pour ne pas oublier ce qui t'a donné du bonheur dans ta vie ! Tu as fait tout ce qu'il t'a demandé, tu as vécu pleinement « ta vie » et voir plus ! Et… retourne un peu voir les tiens… Un jour avant leur mort, va les voir !

Les deux amants se regardèrent et Ichigo berça la jeune femme, et se mit à chanter une chanson doucement pour Eve

_Dans mon île  
Ah comme on est bien  
Dans mon île  
On n'fait jamais rien  
On se dore au soleil  
Qui nous caresse  
Et l'on paresse  
Sans songer à demain  
Dans mon île  
Ah comme il fait doux  
Bien tranquille  
Près de ma doudou  
Sous les grands cocotiers qui se balancent  
En silence, nous rêvons de nous._

_Dans mon île  
Un parfum d'amour  
Se faufile  
Dès la fin du jour  
Elle accourt me tendant ses bras dociles  
Douce et fragile  
Dans ses plus beaux atours  
Ses yeux brillent  
Et ses cheveux bruns_  
_S'éparpillent  
Sur le sable fin  
Et nous jouons au jeu d'Adam et Eve  
Jeu facile  
Qu'ils nous ont appris  
Car mon île c'est le Paradis*_

Eve avait le sourire en écoutant Ichigo chanter en français avec une voix de velours.

- On jouera encore ensemble Ichi ?

- Autant que tu veux ma douce…

Eve rit doucement et se leva et tira Ichigo et se colla contre lui et se mit à danser et murmura…

- Chante encore notre chanson Ichi… Je veux que la dernière voix que j'entendre se soit la tienne…

Ichigo se mit à chanter doucement dans l'oreille d'Eve et les deux amants tournèrent lentement sur eux-même enlacés. Eve avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule d'Ichigo et se laissa guider, et se laissa envoûter par la voix du roux.

Plus loin Kensei, Hatch, Rose et d'autres vizards regardaient le couple en train de danser. Ils étaient incapable de détacher leurs yeux des deux amants qui se disaient une dernière fois au revoir. Tous avaient la gorge nouées et étaient incapable de parler.

Bien plus tard Ichigo quitta les vizards les larmes aux yeux… les poussières d'étoiles encore présentent sur sa rétine. Il fut accueillis par Colin ou son âme sur le pas de la porte.

- Je t'ai attendu Ichigo…

Ichigo s'était arrêté et regarda son ami et eu un faible sourire. Il fit un geste pour qu'il le suive et les deux hommes montèrent jusqu'à l'appartement de Colin. Ichigo regarda le corps sans vie et soupira.

- Je n'ai pas tenu très longtemps, je suis désolé Ichigo.

- Ce n'est rien Colin.

Ichigo prit une pilule de Mod Soul et l'avala, son âme se détacha et Colin ouvrit de grand yeux. Il n'avait pas vu Ichigo comme cela depuis son départ d'Anglette une vingtaine d'année plus tôt !

- Tu es toujours pareil !

- Bien sur ! Sourit gentiment Ichigo.

- Je voulais te redire un grand merci Ichigo, merci d'avoir été là toutes ces années, d'avoir ensoleillé mon quotidien, tu as été un fils pour moi plus qu'un ami.

- Merci Colin ! Tu es prêt ?

- Ça ne fait pas mal ? Demanda Colin en voyant Ichigo retirer Zangetsu.

- Non… je ne vais pas te frapper. Je vais simplement posé ma garde sur ton front.

- Oh…d'accord !

Fit encore inquiet l'homme qui regardait avec respect le zanpakuto d'Ichigo.

- C'est avec ça que tu combats les « hollow » ?

- Bien sur !

- Je voudrai pas être à leur place…

- Eux non plus ! Fit Ichigo en riant un peu, reprenant son sérieux il demanda. Tu as quelque chose d'autres à faire à dire ?

- Non.. Tout est dit ! Juste porte toi bien Ichigo. Dit toi qu'un jour, et j'en suis persuadé dans une autre vie… Tu le retrouveras Shinji et que vous serez enfin heureux tous les deux.

Ichigo lui adressa un pauvre sourire et lui répondit gentiment

- Je l'espère sincèrement…

- Tu verras Ichigo. Tu penseras à moi un jour… pour ça ! Fit Colin avec un clin d'œil !

Ichigo soupira et murmura

- Prêt ?

- Oh que oui… Vas-y Ichi.

Ichigo le regarda et éclata de rire et posa lentement son zanpakuto et sur le front de Colin qui disparut lentement pour faire place à un papillon noir ! Le roux entendit au loin une musique lancinante et se mit à danser doucement sur place et chanta doucement _Dans mon île…_ Sous les yeux du Mod Soul qui l'observait sans rien dire. Les larmes coulaient sur les joues du vizard…

°0°0°0°0°

Le lendemain, Ichigo fit ses bagages et retournait en Espagne pour retrouver l'appartement dans lequel il avait vécu avec Shinji. Il avait décidé de faire tous les trajets que son amant avait fait, les lieux qu'il avait vu et vivre « un peu » au travers de cela. Il ne voulait plus voir de mort et encore moins ceux de ces amis… Il se sentit soulagé pour une fois et partit en voiture jusque Douvres…

_

* * *

_

_Voili, voilou en espérant que ce chapitre vous es plus _

_j'avoue, j'ai pleuré encore.... (ch'suis maso !)_


	15. Retour à la Soul Society

bonsoir à toutes et tous...

hum... hum... ok ! je sors (peux même plus rien dire...)

Ichigo ricanant : Tu récoltes ce que tu sèmes ! De toute façon... t'as jamais rien à dire d'intéressant !

Shinji : Elle passe son temps à nous tuer ! J'dis vangeance...

Jijisub : D'abord c'est même pas vrai ! Je dis des trucs interessant !

Shinji haussant un sourcil : Ah ouaih ! et quoi par exemple ?

Jijisub : laisse-moi réfléchir !

Shinji : Découverte du siècle ! JIjisub à deux neurones et elle va les connecter ! Attention ça pourrait exploser...

Jijisub... -_-' bonne lecture quand même...

Disclamer : c'est à Tite !!!

* * *

Ichigo était de retour à l'aéroport de Karakura. Une quarantaine d'année étaient passés depuis son départ de cette ville. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de revenir, peut-être aussi parce ce que c'était le dernier lieu qu'il voulait visiter… Après tout, Shinji était mort ici et de fouler cette terre à nouveau lui transperça le cœur. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants… Quand cela finirait-il de le tarauder ?

Ichigo observa la ville au travers de la vitre du taxi et ne la reconnu pas. Les changements étaient tellement importants. Le véhicule s'arrêta devant le bâtiment où Shinji et lui avait vécu quelques jours ensemble… Il paya le taxi et se tourna vers la fenêtre de leur appartement et se sentit heureux de porter des lunettes. Il avait presque l'impression que son mari allait surgir de la fenêtre pour s'accouder au balcon. Il réussit à prendre sa valise et traversa le hall d'entrée. Il croisa quelques personnes mais ne connaissait aucune des têtes qu'il rencontrait.

Arrivée devant l'appartement, il tira les clefs et les fit tourner doucement et poussa la porte avec précaution de peur de briser… ou de se faire briser par ses émotions. Les larmes coulèrent d'elles seules et sans qu'il puisse les retenir. Il se souvint de l'arrivée de Shinji à Karakura et la fièvre qui l'avait saisit en sachant son mari derrière la porte. Il avait l'impression de revivre ces instants mais sans espoir de le toucher… juste en pensée ! Il pénétra dans les lieux et scruta le mur où il avait épinglé le blond

_« Tu es lent…_

_C'est pour mieux te croquer mon enfant_

_Je plaisantais tout à l'heure… je ne suis pas le méchant loup ! _

_Moi si…_ » Il se souvint de l'odeur de sa peau et de sa souplesse. De ses muscles longs et fins…de ses cheveux soyeux sous ses doigts. Il soupira.

- Tu me manques tellement, murmura Ichigo.

Il se déplaça et revit la scène comme s'il la vivait encore une fois. Il n'avait rien oublié et surtout pas l'amour qu'il portait à Shinji. Il avait, au cours des quarante années passés, tenu à revoir tous les lieux où ils avaient passé du temps ensemble un peu comme lui avait suggéré Eve le jour de sa mort ! Son cœur s'alourdit encore un peu plus… Ce périple lui avait fait du bien comme il l'avait rongé à petit feu. Il s'était sentit vivant en se souvenant de tous les merveilleux moment qu'ils avaient vécus ensemble… Et mal, parce ce que cela lui rappelait cruellement qu'il était seul à présent !

Ichigo avait posé sa valise dans la chambre et s'allongea sur le lit. Il observa un petit moment le plafond. Comme toujours, il sentait le poids de sa solitude l'étreindre… Il y a encore quelques temps, il se sentait écrasé par elle, maintenant, il l'aimait. C'était devenu sa compagne, son amante… il l'avait apprivoisé depuis le temps.

Il se leva et prit une douche. Ichigo entoura sa taille d'une serviette et ouvrit son bagage quand il sentit une présence derrière lui. Il reconnut immédiatement le reiatsu mais ne se retourna pas… C'était inutile.

- Décidément Byakuya, tu es toujours là pour me souhaiter la bienvenue !

- Kurosaki Ichigo… alors, c'est bien toi ?

Ichigo sortit quelques vêtements de son sac.

- Si tu le permets, je voudrai m'habiller…

Il ne lui avait pas encore fait face. Il essayait encore d'échapper à ses souvenirs, du moins ceux qui ne l'arrangeaient pas, mais l'homme ne bougea pas. Ichigo soupira et enfila un t-shirt moulant et défit sa serviette pour s'installer sur le lit et enfiler son boxer et son pantalon noir. Ichigo prit une serviette et finit de se sécher les cheveux. Le noble l'observait sans rien dire. Finalement, Ichigo lui fit face. Il planta ses yeux verts dans les siens.

- Pourquoi es-tu ici ?

- Nous avons ordre de surveiller les lieux où tu séjournais autrefois et je dois t'emmener à la Soul Society. Je comprends mieux pourquoi nous ne t'avions pas trouvé la dernière fois. Tu as changé d'apparence…

- Pourquoi faire ? Ichigo l'avait coupé dans sa tirage abruptement.

- Tu le sauras une fois là-bas.

Ichigo observa son interlocuteur. Byakuya était vraiment très beau… ce genre de beauté froide qui pouvait vous faire perdre la tête. Il semblait fatigué et tendu. Sa physionomie laissait échapper une grande tristesse. Comme s'il portait un poids sur ses épaules. Le vizard se sentait confus en le regardant. Que lui était-il arrivé ?

L'ancien shinigami remplaçant éclata de rire. Il remonta ses lunettes et s'installa sur le lit.

- Vous me ferez toujours rire… J'arrive à peine et déjà vous essayez de me monopoliser. Tu sais Byakuya… je ne plaisantais pas quand je te disais que je ne voulais plus revenir à la Soul Society.

Ichigo sentait l'amertume l'envahir en songeant que c'était à cause de cette foutue mission qu'il avait perdu Shinji, dire qu'on lui demandait de retourner là-bas… Ils se moquaient de lui ou pas ? Le capitaine de la 6ème division le scruta un instant pour finalement lui dire :

- Moi non plus, je ne plaisantais pas le jour de ta mort ! Et le Soutaichô non plus.

Ichigo enfouit une de ses mains dans ses cheveux noirs.

- Vas-tu me suivre sans faire d'histoire ?

- Tu ferais quoi, si je refusais de te suivre ?

Un silence de plomb suivit ces paroles. Ichigo finit par soupirer.

- J'ai besoin de réfléchir.

- Cela ne fait pas quarante ans que tu le fais ? Tu te doutais quand même en revenant ici, que nous viendrions te chercher ?

- Dit Byakuya depuis quand me tutoies-tu ? Et franchement, tu crois que je n'ai que vous à penser, soit dit en passant… Ironisa Ichigo.

Le noble resta silencieux. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il appelait le vizard dans ses rêves qu'il avait finit par l'appeler par son prénom et le tutoyer. Il ne sut quoi lui répondre.

- Oh et puis, laisse tomber ! Je m'en fous… le silence de l'homme était pour lui plus éloquent que s'il lui avait crié.

- Donc, pourquoi es-tu revenu ici ?

Ichigo s'allongea sur le lit et observa le plafond de la chambre.

- J'ai un anniversaire à fêter !

- Un annivers… petit silence. Attends, tu veux dire que tu es revenu ici uniquement parce ce que c'est l'anniversaire de la mort d'Hirako Shinji ?

Ichigo prit appui sur l'un de ses coudes et observa son interlocuteur, un sourire sur le visage.

- Oui… je suis étonné que tu t'en souviennes toi-même.

- Je ne me souviens plus de la date … mais je sais que c'est à cette époque-là de l'année que tu as quitté la ville.

- Humm… c'est vrai.

- Tu n'as toujours pas tourné la page ?

- Pourquoi… tu as tourné la page avec la sœur de Rukia ?

Byakuya accusa le coup.

- Oui… je ne l'oublie pas pour autant. C'est la première femme que j'ai aimé. Mais… la vie continue sans elle. Et puis… On finit par tomber amoureux d'une autre personne.

- Cette personne n'a pas l'air de te rendre heureux, vu ta tête !

- Là, ce sont mes affaires.

- Tu as raison… ce sont tes affaires. Alors, imprime de t'occuper des tiennes et non des miennes. Tu peux partir maintenant. Par contre, je te demande de ne pas divulguer l'adresse de mon appartement.

- D'autres sont au courant.

- Non je ne pense pas, capitaine Kuchiki !

- Mais…

Ichigo s'était levé et se pencha sur le beau capitaine qui malgré tous ces efforts le regardait troublé par la proximité du vizard.

- Non, je ne pense pas que tu aies dévoilé ma cachette.

- Ton père t'attend, Kurosaki. N'oublie pas que tu as une famille encore en vie…

Le vizard se redressa et fronça les sourcils. Il observa son interlocuteur pendant quelques minutes et dit finalement :

- Il est à la Soul Society ?

- Il a repris son poste…

- Ah… Ichigo était pensif

- Mes sœurs ?

- Elles sont toujours en vie…

- …

- Tu es bien silencieux tout à coup.

Ichigo grimaça.

- C'est sur que mon père va m'achever ! Je suis par contre étonné qu'il soit retourné à la Soul Society, murmura t'il.

- Nous avions besoin de lui et Ukitake est venu exprès lui parler. Ils se connaissaient plutôt bien.

- Je suppose…

- Je te laisse, mais sache que je vais bientôt revenir.

L'homme resta planté au milieu de la pièce.

- Si tu n'as que cela à faire…

Le capitaine Kuchiki laissa l'ancien shinigami remplaçant aux cheveux noirs à ses réflexions et quitta la pièce. Quand il ferma la porte, il s'appuya dessus quelques secondes. Un sentiment de joie avait enfin percé dans son cœur si froid. Pouvoir à nouveau lui parler… il ne pensait plus pouvoir le faire un jour !

°0°0°0°0°0°

Ichigo se mélangea à la ville et à ses habitants. Après quelques jours, il finit par trouver le reiatsu de sa sœur Karin. Il était plus développé que celui de Yusu. Il sonna à la porte et une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année qui ressemblait à sa sœur lui ouvrit.

- Oui ?

- Karin est-elle ici ?

- Vous êtes qui ?

- Dites-lui que c'est Ichigo.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, ce qui le fit sourire, et il vit passer dans son regard une question du genre « qui est ce type ? »

- Attendez… Maman, cria t'elle sans quitter des yeux le jeune homme qui se trouvait de l'autre côté du seuil de la porte… Y'a un type qui veut te parler… un certain « Ichigo » !

Ce dernier entendit très nettement une porte qui se fermait bruyamment et un bruit de pas précipité. Une femme d'une soixantaine d'année se présenta à la porte. Elle était habillée d'un pantalon et d'une chemise blanche. Ses cheveux étaient également blanc, mais Ichigo reconnu parfaitement sa petite sœur. Cette dernière regardait cet homme grand et athlétique. Il avait les cheveux noirs et portait des lunettes derrière lesquelles elle voyait des yeux verts, mais elle reconnu tout de suite le reiatsu inimitable de son frère.

- Ichigo !!! Karin n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Elle se précipita vers lui et lui… balança son poing à la figure !

- Ichigo, cria t'elle. Qu'est ce que tu as fait ces quarante dernières années ? Tu n'es pas fichu de donner de tes nouvelles ? On s'est inquiété pour toi, espèce d'andouille !

Le vizard s'était redressé difficilement. Elle avait une bonne droite pour son âge ! Il lui sourit en tirant la langue. Karin regardait surprise le piercing qu'il portait.

- Depuis quand as-tu percé ta langue ?

- Quarante ans, lui répondit-il en se frottant la joue.

Elle se jeta sur lui et laissa couler ses larmes…

- Tu peux être vraiment un abrutis… mais tu m'as tellement manqué !

Ichigo referma ses bras sur elle et leva les yeux pour regarder l'attroupement qui s'était formé. Un homme qui devait avoir l'âge de Karin, et deux jeunes hommes se tenaient à la porte et regardait goguenard la scène qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux. Karin se détacha de son frère et se tourna vers sa famille.

- Je vous présente mon grand frère, Ichigo Kurosaki.

- Euh… il n'est pas un peu jeune ? marmonna l'un des jeunes hommes.

- Entre Ichigo !

Tous laissèrent passer le jeune homme ainsi que la vieille dame. Elle l'entraîna dans le salon et fit face aux membres présents de sa famille.

- Comme je vous l'ai expliqué il y a quelques années, Ichigo est mort. Ce qu'il porte sur lui est un gigaï, c'est pourquoi vous pouvez le « voir ». Sinon, je pense que seule moi et Kyoyuki pourrions le voir ! Je vous rappelle qu'il est un shinigami tout comme mon père.

- Euh… je préfère vizard !

- Arrête de dire des conneries… Tu es un shinigami. Ton hollow… non, il n'existe pas !

Ichigo fronça les sourcils et observa sa sœur.

- A quoi cela te sert-il de le nier ? Tu sais pourquoi je porte des lentilles au moins ?

- Ichigo… s'il te plaît !

- Au fait, où habite Yusu ? je voudrai aussi lui rendre visite.

- Tu n'auras pas besoin. Elle doit arriver d'un instant à l'autre. Je fête aujourd'hui l'anniversaire d'Ichigo. Elle rougit légèrement et elle indiqua l'un de ses fils. Il avait les cheveux noirs et lui ressemblait de manière frappante même si ses yeux étaient noirs. Voici ma fille Kyoyuki, mon plus jeune fils Ryosuke et mon mari Hikaru.

Tous scrutèrent le frère dont ils avaient entendu parlé mais qu'ils croyaient tous mort. Quoiqu'il l'était, mais cette histoire de gigaï les surprenait toujours. On sonna alors à la porte et tous sursautèrent.

- Va ouvrir, Ryosuke, murmura Karin.

Ichigo entendit la voix de son père et fronça les sourcils. Il entendit aussi la voix de Yusu et d'autres voix qu'il ne connaissait pas. Tous franchirent la porte du salon et instantanément Isshin et Yusu se figèrent. Même s'il avait changé… c'était lui !

Yusu voulu se précipiter vers son frère mais Isshin plaça une main devant elle et se déplaça lentement vers son fils pour aller le regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Il t'en a fallu du temps pour revenir, fils ! Sa voix était calme et douce ce qui mit le vizard en état d'alerte.

Ichigo ne répondit pas. Il avait fixé ses yeux dans ceux de son père.

- Tu sais qu' « ils » t'attendent toujours ?

- Je suis étonné que tu ne me frappes pas !

- Si je le faisais, je te tuerai…, le menaça Isshin.

Le vizard observa les traits durs de son père. Il ne l'avait jamais regardé ainsi.

- Je ne vais pas gâcher plus longtemps cette fête. Je pars.

- Pour aller où ? J'ai besoin de te parler ! Il est hors de question que tu disparaisses encore une quarantaine d'année !

L'ex-shinigami laissa alors filtrer son reiatsu de manière plus importante.

- Cela te convient-il pour me retrouver ?

- Abandonne ton gigaï… tu retournes avec moi à la Soul Society après ce repas.

- Reste ! s'écrièrent en même temps Karin et Yusu.

Ichigo soupira et passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux colorés. Il comprit qu'il ne pourrait pas partir sans blesser mortellement quelqu'un et il n'avait pas l'intention de s'en prendre à sa propre famille.

- Très bien, je reste, dit Ichigo à l'intention de son père. Je t'accompagnerai à la Soul Society sans faire d'histoire.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Le soir était tombé et Isshin abandonna son gigaï après avoir embrassé les membres de sa famille. Il se tourna vers son fils…

- Laisse ton gigaï ici. Karin va s'en occuper !

Ichigo salua calmement les membres de sa famille qui étaient présents. Ils étaient tous graves. Ichigo sortit alors son ancien badge de shinigami remplaçant de ses poches et le plaça sur sa poitrine. Son âme fut expulsée de son corps et il redevint le Ichigo aux cheveux orange en épis et aux yeux dorés. On aurait dit que de la lave coulait dans son regard. Les membres de la famille pouvant l'apercevoir dans sa tenue de shinigami écarquillèrent leurs yeux. Son zanpakuto était aussi grand que lui !

Isshin sortit son zanpakuto de son fourreau et créa un dangaï. Il salua ses filles et s'engouffra à l'intérieur du tunnel suivit par son fils.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Ichigo scrutait le visage d'Ukitake. Ce dernier était ravi de le revoir. Il s'était déplacé jusqu'à lui et avait plongé ses yeux dans les siens. Il avait été surpris par la couleur de ses yeux qui n'étaient plus ambre mais mordoré… On avait l'impression que de la lave bouillait à l'intérieur de ses prunelles. Le soutaichô ne sentait plus la colère suinter de l'orangé et cette pression spirituelle écrasante comme lors de sa dernière visite.

Le vizard voyait bien que son interlocuteur le sondait. Isshin s'était placé juste derrière son fils pour parer à toute tentative de fuite. Une de ses mains était posée sur la garde de son zanpakuto. Car même s'il ne l'avait pas croisé ces dernières années, il connaissait assez bien ce dernier pour le savoir capable de tout.

Ichigo soupira.

- Que me voulez-vous ?

- Ichigo ma proposition tient toujours… Rejoins nos rangs. Je ne peux pas te proposer un poste de taichô pour l'instant car entre temps tous les postes ont été comblés. Accepterais-tu un poste de fukutaichô ? Cela te permettrait de te familiariser avec le système de la Soul Society.

- Tu n'as pas le choix, déclara son père.

L'orangé tourna la tête vers son père et il comprit que ce dernier ne le laisserait plus mener une vie « paisible » sur Terre.

- Qu'y a-t-il de si important pour que je reste « ici ». Ma vie me convient sur Terre.

- Pour t'y morfondre ? déclara la voix dure de son père.

- Messieurs, s'il vous plaît ! Nous devons nous exprimer clairement. Kurosaki-kun, vous devez savoir qu'en tant qu'âme vous ne pouvez plus rester dans le monde des humains. Il est de votre devoir d'intégré la Soul Society, finit doucement Ukitake.

- Essaye au moins… tu feras quelques choses de productifs. Nous aurons la chance, tes sœurs et moi-même de te voir plus souvent. Comment crois-tu que nous avons vécu toutes ces dernières années. Sais-tu le choc que tu as provoqué tout à l'heure à toute la famille ?

Les yeux d'Ichigo passaient maintenant du visage d'Ukitake à celui d'Isshin. Le vizard se souvint alors d'un souvenir enfouit profondément en lui. Il était tout petit et il était assit sur le bord du canal, là où sa mère avait trouvé la mort. Ses sœurs et son père étaient venus le rejoindre et ils lui avaient fait comprendre qu'il n'était pas seul. Le silence devint pesant dans la pièce. Isshin voyait différentes émotions traverser le regard de son fils. Il considérait réellement la question cette fois-ci.

Finalement, Ichigo déclara :

- Je veux bien essayer… Pour ma famille ! Le reste, je m'en moque.

- Ichigo, s'écria son père. Ne dit pas des choses pareilles !

Il l'avait attrapé par les épaules et le secoua. Ukitake lui fit lâcher la prise.

- Je suis heureux, Kurosaki fukutaichô, que vous acceptiez notre demande. Je n'espérais presque plus.

- Puis-je connaître le nom du taichô que je vais servir ?

La 6ème division. Kuchiki taichô a perdu son vice-capitaine. Je vais l'en informer.

Ukitake appela son propre vice-capitaine et lui ordonna d'envoyer un papillon de l'enfer au noble. « Bien tombé » se dit intérieurement le nouveau vice-capitaine.

- Je vais te faire faire le tour du Seireitei, fils. Je t'expliquerais tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir. Je suis heureux que tu te décides à rejoindre nos rangs.

- Disons, que je suis un peu obligé, non ?

- Ne fais pas cette tête !

Ils entendirent bientôt un léger coup frappé à la porte de la 1ère division. On fit entrer le capitaine Kuchiki Byakuya. Ce dernier salua le soutaichô et se tourna vers Kurosaki qui le regardait, tout aussi impassible que lui.

- Ne vous avais-je pas dit que nous nous retrouverions prochainement ?

- Ne prends pas cela comme une victoire, Byakuya !

- Taichô !

- Pardon ?

- Maintenant c'est Taichô pour vous Kurosaki…

- Va te faire voir ! Je suis ici **contre** mon grès ! Si j'ai accepté d'être ton fukutaichô cela ne veut pas dire que je me plierai à vos règles débiles. Elles ne me concernent pas.

Ichigo reçu alors un coup sur la tête !

- Aille… t'es débile ou quoi, père inconscient ! S'énerva le roux.

- Tu respecteras les règles comme tout le monde ici.

- Je ne suis pas de ce monde là, grinça Ichigo entre ses dents

- Tu es de quel monde alors ?

- Je suis un vizard !

- Des hors la loi !

- Cela me convient parfaitement…

Les deux hommes se regardaient maintenant comme deux chiens de faïence.

- S'il vous plaît… envisageons les choses sous un angle nouveau. Ichigo va s'adapter à sa nouvelle vie. Et les choses viendront naturellement, n'est ce pas ?

- Si tu le dis, Ukitake, marmonna Ichigo.

Son père le regarda légèrement de travers.

- Viens ! Je vais te montrer tes quartiers, dit soudainement Isshin à son fils.

- Non… merci beaucoup Isshin. C'est à moi de lui montrer ses nouveaux quartiers. Pour le reste, je vous laisserai lui faire visiter. Suivez- moi, Kurosaki…

Ichigo emboîta le pas à contre-cœur derrière le capitaine Kuchiki. Il avait envie d'aller dans ses quartiers et il fallait qu'il retourne sur terre pour que ses affaires soient en sécurité.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans les quartiers de la 6ème division, tous furent surpris de voir leur capitaine suivi par l'homme aux cheveux orange. Bientôt un murmure emplit la 6ème division. Le noble organisa immédiatement une réunion dans la cour centrale de la division qu'il gérait. Ichigo se tenait à côté de lui, scrutant les hommes qui leur faisaient face.

- Messieurs, je vous ai réuni pour vous présenter le nouveau fukutaichô de la 6ème division. Je vous présente Kurosaki Ichigo !

- Quoi ! firent plusieurs voix.

La stupéfaction se lisait sur leurs visages. Tellement de rumeur circulaient sur lui et il était là en chair et en os ! Et pourtant, il était impossible de se tromper, le zanpakuto immense, les cheveux oranges… il ne pouvait s'agir que de lui ! Pourtant, d'après la légende son reiatsu était incroyable et là, ils le sentaient à peine.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord, s'éleva une voix.

Le capitaine Kuchiki haussa un sourcil.

- Oui capitaine. Pourquoi devons nous lui faire confiance ? Nous ne connaissons rien de sa force. Bien sur, il y a la légende mais nous n'étions pas là…

Byakuya allait répliquer mais Ichigo posa une main sur son avant-bras.

- Laisse, Byakuya. Oï le fort en gueule vient ici… C'est quoi ton nom ?

- Ren Oekemeda.

- Très bien Ren… sort ton zanpakuto et essaye de me blesser ! Je ne ferai rien pour me défendre. Je veux dire que je ne sortirai pas mon zanpakuto.

Un murmure s'éleva dans l'assistance. En effet, Oekemeda était le fukutaichô pressentit pour la 6ème division, alors le voir s'attaquer à Ichigo Kurosaki était intéressant.

- Kurosaki... fit la voix du Taichô.

- T'inquiète, Byakuya, je ne vais pas l'abîmer…

- Messieurs, veuillez tous reculer à bonne distance, fit le noble.

Tous se reculèrent et les deux hommes se retrouvèrent au centre de la cour. Oekemeda était trop content de mettre une raclée au prétentieux devant lui. Il sortit son zanpakuto. Ainsi il pouvait se défendre sans ? N'importe quoi… Il observa son adversaire qui ne faisait que l'observer de ses yeux couleurs or. Il se moquait sûrement de lui et il attaqua donc en partant sur un shunpo. Il s'effondra sur le sol. Il ne comprit pas ce qui lui était arrivé et les autres spectateurs non plus.

Finalement le capitaine Kuchiki déclara :

J'ai moi-même été battu par Kurosaki. Alors, si vous voulez tenter votre chance… veuillez être prêt !

Sur ces paroles, il se tourna vers le jeune homme.

Si vous voulez bien me suivre à présent ! Byakuya montra les locaux de la 6ème division et lui montra sa chambre. Simple et fonctionnel, ce qui convenait à Ichigo.

- Vous me rejoindrez demain à 8 h 30 dans mon bureau. Je vous montrerai ce que l'on demande exactement à un fukutaichô. Il est tard maintenant…

Ichigo regarda la porte se fermer lentement. Il retira son zanpakuto et il fit le tour de la pièce. Il aperçut alors une porte qui donnait sur sa salle de bain. Au moins, il avait la sienne. Puis, il s'étira et songea … « Fontaine, je ne boirai jamais de ton eau ! » A croire, qu'il se ferait toujours prendre songea tristement Ichigo. Il détestait cette situation… mais comment y échapper avec son père ? Comme lui avait dit Shinji… Karakura ne lui aura apporté que du malheur.

Il quitta sa chambre pour se réfugier sur le toit de cette dernière. Il s'allongea sur les tuiles et observa la lune.

_-_ _- 'tain Ichigo… tu sais quelle l'heure il est là ? murmura le vizard._

_-_ _Non, je ne sais pas où tu vis actuellement… et même s'il est en plein jour… tu serais capable de piquer un roupillon._

_La voix de Shinji devint plus assurée. _

_-_ _Tu aimerais bien le savoir hein…_

_-_ _Tu me manques, c'est normal._

_-_ _Mdr, tu deviens sentimental maintenant._

_-_ _A qui la faute ?_

_-_ _Humm, en ce moment on a débarqué à New York… Pour une fois, on a des chambres décentes. Tu fais quoi là ?_

- _Je fume une clope sur le toit de la clinique de mon paternel._

Ichigo se mit inconsciemment à chercher ses cigarettes dans son shihakushou. Il fit une grimace… Y'en a pas ici. « Fait chier ! ». Il commençait à se sentir nerveux. Il se redressa et se déplaça grâce au shunpo à travers le Seireitei. Il avait besoin de se défouler. Il retourna à sa chambre et repris Zangetsu. Il trouverait sûrement quelqu'un d'autre qui avait besoin de se défouler. Il se dirigea vers la 11ème division et se posa devant Zaraki Kenpachi.

- Ça te dirait un entraînement nocturne, Zaraki ?

- Ichi tu es revenu ! s'écria la gamine aux cheveux roses.

- Maintenant ? demanda Kenpachi. Un sourire cruel apparu sur son visage répondant à celui d'Ichigo… Après tout en s'en fou !

- On va l'extérieur du Seireitei. Je n'ai pas envie de me faire convoquer par le soutaichô le premier jour !

- Ok… suis-moi !

Les deux combattants sortirent du Seireitei et se retrouvèrent dans un endroit désert.

- Ca te convient Ichigo ?

- Parfait et il retira Zangetsu de son dos.

Les deux hommes se faisaient face, la même envie d'abattre l'autre sur le visage. Et le combat commença… Ce qui eu pour répercussion d'alerter tout le Seireitei tellement le choc de leur reiatsu était violent !

Les deux hommes étaient sanguinolents le lendemain matin au lever du soleil. Ichigo avait réussi à battre Kenpachi sans utiliser son hollow mais il était à bout de force et en même temps il se sentait si bien. Il n'avait plus pensé pendant un long moment… Il était vidé.

Il se leva péniblement et tendit la main vers Kenpachi.

- Allez, il faut que j'y aille. Mon Taichô va m'attendre.

- C'est du gâchis. Tu ferais mieux de venir dans la mienne de division.

- J'aimerai bien !

- J'irai voir Ukitake.

Ils se déplacèrent rapidement. Enfin, autant que leurs blessures respectives le leur permettaient ! Ils firent une halte à la 4ème division. Personne ne pipa mot en voyant les deux combattants. Ils étaient tout simplement effrayant !

Ichigo se dirigea ensuite vers sa chambre et prit une douche. L'eau qui coulait sur son corps meurtrit lui faisait finalement prendre conscience de ce qu'il venait de traverser. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas sentit aussi vivant !

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Quand il arriva dans la cour de la 6ème division, il vit tous les regards posés sur lui. Tous les hommes semblaient terrifiés par leur nouveau vice-capitaine. Ichigo entendit derrière lui une voix familière.

- Oï la fraise, tu t'es déjà battu avec Kenpachi ?

- Ta gueule ! T'entendre dès le matin… c'est pas ce que j'attendais de mieux. Ma journée est fichue.

- Quoi ?! s'énerva l'autre.

Et ils s'empoignèrent par le revers de leur kimono. Tous les hommes de la 6ème présent étaient mortifiés. Un capitaine allait se battre avec un vice-capitaine et ils savaient déjà que le « fameux » capitaine en question s'était prit une tôle mémorable. Ils considéraient le capitaine de la 3ème comme un fou furieux. Déjà quand il était leur vice-capitaine… Soudain, une voix calme interrompit l'échange musclé :

- Kurosaki Ichigo, j'aurai besoin de vous parler s'il vous plaît ! Veuillez me suivre.

- T'as faute crétin ! Je te l'avais dit que tu me gâcherais ma journée.

- Bonne chance, lui dit Renji.

Ichigo attendit que le noble lui adresse la parole. Finalement, celui-ci lui dit :

- Vous avez combattu Zaraki Kenpachi cette nuit ?

- Oui… j'arrivais pas à dormir !

- Et c'est en provoquant un capitaine que cela va s'arranger à votre avis ?

- Non, mais ça défoule !

- Vous avez gagné ?

Ichigo ne répondit pas et le regarda, insondable.

Lui avez-vous demandé de rejoindre la 11ème division ?

* * *

voilà un new chapitre ^^

Jijisub : Ailleux !

Se tournant vers Shinji et Ichigo

Jijisub : POurquoi ? j'ai tué personne...

Shinji : mais ça va pas tardé !

Jijisub : Mince... peux même plus écrire ce que je veux !


	16. Hueco Mundo

Bonjour tout le monde !

voici un nouveau chapitre de 8 ans après... la fic est bientôt finit... et oui !

Merci à tous ceux qui la suive et pour tous les commentaires que je reçois ! Je sais que cette version n'est que la version "costomiser" de la Ier mais, ça fait toujours plaisir ^^

Bonne lecture et à bientôt !

On sait que c'est Tite L'auteur ! Tss...

* * *

Ichigo était face à son Taichô et le regardait maintenant d'un regard aussi expressif que celui-ci. Ce dernier était déconcerté. Il avait tellement l'habitude des expressions de Renji ou même d'Ichigo dans son adolescence, alors le voir comme cela le déstabilisait complètement.

- Pourquoi ?

- Quoi ?

- Demander la 11ème division.

- Pour éviter l'ennui, je suppose !

- Vous aurez du travail ici... tout autant que dans une autre division. Même plus que chez Kenpachi. Chez lui vous serez quoi ? 3ème ou 4ème siège ? Vous avez la possibilité de devenir capitaine de votre propre division en passant au stade fukutaichô.

- Sauf si je supprime quelqu'un ? Non ? Pensez-vous que je recherche un poste de Taïcho ?

Ichigo eut un ricanement sans joie pour reprendre son air maussade. Byakuya observa le visage impassible de l'orangé. Il commençait sérieusement à s'énerver intérieurement.

- Quand allez-vous tourner la page ?

Ichigo haussa un sourcil en entendant la pointe d'énervement dans la voix du Kuchiki.

- De quoi me parlez-vous ? demanda Ichigo, surprit.

- Et le fait que vous renonciez à vivre et à tenter de passer à autre chose ?

- Vous croyiez que c'est à cause d'Hirako que...

- Ce n'est pas cela ?

Ichigo éclata de rire à nouveau. Le capitaine de la 6ème division se demandait si c'était de bonne augure ou pas... Finalement non se dit-il en voyant le regard mordoré se poser sur lui avec insistance.

- Excusez-moi... c'était trop drôle !

- Qu'est ce qui est drôle ?

- Vos objectifs ne sont pas les miens, Taichô ! fit la voix moqueuse du shinigami remplaçant.

Byakuya ne comprenait plus rien.

- Kurosaki... aidez-moi à vous comprendre, fit-il doucement.

Il s'assit sur son siège et contempla l'homme debout devant lui.

- Tss...

- Comment voulez-vous que nous puissions travailler ensemble si vous n'y mettez pas du votre ! Vous êtes au Goteï 13, vous avez accepté de...

- Non, mon père m'a obligé à intégré la Soul Society. Nuance.

- Comme s'il pouvait !

- Je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon père ni mes sœurs, Taichô. J'ai perdu assez de gens que j'aimais... Il est hors de questions que je continue... à.... La voix d'Ichigo devint hésitante.

- Vous me donnez du Taichô maintenant ? Byakuya avait noté le changement de ton mais ne releva pas.

- Haï Taichô !

- A quoi jouez-vous ?

- A rien. Je me conforme aux règles tel qu'il m'a été recommandé de le faire par Ukitake Soutaichô et par le Taichô de la 10ème division.

- Assez ! Ichigo Kurosaki... veuillez-vous comporter normalement. La voix de Byakuya grinçait légèrement.

- Je me comporte comme un shinigami "normal", Taichô !

Voyant qu'il était inutile de discuter et que Kurosaki s'enfermait dans un rôle et qu'il était impossible pour lui de briser son masque... Byakuya finit en substance.

- Puisque vous souhaitez adhérer aux règles du Seireitei, évitez à l'avenir de vous battre avec Zaraki Kenpachi et de vous chamailler avec Renji Abaraï.

- Haï Taichô !

- Disposez... Non, je vais vous rejoindre dans votre bureau dans un instant. Je vais vous montrer en quoi consiste votre travail, soupira le noble.

Ichigo rejoignit l'ancienne place de Renji et vit tout un tas de document sur le bureau. Il commença à les lire et comprit très bien à quoi ils servaient. Il déplia ses bras et fit craquer les articulations de ses mains et prépara son matériel de bureau. Il ne fallait pas sortir d'une grande école pour pouvoir faire le job.

Ichigo entreprit alors de remplir les papiers. Il se souvint que Shinji lui avait une fois vaguement expliqué le travail de fukutaichô et puis, c'était lui qui lui avait appris à gérer ses affaires et à faire des profits. Shinji préférait la vie chez les humains car ils étaient moins contraignants. Par contre, Ichigo se dit que ce travail lui occuperait l'esprit... surtout que cela serait différent de ce qu'il faisait sur Terre.

Quand Byakuya le rejoignit, Ichigo était déjà en plein rangement ! Il triait consciencieusement ses papiers. Il semblait à son aise assit au centre du bureau, chose qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé... Il se souvenait d'Abarai qui avait eu beaucoup de mal avec les papiers. Il prit quand même la peine de lui expliquer les rudiments du travail du fukutaichô. Il lui dit où envoyer les documents, les dossiers à vérifier et à faire signer etc. Ichigo prit des notes.

Byakuya se mit à réfléchir et, comme Ichigo le poussait à parler, le sujet entraînement entra en ligne de compte. Le vizard fit la grimace.

- Je ne peux pas leur donner un entraînement, je vais les tuer !

- Peut-être y aurait-il un moyen.

- Est-ce urgent pour aujourd'hui ?

- Non...

- Et bien, je réfléchirais à la chose ! Est-ce tout ?

- Pour l'instant oui...

- Très bien ! Au travail, murmura Ichigo.

Il tourna le dos au capitaine et continua ce qu'il avait commencé. Byakuya l'observa un peu et se sentit soudain de trop. Il retourna donc à son bureau.

Ichigo se sentait soulagé, il était enfin seul ! Il se rendit compte qu'en fait, s'occuper des papiers n'était pas désagréable. En fait, cela occupait son esprit beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé de prime abord. Avant la fin de matinée, il avait réussi à décoder tous les rouages principaux de la 6ème division. Il avait divisé son travail en urgence et avait commencé certains dossiers. Il sourit en pensant qu'il avait bien fait d'avoir des notions comptables... Finalement, ça l'amusait.

Vers midi, il vit Byakuya sortir de son bureau et lever un sourcil en voyant Ichigo toujours en train de travailler.

- Ichigo, vous pouvez aller déjeuner dans la salle commune. Tous les shinigamis de la 6ème division attendent de vous voir !

- Génial ! marmonna Ichigo.

- Vous n'avez pas l'intention de manger ?

- Je suis obligé ?

- C'est un ordre !

- Je viens...

Ichigo se leva lourdement. Il suivit son Taichô, ennuyé. Il entra dans la grande salle commune et vit que tous les shinigamis présent le regardaient avec insistance. Mais cela lui passa au-dessus de la tête. Il s'installa à côté du capitaine et observa les rangées de table. Il soupira une énième fois. Il préférait les repas comme il les prenait avec les vizards : informels et quand ils en avaient envie. Cela ne lui plaisait vraiment pas ce côté pompeux !

Des chuchotements se faisaient entendre et tout et n'importe quoi semblait circuler sur lui. Il sentait que Byakuya s'inquiétait, mais lui s'en moquait ! Ce n'était pas son problème. Plus vite on se lasserait de lui, plus vite il retournerait dans le monde des humains. Il voulait retourner auprès des vizards. Avec eux, il n'avait pas se sentiment d'ennui profond comme ici !

Finalement, avant la fin du repas il se leva et quitta la pièce. Tous furent choqués car on ne quittait pas avant le Taichô, mais comme ce dernier ne disait rien... Ils étaient tous déconcertés par ce fukutaichô légendaire. Il était celui qui avait sauvé la Soul Society si souvent, qui avait supprimé Aïzen, qui était plus fort que n'importe quel capitaine, voir même que le Soutaichô et qui était, selon la rumeur, un vizard. Son indifférence à son environnement suscitait également beaucoup de rumeur.

Ichigo avait grimpé sur les toits de sa division. Il s'était trouvé une place au soleil et digérait. Il y fut bientôt rejoint par Ikakku et Yumichika !

- Alors, t'as mis une raclée au capitaine ce matin ?

- Ouais !

- Il est partit demandé au Soutaichô pour te rapatrier chez nous, mais on vient d'apprendre que c'était non !

- Génial ! Coincé dans la 6ème !

- Tu n'as pas l'air d'être heureux Ichigo.

- Tu le serais à ma place Ikakku ? On te vire comme un mal propre quand la guerre est finit, on te rappelle lorsque les Evils souls font leur apparition ! J'ai perdu mon compagnon dans la bataille, on m'a ramené de force à la Soul Society alors que j'ai une "vie" dans le monde des humains et pour couronner le tout, on me fourgue dans une division dont je n'ai rien à foutre et dans un grade dont j'ai encore moins rien à foutre, ragea Ichigo. Ils n'en ont rien à foutre quand j'ai eu de gros problème avec mon Hollow. Ils ont laissé le bébé aux Vizards. Je suis un vizard, je veux retourner auprès des miens ! s'énerva Ichigo. Son reiatsu fluctua dangereusement.

- Ouais ! Vu comme ça... ça me ferait chier aussi !

- T'as vu !

- La mort de Shinji Hirako à l'air de te toucher encore beaucoup, Ichigo, déclara Yumichika.

Ichigo fronça les sourcils et ses yeux or et noirs se plantèrent dans ceux du brun. Ce dernier sursauta en croisant son regard.

- Voilà pourquoi, je veux retourner auprès des miens, murmura l'orangé.

- Mais c'est ta famille les shinigamis, objecta Ikakku pas du tout impressionné.

- Une famille ? Je n'ai plus de famille.

Ichigo se leva et épousseta son hakama. Il fit un geste d'au revoir à ses amis et sauta dans les couloirs extérieurs de la 6ème division. Il passa devant la cour d'entraînement et vit que certains shinigamis se battaient de manière non "disciplinaire". Il se rapprocha et écouta la dispute. Finalement, il toussota car ils allaient s'étriper. Les shinigamis en question sursautèrent et allaient agresser le "malheureux" qui les interrompaient, jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'aperçoivent qu'il s'agissait de leur fukutaichô et qu'il arborait des yeux noir et or, et un sourire que Shiro n'aurait pas renier !

- Y aurait-il un problème ?

- Non... non Fukutaichô. On retourne vite à nos postes ! décrétèrent les shinigamis figés.

- Très bien... Que je vous voie encore vous quereller de la sorte et je m'occupe de vous !

Ichigo se retourna et croisa le regard de Byakuya qui eut l'air à peine surprit (en fait, si à l'intérieur).

- Vous n'êtes pas obligé de régler cela comme ça !

- Désolé Taichô ! Je retourne à mon poste !

Et Ichigo retourna à son bureau en laissant son capitaine planté au milieu du couloir !

°0°0°0°0°0°

Une semaine plus tard, Ichigo avait parfaitement intégré son travail et se révélait une véritable secrétaire née! Byakuya n'avait rien à redire... À côté de lui, Renji semblait gauche. Mais quelque part son énergie et sa volubilité lui manquait. Limite, ses bourdes lui donnaient du plaisir. Ichigo était efficace, mais lointain et inaccessible. Tous les hommes de la division le craignaient et, en plus, le vizard ne s'entraînait qu'avec la 11ème division. Enfin, avec Zaraki Kenpachi pour être précis. Un vent de révolte soufflait sur la 6ème division. Byakuya sentait qu'il fallait qu'il règle cela rapidement. Il avait peur que la situation ne dégénère.

La porte s'ouvrit et Ichigo apparut.

- Les hommes sont prêts, Taichô !

- Allons-y alors...

- Bien !

L'escouade de la 6ème division emprunta un garganta et entra dans le Hueco Mondo. Ils avaient reçu un rapport sur des activités louches dans ce monde. Ichigo se déplaçait rapidement. Il était à la hauteur de Byakuya et ce dernier sentait l'excitation d'Ichigo percer dans le reiatsu de l'homme à côté de lui. Il glissa un œil de côté et vit que ce dernier semblait impassible. Il allait devoir le surveiller.

Ils pénétrèrent plus avant dans le Hueco Mondo. Quelques arrancars et quelques anciens espadas y vivaient encore, mais ils restaient dans leur monde sans jamais aller dans celui des humains. Ils vivaient en vase clos. Ichigo respira l'air si particulier du lieu. Soudain, les shinigamis sentirent arriver vers eux à grande vitesse une énergie gigantesque. Celle-ci fonça droit sur leur fukutaichô qui se retrouva entraîné plus loin. Vu l'impact, tous crurent que l'orangé était mort ! Mais bientôt, ils entendirent des exclamations de joies. Surpris, ils se retournèrent tous et virent leur fukutaichô dans les bras du sexta espada Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Apparemment les deux hommes s'appréciaient beaucoup ! Ils n'avaient jamais vu une telle expression sur le visage du vizard... de la joie !

- Putain, Shinigami... t'en a mis du temps à me rendre visite !

- J'traînais dans le coin, je me suis dit que je pouvais te rendre visite pour te coller une nouvelle raclée.

- Rêve pas ! Je me suis drôlement améliorer dans le but d'une nouvelle rencontre !

- Tu crois que j'ai rien fait ces dernières 50 dernières années ?

- Putain que je suis content !

- Je me sens revivre, moi aussi...

Ils n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles. Un shinigami dire cela à un espada ? Ils entendirent un léger toussotement. Tous tournèrent la tête, même Ichigo et Jaggerjack.

- Nous avons une mission, ne l'oubliez pas !

- Merde ! marmonna Ichigo.

- Ne me dit pas que tu travailles pour ce coincé du cul ?

- Si !

Tous les shinigamis grondèrent. Byakuya, lui, ne pouvait rien faire.

- Reste au Hueco Mundo Ichigo... reste avec nous ! Tu n'as rien à faire avec ces cons de shinigamis !

- Je vais très certainement l'envisager!

Grimmjow passa un bras autour des épaules d'Ichigo.

- Ichigo Kurosaki... notre mission ! dit Byakuya. Une légère pointe d'impatience perçait dans sa voix.

- Oui... Oui ! Deux minutes Grimmjow !

Ichigo revint parmi les shinigamis et reprit son air profondément ennuyé et donna les dernières instructions. Un des shinigami ne put s'empêcher une remarque :

- Mais qui va s'occuper de la zone sud ? Elle est gigantesque et...

- Moi et Grimmjow Jaggerjack, fit Ichigo. Oï le sexta, t'es prêt ? demanda Ichigo, tout sourire.

- Quand tu veux !

- Kurosaki Fukutaichô qui vous a...

- À plus, Taichô !

Ichigo était déjà partit comme l'éclair accompagné par l'arrancar bleuté ! Byakuya bouillait. Rien ne le montrait dans son expression, mais Kurosaki Ichigo avait poussé le noble dans les derniers retranchements de ce qu'il pouvait accepter de lui !

Il donna l'ordre à tous les shinigamis de s'éparpiller et il entreprit lui-même ses recherches dans sa zone avec son 4ème siège, puisqu'Ichigo était partit avec l'espada. Le vizard allait savoir comment il s'appelait en rentrant. Il avait réussit à canaliser Renji, ce n'était pas Ichigo qui allait le perturber !

0°0°0°0°0

Ichigo sentait la présence de Grimmjow à côté de lui. Il eut un léger sourire. L'espada ne disait rien... Pourquoi faire de toute façon ? Il observait du coin de l'œil Kurosaki qui avait beaucoup changé physiquement. Plus grand, plus fort, les traits plus matures, et son reiatsu, qui était déjà incroyable lorsqu'il avait 16 ans était devenu encore plus dense. Lorsqu'il avait sentit son parfum lors de son entrée dans le Hueco Mundo, son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour. Il s'était précipité pour voir. La joie sauvage qu'il avait ressentit semblait être partagé par le roux.

Il avait tout de suite vu que quelque chose clochait quand il avait vu les rapports qu'entretenaient Ichigo et le coincé. Comment le vizard pouvait-il être un subordonné ? C'était un mystère... Il était plus fort que n'importe quel capitaine de la Soul Society. Il avait vu son comportement aussi. Il n'avait pas trop l'air heureux d'être avec eux. Il essaierait d'en avoir le cœur net plus tard. Pour l'instant, place au défoulement ! Kurosaki avait tout de suite sentit l'endroit où il y avait un problème.

Ils arrivèrent quelques instants plus tard devant une espèce de crevasse.

Ichigo s'arrêta et Grimmjow vint se placer derrière lui.

- C'est d'ici qu'ils apparaissent ?

- Ouais !

- Vous arrivez à vous en occuper ?

- La plupart du temps oui... Mais certains sont vraiment balaises. Tu t'es déjà battu contre eux ?

- Oui, il y a quelques années, fit le roux, évasif.

- Comment comptes-tu procéder ?

- Ils sortent, je les butte !

- Ouais ! En fait, tu fonces dans le tas comme d'habitude non ? C'est une tactique comme une autre et elle me convient très bien...

Ichigo se tourna vers lui. Son sourire en disait long.

- Ichi, tu peux me dire pourquoi tu n'es qu'un simple subordonné ?

- Tu crois que j'en ai envie ?

- Butte le coincé et prends sa place...

- Je m'en tape de sa place.

La voix d'Ichigo commençait à s'éteindre.

- Le Seireitei, la Soul Society ce n'est pas chez moi.

- C'est où chez toi alors?

- Chez les humains avec les autres vizards !

- Comment t'as atterrit chez les shinigamis alors ?

- Mon père m'a fait chanter...

- T'es encore sentimental ?

- Faut croire !

- J'ai apprit que tu avais un "petit ami". Il ne peut pas t'aider ?

- Mort ! Et nous étions marier...

- Ah...

Grimmjow ne s'étendit pas sur le sujet, il était surpris par l'aveu... mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il observait en diagonale l'homme qui se tenait à côté de lui. Aucune trace d'émotion sur son visage. Son attention semblait plutôt concentrée sur la fissure noire et rouge devant eux. Il se demanda soudain qui avait bien put être "son" petit ami. Il avait beau regarder, il ne voyait vraiment pas "_**qui**_" pouvait s'accorder avec le roux.

- Qui c'était ?

Ichigo tourna la tête et scruta le visage de Grimmjow. Il ne voyait pas de dérision ou de curiosité obscène en lui. C'était simplement une question comme une autre !

- Celui qui t'as mit une raclée quand tu avais perdu ton bras.

- Quoi lui ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Ce bâtard infâme. Putain, comment il est mort ?

Ichigo commençait à respirer difficilement, il n'en voulait pas à l'arrancar à côté de lui. Non, c'était à lui-même qu'il en voulait car à chaque fois qu'il y pensait il revoyait la scène se dérouler sous ses yeux.

- En essayant de me sauver d'une attaque surprise de ces fumiers. Il montra l'ouverture.

- Oh... c'est devenu une vengeance... Grimmjow haussa un sourcil moqueur.

L'orangé observa son ami mais ne dit rien. A quoi bon de toute façon ! Personne ne le comprenait... il n'allait pas demander à un arrancar, surtout à un ancien espada de le comprendre. Il tourna à nouveau son visage vers l'ouverture.

- 'tain ! Tu changes pas avec les années. Tu te morfonds encore parce ce que c'est lui qui y est passé et pas toi ! Justement parce ce que c'est toi qui devait te trouver à cette place à ce moment là. Tu sais Ichigo, il a fait son choix. Même si tu ne l'approuves pas, c'est toi qui es en vie. Et je doute que vu le caractère que ce type avait, où le peu que j'en aie vu... qu'il soit particulièrement heureux de te voir encore te demander... Pourquoi suis-je en vie et pas lui ? S'il t'aimait comme tu as l'air de l'aimer encore, il te couperait la gueule en copeaux !

Ichigo tourna la tête vers Grimmjow, surprit et éclata de rire ! Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'Ichigo n'avait pas rit de cette manière.

- Excuse-moi Grimmjow, mais j'imagine très bien la scène. Et c'est vrai qu'il m'en aurait fait baver ! J'pense qu'il m'aurait fait la peau...

- Qu'est ce que je disais... Alors, arrête d'arborer ta gueule de veuve éplorée et reprend ta vie.

- Si c'était si simple...

- Qu'est ce qui t'en empêche ? Eux ? Ne me fais pas rire.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Aaahhhh ! Tu m'énerves. Si c'était pour te voir comme ça, j'aurais dut te buter tout à l'heure au lieu de te serrer dans mes bras ! Tss... gâchis! Qu..

- Grim', je pense qu'il est temps d'arrêter la conversation. Regarde !

Grimmjow tourna son regard vers la faille. Une dizaine d'Evils souls sortirent du trou.

- 'tain, ils viennent en force !

- Seulement une dizaine, fit la voix d'Ichigo. La déception se faisait sentir dans son attitude.

Grimmjow lança un regard surprit vers Ichigo et l'entendit dire :

- Bankaï !

Ichigo réapparut dans sa tenue avec son long manteau noir. Il porta la main à son visage et son masque de hollow apparut ainsi que ses yeux noirs et or. Grimmjow n'eut pas le temps de dire ou faire quoique ce soit qu'Ichigo décolla comme une flèche.

- Putain, rapide...

Il vit l'orangé lancer un céro, ce qui eut pour effet d'éliminer les deux plus faibles ennemis du groupe. "_Il va pas m'en laisser ce con si ça continue_". Et Grimmjow sortit son zanpakuto et se lança à la poursuite des Evils souls qui s'éparpillaient.

Grimmjow sentait dans le reiatsu d'Ichigo une envie de meurtre. C'en était étouffant. Il avait tout simplement l'impression d'être en face d'un arrancar. La puissance qu'il dégageait lui faisait penser à celle d'Aïzen... il était même sûrement plus fort que lui. La violence des attaques qu'il percevait à côté de lui, la fureur dont l'homme faisait preuve le laissèrent pensif. Enfin, façon de parler là, car il prit sa forme libérée. Le connard en face de lui était d'un grade au-dessus et sous sa forme normale il lui était impossible de lui porter un coup digne de ce nom.

Ichigo s'arrêta et observa le combat de Grimmjow. L'espada était devenu sacrément dangereux. Ses attaques et le reiatsu qu'il dégageait n'avait plus rien à voir avec leurs batailles ici au Hueco Mundo. Ichigo le voyait jubiler devant la force de son adversaire. Il ne changerait jamais.

Ichigo se retourna et vit brutalement un Evil soul apparaître sur son côté. "Merde ! Encore une fois, j'étais distrait". "_Ichigo, je t'accompagne... sinon tu vas faire encore des conneries_ !" Les paroles de Shinji lui sautaient encore à la figure. Son cœur se déchira à cette pensée et sa fureur monta d'un cran. Il pulvérisa d'un seul coup l'Evil Soul qui avait essayé de le prendre par surprise.

Le reiatsu d'Ichigo devint instable. La montée d'adrénaline et la voix ainsi que le souvenir de Shinji l'avait déstabilisé. Il avait l'impression de devenir fou ! Il gémit et s'écroula sur le sol. Son reiatsu explosa comme une bombe. Les Evils souls qui voulurent sortirent de la faille en furent terrassés. Grimmjow, qui venait de supprimer son adversaire, se retourna sous le coup de la surprise. Il vit Ichigo tomber au sol, écrasé par son propre reiatsu.

- Putain... Il va crever !

Il fit monter son propre reiatsu au maximum et se dirigea vers le vizard qu'il voulait absolument aider. Il se sentait étouffé. Dans le reiatsu d'Ichigo, Grimmjow sentait les blessures intérieures, les souffrances que le shinigami n'avait pu exprimer durant toutes ces années. Il ne le jugeait pas, mais vivre avec un tel fardeau n'aurait pas dut être permit. Il réussit avec le plus grand mal à arriver jusqu'à Ichigo. Il pensait mourir aussi devant la violence de cette énergie spirituelle si dense se déchainer. Il attrapa Ichigo dans ses bras. Il ne pouvait pas le libérer de son reiatsu en trop. Seul Ichigo pouvait le contrôler. Il observa le visage allongé sous lui.

- Ichigo, enlève ton masque ! Grimmjow avait hurlé pour se faire entendre de l'autre.

Les yeux or et noirs le reconnurent. Ichigo fit un mouvement et retira son masque. Les yeux d'Ichigo, ses marres ambres ne reflétaient que souffrance intérieure, remords, vide... Ce vide inquiéta l'espada. Ce n'était pas Ichigo ça !

Grimmjow essayait de réfléchir et puis, il eut une idée et la mit en application. Il souleva la tête d'Ichigo et embrassa le vizard. Ce dernier n'eut, sur le coup, aucune réaction et la tempête sembla même s'intensifier. La peau de Grimmjow commençait à s'arracher. Il jura intérieurement et essaya de capter une lueur dans le regard du shinigami. La façon arrancar d'embrasser ne fonctionnait pas. "_Je vais essayer comme les humains_". Il posa d'abord un baiser tendre sur les lèvres d'Ichigo. Puis, Grimmjow reprit les lèvres du jeune homme et glissa sa langue dans la bouche du vizard. Celui-ci n'eut pas vraiment de réaction pendant un moment, mais soudain Grimmjow sentit un bras s'enrouler autour de son cou et la langue d'Ichigo se mit à chercher la sienne. Le reiatsu du vizard devint tout un coup moins étouffant. Le bleuté prit beaucoup de plaisir à l'échange. Les lèvres étaient douces et sensuelles et le shinigami dégageait une odeur de fraise et de chocolat. Le reiatsu d'Ichigo revint bientôt sous contrôle.

Grimmjow avait remonté le buste du shinigami et tous les deux se regardaient dans les yeux quand soudain, une expression révoltée fit jour sur le visage du roux !

- Grimmjow !! Bâtard ! Tu m'as embrassé !

- Oui... c'était ça, ou tu mourrais. Grimmjow était imperturbable.

- Mais... mais...

- Tu vas pas me dire que tu es toujours aussi prude, Ichi ? fit la voix goguenarde de Grimmjow.

- Je ne suis pas prude, mais tu n'avais pas à m'embrasser. La voix d'Ichigo était révoltée.

- Toujours en train de te plaindre et de pinailler, fit le bleuté en bayant. Il se leva et rangea son sabre et reprit sa forme humaine.

- Putain, je saigne...

Ichigo avait passé ses doigts sur ses lèvres et s'était rendu compte du léger saignement.

- J'étais obligé d'être sous ma forme libérée si je voulais pouvoir me rendre jusqu'à toi et comme j'ai des canines acérées...

- Mais t'aurais pu faire attention... Est ce que je te mords moi ? Ichigo était outré.

- J'aimerais assez ! fit le bleuté, narquois.

- Te fout pas de ma gueule ou je te jure que je te fais bouffer ton sabre.

- Ah oui ? Je suis bien curieux de voir ça...

- Y'a qu'à demander !

Les deux protagonistes se sautèrent à la gorge. Ils étaient tranquillement en train de se coller des gnons quand Byakuya arriva avec le reste des troupes. Ils regardèrent tous perplexe la bataille entre les deux hommes. Ils allaient s'entretuer ! Finalement, Byakuya toussota et attira l'attention des deux combattants.

- Hum... Kurosaki Fukutaichô ! Notre mission est remplie. Veuillez, revenir dans les rangs.

Surpris et ne s'y attendant pas du tout, les deux hommes arrêtèrent de se battre. Grimmjow était couché sous Ichigo. Les deux combattants se tenaient par les revers de leurs vestes.

Le roux se redressa et remit en place son kimono. Grimmjow s'assit et se gratta le sommet du crâne.

- Vous partez ?

- Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici. Tout le monde a remplit sa mission !

- Tu reviendras, Ichigo ? On en a pas finit... et puis, on peut passer à autre chose puisque on a franchit...

- La ferme ! La prochaine fois qu'on se voit, je te jure que tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure !

Byakuya toussota et ouvrit un garganta.

- Ichi, n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure, avant la bataille.

Le bleuté s'était remit debout et se tenait non loin du roux. Les deux hommes se regardèrent intensément. Finalement, Ichigo lui sourit du sourire qu'il avait lorsqu'il était adolescent. Grimmjow lui renvoya le même sourire sous forme de grimace.

- Allez, à bientôt, Shinigami !

Grimmjow repartit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Le vizard, lui, suivit son chef sans broncher ! Une petite flamme s'était à nouveau allumée au fond de son cœur. Un léger sourire l'accompagna jusqu'à son arrivée au Seireitei. Byakuya s'en rendit compte et se demanda ce qu'avait bien put lui dire l'arrancar pour lui avoir redonné vie.

De toute façon, ils allaient devoir parler de son comportement après leur retour à la division et de l'explosion écrasante de son reiatsu que tous avait put ressentir.

* * *

voilà à bientôt ^^


	17. Se rapprocher

bonjour et long week-end à toutes et tous pour ceux qui ont la chance de ne pas travailler le samedi et qui ont le 8 mai férié.

Nous arrivons à la fin de cette fic ! Je vais vous mettre les dernier chapitre en espérant que cette version, vous aura autant plus que l'autre !

à bientôt, bisous

Disclamer : Bleach ne m'appartient pas, c'est à Tite

* * *

Ichigo se tenait debout devant Byakuya Kuchiki. Il écoutait attentivement les remarques de son supérieur.

- Kurosaki Fukutaichô... Qui vous a permit de partir avec cet arrancar pour vous occuper d'un secteur deux fois supérieur à ce qui était prévu au départ ? Où cela se fait-il de changer un plan élaboré avant de partir en mission ? Vous rendez-vous compte que des vies d'hommes sont en jeu ? Pouvez-vous m'expliquer la montée de reiatsu que vous avez subit ? Je pense qu'il devait y avoir plusieurs Evils souls et pas des moindre en face de vous. Pourquoi votre reiatsu à t'il exploser de telle façon que tout le Hueco Mundo devait être au courant de votre présence dans ses moindre recoins ?

Ichigo scrutait son Taichô et comprenait sa colère. Il avait agit de manière complètement irréfléchie. Le fait de voir Grimmjow lui avait fait se rappeler une époque pendant la guerre qu'il avait considérée comme "heureuse". Il avait également dénigré les hommes avec lesquels il travaillait, mais aussi dont il était le supérieur immédiat. Il s'en serait mit une baffe intérieure. Pourtant, sa rencontre avec l'arrancar l'avait "réveillé". Il voyait bien que, sous son masque d'impassibilité, son Taichô était en colère, qu'il l'avait déçu et qu'il avait brisé sa confiance. Que devait-il faire pour se racheter ?

Ichigo fit alors un dogesa. Il se mit à genoux sur le sol et s'inclina devant le capitaine de la 6ème division.

- Je sais que je suis difficilement pardonnable pour mon irresponsabilité, mais acceptez mes excuses, taichô.

Byakuya Kuchiki en resta sans voix ! Il s'attendait à tout sauf à ce comportement là !

- Relevez-vous, je ne...

Ichigo se releva. Une expression grave s'était peinte sur son visage.

- Permettez-moi ! Ceci est important et il faut que je vous présente mes excuses en bonne et dut forme sinon, comment me croiriez-vous ? Je ne reproduirais plus ce comportement irresponsable. Je ne suis pas digne d'être fukutaichô et vous le savez. Pourtant, vous continuez à me garder à ce poste ! A l'avenir, j'essaierais d'être à la hauteur du poste qui m'a été confié.

Que vous arrive-t-il ?

- Disons que Grimmjow a eut la bonne idée de me rappeler certaines choses.

Byakuya le fixa quelques secondes et finit par lui dire...

- Vous l'aimez ?

- Ca va pas non ? S'écria Ichigo avant de reprendre plus posément. Euh... pardon ! Absolument pas ! C'est un ami, c'est tout. Même si je dois lui foutre mon pied au cul la prochaine fois que je le vois, cet enfoiré !

- Voulez-vous m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé lors de votre mission ?

Ichigo expliqua succinctement l'attente devant la fissure par laquelle les Evils souls entrent dans le Hueco Mundo. Il la plaça rapidement sur la carte qui était encore dépliée sur le bureau du capitaine et lui narra la manière dont ils avaient (lui et Grimmjow) expédié en enfer la dizaine d'Evils souls.

Byakuya était surprit par le changement dans le comportement d'Ichigo. Que lui avait donc dit l'ancien espada ? Il lui avait affirmé qu'il ne l'aimait pas pourtant, mais il avait changé de comportement après l'avoir rencontré. Peut-être avait-il des sentiments pour lui et qu'il ne s'en rendait absolument pas compte ! Il ne voyait que cette explication.

Finalement, Byakuya lui demanda de finir les documents que la 1ère division attendait sur la gestion de la 6ème division. Byakuya s'occupa du rapport concernant leur incursion dans le Hueco Mundo, mais évita certains détails. Enfin, pour l'instant... Si Kurosaki allait réellement changer de comportement, il était inutile de lui faire porter un fardeau supplémentaire. Byakuya pensa aux hommes de sa division. Maintenant, ils avaient perdu toute confiance en leur fukutaichô.

°0°0°0°0°0°

Ichigo terminait de retranscrire son rapport pour le remettre à Byakuya. Finalement, il s'étira et soudain, il vit apparaître un groupe d'hommes de la 6ème division, complètements affolés. Ichigo haussa un sourcil et les vit se diriger vers le bureau du capitaine. Il se leva et se dirigea vers eux.

- Inutile, il est chez le Soutaichô !

- Mais...

- Ferme là !

- Dites-moi ce qui ne va pas... ou c'est avec moi que vous aurez de gros problème.

- Euh, fit l'homme le plus petit, la 11ème division est venue envahir notre division. Ils sont dans la cour...

Ichigo était déjà partit. Grâce au shunpo, il se retrouva rapidement dans la cour pour voir quelques hommes de la 11ème division en train de narguer ceux de la 6ème. S'il comprenait bien, c'était parce que le gars le plus fort de tout le Seireitei était le super pote de leur capitaine. Ichigo se plaça derrière eux et toussota.

- Oï Kurosaki Ichigo ! lâcha un téméraire. On est venu vous rendre visite, notre capitaine voudrait refaire un petit combat avec vous. Il s'est entrainé et il est persuadé de vous battre s'coup si !

- D'abord pour toi, c'est Kurosaki fukutaichô et Kenpachi peut aller se faire voir. J'ai autre chose à foutre que de m'occuper de lui ! De plus, si vous venez encore déranger la 6ème division, je me charge personnellement de vous raccompagner dans la votre, mais je ne vous garantie pas quel sera votre état de santé...

- Mais...

- Vous insistez ?

- Euh... non Fukutaichô !

- Allez les gars, on se casse !

Les hommes de la 11ème disparurent rapidement. Ichigo retourna tranquillement dans son bureau et vit que ses hommes le regardaient, méfiants. Cela le laissait indifférent... De toute façon, pour regagner leur confiance, qu'il n'avait jamais gagnée en y réfléchissant bien, il allait galérer. Mais bon, de toute manière son objectif était de quitter la Soul Society. "Merde! Byakuya" pensa t'il en croisant son supérieur.

- Peut-on savoir ce que vous faisiez encore une fois avec la 11ème division ?

- Juste un message à faire passer !

- Alors, allez directement à la 11ème division au lieu de faire venir ces hommes dans notre division.

- Haï Taichô ! fit Ichigo.

Ils marchaient l'un à côté de l'autre. "Normal, fulminait Ichigo, il va dans la même direction que moi, puisque son bureau est dans la même direction que le mien! Pourquoi a t'il fallu qu'il soit là à ce moment là ???"

- Kurosaki Fukutaichô ?

- Haï Taichô !

- Avez-vous réfléchit au sujet des entraînements des hommes de la 6ème division ?

- Vu leur niveau, ce ne sera pas un problème de me battre à main nue contre eux !

- Je vous demande un entraînement avec zanpakuto, Kurosaki... Pas un entraînement contre un arrancar !

- Vous voulez que je vous les envoie à la morgue ?

- Kurosaki ! tonna la voix exaspérée de son Taichô.

- Bon... je vais essayer, marmonna Ichigo, mais ne venez pas vous plaindre après !

- Ce sera un excellent exercice pour vous pour que vous parveniez à vous maîtriser.

- Bien sur, bien sur...

- Kurosaki, c'est un ordre !

- Taichô ! Je peux vous poser une question ?

Byakuya s'arrêta et tourna son visage impassible vers Ichigo.

- Quelle est cette question ?

- Je ne vous comprends pas... Renji était votre Fukutaichô...

- Oui et ?

- Je suis votre nouveau Fukutaichô...

- Et ? demanda impatiemment Byakuya qui croyait être de nouveau avec Renji.

- Pourquoi vous embarrassez-vous de types qui sont plus fait pour l'action que pour la paperasse et qui ont un petit problème pour réfléchir avant d'agir ? Seriez-vous masochiste dans le fond ?

Byakuya tourna un visage stupéfait vers Ichigo. Ce dernier le regardait, une lueur malicieuse au fond de ses prunelles.

- Allez Byakuya... déride toi un peu ! T'es trop coincé ! Ichigo éclata de rire et partit s'enfermer dans son bureau.

Qu'était-il arrivé à Ichigo ? Il observa la porte clause de son fukutaichô quelques minutes, puis se tourna vers son bureau. Un léger sourire était apparu sur ses lèvres. Il préférait le voir comme cela que dépressif. Mais, ce changement brutal... Pourvu qu'il ne fasse pas une rechute!

°0°0°0°0°0°

Ichigo quitta ses quartiers et se dirigea vers ceux de la 10ème division. Il frappa à la porte du bureau où se trouvait son père.

- Entre, fils !

L'orangé ouvrit la porte et vit son père avec Kyoraku et Ukitake.

- Oh, je vous dérange ?

- Non, pas du tout... Je suis surpris de ta visite. Tu m'évites sérieusement depuis que tu es arrivé ici. Je suis très heureux que tu décides enfin à venir me voir !

- Tu veux à boire Ichigo ? proposa Kyoraku.

- Avec plaisir !

Son père sortit de son tiroir une quatrième coupe de saké et Shunsui lui versa une tasse avant de réapprovisionner les autres tasses.

- Tu avais quelque chose à me demander ?

- Non, pas spécialement... En fait, si !

- Ah... et qu'est ce dont !

- Tu retournes dans le monde des humains prochainement ?

- Oui, après-demain...

- Tu peux aller me chercher ça ?

Ichigo sortit un papier sur lequel il avait noté sa marque de cigarettes préférées.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de fumer, fils et c'est mauvais pour la santé !

- Ch'suis mort depuis longtemps, je te signale !

- Tu peux pas t'arrêter ?

- Non... j'en aie besoin ! Alors, tu me les apporteras ? Sinon, je fais le mur et je vais me les chercher !

Kyoraku éclata de rire et lui balança une claque dans le dos !

- Bois un coup, ça ira déjà mieux !

Ichigo attrapa sa coupe et la but cul sec sans broncher !

- Wah ! Tu voudrais me donner des leçons ? fit Shunsui.

- Je vais avoir quelque mal à vous rattraper. Vous avez quelques centaines d'années d'avance, Taichô !

- Insolent ! dit le capitaine de la 8e division en éclatant de rire.

Bientôt, Ichigo et Shunsui s'engagèrent dans un concours que, à la stupéfaction d'Isshin et Jyushiro, Ichigo remporta haut la main !

- C'est parce qu'il se fait vieux !

- Tu vas voir imp...tin...ant !!

- Mais oui, mais oui... Taichô. Je vous raccompagne ?

- Je... sais... seul ! Le capitaine était vraiment saoul.

- Impressionnant, murmura Ichigo. Je vous raccompagne ou Nanao va me tuer !

- Elle... gen... le p'tit' Nan...o

- Mais oui, mais oui...

Ichigo attrapa le capitaine Kyoraku par les épaules et s'excusa auprès des autres capitaines. Il raccompagna l'homme dans ses quartiers où il fut froidement accueillit par Nanao. Ichigo se sentit pris en faute.

- Euh... On a fait un petit concours ! Le son de sa voix s'éteignit au fur et à mesure que la colère de Nanao augmentait. Hum... On l'a pas fait exprès... Euh... Je vous le laisse... Nanao-chan ?

- Kurosaki Ichigo ! Je vais m'occuper de mon Taichô, mais demain nous aurons une explication !

- Euh... si vous le voulez Fukutaichô !

Ichigo réussit à s'éclipser et songea que Nanao était vraiment effrayante ! Il se dirigea vers sa division et se sentit soudain prit de vertiges. "Merde ! Moi aussi j'ai forcé sur la dose...". Il s'appuya contre le mur. La terre tanguait soudain dangereusement. Ouh là ! Il était très mal. Il adossa son dos contre le mur et posa également sa tête contre. Sa vue se brouilla et il avait des envies de vomir brutal. Il sentit plusieurs reiatsus se déplacer vers lui et entendit vaguement des bruits de pas et des voix étouffées. Ichigo voulut se mettre en alerte, mais l'alcool agissait maintenant sur lui et la terre bougeait comme s'il était en pleine mer !

Soudain, il sentit un coup lui être porté à l'estomac. Il se plia en deux sous la force du coup. Un coup lui fut porté à la nuque et il sombra dans l'inconscience. Ichigo ne vit pas les hommes de la 6ème division s'acharner sur son corps. Une voix froide se fit soudain entendre.

- Messieurs, vous vous présenterez demain matin à mon bureau !

Tous se figèrent. Ils se tournèrent pour voir leur capitaine les regarder froidement. Ses yeux luisaient dans le noir ! Il se tenait droit comme un I et semblait démesurément grand. Ils se reculèrent, prient de frayeur.

- Inutile de vous cacher. J'ai reconnu vos reiatsus. Si vous ne vous présentez pas demain dans mon bureau, attendez-vous à d'autres sanctions.

- Haï Taichô !

- Disparaissez...

Byakuya ne pouvait pas en vouloir à ses hommes, quoiqu'ils n'y aient pas été avec le dos de la cuillère. Il se pencha vers l'homme étendu et l'ausculta rapidement. Il le prit dans ses bras et décida de l'amener au manoir Kuchiki. Il n'était plus à ça prêt. Il s'y rendit rapidement grâce au Shunpo et ordonna de préparer une chambre pour le blesser. Les domestiques se précipitèrent et préparèrent de quoi le soigner.

°0°0°0°0°0°

Byakuya avait déshabillé le jeune homme jusqu'à la taille. Il épongea le sang coulant de ses différentes blessures. Rien de grave, surtout quand on songeait au parcours de l'orangé. Le noble se demandait même si cela allait l'affecter. Il admira le corps musclé de son fukutaichô. Il voyait les nombreuses cicatrices causées par tous ses combats. Il devait y en avoir une qu'il lui avait faite... il y a tant d'années de cela maintenant ! Il en caressa une et soudain sa main fut agrippée par une main bronzée.

Il tourna la tête vers Ichigo mais ce dernier dormait. Il avait les sourcils froncés. Il l'entendit murmurer :

- Shinji... j'ai trop bu ! Pas ce soir !

- Dors ! fit Byakuya. Il ne savait pas quoi dire.

- Besoin d'un bisou !

Et Ichigo attira brutalement le noble à lui. Byakuya se sentit serré dans l'étau de deux bras puissants. Il regardait presque avec horreur Ichigo s'approcher de lui. Il sentait une vague odeur de saké de qualité émaner de lui. "Certainement de la cave de Kyoraku !" songea le brun. Il avait pensé qu'un jour il embrasserait peut-être l'orangé... mais pas comme ça ! Byakuya voulut le repousser mais des lèvres douces attrapèrent les siennes avant qu'il ne puisse se dégager.

Le noble fut saisit. Ichigo mordilla sa lèvre inférieure pour ensuite reprendre tendrement sa bouche. Sa langue passa rapidement l'ouverture et s'insinua à l'intérieur. Le cœur du brun accéléra. Ses mains s'étaient crispées sur les muscles chauds de la poitrine de l'orangé. Il sentit que la prise de son vis à vis se raffermissait et le rapprochait de lui. Son corps était presque moulé à celui de son fukutaichô. Il haletait car Ichigo jouait avec sa langue, la prenant et la repoussant tour à tour avec douceur. Puis, finalement, il sentit la prise se défaire. Ichigo le repoussa, les yeux toujours fermés et les sourcils froncés. Byakuya entendit vaguement un :

- Tout pour ce soir... Demain ! Bonne nuit...

Byakuya se recula tout en tentant de reprendre son souffle. Il observa l'homme qui semblait maintenant dormir profondément.

- Bonne nuit... Ichigo !

Le noble quitta la chambre. Ichigo, quant à lui, ouvrit ses yeux. Il remonta la couverture sur son corps et murmura...

- Merci... Byakuya !

Ichigo s'endormit profondément. Le brun, lui, eut beaucoup de mal à s'endormir cette nuit-là. Ses pensées étaient tournées vers l'orangé. Était-il comme cela avec Shinji Hirako ? Était-il si doux avec lui ? Il en trembla à l'idée… Il gémit contre son oreiller, il le voulait maintenant !

°0°0°0°0°

Ichigo se réveilla le lendemain matin avec un mal de crâne incroyable. Il avait trop bu ! Il se redressa lentement et observa la pièce où il se trouvait. Inconnu… Puis, il se souvint… Byakuya Kuchiki ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait prit de l'embrasser ? Ah oui !!! Une façon de le remercier pour son aide. Quoique l'échange avait été plutôt agréable ! Voir même troublant ! Rien à voir avec le baiser qu'il avait échangé avec Grimmjow ou même Shinji… juste différent. Au fait… Il pencha son visage et constata, désolé, les nouvelles blessures qui ornaient son corps. Bah ! C'était pas comme s'il n'avait pas l'habitude après tout. Il se redressa avec précaution. C'était surtout son mal de crâne qui le perturbait.

Il traversa la pièce et fit glisser un shoji. Hum… une salle de bain et quelle salle de bain ! Cela faisait longtemps qu'Ichigo n'avait pas prit de bain. Il ne savait pas de combien de temps dont il disposait, mais il fit couler l'eau pour profiter du confort qu'offrait la maison. Il se déshabilla et garda seulement son sous-vêtement. Il trouva un nécessaire pour se raser et se brosser les dents. Il plongea ensuite dans l'eau chaude bienfaisante. Il se laissa couler quelques minutes pour en ressortir et finalement se laver.

Il se séchait quand il entendit la voix de Byakuya résonner dans la chambre. Ichigo enroula une serviette autour de sa taille et ouvrit la porte, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

- Tu me cherchais Byakuya ?

- Kurosa… Sa voix s'éteignit.

Le noble était surpris de voir le jeune homme se balader quasiment nu. Seule une serviette ceignait sa taille.

- Oui ? fit Ichigo d'une voix amusée.

Il s'était appuyé contre le chambranle et observait le noble avec attention. Il voyait bien le trouble qu'il provoquait chez son vis à vis même si, par la même occasion, Ichigo lui tira son chapeau intérieurement. Byakuya faisait toujours preuve d'un self-contrôle incroyable. Shinji lui, lui aurait déjà sauté dessus !

- Oh, je vois que vous êtes de nouveau rétablit ! Je voulais vous dispenser de vous rendre à la division ce matin.

- Pourquoi ? Je suis en forme, quoique j'ai un léger mal de crâne. La prochaine fois, marmonna Ichigo, j'éviterais de faire des paris stupides dans ce genre…

- Quel pari ?

- Euh… Le capitaine de la 8ème division soutenait qu'il arriverait à me mettre ko avant la fin de la soirée !

- Bien, bien… donc après le capitaine de la 11ème division pour les combats, le capitaine de la 8ème pour l'alcool ? A quel capitaine vous attaquerez vous la prochaine fois ? Et dans quel domaine ?

Ichigo eut un fin sourire… Ses yeux s'allumèrent tout à coup.

- Il vaudrait mieux pour vous Taichô que vous ne le sachiez pas ! Excusez-moi, dit Ichigo en se reprenant, je vais m'habiller et rejoindre mon bureau.

L'orangé laissa son capitaine planté dans la chambre. Il s'habilla rapidement dans la salle de bain et quitta la pièce que Byakuya avait quittée précédemment. Ichigo soupira légèrement en traversant la maison du noble. Il vit quelques domestiques qui s'inclinaient sur son passage. Ichigo était surprit, mais ne releva pas l'étrange comportement.

°0°0°0°0°0°

Byakuya était dans son bureau et observait les 6 hommes qui se tenaient devant lui. Il était assez calme extérieurement mais il commençait à s'impatienter !

- Donc, maintenant et pour la dernière fois, puis-je connaître la raison de votre acharnement sur Kurosaki Fukutaichô ?

- Euh… Taichô… on ne l'a pas…

- On chahutait… risqua un téméraire.

- Chahuter ? Fit Kuchiki froidement.

- … c'est que… la voix s'éteignit en rencontrant les yeux de glaces du Noble.

- Savez-vous ce que vous avez fait et surtout à qui vous l'avez fait ? Si ce n'avait pas été lui mais un autre shinigami, il serait mort à l'heure actuelle.

- On s'en fout ! s'écria l'un deux. C'est une pédale et en plus un vizard ! Même s'il est « le » héros du Goteï 13 et qu'il a vaincu Aïzen… C'est de l'histoire ancienne ! Je ne me laisserais pas commander par une tapet… La voix du soldat s'éteignit tout à coup.

L'énergie spirituelle de Byakuya Kuchiki venait de monter tout d'un coup ! La porte de son bureau s'ouvrit brutalement et le noble entendit la voix tonitruante d'Ichigo…

- Oï Byakuya ! On peut savoir ce qui t'arrive… Ton reiatsu se fait sentir même en dehors du Goteï ! Oh, bonjour messieurs…

Ces derniers s'étaient effondrés sur le sol sous le poids de la pression spirituelle de leur capitaine. Un sourire amusé vint fleurir sur les lèvres d'Ichigo qui finit par dire à Byakuya :

- Taichô, laissez-les, vous allez finir par les tuer !

- Kurosaki Fukutaichô… vous semblez vous porter comme un « charme » aujourd'hui !

- Pourquoi en serait-il autrement ?

Ichigo avait posé un regard moqueur sur les shinigamis qui s'étaient redressés parce ce que leur taichô avait cessé de concentrer son reiatsu sur eux !

- Je veux que vous présentiez vos excuses à Kurosaki Ichigo !

- Laisse Byakuya… De toute façon, elles ne seront pas sincères. J'ai autre chose pour toi ! Tenez… Ichigo posa la pile de document qu'il tenait dans son bras gauche. Si vous voulez bien signer ceci. C'est le rapport que vous m'aviez demandé hier !

Puis Ichigo se retourna vers les shinigamis collés les uns aux autres.

- Bien sur, je vous attends cet après-midi sur le terrain d'entraînement. Je me demande ce qu'une « pédale » comme moi peut faire face à vous !

Sur ces mots, Ichigo tourna les talons et retourna à son bureau. Byakuya afficha un léger sourire qu'il réprima aussitôt puis il observa les hommes face à lui.

- Vous pouvez disposer ! Je dois dire que je me demande bien comment vous allez vous débrouiller face à notre fukutaichô. Je viendrais voir cela de moi-même ! Après tout, vous pourriez vous montrer aussi « brillant » qu'hier soir quand il était saoul !

Les hommes disparurent du bureau de leur chef sans répliquer. Ils étaient effondrés. Comment allaient-ils survivre ?

°0°0°0°0°

Ichigo était assit à son bureau, plongé dans une série de chiffre quand il sentit le reiatsu de Renji. Ce dernier déboula dans son bureau.

- Alors ? fit Renji.

Ichigo était toujours concentré sur ses chiffres.

- Alors quoi ?

- Tu es revenu de ta dépression ?

- …

- J'te parle !

- J'bosse !

- 'tain ! T'es toujours aussi chiant ! Tu peux pas me répondre correctement ?

- Haï Taichô !

- Te fout pas de ma gueule !

- T'es lourd, dégage !

- Me parle pas comme ça, je suis Taichô donc, tu me dois le respect !

- Mon cul ! marmonna Ichigo.

- Qu'es-ce t'a dit ?

Renji avait empoigné le shikakushou d'Ichigo et le força à le regarder. L'orangé n'avait toujours pas quitté ses papiers des yeux ! Le fukutaichô reporta alors toute son attention sur le shinigami rouge. Ses yeux luisaient de colère !

- Regarde ce que t'as fait !

- Quoi ? hurla Renji.

- Mes papiers… J'ai mis trois heures à les classer et regarde le merdier que tu m'as semé !

Les papiers volaient un peu partout dans le bureau comme des feuilles d'automne. Ichigo avait saisit la veste de Renji et l'envoya voler au travers du bureau. Le capitaine de la 3ème division se précipita vers l'orangé qui l'esquiva et alla s'aplatir contre le mur !

- Il engage n'importe qui ici pour être Taichô !

- Ta gueule morveux ! J'vais te faire la peau…

Ils étaient déjà en train de se battre dans une belle cacophonie. Bientôt, ils atterrirent dans la cour de la 6ème division. Tous les shinigamis présent se précipitèrent pour voir le combat des deux hommes. Les paris commencèrent à circuler et des exclamations parcouraient la foule de plus en plus nombreuse. Le capitaine Kuchiki sortit de son bureau pour voir « qui » mettait une telle pagaille bien qu'il le savait parfaitement, mais il voulait voir cela de lui-même. Il resta bouche bée devant le spectacle. Son ancien fukutaichô et le nouveau étaient en train de se battre comme deux gamins dans la cour de l'école ! Ses hommes étaient là à prendre des paris et…

Soudain une voix féminine éclata :

- Renji ! Ichigo ! Les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent immédiatement.

Le combat s'était suspendu. Ichigo était assit sur Renji et l'un de ses poings était appuyé sur le visage du taichô. Renji, lui, avait une jambe dans les airs et l'un de ses pieds était écrasé sur le visage du vizard !

- On peut savoir ce que vous faites tous deux ? C'est quoi ce spectacle de sot ?

Les deux hommes se séparèrent à contre-cœur. Ils se redressèrent tous les deux et s'époussetèrent pendant que Rukia leur passait un savon. Tous les hommes de la 6ème division en restèrent interdits. Byakuya faisait son maximum pour que son expression demeure neutre. Deux grands gaillards qui avaient combattu tant de hollow, Aïzen et sa clique se comportaient comme deux gamins prient en faute devant une femme minuscule comme Rukia!

- Rukia… On s'amusait! supplia Renji.

- S'amuser ? Tu vas faire la lessive !! On verra si c'est si « amusant » que cela !

- Euh Rukia… chutttt ! souffla Renji.

Ichigo éclata de rire. Il n'avait pas rit comme cela depuis longtemps. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux mais il les réprima vite. Il n'avait pas envie de montrer ses faiblesses. Il avait décidé de réagir, de reprendre sa vie… Plus de nostalgie… Plus… Ses yeux se voilèrent soudainement.

Tous remarquèrent le changement dans le comportement du fukutaichô. C'est à ce moment là qu'Isshin apparut.

- Oï ! C'est le grand rassemblement ici ? Salut fils ! fit Isshin…

- Qu'est ce que tu fous là, marmonna Ichigo.

Isshin lui lança un paquet rectangulaire.

- Tiens ! Tu m'avais demandé ça hier !

Ichigo observa le paquet de cigarette et regarda son père, surprit.

- Ce n'était pas demain ta sortie ?

- Disons, que j'y suis allé rapidement tout à l'heure ! N'abuse pas de ma gentillesse ! claironna le capitaine de la 10ème division.

- Comme si ! marmonna Ichigo.

Ichigo prit le paquet et le plaça à l'intérieur de son kimono. Il traversa la cour et se dirigea vers son bureau. Il salua Renji et Rukia au passage. Il croisa les yeux de Byakuya qui le scrutait même si ses yeux ne reflétaient pas grand chose. Il entra à nouveau dans son bureau et ramassa tous les papiers qui y étaient éparpillés. Il le faisait de manière automatique.

Malheureusement pour Ichigo, toutes ses pensées se tournaient vers le fou rire qu'il avait eu plus tôt. La dernière fois qu'il avait rit comme cela… Ses yeux se brouillèrent encore une fois. Il posa un genou à terre et se redressa à demi. Ses yeux fixèrent le mur sans le voir. Une mélancolie qu'il connaissait bien et qu'il pensait pouvoir ranger au placard l'étreignait à nouveau.

Byakuya avait suivi son fukutaichô après avoir salué sa sœur et son beau-frère. Il se trouvait maintenant devant la porte entrouverte d'Ichigo. Il le vit à genoux les yeux plongés dans le vide. Une expression d'extrême lassitude s'affichait sur ses traits. Il fermait les yeux et Byakuya entra à l'intérieur de la pièce. Il ferma la porte derrière lui, silencieusement. Il se plaça devant son fukutaichô et s'accroupit devant lui. Son visage était à la hauteur du sien. Il se pencha et embrassa l'orangé qui fut surprit. Il le regardait faire, les yeux arrondis par la surprise. Il voulut se dégager mais Byakuya le tenait captif !

Le noble avait réussi à passer la barrière de ses lèvres et commença à titiller la langue du vizard qui voulut se dérober.

- Oh non Kurosaki! Vous allez arrêter de fuir et de vous morfondre... murmura t'il contre ses lèvres.

Ichigo voulut protester mais Byakuya avait reprit ses lèvres. Son baiser était conquérant, ne laissant aucun répit à l'orangé qui finit par répondre à ses caresses. Ichigo se redressa et attrapa son capitaine pour le serrer plus étroitement contre lui. Il aimait l'odeur de l'homme, il l'enivrait. Il avait tellement besoin… Il s'arrêta brutalement et ouvrit les yeux. Son regard croisa les yeux anthracite de son taichô. Il était assez évident qu'il était aussi troublé que lui. Ce dernier semblait également reprendre son souffle et le tenait par les pans de son kimono. Il se rendit compte que lui-même tenait son taichô par la taille et que son corps était blottit contre le sien.

- Excusez-moi Taichô !

- Ce n'est plus Byakuya ?

- Non… Taichô… s'il vous plaît… Arrêtez !

- Non ! Je ne vous laisserez plus vous morfondre sur votre sort ! Vous allez porter le deuil encore combien d'années ? Combien d'années allez-vous porter ce fardeau sur vos épaules ! Hirako a choisit sa mort que vous le vouliez ou pas ! Et faire ce que vous faites n'y changera rien.

- Taichô… sortez !

- Pourq…

Byakuya croisa le regard noir et or de son fukutaichô. Il se recula et fronça les sourcils.

Ne comptez plus non plus vous réfugiez derrière votre hollow pour vous sortir des situations que vous cherchez à fuir ! J'irai vous chercher jusqu'en enfer s'il le faut ! Sachez aussi que je vous aime depuis fort longtemps et je pense que vous le savez ! Je ne m'en cacherais plus… Arrêter de vous complaire dans votre « nostalgie ». Je suis là et je vous le répéterais jusqu'à ce que vous compreniez dusait-je y passer le reste de ma vie ! Je vous laisse méditer sur notre conversation.

Byakuya quitta la pièce et y laissa un Ichigo stupéfait. Le vizard ouvrit la fenêtre et alla se réfugier sur le toit de son bureau. Il sortit son paquet de cigarettes et s'en alluma une nerveusement. « Byakuya est-il devenu fou ? C'était quoi ce discours ? » Ichigo posa son front sur ses jambes repliés devant lui ! Il ne voulait pas s'engager dans une nouvelle relation. Il ne voulait plus souffrir ! C'était tout ce qu'il demandait…

* * *

bisous et à bientôt !


	18. SE découvrir

comme promis, le chapitre 17 ans la foulée...

bonne lecture !!!

bisous

* * *

Ichigo était dans l'air d'entraînement de la 6ème division. C'était la première fois qu'il allait superviser un entraînement de la division. Il était un peu nerveux. En fait, il se demandait s'il allait réussir à épargner les hommes. Seraient-ils toujours vivants à la fin de l'entraînement ?

Même Byakuya s'était déplacé pour l'occasion. Il scrutait son fukutaichô, aussi impassible qu'a l'habitude. Ichigo soupira, exaspéré. Il sortit son paquet de cigarette et s'en alluma une. Il se dirigea vers le centre de l'air de combat et tirait en même temps sur sa cigarette, pensif. Il planta Zangetsu dans le sol et observa les hommes présents qui le regardaient avec appréhension. Il repéra le groupe des 6 shinigamis qui l'avaient insulté le matin même et tabassé la veille.

Il eut un petit sourire. Un léger nuage s'était placé devant son visage, ce qui lui donnait un air encore plus déroutant. Il pointa un doigt vers le groupe avec qui il avait un compte à régler. Il leur fit signe avec son index de venir le rejoindre. Tous les shinigamis présents étaient curieux et n'en menaient pas large… Mais ce n'était rien comparé à ceux qui devaient battre la "tapette", comme ils le désignaient !

Contrairement aux autres jours, le vizard avait l'air parfaitement réveillé. De le voir si décontracté et surtout de voir son Zanpakuto tiré… Ils déglutirent péniblement.

- Allons, Messieurs… vous n'avez pas peur d'une "pédale" comme moi ?

- Euh… en fait, on voulait s'excuser…

- Après notre combat ! D'abord, je vais vous montrer que le "héros" sait encore combattre.

- Mais… mais… on n'a aucune chance, bafouilla le plus petit.

- Allez, je vous laisse une chance ! Un combat à 6 contre 1 ! Ca vous va ?

- Euh…

- Ouais ! On va t'en coller une ! fit le fort en gueule.

- Humm… en forme ! Tant mieux. J'aurais eu mal au cœur de ne pas rencontrer un minimum de résistance.

Ichigo écrasa sa cigarette et prit Zangetsu. L'orangé se dirigea vers le groupe sans se presser. Il était clair qu'il allait leur en faire baver. Byakuya soupira. Pourvu qu'il ne tue personne. Le vizard avait l'air joliment énervé. Ichigo bougea d'un coup sans que personne ne vit rien, sauf Byakuya qui soupira encore.

L'orangé était concentré sur son objectif et après quelques mouvements de son Zanpakuto les six hommes s'étaient effondrés au sol, inconscients. Aucun n'avait sut parer un coup !

- Tss… Mais qui s'occupait de votre entraînement avant ?

- Euh… Taichô Abarai, fit une faible voix.

- Quel crétin ! Il se ramollit avec le temps ! Amenez-vous ici et on reprend tout depuis le début.

Ichigo se mit à expliquer différents exercices et bientôt se déplaça entre les différents groupes qui s'étaient constitués. Rectifiant les postures, encourageants les nouveaux arrivés, s'impliquant lui-même dans les "combats". Enfin, il n'utilisait pas Zangetsu. Il avait trouvé le moyen d'emprunter une arme d'entraînement. Byakuya qui observait la scène, décida de retourner dans son bureau. Il semblait qu'Ichigo fasse de son mieux pour ne tuer personne.

Les shinigamis travaillèrent dure. Leur fukutaichô se donnait beaucoup de mal pour les faire progresser et puis, ça les changeait d'avoir un homme qui s'intéressait à eux ! Exit, l'homme taciturne apparemment. Ils étaient soulagés… les rumeurs dans les autres divisions commençaient à leur mettre les nerfs en boules.

°0°0°0°0°

Après son travail, Ichigo avait décidé de se diriger vers les quartiers de Renji et Rukia pour se changer les idées. Il était de bonne humeur, cela faisait tellement longtemps que cela ne lui était pas arrivé. L'entraînement l'avait déridé et lui avait permit de se libérer d'un certain stress. Ichigo baissa les yeux pour regarder le plan que Byakuya lui avait fait rapidement avant qu'il ne quitte la 6ème division. Il s'arrêta devant une maison. Il toqua à la porte et attendit.

Il fronça les sourcils quand il entendit la voix de Renji rugir… suivit par un hurlement de Rukia. "Eh bien, on dirait que je tombe mal !" pensa Ichigo. La porte s'ouvrit et la petite femme brune apparue, énervée.

- Yo Rukia !

- Ah tu tombes bien toi !

- Euh…

- Entre !

- Rukia ?

- Tu sais faire la lessive toi ?

- Euh… oui…

- Va aider Renji !

- Hein ?

Rukia le tira à sa suite dans la cour intérieure de son domicile. Il vit Renji attifé d'un petit tablier rose. Cela jurait tellement avec ses cheveux qu'Ichigo éclata d'un rire, les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux. Ichigo ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de s'esclaffer! Rukia lui donna un violent coup dans les côtes.

- Au lieu de rire va l'aider… Ca vous apprendra à vous traîner dans la poussière ! J'en aie assez de m'occuper de ses affaires !

Ichigo se tenait toujours les côtes et se dirigea vers le fier capitaine de la 3ème division qui lui lançait regard meurtrier.

- Te fout pas de ma gueule… Rukia ! Trouve lui un tablier à lui aussi… Il va se "mouiller" le pauvre chéri, fit Renji avec un sourire carnassier.

- Non, ça va aller. Ichigo était affolé maintenant.

- C'est vrai, marmonna Rukia. Bouge pas Ichigo, je reviens !

- 'tain ! Tu ne pouvais pas fermer ta gueule pour une fois ! Ichigo foudroyait Renji du regard.

- Fallait pas me chercher !

- Et quand est ce que je t'ai cherché ? Tu peux me le dire au moins !

- Quand t'es rentré et que tu t'es foutu de ma gueule !

- Ah ouais…

Les deux hommes étaient déjà en train de s'empoigner. Ils reçurent chacun un coup sur la tête.

- Vous avez finit, espèces de sots ? On ne peut pas vous laisser seuls deux minutes !

- Mais Rukia…

Tout à coup, une lueur sadique apparut dans les yeux de Renji. Ichigo comprit pourquoi quand il se retourna. Il vit dans les mains de Rukia un tablier blanc avec des cœurs dessus et surtout Chappy le lapin ! Sa réaction fut un : Kkkkkkyyyyaaahhh retentissant.

- Jamais tu ne me feras porter ça Rukia. Plutôt mourir !

- Ca peut s'arranger, fit Renji !

- Ne fait pas ta chochotte, marmonna Rukia. C'est mon tablier préféré. Je te fais l'honneur de pouvoir le porter. Alors tu te tais, tu l'enfiles et tu es reconnaissant !

- Plutôt crever ! grinça l'orangé.

Renji l'avait déjà empoigné pour lui enfiler l'objet de la discorde. Ichigo se débattit violemment. Rukia les abandonna car elle avait cru entendre le bruit de la porte d'entrée. Elle ouvrit et trouva son frère devant elle.

- Nii-sama ! Quelle joie de vous voir !

- Je voulais savoir si tout allait bien… Je sais qu'Ichigo devait passer…

- Oh, il fait la lessive avec Renji.

- La lessive ? Byakuya qui avait ordinairement un regard impassible, haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

Tout à coup, le frère et la sœur entendirent un énorme bruit venant de l'arrière de la maison. Sous le coup de la surprise, ils se regardèrent puis se précipitèrent vers le lieu de tous les dangers. Ils trouvèrent les deux hommes étendus de tous leurs longs dans une immense flaque d'eau savonneuse. Renji avait toujours son tablier rose et le tablier Chappy à moitié déchiré planté sur la tête. Son regard meurtrier était dirigé vers l'orangé qui se trouvait sous lui !

- Je vais te buter Ichigo ! Fit-il de rage

- Je voudrais voir ça… T'es pas fichu de faire…

Ichigo fut coupé par un cri strident. Rukia avait vu son tablier "fétiche" à moitié déchiré sur la tête de Renji. Elle se précipita et s'acharna sur la tête de son mari pour lui retirer le malheureux bout de tissus. Ichigo voulu intervenir pour lui signaler qu'il lui suffisait de soulever le fameux bout de tissu pour éviter d'étrangler l'homme de sa vie au passage. Il voyait rouler la tête de Renji à droite et à gauche. Ichigo se recula prudemment et décida que Rukia était dangereuse lorsqu'il s'agissait de Chappy. Comment pouvait-elle être aussi violente ? C'en était insoutenable.

Finalement, Byakuya intervint. Il poussa gentiment sa sœur et retira le tablier qui pendouillait lamentablement autour du cou du fort et fier capitaine de la troisième division. Le noble eut un mal fou à réprimer un fou rire. Il tendit le bout de tissus déchiré à Rukia qui gémit en prenant la relique entre ses mains.

Elle se retourna sauvagement vers Ichigo.

- Je t'avais prêté ce que j'avais de plus précieux !

- Mais… je ne…

- Tais-toi ! Je ne te pardonnerais jamais…

- Je vais t'en repayer un !

- Tu as intérêt ! Tiens, fit brutalement la brune… le nouveau catalogue de l'association des femmes shinigamis est parue. Et j'en ai vu un qui me plaisait bien…

- Tout ce que tu veux Rukia, marmonna Ichigo !

- Parole à ne surtout pas prononcer devant Rukia, lui souffla Byakuya.

- Pardon, nii-sama ?

- Merde… j'avais oublié ! lâcha Ichigo.

- Je peux savoir ce que vous mijoter tous les deux ? rugit Rukia.

- Nous ?

Ichigo et Byakuya se regardèrent de concert, l'air tout à faits innocents et répondirent en chœur :

- Rien !

- Ichigo ! Toi et Renji allés nettoyer la cour ! Ensuite, vous irez prendre un bain. Je vais aller préparer à manger. Nii-sama, souhaitez-vous une tasse de thé ? demanda mielleusement Rukia.

Byakuya lança un regard amusé à son ex fukutaichô et au nouveau qui le regardaient maintenant de travers. Les deux puissants shinigamis n'eurent d'autre choix que d'éponger le sol ! Ensuite, ils se dirigèrent vers la maison, eux-mêmes détrempés, mais Rukia leur barra le chemin.

- Hors de question d'entrer dans cet état, messieurs ! Vous me retirez vos uniformes ici. Tenez ! Ce sont des serviettes pour vous… Et direction, la salle de bain !

- C'est une idée où ta femme est pire qu'un dragon !

- Kurosaki Ichigo, je vous aie entendu !

- Pardon Rukia… marmonna l'orangé.

Les deux hommes se déshabillèrent et se ceignirent la taille d'une grande serviette. Ils traversèrent la maison sous les yeux de Byakuya et de Rukia, chacun admirant l'objet de son désir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau ! Je ne m'en lasserai jamais ! marmonna entre ses dents Rukia.

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord ! lui répondit Byakuya qui regardait le corps de l'orangé.

- Pardon Nii-sama ? Rukia était surprise.

- Oh, rien… rien ! Un léger sourire ornait maintenant les lèvres du noble.

°0°0°0°0°

Finalement, Ichigo et Byakuya mangèrent avec Renji et Rukia. Ils passèrent une agréable soirée ensemble. La conversation roulant sur des sujets divers, mais non fâcheux. L'orangé affichait un air détendu que ne lui connaissaient pas les autres convives. Rukia était très curieuse sur la vie qu'Ichigo avait mené dans le monde humain et lui posa un tas de questions sur ces activités. Le vizard répondit volontiers à ces questions, après tout il n'avait rien à cacher et ses souvenirs ne lui semblait plus aussi douloureux qu'à une époque. Il raconta sa vie en tant que médecin en Espagne en Angleterre. Le fait qu'il est fait le tour du monde à la voile, escalader des montagnes, eut une foule d'amis. Renji osa lui demandé s'il était resté seul tout ce temps… Une quarantaine d'année sans personne… Cela lui semblait louche. Ichigo eu un sourire nostalgique

Il y a eu quelqu'un pendant presque dix-huit ans effectivement

C'était un humain ? Fit Rukia compréhensive.

Non… une vizard… Souffla Ichigo.

Il ferma brièvement les yeux, à chaque fois qu'il pensait à Eve… il songeait à son départ et surtout toutes les fois où il lui chantait des chansons. Un léger sourire éffleura ses lèvres.

Une femme ? Fit Renji surpris

Je suis bi Renji ! Marmonna Ichigo pas vraiment heureux d'exposer sa vie sexuelle.

Tu as l'air heureux en pensant à elle ! Fit Rukia songeuse. Mais pourquoi est-elle morte ?

Parce ce que… parce ce que, les vizards doivent toujours combattre leur hollow. Même si nous le maîtrisons à un moment donné… nous sommes obligés au fil du temps de.. de nous battre à nouveau contre ce hollow. Et le seul moyen est de combattre.

Oh Kami-Sama.. Souffla Rukia qui n'avait pas idée de ce genre de problème. Elle avait vu Ichigo en difficulté à un moment donné, mais jamais elle n'aurait pensé que cela aille jusque-là.

Vous procédez de quelle manière ? Demanda Byakuya

Hatch forme un KekkaÏ et nous comptons six vizards ayant chacun dix minutes pour aider celui qui se transforme en hollow en le combattant. C'est le seul moyen.

Tu dois être furieux après celui qui a…

C'est moi qui l'ai tué…

Ichigo le regarda droit dans les yeux, les mains crispées l'une sur l'autre.

J'ai tué environ une quarantaine de vizards depuis que Shinji est partit…

La gorge d'Ichigo se noua en pensant à tous ces amis qu'il avait du un par un détruire car devenu des bêtes assoiffés de meurtres. Rukia posa une main sur les siennes et son regard s'adoucit.

Cela n'a pas du être facile pour toi…

Pas vraiment… Mais, à force ont acquiert une certaine habitude et on essaye de prendre de la distance.

Tu as eu de la chance que Shinji n'est pas connu ça ! Fit Renji avec un sourire en coin.

Shinji est passé par là Renji, mais c'est lui qui m'a mis ko. C'est le seul qui n'est jamais survécu à ce genre d'épreuve.

Et toi ? Demanda Rukia

Je l'ai surmonté le jour de ma mort ! Répliqua Ichigo le regard lointain…

Ses pensées s'étaient focalisés sur la mort du blond qui avait eu lieux aussi ce jour-là ! Un petit silence s'était établis.

Dit-moi Ichigo, ta vie n'a pas eu l'air vraiment facile dans le monde réel…

Renji en disant cela avait un visage grave et scrutait le roux avec attention. Ichigo se rendit compte que tous le regardait curieux. Ichigo rit doucement…

Non ma vie n'a pas été facile… ni en tant qu'humain, ni en tant que vizard ! Mais, j'ai toujours eu le soutient de ma « famille » et de mes amis.

Et de Shinji quand il était encore là… Finit Byakuya.

Ichigo plongea ses yeux dorés dans ceux sombre de son Taïcho, et lui adressa un sourire pour répondre

Oui… Shinji a été mon plus grand soutient…

La conversation reprit peu à peu sur des sujets divers et vers 23 h, le Taichô de la 6ème division et son vice-capitaine quittèrent la demeure chaleureuse. La lessive était à refaire, mais Rukia préférait s'en charger. C'était moins dangereux pour ses nerfs.

Ichigo marchait calmement à côté de Byakuya. Les deux hommes ne se parlaient pas. De toute façon l'ambiance était détendue. Le noble, ne voulant pas replonger le vizard dans ses tourments, préférait s'abstenir de tous gestes ou de toutes paroles malheureuses. Ces révélations l'avaient troublé et jamais, il ne s'était imaginé qu'Ichigo puisse vivre ce genre d'épreuves difficiles aussi souvent.

Ce fut Ichigo qui interrompit le silence dans la douce chaleur de la soirée.

- Pourquoi vous obstinez-vous avec moi ?

- Pardon ? dit Byakuya, surprit par la brusque question.

Ichigo s'arrêta et se plaça devant Byakuya. Il releva le menton du noble pour que leurs regards se croisent. Le cœur du brun fit un bond. Il ne s'attendait pas à "ça" ! Quand à Ichigo son cœur était troublé… Il voulait tiré ça au clair pour lui aussi. Le noble ne le laissait pas indifférent et cette proximité le troublait. Il n'y avait que Shinji qui le troublait comme ça en tant qu'homme et jamais il n'aurait pensé pouvoir éprouver du désir pour un homme… Il était tellement différent du blond. En fait, c'était son opposé direct… mais quelque part, c'était mieux ainsi.

- Byakuya… Pourquoi m'aimes-tu depuis tant d'année ? D'autres personnes méritent ton attention plus que moi. Je suis un homme, j'ai commis des meurtres, je suis pitoyable depuis pas mal d'années, je n'obéis à aucune règle…

Le noble avait posé un doigt sur la bouche d'Ichigo pour le faire taire.

- Ichigo… Tu as sauvé ma sœur de la mort, tu as sauvé ma vie, tu as sauvé le Seireitei et la vie d'innombrables personnes. Tu as traversé des épreuves, qu'aucune personne dans le Goteï 13 n'a jamais traversé. Tu as aimé sincèrement et tu as perdu l'être que tu aimais le plus au monde. Je ne souhaite pas le remplacer dans ton cœur ! Je veux juste que tu me laisses l'opportunité de me faire une petite place dans ton cœur. Je n'aie pas oublié Hisanna et je ne l'oublierais jamais… J'ai vécu certaines choses avec elle que je ne vivrais jamais avec quelqu'un d'autre et que je ne souhaite pas vivre avec quelqu'un d'autre. Par contre, j'ai une vaste place libre dans mon cœur pour vivre d'autres expériences et j'ai besoin d'une personne à aimer. Tu ne trouves pas que ta vie est misérable sans avoir personne à aimer, Ichigo ?

L'orangé l'observait entre ses yeux mi-clos, son désir augmentait et son trouble aussi. Le doigt du noble était toujours devant sa bouche.

- Pourquoi un homme ? murmura Ichigo.

- C'est tombé sur toi comme cela aurait pu être quelqu'un d'autre. Les sentiments ne se commandent pas. Ichigo… je ne sais pas comment te le faire comprendre. Tu sembles si inaccessible parfois et tu es une vraie tête de mule !

Byakuya voulu retirer sa main, mais Ichigo happa le doigt encore tendu devant sa bouche. Le noble le regarda, interdit. Ichigo avait attrapé son poignet et le cœur de Byakuya battit un peu plus vite lorsqu'il croisa les yeux du vizard chargé de désir. Il sentit qu'Ichigo léchait consciencieusement son doigt et l'observait au travers de ses paupières mi-closes.

Es-tu prêt pour ce genre de « relation » ?

Byakuya avait le cœur qui battait la chamade mais ne repoussa pas le vizard. Il était hypnotisé par le vizard. Il aurait gémit de désir devant ce beau visage qui le regardait intensément. Lentement, Ichigo enlaça la taille du noble et lâcha son doigt pour croquer la chair tendre du poignet tout en observant toujours le noble. Byakuya eut un petit frisson… Il le voulait autant qu'Ichigo.

- Ichigo… pas ici !

- Où ?

- Chez moi…

- Si tu insistes et si tu es sur …

Le cœur de Byakuya battait à tout rompre. Il plongea ses yeux anthracite dans ceux ambre.

- Je ne l'aie jamais été autant de toute ma vie…

- Allons-y ! Mais Byakuya… je n'ai pas dit que je t'aimais !

- Je ne te l'aie pas demandé.

- Si tu es d'accord…

Ichigo et Byakuya prirent la direction du manoir Kuchiki. Le noble le fit entrer rapidement dans sa chambre et ferma le shoji derrière lui. Ils s'observèrent tous les deux quelques minutes en silence et finalement, ils fondirent l'un vers l'autre, s'étreignant désespérément. Leurs deux cœurs blessés battaient à l'unisson.

Après le premier baiser passionné, Ichigo observa son partenaire entre ses paupières mi-closes, son désir s'était affirmé et l'abandon du noble le rendait plus humain qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Il avait glissé un bras derrière le dos du brun, et de son autre main il glissa ses doigts dans les longs cheveux de jais de Byakuya. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être surprit de tenir dans ses bras le distant et pourtant au combien sexy capitaine de la 6ème division, si inaccessible habituellement.

Ne sentant aucune résistance, il se pencha à nouveau vers son partenaire. Il embrassa sa bouche pour glisser vers le haut de ses pommettes, ses mains se déplaçaient autour de son visage et ses pouces en caressèrent doucement le contour. Sa bouche descendit le long de sa mâchoire pour caresser l'oreille sensible. La respiration de Byakuya se fit profonde et légèrement saccadée. Un tourbillon de pensées diverses submergeait Ichigo. Mais ce qui était sur pour lui, c'était qu'il avait envie d'aimer et de respecter l'homme qu'il tenait entre ses bras.

Les mains du roux s'étaient déplacées vers l'écharpe de soie coûteuse qui tomba rapidement et ce fut ensuite le tour de l'haori qui descendit lentement des épaules du noble. Byakuya était submergées par ses émotions, il avait tellement attendu ce moment… presque quarante ans qu'il s'était rendu compte des sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour le roux. Il ne voulait pas laissé échappé cette occasion qu'il lui était donné de pouvoir le tenir dans ses bras et d'apprécier chacune des caresses si douces que lui prodiguait son futur amant. Il percevait dans les gestes d'Ichigo de l'amour et du respect…

Le tissu glissa souplement et dans un froissement sur le sol de la chambre à peine éclairée. Un morceau de l'étoffe resta coincé cependant dans le dos. Ichigo sentit le désir le prendre par les entrailles et, abandonnant toute prudence il resserra son étreinte, ce qui ne semblait pas déplaire à l'homme en face de lui, leurs érections naissances se frottant l'une contre l'autre et leur laissant échappé un soupir de plaisir.

Les mains d'Ichigo descendirent et il s'attaqua à son shikakushou pour le faire tomber d'une épaule puis de l'autre révélant la pâleur de la peau du noble. Ichigo voulut goûter à la douceur de cette dernière. Il mordilla légèrement la clavicule et sa bouche descendit sur le buste du noble, qui soupirait entre ses mains. Sa bouche était souple et douce contre la peau satiné. Les gémissement à peine perceptibles du noble le rendait fou. Soudain, Ichigo se pencha et ramassa l'écharpe du noble et avant que Byakuya ne puisse protester, il lui banda les yeux.

Le brun voulut protester craignant que le roux ne le laisse ou qu'il profite de sa position de faiblesse, mais Ichigo le rassura par des paroles réconfortantes, et lui signala qu'il ne lui ferait rien qu'il ne voudrait pas. Il suffisait juste de lui demander. A la stupéfaction de Byakuya, il se sentit repoussé contre le mur tout proche. Il sentit la dureté du support qui contrastait à la douceur des mains d'Ichigo. Byakuya sentit que sa veste, qui était encore accrochée à son hakama atterrit sur le sol. Et soudain, la douceur d'une matière chaude, humide et molle vint se coller contre sa peau. Il eut un frisson. Son cœur se précipita sous le coup de la surprise.

La langue qui le léchait voluptueusement, les mains qui le touchaient tour à tour durement pour laisser ensuite place à la douceur, le mettait sur le qui-vive. Il attendait chaque caresse, se demandant ce qu'elle lui réservait douceur, sécheresse, volupté ou… Chaque partie de son buste fut exploitée. Byakuya tremblait un peu plus au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient. Il déglutit péniblement et n'était plus que désir pour Ichigo qui le torturait délicieusement.

- I…chigo ?

- Quelque chose t'a déplu ? Le souffle chaud d'Ichigo était dans le creux de son oreille.

Il frissonna et sentit alors que vizard plaquer son corps contre le sien. Il sentait la peau nue de son buste contre la sienne. Ichigo avait saisit chacun de ses poignets et les avait placé au-dessus de sa tête. Il les retenait avec une seule de ses mains.

- N…non !

- Je continue ?

- Ou…i !

Le noble sentit soudainement une langue effleurer ses lèvres, lentement, avec délectation. Dans le même temps, il ressentait la pression de la peau nue contre la sienne et la chaleur du désir de l'orangé pour lui en son bas ventre. Il avait une furieuse envie d'arracher son écharpe et de repousser Ichigo, mais dans un autre sens, il mourrait d'envie de laisser la torture continuer. Ichigo gémit doucement contre sa bouche et Byakuya réagit en ouvrant la sienne, lui répondant inconsciemment. Le vizard en profita pour glisser sa langue dans sa bouche. Il se recula quand Byakuya voulut lui répondre.

Bientôt, une bataille s'engagea avec le bout de leurs langues. Byakuya sursauta violemment quand une main se posa alors sur son intimité. Il ne s'y attendait plus du tout et il en rosit légèrement. Ichigo gémit contre son oreille, le roux se sentait son désir augmenter à chacune de ses découverte et il oublia tout... Byakuya quant à lui était totalement déstabilisé. Plaqué contre le mur, les mains toujours retenues au-dessus de sa tête, une langue qui cherchait la sienne sans arrêt et une autre main qui le caressait de manière suggestive au travers du tissu de son hakama… Il laissa échapper un gémissement rauque. La position debout ne l'aidait pas beaucoup. Il se sentait perdu dans toutes les sensations qu'il ressentait.

Brutalement, il sentit son hakama glisser le long de ses jambes. Les caresses cessèrent brutalement. Il se sentait mal à l'aise puisqu'il était privé du sens de la vue. Il voulut se défaire de l'étreinte de l'orangé, mais Ichigo le tenait fermement par les poignets. Il entendit la voix chaude et douce du vizard lui dire au creux de l'oreille :

- Ne sois pas inquiet, Byakuya. Son prénom prononcé de manière si sensuelle le déconcerta.

Byakuya commençait à sentir la morsure du froid sur sa peau ce qui contrastait avec la température de son corps. Il sentit alors un grand corps se rapprocher du sien. Il ressentit bientôt par tous les pores de sa peau, celle d'Ichigo qui était tout aussi chaude que la sienne. Il l'entendit gémir contre son oreille, il ne put retenir lui-même un gémissement quand il sentit sa verge rencontrer celle de l'orangé. Il renversa la tête en arrière et bientôt la langue rugueuse de son amant caressa sa paume d'Adam, ses dents laissant une sensation brute sur sa gorge.

La bouche descendit lentement vers son buste, pour finir par s'emparer d'un mamelon dressé. Le bout de la langue jouait à faire des cercles dessus, pour ensuite croquer son mamelon et finalement l'engloutir. Quand Ichigo se recula, il laissa son souffle chaud caresser la pointe de son sein, ce qui provoqua un gémissement prononcé chez Byakuya. La diversité des émotions qu'il ressentait et le peu de répit que l'autre homme lui laissait le rendait pantelant.

Les mains d'Ichigo étaient descendues le long de sa chute de reins. Byakuya sentait sa langue traîner sur ses abdominaux, ses dents parfois. Le sentir si près… Byakuya sentit alors une main glisser le long de sa verge en un lent va et vient, l'autre main était occupée à se frayer un chemin entre ses fesses fermes.

Byakuya se pencha en avant, ses mains se posant doucement sur la chevelure courte, douce et soyeuse. Il se crispa quand Ichigo introduisit un doigt dans son orifice anal. Au même moment, il sentit quelque chose d'humide enserrer son sexe et qui faisait exactement ce qu'une main entreprenante avait fait un peu plus tôt.

Il émit un son rauque et sourd. Il n'arriverait bientôt plus à tenir debout. Son souffle était lourd et ses gémissements à répétition, ses tremblements… il n'en pouvait plus. C'était si doux, si fort…

Il se sentit soudain soulevé du sol. Il était porté comme une jeune mariée ! Il haussa un sourcil. Que lui préparait encore son amant ?

Bientôt son dos rencontra la douceur d'un tissu sous lui. Il frissonna et remercia intérieurement Kami-sama… Il sentit soudain le tissu qui recouvrait ses yeux glisser lentement et inexorablement pour lui permettre de rencontrer des yeux ambre au-dessus de lui. Les pupilles d'Ichigo étaient dilatés et une expression de désir intense se lisait sur ses traits.

Ichigo se pencha vers lui et reprit passionnément sa bouche. Byakuya entoura les épaules de son amant pour le rapprocher de lui. Le noble sentit qu'un doigt était repartit à l'exploration de son orifice et son corps réagit d'instinct en se rétractant.

- Détends-toi Byakuya… La voix d'Ichigo était caressante et si sexy.

Les yeux anthracite exprimaient tellement de désir qu'Ichigo entreprit de rechercher une certaine prostate pour exciter le noble. Il sut tout de suite lorsqu'il l'eut trouvé. Byakuya se sentait mal à l'aise, surtout que maintenant l'orangé avait glissé deux doigts et entreprenait de faire des mouvements de ciseaux pour élargir le passage. Il sentit ensuite qu'il tâtonnait à l'intérieur de lui. Soudain, il sentit son corps s'arquer sous l'effet du plaisir. Il émit un gémissement sourd et profond. Ichigo eut un léger sourire et continua sa torture consciencieuse et Byakuya ne sentit pas qu'il avait glissé trois doigts à l'intérieur de son corps.

Le noble articula difficilement :

- Je t'… en prie ! M…maint...enant..

Il s'agitait dans tous les sens, ses cheveux de jais collés à son front. Ichigo retira ses doigts et Byakuya protesta inconsciemment, mais bien vite il serra les dents quand il sentit quelque chose de plus épais le pénétrer. Sur le coup, il eut mal et ses yeux s'élargirent. Ichigo se trouvait juste au-dessus de lui. Son front était couvert de transpiration, sa respiration était saccadée et ses yeux exprimaient la frustration de s'être si longtemps contenu.

- Byaku…ya ! Je... peux plus…

Ichigo mordit sa lèvre inférieure, ses yeux se firent suppliant pour le noble. Ce dernier se rendit compte du self-control dont avait du faire preuve l'orangé jusque là ! Il était tellement plongé dans ses sensations qu'il en avait oublié le jeune homme.

- Bouge…

- Ca ira ? murmura tendrement le vizard.

- Oui…

Byakuya serra les dents quand les mouvements commencèrent lentement. Il vit entre ses yeux mi-clos qu'Ichigo veillait encore à lui apporter du plaisir avant le sien. Il fronça les sourcils quand soudain, il vit des étoiles blanches. Il gémit sourdement. Bon sang ! Voyant qu'enfin le noble prenait du plaisir, Ichigo se mit à bouger plus fortement et plus profondément. Il releva les jambes pâles qui contrastaient drôlement avec le hâle de sa peau. Bientôt, seuls les gémissements longs et le bruit du claquement des fesses se firent entendre. Les mouvements se faisaient de plus en plus rapides et le point culminant de leur plaisir fut atteint au bout d'un long moment. Ils s'arquèrent dans un même mouvement, libérant toute la tension accumulée dans leurs corps.

Ichigo lâcha lentement les jambes qu'il tenait encore dans ses mains et alla s'allonger sur le dos à côté de son amant. Sa poitrine se soulevait rapidement et son regard était fixé sur le plafond. Il ferma les yeux et déglutit péniblement. C'était sur… il avait plus l'entraînement pour faire ce genre de truc ! La prochaine fois, il improviserait un truc moins contraignant… Il sentit soudain quelque chose chatouiller son visage.

Surprit, il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux et croisa les yeux anthracite. La passion s'y reflétait toujours et la respiration du noble semblait aussi régulière que la sienne autrement dit difficile.

Ichigo souleva une main et fit glisser les longs cheveux noirs entre ses doigts. Il eut un léger sourire. Il replaça la mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de Byakuya et ses yeux se soudèrent à ceux du noble.

- Ichigo…

- Oui…

- Reste avec moi…

Ichigo le scruta intensément. Il finit par poser son pouce sur la bouche entrouverte au-dessus de lui. Byakuya le caressa avec sa langue. Ses paupières se fermèrent à moitié. Le vizard était troublé par l'amour qu'il lisait dans les yeux de son amant… Il l'aimait réellement et ces pensées chavirèrent…

- Byakuya… ne me précipite pas ! Laisse venir les choses comme elles viennent. Je n'aie pas l'intention de te fuir si c'est ce que tu crains ! Tu m'as voulu… Tu ne viendras pas te plaindre après, fit Ichigo avec un léger sourire. Je n'aie pas spécialement envie qu'on le sache rapidement.

- Mais… je n'aie pas envie que cela s'éternise… j'ai attendu trop longtemps, grogna le noble.

- On a l'éternité ! marmonna Ichigo. Y'a pas le feu !

Les yeux d'Ichigo croisèrent les yeux de Byakuya qui haussa un sourcil expectatif ! Ichigo éclata de rire et ajouta brutalement :

- Ou presque !

Le noble lui sourit tendrement…

- Byakuya ça te dérange si on dort ? On peut en parler demain ?

- Si tu le veux…

- Haï Taichô !

Ichigo laissa échapper un léger bâillement, ses yeux papillonnèrent. Le brun posa un dernier baiser sur les lèvres maintenant fraîches du jeune homme et s'allongea à côté de l'orangé qui le tira à lui et enfouit sa tête dans ses cheveux de jais. Une de ses mains tira la couverture sur eux.

- Bonne nuit, Byakuya…

L'orangé sombra tout de suite dans les bras de Morphée. Le noble observait maintenant l'homme étendu à côté de lui. Il posa une main sur les cheveux orangé et court qui frottait contre son nez. Ses yeux exprimaient beaucoup de tendresse. Son cœur, son corps n'avait pas été aussi vivant depuis bien longtemps. Il finit lui aussi par s'endormir.

0°0°0°0°0°0

Ichigo se réveilla en premier. Le corps à côté de lui l'avait surprit. Quand il observa les longs cheveux noirs éparpillés sur l'oreiller, il se souvint. Il se redressa avec beaucoup de précaution. Byakuya était encore plus beau lorsqu'il était endormit. Il se redressa lentement et réussit à s'extirper des couvertures et prit une douche. L'odeur boisée et musquée qui s'échappait des bouteilles lui faisait penser à l'odeur du noble, dont il connaissait les moindres recoins maintenant !

Il fit une légère grimace. Il sortit et s'habilla après s'être séché. Il traversa la chambre, observant l'homme splendide qui était endormit. Ichigo n'en revenait toujours pas. "Et c'est mon Taichô ! Merde…". Il sortit par la fenêtre et se retrouva rapidement dans ses quartiers. Il eut à peine le temps de se changer, que déjà quelqu'un était à sa porte. Il vit le 7ème siège de la 6ème division devant lui.

- Fukutaichô ! On a un problème… Y'a une bagarre générale dans la salle commune!

- Allons-y !

Ils se trouvèrent rapidement sur les lieux. Ichigo utilisa son reiatsu pour calmer tout le monde! Il avait l'impression que sa journée allait être très longue. Un mauvais pressentiment l'envahit. Tous s'arrêtèrent immédiatement.

- Vous faites quoi là ? C'est une baston partie surprise ? Si vous voulez vous quereller, je vous envoie à la 11ème division immédiatement !

- Non fukutaichô ! En fait…

- Je ne veux pas le savoir ! Vous me ranger ce bordel avant que le Taichô n'arrive !

Soudain, Ichigo sentit un reiatsu reconnaissable entre tous…

- Ne soyez pas si intransigeant…

Le vizard se retourna brutalement et rencontra un Byakuya souriant ! "Putain de journée" murmura Ichigo. Il menaça du regard le noble qui lui adressait toujours un regard aimable. Ichigo sentit soudain un poids sur ces épaules. Il posa une main sur son front. Une horrible migraine allait le prendre il en était certain ! Ichigo secoua lentement la tête et se dirigea vers les hommes stupéfaits et leur demanda une fois de plus de ranger. Tous s'exécutèrent d'un seul homme. Leur taichô leur semblait plus effrayant que d'habitude tout à coup. Même le fukutaichô leur paraissait un enfant de cœur à côté de lui !

* * *

à bientôt !


	19. Se quitter !

Voilà... dernier chapitre !

Bonne lecture...

Disclamer : Bleach ne m'appartient pas !

* * *

Après l'incident du réfectoire, Ichigo déjeuna à côté de son Taichô. Ce dernier lui demanda, toujours aimablement :

- Je pourrais savoir pourquoi tu es partit ce matin ?

Le roux se racla la gorge et toussota.

- Euh, c'est pas le moment d'aborder « ce problème ».

- Oh ?

- Oui !

- Très bien... Quand pourrons-nous l'aborder exactement ?

- Si vous voulez dans votre bureau tout à l'heure...

- Soit !

Ichigo put prendre son déjeuner tranquille sous l'œil inquisiteur des hommes de la 6ème qui se demandaient pourquoi leur Taichô semblait d'excellente humeur, et pourquoi leur fukutaichô tirait une tête d'enterrement. Non pas qu'ils n'étaient pas habitué de l'attitude de leur vice-capitaine, mais c'est surtout qu'il semblait « fuir » leur capitaine. Que se passait-il entre ces deux là ?

De plus, qu'est-ce que c'était que comportement chez leur Taichô ? Un sourire étincelant dès le matin, une amabilité incroyable vis à vis du roux et une décontraction à laquelle ils n'avaient jamais été habitués. Ils se demandaient tous s'ils n'avaient pas été projetés dans la 4ème dimension !

°0°0°0°

Ichigo était sur le terrain d'entraînement et supervisait les combats. Il avait put, grâce à son emploi du temps et l'aide involontaire des hommes de la 6ème division, réussir à échapper au noble. Il savait pertinemment que ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que ce dernier ne débarque pour lui demander des comptes. Il sentait confusément le reiatsu de son Taichô dans l'atmosphère. Une pointe d'agacement y perçait. Il se demanda tout à coup, « depuis quand » il était capable d'analyser l'énergie spirituelle de Byakuya.

Renji déboula sur le terrain d'entraînement au moment ou le capitaine de la 6ème division allait convoquer Ichigo pour une explication clair et précise. Il était évident qu'avec l'arrivé du capitaine de la 3ème division ses projets s'écroulaient. Il allait devoir patienter encore un peu.

Finalement, Ichigo envoya promener Renji et lui précisa qu'il passerait dans la semaine à sa division pour discuter avec lui.

- Ca m'étonnerait que le Taichô te laisse courir le Goteï ! Renji éclata de rire.

- C'est ce que nous verrons.

Ichigo appela les hommes et leur confia différentes tâches à accomplir. Renji était surprit de l'aisance d'Ichigo. Il y avait encore quelques jours, il avait entendu qu'une révolte couvait au sein de 6ème division contre le fukutaichô qui le remplaçait et là, tous semblaient vraiment heureux d'obéir à l'homme.

Ichigo prit congé et se dirigea tranquillement vers la porte de son taichô. Il frappa quelques coups discrets. Il savait que ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, mais il savait que son amant était passablement énervé.

Il entendit la voix paisible du noble lui dire d'entrer. Ichigo soupira avant d'entrer et vit Byakuya plongé dans ses documents. Il ferma la porte derrière lui avec précaution et se plaça devant son bureau. Ichigo attendit que le brun veuille bien le regarder.

Quelques minutes passèrent et un silence pesant s'installa, mais Ichigo ne démordait pas ! Il ne laisserait pas le noble gagner d'autant plus qu'il ne faisait que son travail et n'avait pas spécialement le temps pour une bagatelle. Une chance qu'il n'entendait pas ses réflexions. Il soupira légèrement et commença sérieusement à s'impatienter.

Finalement, Ichigo se recula d'un pas et fit un parfait demi-tour militaire. Sa main était sur la poignée de la porte quand il entendit la voix froide de Byakuya résonner derrière lui :

- Que me voulais-tu ?

Ichigo avait tourné la poignée et commencé à ouvrir la porte, mais cette dernière fut repoussée violemment par Byakuya qui s'appuya dessus.

- Je t'attendais...

- Je le sais !

- Pourquoi ? La voix de Byakuya était légèrement voilée.

Ichigo consentit à le regarder et vit une certaine fragilité se refléter au fond de ses prunelles.

- Je suis venu aussi vite que j'aie pu et je viens d'envoyer promener Renji pour venir te voir. Je ne fais pas ce que je veux !

La voix du roux était légèrement énervée, mais elle s'adoucit en voyant l'air désorienté du brun.

- Byakuya...

Ichigo se pencha vers son capitaine et saisit son menton entre son pouce et son index. Il plongea ses yeux ambre dans ceux de son amant. Il voyait que ce dernier se ressaisissait et se dégagea sèchement de son étreinte.

- Si tu veux partir... ne te gêne pas !

Il alla calmement se réinstaller derrière son bureau et se replongea dans ses documents. Ichigo soupira et ne savait pas comment l'aborder. Il préféra sortir et regagner son bureau. Il trempa son pinceau dans l'encre noir et se remémora sa relation avec Shinji lors de conflit. En fait, c'était assez simple car Hirako lui sautait dessus et le secouait comme un prunier pour lui faire cracher le morceau. Mais ça, ce n'était pas le genre de Byakuya.

Aaaahhhh... Il se gratta la tête avec sa main libre. Les relations amoureuses, il avait oublié combien elles pouvaient être éprouvantes et compliquées. Il se dit qu'il avait eut raison ce matin avec son pressentiment que tout irait de travers.

°0°0°0°0°

Ichigo remplissait le planning des gardes dans son bureau. Le tableau accroché au mur lui permettait d'avoir une vue d'ensemble des shinigamis en factions. Il remarqua que durant l'entre gestion entre Renji et lui, certains des hommes en avaient profités pour resquiller ! Ah oui ? Il leur mit une double garde ! Cela n'allait pas faire que des heureux mais Ichigo n'aimait pas l'injustice et certains avaient tiré sur la corde.

Il vit un papillon de l'enfer venir vers lui. Il tendit son doigt pour recevoir le message. Il entendit la voix d'Ukitake Jyushiro dans ses oreilles :

_« Kurosaki Fukutaichô,_

_Je vous attends à mon bureau et ce dès que possible. Ukitake Jyushiro »_

Ichigo leva un sourcil inquisiteur. Que lui voulait Ukitake ? Il prit le papillon et lui transmit un message de confirmation. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le bureau de Byakuya. Ce dernier était toujours plongé dans ses documents.

- Hum... Taichô ! Je viens de recevoir un papillon de l'enfer émanant du Soutaichô ! Il désire me voir immédiatement.

Le noble leva la tête et haussa imperceptiblement un sourcil.

- Que vous veut-il ?

- Aucune idée ! Il m'a demandé d'aller le voir dès que j'aurai reçu son message. Je voulais seulement vous en avertir !

Ichigo avait utilisé le vouvoiement par commodité. Puisque Byakuya voulait qu'il y ait un froid entre eux, il n'allait pas lui laisser le plaisir de voir qu'il était affecté par sa froideur. Il allait partir quand il sentit deux bras l'enlacer par derrière. Il sentit également une tête se poser sur son épaule.

- Tu me diras... ce qu'il te voulait ?

- Bien sur, Taichô ! Byakuya... Fit-il plus doucement.

- Ichigo...

Ichigo avait refermé la porte et se tourna immédiatement vers Byakuya et l'enlaça. Il murmura au creux de son oreille :

- Je crois que j'aie été trop gâté par Hirako. Il avait tendance à obéir à mes caprices et je pensais que ce serait pareil pour toi ! Je suis désolé. Je ne suis pas habitué à... tout ça !

- C'est assez nouveau pour moi aussi...

Le noble avait levé ses yeux anthracite vers lui. Une chance, pensa t'il brutalement que les prunelles de Byakuya étaient très expressives, car son visage restait de marbre. Il allait vraiment devoir s'y habituer... Et ce qu'il voyait au fond de ses yeux étaient de l'incertitude. Ichigo n'apprécia pas cela. Il se pencha alors lentement vers son amant et le prit dans ses bras tendrement.

- Je ferais un effort et j'essaierais d'être plus disponible...

Ses lèvres caressèrent les lèvres entrouvertes du noble. Il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure pour commencer. Comme il sentit que le brun se laissait aller dans ses bras, il le serra alors plus fort contre lui. Byakuya enroula ses bras autour des épaules de son fukutaichô, oubliant sa réserve habituelle. Il était trop heureux qu'Ichigo abandonne sa froideur et son indifférence.

La langue d'Ichigo passa le barrage de ses lèvres pour capturer sa langue. Byakuya soupira contre lui et attira la tête du roux plus près. Finalement, le fukutaichô repoussa lentement le noble et posa son front contre le sien. Les yeux dorés exprimait une douce chaleur, celle de la tendresse qu'il éprouvait pour le nobre. Il scruta le regard de son taichô où il pouvait y lire de la passion. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et murmura à son oreille :

- Je dois te laisser, mais si tu le souhaites, je viendrais te rejoindre ce soir ! Nous serons plus tranquille tous les deux !

- Viens manger avec moi alors...

- Je ne sais pas ce que me veut le Soutaichô, mais je viendrais dès que je le pourrais.

Byakuya avait prit le visage d'Ichigo en coupe entre ses deux mains.

- Je t'attendrais.

- Comme tu veux. J'essaierais de faire vite.

Ichigo se recula et remit le haut de son kimono noir en place. Il ouvrit la porte en attendant que son Taichô ait repris sa place derrière son bureau et quitta la pièce sans un regard en arrière.

°0°0°0°

- Kurosaki fukutaichô... nous vous demandons de vous rendre au Hueco Mundo. De nouveau trouble se sont manifesté depuis votre départ !

- Seul ?

- En fait, une équipe de la 11ème division est déjà là-bas. Nous avons eu des problèmes dans le dangaï et ils les ont repoussé jusqu'au Hueco Mundo. Comme Zaraki Kenpachi est là-bas avec ses hommes, je ne pense pas faire intervenir la 6ème division au grand complet. Si cela dégénérait, bien sur je l'enverrais, puisque j'envoie son fukutaichô.

Ichigo plissa les yeux et observa Ukitake. Il soupesa la situation.

- Quand dois-je partir ?

- Tout de suite...

- Mon Taichô ?

- Je viens de lui faire parvenir un papillon de l'enfer !

- Bien, alors j'y vais...

Le roux prit la direction de la porte d'un pas décidé. Il était déçu de ne pouvoir le dire à Byakuya. Même s'il n'y avait eu aucune relation entre eux, il trouva la façon de faire un peu cavalière mais il paraissait y avoir une urgence. Mais pourquoi l'envoyer tout seul ?

Ichigo arriva très vite devant la porte et s'engouffra dans le dangaï. Il ne vit pas que Byakuya était arrivé au moment où le passage se refermait. Le capitaine de la 6ème division ressentit un mauvais pressentiment. Il se dirigea directement vers le bureau d'Ukitake pour avoir une petite explication avec lui au sujet de son comportement.

°0°0°0°0°

Ichigo arriva au Hueco Mundo et trouva plusieurs corps de shinigami étendus au sol ainsi que les corps de quelques arrancars. Il fronça les sourcils, sortit son Soul Pager et transmit ces informations à la 12ème division. Ces derniers lui demandèrent de pousser un peu plus loin ses recherches. C'était impossible que les 4 escouades de la 11ème division aient put disparaître !

Le roux se mit à se déplacer à l'intérieur du Hueco Mundo et passa devant Las fut surpris de voir que des arrancars et des hollows étaient étendus sur le sol. Aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre comme si le Hueco Mundo avait été vidé de toute vie. Certes, ce n'était pas peuplé comme au Seireitei mais ce monde était du genre remplit d'agitation. De plus, quatre escouades, ça en faisait du monde !

Ichigo projeta son reiatsu au travers du Hueco Mondo pour voir s'il trouvait une réponse à son appel. Normalement, Grimmjow aurait dut venir le rejoindre. Il décida d'approfondir ses recherches. Il parcouru les zones désertiques où parfois, il voyait des corps de shinigamis ou d'arrancars étendues sur le sol.

Tout à coup, Ichigo aperçut une tâche bleue non loin de lui. Il fronça les sourcils et son cœur battit la chamade. Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai !

Il bondit jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive devant ce qu'il avait redouté. Grimmjow Jaggerjack était à terre dans sa forme non libéré. Son pauvre corps avait été brisé comme s'il avait été prit dans les rouages d'une machine infernale qui l'avait rejeté sans ménagement sur le sol. Ichigo entendit un faible bruit. Il se précipita près du corps du roi du Hueco Mundo.

Il vit ses paupières battre lentement. Ichigo étouffa un sanglot et prit le corps de Grimmjow avec douceur contre lui. Il caressa les cheveux bleus avec toute la douceur dont il était capable.

- I...chi.

- Chut !!! Repose-toi ! Je vais te faire un kidô de guérison...

- Tr...o soupir... ta...rd

- Ne dit pas n'importe quoi !

La voix d'Ichigo était trop faible par rapport à l'émotion qui l'écrasait. Grimmjow était son ami. Il l'avait aidé contre Aïzen, il était fort, très fort... Ichigo sentit les larmes coulés sur ces joues.

- Shi...niga...mi! Pl...re pas !

- Je ne pleure pas ! s'énerva Ichigo.

- I...chi... fait... moi... un Kon...so.

Ichigo allait répondre mais la voix tremblante de l'espada l'en empêcha.

- Tu... sais shini...gami... toujours...aimé ?

Il reçut la confession comme un coup de poignard et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de la couleur de l'océan de l'espada. L'espada lui adressa un dernier sourire et Ichigo vit une larme coulée de ses yeux. La main qu'il essayait de tendre s'effondra sur le sol, soudain inanimée.

Ichigo serra le corps sans vie de Grimmjow contre lui. Un long sanglot monta dans sa poitrine. Encore une personne qui lui était chère qui venait de disparaître. Que s'était-il donc passé ici, Grimmjow ?

Ichigo était toujours sous le coup de l'émotion. Quand il se redressa il prit Zangetsu dans ses mains et appliqua le bout du manche de son zanpakuto sur le front de l'espada. Le corps de Grimmjow s'étiola sous la forme d'une myriade d'étoiles blanches.

- Adieu, mon ami !

Il n'eut pas trop le temps de s'épancher sur la perte de son ami puisqu'il sentit brutalement arriver derrière lui une énergie monstrueuse. Ichigo tendit Zangetsu devant lui et s'écria :

- Bankaï !

Ichigo posa sa main sur son visage et fit apparaître son masque de hollow. Puis, il posa une main sur son Soul Pager et le mit en route. De toute façon, il n'aurait pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit !

°0°0°0°0°

La 12ème division capta le soul pager d'Ichigo Kurosaki. Ukitake, Kurotsuchi, Kuchiki, Kurosaki, et Kyoraku sursautèrent quand ils entendirent la transmission audio. Ils attendaient tous des nouvelles du vizard, mais ils ne s'attendaient pas du tout à ce qu'ils entendaient.

Une explosion se produisit... Ukitake appela Ichigo pour qu'il lui réponde mais seuls les hurlements fantomatiques du hollow du vizard lui répondirent. Il était évident qu'il luttait avec acharnement. Ils entendaient des explosions, des cris de colère, et des halètements. Ils entendirent soudain le son métallique de deux lames s'entrechoquant. Les capitaines étaient suspendus aux sons répandus par le soul pager.

Byakuya avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine et ses doigts s'enfonçaient dans sa tunique. Il se leva brutalement et voulut sortir, mais Isshin lui bloqua le passage... Quand tout à coup, ils entendirent les hurlements de douleurs d'Ichigo. Ce n'était pas humain... Isshin blêmit et tourna son visage vers les écrans de la 12ème division.

Le noble en profita pour sortir. Il se dirigea grâce au shunpo vers la porte et ouvrit le dangaï. Il le ferma derrière lui et entra dans un garganta et fonça droit dans l'Hueco Mundo. Il ne cessait de prier pour arriver à temps.

Byakuya entra dans le monde sans vie, noir et blanc. Il frissonna... Il ne voulait pas mourir ici, et encore moins laisser son amant mourir là ! Il essaya de percevoir l'énergie spirituelle d'Ichigo. Elle lui parvint faiblement. Il se dirigea immédiatement vers l'endroit où il la percevait.

Il stoppa net en voyant le spectacle. Une espèce de hollow attaquait Ichigo. Non.... Il frissonna sous l'horreur. C'était Kenpachi dont le corps avait été complètement modifié par les Evils souls ! Il le vit projeter le corps d'Ichigo sur le sol comme s'il s'était s'agit d'une vulgaire poupée de chiffon. Byakuya se plaça immédiatement derrière le corps du roux. Il le recueillit dans ses bras avec tendresse et déploya Senkei Senbonzakura Kageyoshi autour d'eux. Il sentait qu'elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps avant de voler en éclat alors il fronça les sourcils.

Il sentit quelque chose s'accrocher à son haori.

- Taichô... fit Ichigo dans un souffle.

La gorge de Byakuya se serra en voyant le corps mutilé de son amant. Il voyait la vie quitter progressivement les yeux ambre. Il souleva le buste d'Ichigo dans ses bras et les larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues.

- Ichigo... Je ne te laisserais pas mourir ici.

- Bya... tu me feras un kon...so ! Je veux...

Sa voix se mourait

- Pas... finir comme Ken...pachi !

- Ichigo...

- Trop... tard !

- Je te ramène au Seireitei !

- Bya... je t'aime ! Je t'ai... dit... tell...ment de conne...ries ! Par...don.

- Chutt !

- Je suis... con... tent ! Je....meurs pas seul. Je suis dé...lé pour... toi ...

Ces paroles avaient été dites en un souffle. Byakuya serrait tellement fort le corps de l'orangé contre lui. Un sanglot étouffé monta dans sa gorge. Il vit que Senkei Senbonzakura commençait à vaciller sous les coups terribles de l'adversaire qui se trouvait derrière son mur. Le noble vit du sang sortir de la bouche de son amant. Les yeux d'Ichigo étaient suppliants. Le cœur de Byakuya allait exploser sous l'intensité de ses émotions. Il comprit qu'il ne survivrait pas à la mort du vizard.

Le noble se pencha et embrassa tendrement son amant une dernière fois. Les yeux d'Ichigo lui envoyaient ses derniers signes de vies. Byakuya lui murmura qu'il l'aimerait toute sa vie et au-delà, qu'ils se reverraient bientôt par delà de la mort et que dans leur prochaine vie, il le chérirait jusqu'à ce qu'il demande grâce. Ichigo lui sourit une dernière fois, lui montrant qu'il avait entendu.

- Bya, s'affola Ichigo. Il...il fait... noir !

- Chutt... Je suis là mon amour !

- Bya...

Le noble sentit tout à coup le corps d'Ichigo devenir lourd et se raidir pour finir par s'abandonner. Ichigo quant à lui entendait maintenant une chanson venant de très loin dans ses souvenirs... "_Dans mon île, Ah comme on est bien..._ Son monde était en train de s'écrouler. Ichigo se plaça à côté de Shirosaki et de Zangetsu... et chantonnait alors que tout disparaissait... _Dans mon Île, on n'fait jamais rien, on se dore au soleil..."_

Byaluya quant à lui laissa échapper entre ses lèvres un cri de désespoir. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de l'aimer... Ils n'avaient pas eu de temps tout court !

Senkei Senbonzakura Kageyoshi trembla. Le noble tendit une main et une de ses épées vint se glisser dans sa main. Il tourna lentement l'arme. Avant de poser le pommeau du zanpakuto sur le front de son amant, il l'embrassa une dernière fois. Les larmes ruisselants sur son visage l'empêchaient de voir correctement le visage paisible de l'orangé. Il posa lentement le pommeau du sabre sur le front d'Ichigo. Il le vit disparaître comme une poussière d'étoile.

- Je suis désolé. Je n'aie pas pu te ramener au Seireitei.

Senbonzakura Kageyoshi explosa... tout comme la douleur du noble. Il se redressa et fit face à ce qui restait de Kenpachi. Son zanpakuto s'envola gracieusement tout autour de lui et il attaqua sans pitié l'ex-capitaine. Il parvint après un âpre combat à vaincre Zaraki. Il lui fit un konso car il voyait bien que l'âme du capitaine était consciente de l'état dans lequel elle était à présent.

Byakuya prit le soul pager d'Ichigo qui était resté sur le sol.

- Je vous signale qu'il n'y a plus d'ennemis pour l'instant.

- Revenez capitaine Kuchiki ! fit la voix inquiète d'Ukitake.

- Je n'ai pas finit ici... Il y a un portail à fermer !

- Qu'allez-vous faire ?

- ...

- Répondez ! Qu'allez-vous fai...

Byakuya avait fermé le soul pager. Il se dirigea là où, quelques jours plus tôt, Ichigo lui avait indiqué l'emplacement de la faille. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il allait faire... Son écharpe le gêna. Il sourit et la fit glisser entre ses doigts et l'enroula autour de sa main. Il porta la main à sa tête et fit glisser son Kenseikan. Il n'était à présent plus le chef de clan de la famille Kuchiki. Il laissait à sa famille le soin de trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour prendre la relève. La coiffe tomba lourdement sur le sol.

Les cheveux de jais de Byakuya se mirent à voler autour de lui à cause du vent provoqué par la faille devant laquelle il se trouvait. Il regarda à l'intérieur et fronça les sourcils... Quel moyen avait-il pour la fermer... sa propre énergie ! Pourquoi ne pas essayer... Plus rien ne le retenait encore dans ce monde après tout. Autant finir sa carrière en beauté. N'était-ce pas le devoir d'un noble ?

Byakuya prit son écharpe soyeuse entre ses doigts et la remit autour de son cou. Cela lui donnerait le courage nécessaire. Il espérait avoir la même abnégation que son amant lorsqu'il croyait en quelque chose. Ses larmes se mirent à couler à nouveau lorsqu'il se remit à penser à lui. Ses yeux, son sourire, sa mine renfrognée, ses yeux emplies de désir pour lui... rien que pour lui.

Il se plaça devant la fissure et il fit monter son reiatsu jusqu'au limite du soutenable. Son zanpakuto commença à vaciller et soudain il éclata sous la puissance de l'énergie spirituelle de son détenteur. Byakuya sentit la douleur envahir son corps. La chaleur devenait intolérable. Il s'en serait presque évanouit. Byakuya serra les dents et projeta dans l'ouverture tout le reiatsu dont il était capable. L'ouverture vacilla sous la puissance de l'énergie qui se mit soudain à y circuler. Brutalement, alors que Byakuya voyait son uniforme et son haori partir en lambeaux, l'ouverture se referma et il disparut. Il devint poussière.

Un silence pesant s'abattit sur le monde noir et blanc. Un vent léger souleva le sable blanc et fin. Il ne restait sur le sol que le kenseikan de Byakuya et le Soul Pager d'Ichigo. Les corps des shinigamis et arrancars jonchaient toujours le sol de ce monde de désolation mais aucune trace de Byakuya ou d'Ichigo.

°0°0°0°0°

- Allez maman ! Dépêche-toi ! On va être en retard pour ma cérémonie.

- Attend quelques minutes... on a plus d'une heure d'avance sur l'horaire. Si tu ne m'obéis pas Kaoru, je ne me déplace même pas !

Kaoru partit en maugréant contre sa dévote de mère. Rukia posa les bâtonnets d'encens devant les photographies de son frère et d'Ichigo. Elle fit tinter doucement la cloche et claqua trois fois dans ses mains. Tous les ans depuis une centaine d'année Rukia priait pour son frère et pour son ami d'enfance.

Elle caressa le verre où étaient placés les deux visages. L'un était grave et impassible et l'autre souriait tout en conservant son froncement de sourcil caractéristique.

Rukia entendit toussoter derrière elle. Elle savait que c'était Renji. Il lui signala qu'il était l'heure de partir. Elle se releva et s'inclina devant les portraits avant de refermer la petite armoire où les portraits des deux hommes qui avaient compté dans sa vie se trouvaient.

- Renji, murmura Rukia. Tu crois qu'ils sont ensemble maintenant ? C'était la première fois qu'elle lui posait la question.

Le capitaine de la troisième division souleva la main fragile de sa femme et la porta à ses lèvres. Elle leva ses yeux noirs inquiets vers lui. Il lui sourit de toutes ses dents et dit avec conviction :

- Certainement ma chérie !

- Je le pense aussi...

°0°0°0°0°

Pendant ce temps, trois jeunes garçons se disputaient au bord d'une rivière. L'un avait les cheveux blonds, un autre des cheveux bleus et enfin le dernier, qui gardait le plus son sang froid, avait les cheveux noirs.

- Je vous dis que ce sera moi !

- Dans tes rêves face de crapaud, je vous dis que ce sera moi qui l'emporterais...

- Non, moi...

- Moi !

- Arrêtez de vous chamailler ! gronda le plus gracieux... Ce n'est pas à nous de choisir mais à lui !

Les trois jeunes garçons tournèrent la tête vers la rivière et leur attention se porta sur un garçon plus petit dont les pieds reposaient dans l'eau et qui observait les poissons circuler entre ses jambes. Ses cheveux indisciplinés se courbaient paresseusement sous la brise d'été.

- Ichigo ! s'écria celui aux cheveux bleu.

- Oui, Grim' ?

- Dit nous une bonne fois pour toute avec qui tu vas te marier plus tard !

Ichigo regarda surpris les trois garçons plus vieux qui portaient tous les trois l'uniforme bleu de l'Académie des shinigamis. Ichigo leur sourit et secoua doucement la tête. Il marcha vers ses amis d'enfance et glissa une main dans celle du blond et l'autre dans celle du brun, qui se trouvaient le plus près de lui.

- On a toute la vie devant nous...

Ils se mirent en direction d'un quartier paisible du Rukongaï. Shin et Grim s'était déjà empoigné. Bya, quant à, lui tenait fermement la main du plus jeune et lui adressa un regard doux que seul Ichigo put apercevoir. Ce dernier lui rendit son étreinte et son regard.

* * *

voilà, 8 ans après est terminée...

avec un sentiment de tristesse !

J'espère que cette version améliorée vous aura plu... à bientôt Jijisub


End file.
